<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Goddess's Champion by MoonChild (MoodyMuddy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428756">The Goddess's Champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoonChild'>MoonChild (MoodyMuddy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xena: Warrior Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Boxing &amp; Fisticuffs, Bubo owl, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clash of the Titans, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female-Centric, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fisting, Funny, Getting to Know Each Other, Goddesses, Gods, Gossip, Growing Up, Homelessness, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Love, Masturbation, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Murder, Mythology - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owls, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quests, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Slow Burn, Smut, Teenagers, There will be sex, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Vaginal Fisting, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoonChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story, Athena/Ilainus shipping. Ilainus is just a teen when first meeting Athena, then in the best tradition has to go on a quest. </p><p> </p><p>There is violence, rape, homophobic language used in this story in some places.Slow burn romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena (Xena)/Ilainus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks she had run, her get away from the grunting animalistic man masquerading as her father, was heedless of anything but the need to put distance between them. It was not the first time he had hit her or called her names or used her body to slake his carnal needs. But it was the first time she thought he would kill her. She could still feel the strong muscled hands gripping around her throat and squeezing the breath from her whilst his eyes were glazed and spittle gathered in the corners of his mouth, his breath fetid from the bottle after bottle he had consumed of ale. Not thinking, just reacting, she had blindly groped for anything she could use to make him let her go. It was the cast iron skillet her questing fingers had found. Grabbing it she hadn't thought before wielding it and crashing it against her father's head. Scrambling out from under him she'd not stopped to get clothes or food or money. She had just bolted, leaving the door swinging behind her. The one item of clothing she had still was the tattered dress that had been ripped during the attack. Even her underwear was missing from where it had been torn from her.</p>
<p>Taking just a few steps, her unshod feet slapping heavily against the road, she collapsed with a cry, between her legs burning with pain where he'd forced himself on her. It was hours she sat there, the trees over her head providing cover until dusk fell, the rich colour combining with her own to make her all but invisible as she slunk away again. For how long she wandered she couldn't say. She avoided the towns she came across and avoided using the road as she didn't trust passer by to be sympathetic of her plight. Not when she was already fourteen and not a virgin and dressed in only a scrap of material. Under cover of night she would travel, often cutting her feet on loose stones and rocks or stubbing them on the roots of trees and other plants. She barely ate anything, and what she did eat was first stolen from outside of shops or from windowsills where it was cooling. </p>
<p>Reaching what she took to be a town at first beneath a moonlit night she stopped outside of a grey stoned  temple, resting against it for a moment as  she got her bearings. Hunger clawed at her from inside, the knotting of her stomach feeling worse as she tried to ignore it. Spotting a house with an open door she moved swiftly, lips worrying her bottom lip while anxiety gripped into her. Inside she would surely find clothing and food, but she would also encounter people. It was a risk, but glancing around at the stone streets with no promise of shadowy corners to hide in, she knew she had no choice. She couldn't be there in just the ribbons she had left of her clothing. And she needed to eat something. </p>
<p>Nimbly slipping into the house she held her breath as her eyes adjusted and she waited to see if she was discovered. After a heartbeat had passed where she was flattened to a wall she took her first step then another and another. Silently thanking the dancing lessons from her early years she was quick to find an old sack she could use in the corner of the kitchen where she also stole fruit from the table. She dared not tally any longer to look for actual clothing, scared in case the home owner woke and found her. Leaving the same way she had entered the house she sprinted down the street and into the shadowy beer garden behind a now closed tavern, taking the chance to peel off her old dress and slip into the sack. It was a far cry from the pretty dresses she had been given in her early years or even the hessian and jute dresses she had made for herself the past couple of years, but she was grateful to be able to cover her body again. </p>
<p>Life in this new town was strange and unnerving to her. Used to the small village she had grown up in where it was a mixture of upper class and middle class - or like her own case where she had been in the upper class as a young child until her mother had died and her father had stopped working making them fall into poverty - but this new town was so filled with people of all backgrounds and ages, accents and style of dress. Just walking in the street as the first light of sunrise bathed the houses with warmth she found the hustle of the traders both a source of comfort and anxiety; used to the work from home it was familiar in an unfamiliar place. </p>
<p>For weeks she spent her time soaking in the new sights and sounds of this town, gradually learning from overheard conversations she was in Athens. The temple she had first found was dedicated to Ares, but she quickly shunned that place when she saw the men who frequented the taverns and brothels in that immediate area. Under cover of the night, when the city would finally fall silent for a few scant hours, she would walk along the streets and marvel at the groves she came across and startle with fright at any unexpected noise. Worst was the noise men made just before dawn when they were leaving the brothels. In those times she would hide with her heart pounding, scared in case she was found. No stranger to the things men wanted from girls she was always fighting her raising panic at those times. </p>
<p>She was hardly aware of the changing seasons; spring into summer and then into winter. As the first rainstorm pounded against city streets she curled miserably under scant protection in a grove, the sack she wore quickly becoming sodden and weighing on her thin tall frame. But she was thankful when in between the storms the temperature would again raise and help dry her clothing. Such as it was. During the first winter days she was slowly making her way further through the city, stealing food as needed and looking longingly at the pretty dresses on the market stalls. They were so vibrant and soft, she had never seen such colours before only having been used to beige and brown in her hometown.  </p>
<p>It was the sudden crashing of thunder over head that made her jump and cry out, fear ripping a sound from her throat before she could stop it. After so long away from her abusive alcoholic father she found herself thrown back into that mindset; her racing heart, laboured breaths and tingling fingers along with racing thoughts making her incoherent as a well to do woman seemed to notice her for the first time and stopped in front of her. She couldn't understand the words though or hear much of what was being said to her, the panic making it impossible to hear or process the words. As a kind hand reached for her shoulder she suddenly shoved the woman away and raced down the street, blind and heedless in her need to escape. Behind her the woman had hit the ground from the force of her shove and was telling after her, though she couldn't hear. </p>
<p>Running in the middle of the sudden storm was reckless - the streets were slippery where the rain was already washing through them, making her almost fall with each turn she took. Around her it was as if night was falling early, the heavy black clouds blocking out the sun forcing the city lights to be lit early. Skidding to a stop in one of the groves she was shaking from both fear and the coldness from the storm. As lightning bleached the sky above and lit the surrounding area she sheltered next to the wall of a house. But seeing the open door she was inside in a moment, her mind still caught up with her panic to fully know what she was doing. Inside it was barely warmer than out, but her eyes could make out the fruit bowl on the table and the dress folded beside it. Picking her way over to the table she grabbed for a papaya and ripped into it, the sweetness of it acting to help soothe her now was in silence again. Finishing the fruit she was helping herself to an apple and to the dress, thinking it would be better than the sack when behind her a shout destroyed the peace. </p>
<p>Dropping the food and dress as she whirled around she found herself staring at a leering thick set heavily built man, his chiseled face split by the shouting mouth. Shaking with fright at being so stupid as to enter a house in the daytime and getting caught she moved to brush past him, but found his hand on her arm stopping her going anywhere. Freezing at his touch she whirled around and struggled as his arms tightened around her. </p>
<p> "What are you doing in here, girl? Come to steal the silver, eh? Thought you'd take what wasn't yours?" </p>
<p> Contempt dripped from his voice as he spoke and her struggles only made him laugh at her. Letting her think she had managed to get away he took two steps after her and grabbed her again, this time pressing his front to her back as his hands moved to her waist. </p>
<p> "Let me go! Let me go! I wasn't going to steal your silver, I just wanted food"</p>
<p>Tears were in her eyes as she spoke, her voice had a touch of raspiness to it from where she hadn't been using it the last few weeks. It was the hands on her waist and feeling his body pressed against her, the hard ridges of his growing erection pressed against her cheeks, that had her renewing her efforts to get away. Laughing again at her, but this time without mirth, he rocked his hips against her moving his hands to her breasts where he kneaded them harshly beneath the fabric of her sack. </p>
<p> "Seems to me like a little whore like you needs to make good on her bill. I'm not a charity and you did take my food and tried to take my sister's dress"</p>
<p>His tone was reasonable as he spoke, but that only seemed to make him more of a threat. Falling silent as her hair was grabbed and she was yanked across the room to be shoved up against the wall,  her face pressed into the masonry, she tried kicking her feet at him and clenching her legs together. </p>
<p> "I'm not a whore.. And.. I-I don't want this. I'm sorry, I won't take from you"</p>
<p>Finding her voice again it shook as she spoke, fear coursing through her now as his intentions were made crystal clear all of a sudden. As his fingers pulled at her nipples she whimpered from both pain and fear, her head bobbing from side to side as a plea fell from her lips again and again. It was reminding her so much of what her father had done to her time and time and time again. This man even smelled similar to her father; ale and sweat and a harsh sharply unpleasant stench that made her feel sick. The touch of his hand as he tried to push her legs open was what made her crash back to what was happening and tilting her head back she let loose a scream for help. Unused though her voice was it was still clear and getting louder the longer she screamed. </p>
<p> "Little bitch , I'm only taking what's owed to me after you stole". </p>
<p>The scream though had him back peddling away from her just as a few people from nearby houses barged in, their eyes assessing what was going on. Before anyone could speak he had moved back to her again and wrapped his arms around her as a smile was sent to the interlopers. </p>
<p> "We heard screaming coming from here.."</p>
<p> The words trailed off as three sets of eyes raked over the girl in her ruined dress, settling for longer than necessary on her breasts and between her legs, before they were risen to meet the homeowners gaze. Noticing the girl was about to speak he was quick to cover her mouth with his hand, his smile coming a little easier as he'd seen the lingering looks on her. </p>
<p> "I was just trying to have sex with my new wife, but she's testing me and that's why she screamed"</p>
<p>The lie was callous, told with no care in its tone as if he had been discussing the weather or how his work as a butcher had been that day. A few murmurs followed that report, the helpers looking at each other for long moments before nodding to the couple, a smirk appearing on the trio's faces.</p>
<p> "Apologies, Jason, it sounded like something else. Give her time, a child like that wouldn't do much to warm your bed". .</p>
<p>Snickers coloured the air as the men joked with each other, Jason's grip slowly loosening until she was able to pull free and run for the door. Before she could reach it though one of the helpers lunged and caught the edge of her sack with his fingers. Falling with a loud cry she was kicking her feet and trying to wrench herself free from the bear of a man when she heard a familiar ripping sound  then suddenly she was free. Though not for long as the men she had thought, initially, were there to help her surrounded her. Lunging at her from one side she whirled to the opposite side only to receive a smack to her head that made her drop to the ground. When she came around, just a few minutes later, the so called helpers were gone and it was just her and Jason once more. This time, when he lunged at her, the headache from the blow to her head slowed her down and she was easily caught, his foul breath making her feel sick when he was close to her.</p>
<p> "Listen, here, brat. I don't take kindly to anyone stealing from me, now you're going to pay what you owe me". </p>
<p>The sick feeling only increased as he shook her, his mirthless laughter ringing in her ears, as he pushed up the sack she was wearing, baring her naked body to his hungry gaze. Even as she was struggling against him his large hands had forced her legs apart and he was determinedly grabbing at her crotch. This time she didn't scream, it only made it worse for her if she did so she chose to remain silent. It didn't stop her from trying to break free of his grasp.  Covering her nubile body with his hands he only laughed harder at her struggles, pulling her closer, already fumbling with the material covering his crotch. Panicking at the knowledge of what he intended she lashed out again, her desperation only fuelling her. Catching the rack of butcher knives he used for work she grabbed the nearest one and slashed it at him. </p>
<p>His cry of agony and shock echoed in the stillness of the house, his wound bleeding fat red diamonds in a never ending cascade, making the floor slippery under foot. As he raised his head and fixed his rage filled eyes on her and started toward her she lifted the cleaver again and brought it down to sever the fingers of the hand closest to her. Dropping the cleaver as blood spurted from the hand all over her sack dress she shook with fear then turned and fled. She didn't notice Ares as he appeared beside the man, instantly healing the injuries but unable to fix the fingers. Or the way Ares looked after her with loathing clear on his face for the girl who had injured his favoured mortal. </p>
<p>Hurtling through the streets as if Cerebus himself was hot on her heels she didn't stop running, putting as much distance as she could between herself and Jason. Her flight was, like the time she escaped from her father, heedless of anything; the streets she dashed down and the people she encountered were nothing but shadows to her. It wasn't until her heart was pounding in her chest and her lungs gasped for a breath that she stopped, her legs burning from the strenuous exercise so that she sunk to sit on the cold wet stone road. </p>
<p>Bowing her head as she focused on trying to catch a breath she slowly became aware of the storm still raging overhead, the flashes of light quite dizzying in this part of the city. Lifting her head she squinted at her surrondings, realising she was in part of the city she'd never been too before, but appreciating it more than where she had just been. Here the streets were a little wider and had a more welcoming feel to them. Turning her head to the right in the next bolt of lightning she gasped as she realised she was opposite another temple, this one in limestone and wholly so much nicer than the one dedicated to Ares. </p>
<p>Running her gaze over it, even as her body was beginning to shake with cold from the sweat and the rain lashing down on it, she took in the statue of the goddess Athena and smiled. She had loved this goddess from childhood and had often given her apple every school day to the statue at the academy, her child self staring up with adoration in her eyes. But that was a lifetime ago, another person's life. She was no longer the innocent wide eyed little brunette who loved her lessons and played with dolls, who dressed in finery. Instead she was her; the used and abused teenager who has been forced to drop out of school and to wear a sack instead of a dress, who stole for a living and who wandered aimlessly every day. </p>
<p>Clambouring to her feet she pulled the remnants of her sack dress around herself just as the downpour intensified and the ominous thunder seemed even louder than before. This time there was no shelter to be found, the temple was in it's own street and there wasn't even a tree to cover her. With a loud cry of miserable fear at the next crashing in the sky she didn't hesitate to run towards the temple, her lungs working even harder than before as she took the multitude of steps up to the pillared entrance two at a time. Skidding to a halt on the white marbled floor she turned her head this way and that, her white eyes taking in the blue limestone pillars and the candles all around. Central, and directly in front of her, was a statue of Athena with various offerings around her feet. Walking over to it, her wet feet slapping noisily against the floor as they left a muddy trail from the door, she stopped in front of it and tilted her head. Letting her gaze wander over the statue's face she was unaware of the half smile tugging at the corners of her lips. But, unlike the little girl she had been, her eyes now held nothing in their brown depths. Gone was the adoration, in its place was an emptiness. Curtseying once before the statue her voice was low as she spoke to it.</p>
<p> "Please may your roof give me shelter and safety?"</p>
<p> Getting up from the crouched position she glanced at the fresh fruits and heard the growl from her stomach. It would be wrong to take one for herself but she was so hungry, she hadn't eaten in days. Reaching out she grabbed a ruby apple and ran away into the temple proper, heading towards some place she could hide in for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened, here, Jason?"</p><p>His tone was clipped as he stepped into his favourite male mortal's home, though as he crossed the threshold he stopped and wrinkled his nose at the smell that assaulted his nose. The tang of iron hung heavy in the air - cloying and acrid, clearly human in origin - an unpleasant scent he associated with the battlefield. He definitely was not expecting it in a home. Stealing into the home properly he was on alert as he moved; he had not anticipated the call from Jason or the smell of his house on arrival.</p><p>Moving into the main room he stopped again as he stepped into a pool of blood, his gaze taking over the scene before him; the floor stained red from the remnants of what looked like a blood bath, the three fingers laying on the counter, his mortal slumped in the middle of the grotesque scene. Hurrying over he touched a shoulder, relieved to find Jason was still alive. Without another word he disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with the best mortal healer in Greece beside him. Pushing the taken aback healer toward the injured man his tone was worried as his spoke, his words a growled out order not a request</p><p> "Do your job, healer. Fix this!" </p><p> Pacing the room as the healer worked to help Jason he kept his attention on the proceedings even as he was using his gift to clean the blood from the floor. As soon as the blood was gone the furrow in his brow smoothed out a little, only to return as he focused fully on the healer. He would prefer to heal Jason himself, but needing to ask his dear old dad for permission first it was likely that the mortal would perish before he even obtained the permission. </p><p>The healer worked tirelessly for a couple of hours or so to staunch the blood flow and then to do what he could to expedite the healing process. It would be a long time before Jason would be able to walk around, even longer until he'd be fit to return to work. The severed fingers though were a different matter. Those would not heal or could even be fixed. All he could do with those was staunch the blood flow there as well then add even more sutures to his patient's body before packing herbs around the wound and bandanging it up. As soon as he was finished and reported to Ares his prognosis he found himself back in his own home, some gold coins beside him. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he had returned to Jason's dwelling he was quick to settle the unconscious mortal back into bed. It was anathema to be taking such care of a mortal, but Jason was his favoured - second only to that brunette girl he'd been watching - and so he deserved some care after his ordeal. Every other mortal he hated; they were cruel and selfish pathetic creatures that were more like toys to him. Noticing, some time after the sun had set, that Jason was awake again he summoned a flagon of cool clear water and helped him to sit up and take a drink. As soon as he'd drunk some of the water Ares was quick to start questioning what had happened. No matter how much he had thought about it no satisfactory answer had jumped out at him. </p><p> "What the hell, Jason? You call me and I walk in on that! What. Happened?"</p><p>He was angry and concerned, his words clipped with his barely concealed rage as he spoke,  feelings that didn't dissipate as , brokenly, the tale was begun. Slowly the butcher wove his tale, but he refused to meet his God's eyes as he spoke making it obvious that Jason was omitting details. But they were details he didn't care about . He had heard enough already from just the scant details the mortal had chosen to share. </p><p> "What was her name? She will have to pay greatly for what she has done to you, Jason"</p><p> As it was admitted that the girl's name was unknown Ares realised he would need the previously omitted details after all. Frustration laced his words as he told his warrior to stop playing around and tell him the full story. Gradually, with much reluctance from Jason, the girl stealing food and the dress was divulged, as was his demands that she pay him with her body as she had no coin. Ares cared nothing for that and waved it off as he considered how to find out who she was.</p><p> "I demand recompense! I want the girl's fingers. I want to take a cleaver to her hand and watch as I cut off her fingers".</p><p>Smirking at the butcher now as the words were exclaimed he leaned casually against the table's edge and folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>" That can be arranged, Jason, it won't take me long once back in Olympus to find that girl for you". </p><p>The smirk remained firmly in place as he waved a hand and dressed Jason in clean new robes, draping the more expensive fabric in the newest style mortal men had taken to wearing the last few weeks. He would help Jason get his revenge on that girl, it was the least she deserved for what she had done to his second favoured mortal. Stepping forward he clapped a hand to the man's shoulder with a grim smile, preparing to leave as soon as he had finished speaking.</p><p> "I will bring word once I've found her. You need to rest, keep your wounds from re-opening".</p><p>With a last smirk he was gone, leaving Jason alone in his hut. Appearing in the almost too bright halls of Olympus, his shoes made a dull thudding sound as he strode toward his own rooms, his face set in a glower. No one ever crossed him and get away with it. Least of a mortal child. A female at that. Pushing open the door to his chambers he sent for his priestess, demanding her help in garnering his father's permission to heal Jason. As always, him and Zeus had a rocky relationship and his priestess was the best choice to ask the head of the gods.</p><p>It took only a little time once he had made his way to the meeting room to find out who that child was and where she had gone. Athena! His sister, the thorn in his side since the moment she was born, had that child in her temple. Growling lightly as he felt the anger bubbling inside him he turned and disappeared. He cared nothing for the niceties that prevented each of them entering one another's temples without express permission. That child would pay, she would be made an example of and Athena was not going to stop him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your bath is ready, Athena"</p><p>Turning to offer a wan smile to her high priestess on Mount Olympus she let a pained groan fall from her lips, the muscles all over body knotted and protesting beneath the golden armour she wore. Moving to stand beside her vanity stand in the room she lifted her arms to allow the priestess to start removing it from her body piece by piece, the relief at being freed from its heavy confines obvious in the depths of her eyes. </p><p> "Thank you, Amara, for your help and for your counsel during these turbulent times. With there being a drought outside of Athens the mortal's are scared and more prone to start a war with themselves". </p><p>Amara had been her high priestess for many years now and she appreciated the gentleness of the other woman, the soft touches as she was helped out of her armour and the wise advice given when it was sought. Smiling easier now, some of her body already starting to relax, she allowed the priestess to fuss over her until she walked away from her towards the bath. As the door clicked closed behind her she glanced back over her shoulder, noting that she was alone in her rooms now. Letting out her strawberry blonde hair from where she'd been wearing it up for the last few days she lit the candles with a blink of her eyes. Almost instantly the scents of vanilla and jasmine permeated the air, mingling with the perfume given off by her over abundance of flowers in her rooms. </p><p>Sinking into the sweetly scented bath water she let her head drop backwards to rest on the white enameled roll top lip of her bath.   For days she had been in the mortal world; wielding her sword on the field of battle or answering questions from farmers, merchants and nobles alike who wanted her favour. It always took a toll on her to be on the mortal's world but she did enjoy her interactions with them, enjoying helping the heroes among them and reassuring those who needed it. Unlike her brother, Ares, she liked the mortal's and did her utmost to support them during their all too short lives. </p><p>Feeling her knotted muscles start to slowly unwind from the heat of the water she let her lips curl into a soft smile, as in the corner of the room her golden harp started to play. As the notes of her favourite piece of music drifted through the air so she truly relaxed for the first time in days. Summoning a glass of her favourite wine she was just taking a sip of the sweet golden liquid when the desperation laced question for shelter sounded in the room and her eyes cracking open again. When nothing else was forthcoming from the mortal she rested back again, determining that she would finish her bath first before checking up on the child. And it had been a child who had beseeched her, of that she was sure. Though she wasn't unduly worried over a lone child needing shelter, she did sometimes find a local child hiding in her temple from the consequences of mischief they had been caught in. </p><p>It was the feel of an offering being stolen from her temple that had sitting up so suddenly water sloshed over the side of her bath and onto the floor,  indignant outrage moving through her. For a moment she considered the child, for who else could it have been?, with irritation , wondering if they were brave or stupid for taking from her. Then concern and compassion rushed through her instead. Surely that child must be in real need to even consider such a thing. Especially after voicing the need for shelter so nicely. Trying to relax once more until her bath was finished she let out an irritated breath. The mood was gone, relaxation chased away by intrigue over the mortal child. In a flash she was stepping out from the bath and wrapping herself in her softest robe, the silk fabric coloured with golden floral designs. Calling for Amara as she re-entered her main rooms she bid the priestess to please empty the bath for her. </p><p>A moment later she was back in her temple in Athens, this time though she was dressed in the softest and creamiest white muslin that draped over her from one shoulder, the golden adornments on it being both decorative and functional to keep the wrap in place. Glancing round at the almost empty basillca where she was a frown drew her brows together. Her temple was always full of people and the priestesses were kept quite busy. But not today. Today it was all but deserted, though looking at the entrance she quickly realised why; it was raining heavily. Mortals always did seem to hate the rain. It was a trait she found to be quite endearing amongst the humans. Huffing with irritation from her interrupted bath her gaze swept the basillica again and this time she noticed the trail of muddy footprints. Although, on closer inspection, the small child sized tracks had blood mixed in with the mud. </p><p>Straightening immediately, her whole body stiffening in shock and fear for the child, she looked around for a sign of the child then slowly began to follow alongside the tracks. Mortals could often be cruel to each other and they had displayed their bloodthirst before - but to leave a child alone and dirty while she was bleeding and asking a goddess for sanctuary.. It turned her blood to ice in her veins and a weight in her stomach suddenly made it harder to walk. Hurriedly turning the corner as the tracks did she stopped as one of her priestesses approached her. But after a short exchange followed by a wave of her hand and a tight smile she was left in peace again. Gradually the mud and blood combination was lessening, the footsteps growing fainter and fainter. Until eventually, the tracks stopped altogether. The only place anyone could have gone from there was into her inner sanctum. </p><p>Approaching the door she lifted a heavy hand and placed her palm on the door, gently and slowly letting it swing open enough to allow her to slip inside. Once inside and the door closed behind her with barely an audible click she looked around; all seemed as it should be. From the white marble and gold metaled throne she would sit on to the array of brocade pillows for the high priestess to rest on and the small pieces of gold furniture scattered around to hold candles and offerings, incense and crystals. Raising her eyes she looked up at the ceiling where a decorative freize ran around the top of the white walls, details in it picked out in gold. And of course, all around, was an abundance of plants: from tall palm trees to the hybrid peony she so loved. Moving into the room properly she paused to slip out of her sandals, not liking for herself or anyone else in her sanctuary to bring in the dirt from outside. Walking to the furthest corner of the room she kept her irritated concern in check, she didn't want to frighten the child any more then they already were. Brushing her fingers lightly over the strings of her golden harp in one corner, the top of the instrument having a gold metal owl standing on it, she turned into the centre of the room. </p><p> "Come out, child,  I wish you no harm and only want to check that you are well"</p><p>Her voice was soft and soothing, the faintest infliction of friendliness and concern marring the words as she spoke. Waiting for a response or even for a sign she was silent. That silence stretched on until she took a step closer towards her throne. She may as well be comfortable while she was waiting for the child to come out of hiding. Reaching the chair she ran a hand over it, her eyes tracking over the golden owls at the front flanking the seat. It really was a work of art and she was grateful to those who had made it for her. Sinking down into it she splayed her hands over each armrest, her manicured nails shining softly in the light as she did so. </p><p> </p><p> "I know you took an apple that had been an offering to me.  I'm not angry with you. Are you still hungry, child?"</p><p> Her voice never waivered from its soft melodic tones as she spoke to the room, her eyes still moving over the furniture and pillows as she did. Somewhere in this room a child was in need of protection and she wasn't going to leave until she had helped this mortal child. When her words still failed to elicit a response she let a faintly aggrieved puff of air out between her lips, though it was the only sign of her irritation that was visible. With a blink of her eyes a long golden tray appeared on one of the small tables in the room, the scent of  various fruits, cheeses and olives drizzled with honey mixing with the heedy floral perfume of the room. In a carafe beside the assortment of foods was some water.  </p><p>About to speak again she was stopped at the faint sound that reached her ears. Closing her mouth again she turned her head and found young brown orbs fixed on her own, the sound had been the child scrambling out of where she had been hiding. Offering a smile to the scared and wary girl she gestured towards the table, making sure that she didn't move or say anything that could startle her. After a moment she was relieved when the girl moved out from the shadows properly to approach the table where soon she was sampling the offered food. As the girl was busy sating her hunger Athena used the time to assess the girl, her ice blue eyes running over the form in front of her.  What she saw shook her to the core and raising a shaky hand to her mouth she was able to stifle the gasp so as not to frighten the girl. This child had suffered and suffered greatly. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders and was heavily matted. The girl's body was almost skeletal with both rib bones and hip bones jutting out sharply beneath the tattered remnants of some kind of clothing she wore that had blood over it. Her skin was caked with dirt and dust, littered with scars and still red cuts. But her feet was the worst. Her feet were bare and almost black with dirt, the skin on them heavily blistered and bloody. </p><p>Dropping her hand to her lap she lifted her eyes to watch as the girl grabbed the carafe in both hands and tipped it against her lips, swallowing greatfully as the cool clean water slipped down her throat. Some of the water ran down her chin in her eagerness, the water leaving only a slightly cleaner path in its wake. Waiting until the girl had sat back again, her appetite seemingly lessened for the moment. </p><p> "Tell me, child, what is your name? Where are you from? Where are your parents? Do you have siblings? How old are you?"</p><p> She longed to ask more, but seeing the child turn to look at her with fear shining in otherwise blank lifeless eyes she cut off her questions for now and offered a smile to her, remaining perfectly still. The last thing she wanted was for the child to bolt and leave her temple. As a white tooth bit nervously into a bottom lip and shaking hands pushed hair behind ears, Athena had expected her questions to go unanswered and was taken by surprise when a thin raspy voice reached her in an almost whisper, brown eyes refusing to meet her own. </p><p> "I am Ilainus of Mycenae. My mother died when I was ten, my father I hope is dead, I have no other family. I am fourteen". </p><p>Mycenae was many many leagues away, this girl must have been walking for a very very long time. Shock coursed through her, she couldn't imagine the horrors this child had seen and to wish her father dead.. He must've hurt his daughter greatly. Anger bloomed within her as she considered the girl's plight. During the girl's answers her voice had been detached, the information offered without feeling behind the words, as if it was merely a tale she had heard somewhere and not her own life being talked about. </p><p> "I am sorry for your loss, little one. Here you are safe. If you would allow me to I can heal your wounds and get you new clothes, a hot bath and a place to sleep in safety ".</p><p>At her words Ilainus suddenly lurched to her feet, pain blossoming in the depth of her eyes as she did so though it went ignored, as an almost animalistic fear seemed to overcome the girl. As Athena looked on with concern Ilainus raked her eyes over the room, her hands clenching in front of her as she sought a way out of the room. It was the crashing knocking at the door breaking the peace that ripped a cry from the child and made her back away until she was crouched by the wall in the shadows once more. Looking round at Ilainus she offered a small smile to her. </p><p>" You are safe with me, little one. I will keep you free from harm".</p><p>Unable to help the child whilst that knocking continued she rose a shield around Ilainus to protect and hopefully soothe the frightened girl before she turned back to greet her visitor. Having gotten impatient the person knocking at her door, intruding on her private sanctum, had all but ripped the door off its hinges. Now before her stood her brother Ares. Raising an eyebrow at him she crossed her arms in front of her, irritation etching itself on her face as she stared her brother down. She had only seen him this angry once, and that was when his favourite mortal girl rebuffed him. </p><p> "Where is she, Athena? I know she's here and I know you are protecting the welp"</p><p>Subtley shifting her stance to further protect the girl she affected an air of boredom as she gave a mirthless laugh, she always did like sparring with her brother. Especially over the mortals. But what the girl did to incite his wrath she couldn't tell. Unless she too had spurned his advances. In which case she would be rewarding the girl for humiliating her brother. </p><p> "I don't know what you want with her Ares, but she came to me for help and sanctuary". </p><p>Her tone was firm as she watched him approach her, his form shuffling slightly as he tried to peer around her to see the girl where she was hiding. Athena had always been a thorn in his side but this time he would not be backing down. </p><p>" That girl, she cut off the fingers on my warriors hand. She stabbed his side and left him to die in a pool of his own blood. I want her. Give her to me so she can be taken to my temple where Jason shall get his revenge. An eye for an eye, and three fingers for three fingers"</p><p>Laughing again as he thought he was intimidating her she merely stepped back, putting herself firmly between her brother and the mortal girl. From behind her she could hear the broken sobs, could smell the fear emanating from her as she'd no doubt overheard her murderous brother and his accusations. </p><p> "Leave my temple Ares. You are not taking her anywhere and you are not welcome in my temple a moment longer"</p><p>As his sister spoke he had glimpsed sight of the girl finally and instead of feeling compassion for the obvious suffering she was in all he did was laugh, ridicule and pity dripping from it and his expression as he turned to Athena again. She always was one for the pretty mortals, especially the women. </p><p> "Really sis? You're protecting that?  I see. She’s not much now, but you’re looking long term and where you can.. position her.”</p><p>His jibes at her sexuality again fell flat, a snear breaking through her usual poise as she pushed him backwards and away from  Ilainus. She had no patience with her brother and he had just insulted her new charge. And knowing Ares, any favoured mortal of his would not be a nice person. She didn't want to consider what her girl went through when she met the man Ares referred to. </p><p> "I care nothing for what your mortal says she did to him, look at her. She's skin and bones, she could no more hurt a cat then she could your precious man. But maybe that's it... She injured your..toy.. And now you want to punish her when you should've kept better protection over your man.." </p><p>The insinuation wasn't lost on him and with a roar a sword appeared in his hands, Athena had won before but she would not win this time. As his sister summoned her own weapon he advanced on her and slashed at her with the blade. She was quick though and light on her feet. Jumping out of the way she'd quickly swung her sword and dealt him a glancing blow from it, the blade nicking his skin lightly. As tiny red rubies began to drip onto her white marbled floor she stepped in front of Ilainus again. </p><p> "You know she's a whore, sister. Your precious new charge laid on the floor while her father pounded into her. Time and time again. I wouldn't be surprised if she started whoring herself out to the locals round here". </p><p>Delight brushed over his face as he saw the fury and consternation on Athena's face, her poised and graceful mask slipping a little. He knew what to say to get under her skin. His sister only had virgin high priestesses working for her and prided herself on never having laid with a man. As her sword clanged against his, the ring of metal on metal loud in the silence of the temple, he realised he had been sorely mistaken for having tried to fight her. But with his blood singing with adrenaline from the battle he raised his sword again and again. He never had been a match for her verbally but he was learning she was better with a sword then he was. As more and more cuts appeared on his body and Athena was still advancing on him he turned and left her temple. </p><p>Taken aback by her brother's sudden disappearance she adjusted her hands around the sword and adjusted the placement of her feet, her breathing happy as in her breast her heart thundered. She expected him to return, it was the same with him; she kicked his arse then he left to lick his wounds before returning to try again. After a few minutes when she realised he was not returning she let her sword clatter to the floor before turning and dropping the shield. </p><p>" Little one.. "</p><p>She was unsure what to say to this girl now after her brother's revelations. Not that she thought he was telling the whole truth, he would have twisted the facts to suit his own ends. Crouching down in front of the girl now she smiled supportively at her whilst she rested a hand on an arm, noticing the wide eyed look in the brown eyes</p><p> "Little one, you are safe here. My brother is gone and he will not be taking you anywhere. I promise you that I can and will keep you safe". </p><p>Sudden shyness seemed to overcome the girl as she ineffectively patted at her hair and tried to adjust the ribbons of her dress, a pink flush staining her too pale cheeks. Her words dripping with remorse and  humiliation, though what Ares had said she did not address. Behind the words though she noticed the distrust that was still there.</p><p>" Athena. My goddess. I-I did not recognise you. Th-thank you f-f-for helping me. I never meant to steal from you. As a child I would give you my apple everyday in the mid day break at school". </p><p>Considering the child she tilted her head and smiled, still noticing how afraid the girl seemed but now it seemed like she had known this child for a long time. Reaching out she gently stroked fingertips over the filthy hair, pulling back when Ilainus froze at her touch, recognising that the girl did not trust her yet.</p><p> "Ilainus, Little one, I promise that you are safe here. I will get my high priestess to attend  you. She will run you a bath and help you clean yourself then she will dress you in new clothing and will attend your injuries". </p><p>Backing away as she spoke she decided that for now what Ilainus needed more was to be clean and fed and get her wounds tended. Anything else could wait for the moment. As she looked upon the girl she'd summoned her high priestess here on the mortal world, Grace, and directed her to see to helping the girl with bathing and to get her settled for a sleep when she was ready. As Grace and her new charge walked away, the latter still so distrustful of anyone, she turned her attention to the door. Fixing it she turned to summon a bed in the corner of her sanctum. She'd prefer to take the girl back to Olympus with her and tend her herself but unless her father said she could she could not do that. Zeus would never allow a mortal into Mount Olympus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving his sister's temple he returned to Mount Olympus, shutting himself away in his rooms before dropping heavily onto his bed. His heart still thundered in his chest and it sometimes hurt to take a breath, but those were trivial to how his ire had only increased after Athena had won. Again. And for such a pathetic mortal, though he had to admit that the child would be quite a pretty thing when she was clean and in good health. Athena never could resist a pretty mortal girl.</p><p>Holding his hand over the first of his injuries, the one that was stopping him breathing properly, he gritted his teeth as the tissues started knitting themselves back together. Even though he was alone in his room he would not give her the satisfaction of being in pain. He hated Athena. She was his opposite and their father's golden child. She could do no wrong and often was gifted with things he was never given. And now she had kicked his arse.  Again. In front of a mortal no less. If that wasn't an insult he didn't know what was. </p><p>Resting back as the wound finished closing, his body once again whole, he let his eyes drift close as he tried to calm the rage pulsing through him. He would never win against the goddess of wisdom if he simply reacted. And as she was shielding that mortal he had to win against her. Gradually plan after plan was thought of and discarded. Until the one that had his lips quirking up into a smirk. It was brilliant and it would hurt his sister to take away her new toy. </p><p>Laughter reverberated around his rooms as he sat up once more, his eyes glinting maliciously. He could imagine the fury Athena would feel once it was done. Rocking where he sat he gave into his urge to just laugh, though it was dark not the light happy kind of laughter. That girl was the key; he should go to her, offer that instead of taking her fingers she would instead pledge herself to him and become his warrior instead. In return she would grow strong and she will have free reign to kill all the men she wanted too. His sister would never offer that. She was too enamoured of the mortals to ever allow them to be killed for no reason. Maybe he'd even offer Jason as her first one; make her kill him in front of them both so she could fully replace him. </p><p>Tonight. Tonight he would go back to Athena's temple and offer the girl his deal. She would take it. After the life she'd been dealt it was going to be like offering a cake to a starving man. She would not be able to resist the chance to revenge herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy.."</p><p> Glancing up from the game he was on the way to winning Zeus smiled at seeing his daughter, his eyes tracking her as she stood by the entrance until his lifted hand signalled she was able to enter. Most others he would not entertain while relaxing but Athena was his favoured child. </p><p> "Athena, my golden one, what can I help you with?"</p><p>Giving Zeus her best smile, the one he loved to see on her, she strode through his throne room and over to him, brushing her strawberry hair behind her ears as she perched on his knee. Nervousness was rolling through her, but she was her usual poised self as she spoke. Turning her ice blue eyes to meet the replica of her own, she waited while he finished his chess game, his hand stroking over her hair as he did. As soon as he had won the game his attention was solely on her, his smile happy and joyous to see his favoured child again, a glint in his eye from where he'd won his game.</p><p> "Daddy.. There's a mortal child in danger, she came to me asking for sanctuary and help.. "</p><p>Trailing off her words to be certain of her next words she looked into her father's eyes - the only man she trusted - and started again, a  glint in her eyes betraying her nervousness of what she was asking for</p><p> "I'd like to protect her against those who would harm her, including Ares.  But after Ares entered my temple without permission I'm worried he will again and that I'd not be in time to save her. I'd like permission to bring her here to my rooms"</p><p>For a moment he just stared at his daughter, his rage growing by the second and darkening his eyes. There had been a noticeable hitch in her voice as she spoke, betraying how upset she was about the mortal and her brother. Ares. A foolish boy consumed with hate for the mortals he, and his daughter, loved. He held no love for his son, especially when he had upset his favoured child. It was obvious though that it wasn't the full story. But he also knew that whenever Ares was involved there was little reason to it. Either the god wanted sex or blood, sometimes both unless he was mistaken. Plus, the boy had broken a sacred law by invading his sister's temple without her permission, hounding the very child she was bound to protect. Nodding his head finally he smiled at Athena and patted her back in a comforting way, taking a moment to soothe the anger he could sense bubbling within her. That too was unlike his goddess of wisdom; she was usually so calm and poised. Even on the battlefield he had seen her keep her emotions in check as she fought, relying on her mind instead. So to see a slight slip now, even for a moment, he knew this child clearly meant something to her. And to make her happy he would do anything. Ares be damned. </p><p> "If it was anyone else asking me, Athena, my answer would be no. However, you are my golden child. And you are the goddess of wisdom. I trust your judgement that this child you speak of will not break any rules and will not cause trouble.  If you bring her here, she is only allowed in your own rooms and the terraced garden outside your rooms. As for Ares, he will be.. reminded.. of the laws"</p><p>His tone brooked no argument but she couldn't complain; she had what she wanted and her brother was in trouble as well. As relief flooded through her she allowed a small smile to curve her lips that quickly turned into a satisfied smirk. Kissing her father on the cheek in gratitude she stroked his other cheek with her finger.</p><p> "Thank you daddy"</p><p>Leaving the throne room behind her she was quick to slip into her own rooms and call for Amara again, the most trusted high priestess she had on Olympus. Taking a seat on the bench in front of one of the large picture windows she watched as the woman entered and then knelt before her. </p><p> "You have need for me,  Athena?"</p><p> " Yes,  Amara, shortly I will be bringing a mortal child home with me. She is our guest and to be treated as such but she is confined only to my rooms and the terrace outside. I want you to see to her for me; she has had a hard life and is in need of protection. I've charged Phoebe with getting her washed and fed while I'm here. </p><p>As she was speaking - her tone pleasant though clearly the matter was not for discussion - Amara dared to meet those ice blue eyes with her own forest green almond shaped eyes and nodded in understanding, her eyes blinking in consternation. It was the first time, excepting herself, that she had heard of a mortal being allowed here on Mount Olympus. This girl must be special indeed for Athena to take such an interest in her and at such a young age too. She would usually be welcomed to speak her mind but sensing that now was not such a time she merely nodded her head and remained where she was. At the sound of Athena's feet hitting the ground as she walked away receeded Amara lifted her head, a trace of worry in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Stepping into the mineral bath of epsom salts and lavender oil she sunk into it and looked warily over at the high priestess who was looking after her. It had been a long time since anyone had cared for her and she didn't trust that it wasn't some kind of a trap. But she did want the bath and the feeling of being cared for again was too nice to not indulge the woman tasked with doing so. Phoebe. She was beautiful with honeyed eyes set in a pale aquiline face, her red curly hair piled into an elaborate updo and her cheeks slightly flushed with pale pink. But a pretty face didn't mean the woman could be trusted. She reminded her of those from her home; the educated ladies who always looked down their noses at her or who regarded her with pity if they were kinder. But Athena trusted this woman and Athena had kept her safe from Ares before she had left. </p><p>Letting the waters do their job she felt her body relaxing, the dirt and aches leeching out of her the longer she layed there. Glancing around the room where she was she noticed the white robe waiting for her and was pleased her old sack dress was taken away as soon as she was out of it.   Though a tinge of unease still ran through her; as awful as it was that sack was the only thing that was hers and she hadn't quite wanted to part from it even if she hated it at the same time. Still, the new robe looked inviting and soft she supposed. As Phoebe bustled out of the room, a mention of food preceding her, she let out a breath she was holding. After so long on her own she was unused to being around another human being for any length of time. What she really wanted, more than food since Athena had fed her,  was to wash her hair but she couldn't, it hurt her head when she got the matting wet and tried to pull her fingers through it. For a long time she lay in the water allowing her thoughts to tread where they liked; memories surfacing again that for months she had pushed away. Before she could really react to the images and words clouding her mind she was interrupted by a sound just outside the room she was in. Reaching for the side of the bath she clutched it with one hand as she peeped over the side, her heart hammering with fright as the muffled sound of shouting reached her. Trembling now she wasted no time in standing up and reaching for that robe, the water cascading from her as she did.</p><p>Securing the belt around her middle she jumped much like a frightened kitten would and turned towards the door that had just crashed open, her eyes widening in fear as Ares grinned at her and Athena was nowhere in sight. Backing away from the god of war she looked about for a hiding place, but the room was an empty square apart from the bath in the middle of it. As she realised she had no place to hide she lifted her eyes to his, letting her gaze run over him as she tried to think of a way out of her predicament. </p><p> "Now now, sweetheart, no need for the theatrics. I'm here to make you an offer"</p><p>Pearly white teeth shined as he grinned at her, his hands held in front of his chest as he exhuded a confident cocky air. Anything he had to say though was interrupted as Athena tore into the room, her furious shout of her brothers name bouncing off the walls in the stone room. Moving to stand at her side, the goddess kept her eyes on Ares even as she reached out with one hand to take hold of the girl's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly as she did so. </p><p> "Ares, you are not welcome here and Ilainus is under my protection now. You need to leave"</p><p>Instead of acquiesing to his sister's demand though Ares merely laughed, the sound more of a rumble in his chest. Looking between the two of them then focusing on the hands clasped together he lifted an eyebrow at Athena, amusement quirking his lips upwards. </p><p> "My my, sister dearest, you do like your mortals young don't you. But then, the younger ones are so much easier to position.."</p><p> He could never not jab at his sister for her desires, enjoying the fury he could see as it lit her eyes. But he wasn't here to annoy her, fun though it was. He was here for the girl. Turning back to her now and ignoring Athena he stepped closer to her then stopped as he saw the fear.  Chuckling he waited till he had Ilainus's eyes on him</p><p> "I'm here to offer you a deal, Ilainus. My warrior has had to take an early retirement today and I'm short a champion now. If you would pledge yourself to me you would be trained to be my champion. A warlord. You would have free reign to kill any man you liked. Never again would you be afraid and needing to fight for your life. With me you would have protection, food in your belly and a place to sleep that isn't under a tree"</p><p>As an indignant gasp sounded from beside her she tipped her head to one side thinking over the offer. It was all she could want, all she needed. She would get her revenge on her father and on all those who had ever tried to hurt her. She could find those men who were friends to Jason who just left her behind. She could get her revenge against Jason for what he did to her. The pulling to her hand caught her attention and she blinked out of her thoughts as she looked to Athena again.</p><p> "Do not listen to him, little one. Ares doesn't care for mortals like yourself, he cares only for himself. If you go with him he will harden your heart and fill it with hate. You will kill innocent men just because they are men and you will be feared not liked. If you stay with me you will have protection and warmth, you will be loved and cared for. You'll have food in your stomach and you will be trained to fight alongside me on the battlefield, Ilainus"</p><p>A scoffed laugh filled the room then, his head shaking as he looked at his sister. Genuine amusement bloomed in his dark eyes and his words dripped with mocking as he spoke to Ilainus once more</p><p> "Don't listen to my sister. Her intentions are not so innocent as she would have you think. She always has had a soft spot for a pretty mortal girl like you. 'You will be loved and cared for'"he parroted back, ridiculing Athena's words before barking out a laugh. </p><p>Freezing as Ares words hit her she widened her eyes as understanding dawned on her and she stepped closer to the god of war. Dropping Athena's hand she ignored the goddesses' worried  call of her name as she took another step and another towards Ares. All people seemed to want was to possess her body, to do things to it that she didn't want. And to use her as a slave to look after the house and them. She had had enough of being abused, she was tired of it and she needed to be wanted and loved. Tilting her head as a fourth step was taken away from Athena she suddenly stopped and shook her head. She didn't want that cold and callous life offered by Ares. It was tempting to her after all that she had been through, but she craved love and care. The care she'd been receiving since the goddess herself had ordered it was addictive and she needed more of it. As confusion fogged her mind she scowled slightly as she thought; Ares offered her a lot.. But Athena.. Athena who called her little one, who already seemed to love her. The same goddess she had loved all of her life, who she would give her apple to everyday. The goddess she would dance for each week to show off how well she had done during her schooling. With a final shake of her head she turned and ran to behind Athena, peeping out at Ares as she spoke</p><p> "No! My place is with Athena, if she will have me"</p><p>Two sets of eyes were trained on her then making her shuffle awarkwardly where she stood. One set were kind and gentle, appreciative, a loving light shining from blue depths wheras the others were dark and cold, fury the only thing radiating from Ares's eyes as he stated at her</p><p> "Ilainus has made her choice, brother, she is under my protection now and you would do well to remember that" . </p><p>Relief flooded her as Athena stood up for her again, the words, her words, dripping with authority as she spoke. Letting the goddess use her own body to shield her from Ares she took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Her journey was finally over; all the months of fear and starving, of never knowing where she was going and of the betrayal at her father's hands suddenly crashed into her at once and a small sob escaped her. As her hand lifted to her mouth and fat tears started to fall down her too pale cheeks she was barely aware of Ares leaving or of Athena gathering her into her arms and just holding her, rocking her gently from side to side. Curling her hands into the thin white material of the robes Athena wore she allowed herself to just sink into the offered comfort, unaware of how long it was that she cried for. </p><p> </p><p>Coming back to herself gradually she lifted her tear stained face to offer a small shaky smile to Athena, embarrassment colouring her cheeks to match the red rimmed eyes as she looked away. As her name was said softly she ignored it and pulled in a breath, noticing the sweetly floral fragrance as she did, her eyes finally taking in where she was. It wasn't the temple anymore; it was brighter here and felt so much happier than even the temple's inner sanctum had. Jumping slightly as her name was repeated slightly louder she turned questioning eyes to Athena,  flushing again as she realised how beautiful she was. </p><p> "You are at home now, little one, you will live here with me and you will learn by my side. Zeus himself has giving his blessing and Ares will never touch you again. "</p><p>Realisation hit her with wide eyes and unsure hitched breaths - there was only one place Athena called home and she wasn't aware that any mortal had been there before.  And Ares words still echoed in her head, "her intentions are not so innocent as she would have you think. She always has had a soft spot for a pretty mortal girl like you", making her tremble a little. Athena was beautiful, but the thought that she too would turn out just to use her for her own pleasures had a sad mewl leaving her lips before she knew it. Not wanting to think of that, at least for now, she wrested her thoughts back to the moment. She didn't want to presume, but with a look around again at the pure whiteness of the room decorated with gold accents she turned to Athena,  a series of questions quick to fall from her pale pink lips</p><p> "Home? You mean I'm going to live here? I-Is this M-Mount Olympus? But.. I'm just a girl.. "</p><p>A soft laugh bubbled up through incarnadine lips even as pale fingers threaded through her hair to soothe her a little more. Whether Ilainus knew it or not, she was an open book and Athena had no trouble in realising what that unhappy mewl had been about and the fury at her brother filled her again. He had no right to insinuate such things to a child who'd been abused like Ilainus had been. Pressing her lips to the caramel forehead in front of her she sat back a little</p><p> "I assure you, little one, I want only to help you and care for you. It's why you are indeed in my rooms on Mount Olympus. You're allowed free reign here in my rooms and you're allowed in the terraced garden outside of my rooms but you're not allowed in the rest of Mount Olympus. You will have all meals here and you will have everything you want and need. I failed you once; that sweet young girl who used to dance so well for me and who gave me her apple every day. I didn't know what was happening to you. But now you are here and I want to help you now, Ilainus. What my brother suggested of me is wrong, I want only to help and protect you". </p><p>Listening to Athena speaking so succinctly and openly with the tiny waver in her voice Ilainus smiled and nodded. She hadn't trusted people for a long time now, but Athena already had her trust and loyalty. She had done since before she'd been allowed to go to school, memories of the little white and gold statue her mother had in her room dancing in her mind's eye. It had been one of the first things her father had smashed, his lamenting how was it the goddess's wisdom to take her away from him, from them. It had been just hours later she'd first found him smelling of that disgusting drink and incoherant. It had been the first night she'd gone to bed hungry. Leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Athena's ivory cheek, her hand hesitantly moving to play with the ends of that strawberry blonde hair, she bit her bottom lip slightly</p><p>" Thank you Athena, you don't know what it means to me to hear that, to know I'm safe and don't have to suffer any more. And that I'm going to be learning again. I used to enjoy schooling until my mama passed away and papa found the bottom of an ale tankard was better than reality".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Appearing back in his own rooms he glowered at his own reflection as it caught his eye, the fury raging inside him at being denied having that girl as his princess to mould into a war lady. She would be perfect, all that anger and grief combining with teenage mortal hormones. She would be ruthless on the battlefield and he'd dress her in a black fitted ensemble, his armour protecting her as she grew and flourished under his tutelage. But, instead, she had chosen his sister of all people. Athena. The golden one, the one who always got everything while he didn't. The girl would prefer strategy and talking to all out war and she would be draped in white with his sister mentoring her. </p><p>Turning away from the mirror he appeared back in earth, his hooded cape concealing his identity and his trusted sword clutched in his hand. A few steps away was a village on the brink of war. It was exactly what he was looking for. Striding through the trees he found his first mortal and easily slew him where he stood, upturning the wheel barrow loaded with produce picked from the field. The mortals death hardly made a dent in his anger, though. It had been all to easy. He was spoiling for a fight, but the mortal had just stood like a scared little rabbit in front of a fox. He needed to find one of his warriors, they could always give him a decent fight. </p><p>Finally he found what he was looking for outside the village tavern. As the sounds of fighting rung out; the clashing of metal against metal and the grunts of pain and effort from the mortal and his supporters he could feel his fury starting to leave him. A good fight always helped when Athena had bested him. Again. Like she always did. But not this time. This time he was going to win. She may have won the battle but he was going to win the war.</p><p>Slowly, a plan started to develop in his mind. Judging from the girl's reaction she didn't seem to know his dear sister was the goddess of warfare and of wisdom. He could work with that. The girl was an ignorant child, she would be easy enough to use to get to his sister. He would go to her the next time his sister left her alone and he would tell her. Maybe he would take the time to show the girl exactly what Athena was like. She was not as innocent as the girl thought her to be. And that would be his triumph. Once the girl saw the truth she would turn away from Athena and he had little doubt she would be asking him to train her. It was a fool proof plan . He just had to wait until the girl was left alone. </p><p>As the last mortal fell to his sword a laugh left his lips, his dark eyes glinting with a malicious glee. When his plan worked his sister would lose, not only her new soldier but her confidence too. War was war, there was no place for strategy or talking. And she would realise that. Finally. Cleaning his sword's blade on the grass he heard other mortals coming and left, fading just as the first human stumbled on the still warm bleeding bodies and a scream cut through the heat thickened syrupy air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knuckling the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed, her hair falling into her face again now that it was clean and had been cut to frame her face she was just stiffening her body to go into a full body stretch when a knock on her door interrupted her. </p><p> "Come in"</p><p>Her voice was thick from sleep, her eyes still heavily lidded where she'd had trouble sleeping at night from how the nightmares plagued her and made it difficult to drop off. Especially now she wasn't spending her days walking aimlessly around Greece; sheer exhaustion had helped her sleep every night but now she was only tired by nightfall it was a different matter. Looking to the doorway she offered a shy smile to Amara. She liked the high priestess, the woman had charisma and was approachable despite being the one overseeing the high priestesses of all of Athena's temples. Not that she often got more than a perfunctory smile in return. The woman seemed to not like her or want her around, though she followed Athena's orders to the letter. </p><p> "Breakfast, Ilainus. Athena will not be joining you this morning, she is busy elsewhere. But she still wants you to eat" </p><p>The priestess was nice and polite to her, her tone always respectful but friendliness was never shown to her. It left her with no doubt that Amara disliked her and didn't want there. Though Amara was always careful enough to never upset the girl - she didn't want Athena to give her a dressing down because she'd upset the teenager. So, despite her obvious feelings surrounding Ilainus, she made sure to prepare meals for her and to make sure that washing and dressing and lessons were carried out in a timely fashion.</p><p> A frown stole across her features at the news, chasing away the smile she'd had on her lips. She loved spending her time with the goddess and, although she had yet to admit it to herself, she craved the other woman's attention. Just a smile from those beautiful curved lips would warm her from the inside. Being denied it this morning had a sulky feeling settling into her stomach as she eyed the tray in front of her. Breakfast was always a lovely thing normally with an abundance of fresh fruit and the still warm teganites she enjoyed eating in the mornings all washed down by a glass of red wine or cold clear water. It was a far cry from the mornings she used to just imagine she had eaten in an effort to quell the pangs gnawing at her insides.</p><p>Snatching an apple from the tray as the door closed she aimed a dejected look at the door while eating her fruit. She wanted to go see Athena, needed the reassurance that the woman still wanted her there, but she knew the goddess would deny her all the more if she didn't eat her meal first. As fast as she could she ate some of the fruit and the teganites on her plate before pushing it away and moving towards the door, her mouth still chewing the last of the pancake. Slipping through the hallway she again gave a curious glance at the doors leading to the rest of Olympus before hurrying past them and to Athena's room. Expecting her to be there she knocked once and pushed open the double doors only to freeze as she found the room empty and bed already made. </p><p>Scowling as she didn't find the woman she tilted her head as a sound reached her ears. Stepping towards the dressing room she pushed open the door and instantly smiled as she saw the goddess was there, though she quickly dropped her eyes as she realised Athena was topless, a soft pink flush infusing her cheeks as she did so. Not that Athena seemed to know she was there as she bit into an apple and leaned over the vanity unit. Shuffling forward it was only as she was almost within touching distance that Athena realised she was there. </p><p> "Little one! I didn't know you were here, I thought you would still be eating. Is something wrong?"</p><p> Concern coloured the warmth infused voice as she saw the girl still dressed in her night clothes and with her hair in disarray where it had yet to be brushed. Sitting back she quickly fixed the top of her robes to cover herself as in the mirror her eyes met Ilainus's dark orbs. She seemed upset that morning Athena silently observed, even as she was offering the teenager her best smile. Reaching for her as she came close it was her own hair brush she lifted and took to the girl's soft hair. She loved taking care of Ilainus and was enjoying watching as slowly the frightened child was leaving in place of a more confident young woman. </p><p>, "Amara said you were busy and couldn't have breakfast with me today"</p><p>As the words left her mouth Ilainus but her bottom lip a little, the words not coming out as the intended question but instead as an almost whine, startling herself with how sulky she sounded. She hated to sound like a sulky teenager and was embarrassed to sound like one now. Especially at the feeling of those fingers working on her hair. It had been only a handful of days since she'd started living on Mount Olympus but every day she was spending most of it with Athena. Glancing around the dressing room she noted the golden metallic outfit in the corner but her attention was soon captured by Athena again. </p><p> "Yes, little one. I am needed on Earth today but I will be back to eat luncheon together with you"</p><p> The reassurance helped to settle her only slightly, the anxious feeling balling inside her making it difficult not to ask Athena to stay with her again that day. Already Athena had cancelled days worth of plans just to devote to her. It had pleased her to hear that. For too long no one has cared about her, so to be prioritized by the busy goddess was an honour.  Glancing back over at shoulder she met those blue eyes and smiled at her</p><p> "Oh, can I go with you, please? It could be my lesson today instead of studying with Amara"</p><p>Chuckling softly at the eagerness from the girl she shook her head regretfully. Where she was going that day was no place for Ilainus to be. Cupping the caramel face with one hand she pressed a kiss to one soft cheek while her hand wound around the girl's side in a hug, her warm breath ghosting over Ilainus's ear to make her tremble slightly.</p><p> "Not today little one. It is nothing you could help with and no place for you to be. You must remain here and I will return for luncheon with you. Amara will help you with your writing practice today and make sure you are not alone while I'm away"</p><p>                                  _________________________________________________</p><p> For hours she had speant time in the gardens alone, Amara having left her with snacks and a parchment to practice her writing on. She was bored of it though and her wrist was hurting from carefully forming the letters in each word. She had been pleased to find she was gifted at learning to write but the novelty of having lessons had soon worn off when sometimes her teacher had to be Amara when Athena was too busy. </p><p>Jumping in her seat as a sudden cracking noise rent the stillness she turned and froze when she saw Ares standing before her. Before she could speak though he had raised his hands, palm up, and lightly walked towards her, a solemn smile on his face as he looked at her. He'd been right he thought to himself now; he had thought that once clean and properly dressed she would look very pretty and very much his sister's type and he wasn't wrong. She was a very pretty teenager. Albeit a wary and sulking one just then. Pulling out a chair he turned it so the back faced her then threw a leg over it and straddled the chair. </p><p> "I heard you have been left alone today Ilainus. Both Athena and Amara too busy to be with you right now?"</p><p> It was a question he already knew the answer too, though he kept his voice stoic as he asked.  Ilainus was an ignorant child he thought, even if she was a pretty thing.  For a mortal that was. And he couldn't wait to see her reaction to seeing Athena in her glory on the battlefield. It would be worth the wrath of his sister to watch as Ilainus finally realised his sister was not the sweet innocent saviour she thought her to be. A chuckle almost left his lips as he thought about it, but he was quick to squash that and to keep a poker face.</p><p>"Athena will be back later, Ares. She is busy on Earth today and it wasn't a place for me to be. Amara had work with the high priestess of one of Athena's temples"</p><p>It was obvious she was simply repeating what had been said to her and again he had the urge to laugh. Especially at the clipped prim tone she was using to speak to him, her displeasure hanging between them. Though he wasn't sure which she liked less; his presence or his sister not being there. Athena will soon wish she hadn't taken away his war lord.. Or rather his new war lady. Taking hold of the abandoned parchment she had been working on he whisked it from the table and looked down at it. She was gifted, he could see for himself how she was skilled with writing. Still though. Rolling it up he conjured some thread and tied it up for her. </p><p> "Lessons for today are over Ilainus. I want to make up for scaring you before. Will you let me take you to where you can see Athena? She won't know you're there and you will be safe". </p><p>Watching with a frown as he took the liberty at looking over her schoolwork then tying it up for her she folded her arms across her chest and sat back into her chair, lifting an eyebrow at him. She didn't trust him and she had been expressly told by Athena that she wasn't to go with her to Earth that day.. But.. She missed her. She'd tried not too, she didn't want to be needy or clingy but she couldn't lie to herself. She needed Athena, the redhead kept her grounded and she loved spending her time with the Olympian. She was sweet and funny, wise and kind. She treated her as an equal and called her 'little one', a name that seemed to curl in her stomach and make a funny tingly sensation happen. But.. Ares.. He wanted her fingers or her pledge to be his.. Tilting her head as she considered she nodded once briefly. She just wanted to see Athena, even if from afar, and she knew that Zeus himself had reprimanded Ares. Perhaps even he would gradually treat her as an equal. </p><p>" Yes.. If you're sure she won't know that is.. I don't want to upset her.. "</p><p>Getting to his feet with a smile on his lips he held out a hand to her. It was almost too easy to put his plans into motion. The stupid girl was so green she was almost chartreuse. The laugh he had been holding in since setting eyes on her that morning bubbled out of him, though he could hide what is mirth was truly about by gesturing to her bare feet and then the rest of the robe she was wearing. They were suitable for being at home. But not where she was going. As she huffed at him he grinned, controlling his laughter as he dressed her in a better suited robe and sandals on her feet. </p><p> "You were hardly dressed the right way, princess. Take my hand and I'll take you to Athena"</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Blinking her eyes as they arrived at the scene before them she could only gasp, her mouth falling open as she stared, wincing at  the stench of blood hanging in the air and the cacophony of noises that filled it, the juxtaposition of the bright noon sunshine with the light chirping of crickets and the scene of the massacre happening in front of them.. Before her was the scene of such violence she had never guessed at: men with swords gutting each other, the battle cries, the stench of iron in the air, the myriad of sounds as fist met fist, the clacking as men fought with staffs. And in the midst she could she the golden armour shining beneath the sun. Athena. Athena was there, in the midst of it all. Staring at the figure in the golden armour her breath failed her as she saw the sword raising toward the flawless azure sky, the lightning that struck the blade and rippled around then the battle cry as Athena charged at the man she was fighting. It was like watching a macabre dance; slashing and thrusting, Athena ducking and rolling to avoid the sword of the taller heavy set brute. Finally it was Athena who won with a final strike of her sword against his stomach, a red waterfall and a cry of agony the result. But straight away Athena was back in the midst of battle, not soaring a moment for the man she had slain or seeming to care about the blanket of red wrapped around her. The woman was short but she was A powerhouse and her steps were as sure as any dancer's were. </p><p> A strangled cry left her lips as she backed away, her feelings battling inside her the way the men battled before her; she wanted to protect Athena from those trying to hurt her but at the same time she wanted to run away and forget what she had seen. The blood! That alone was enough to make her feel sick, fresh tears prickling her eyes now. Turning for a moment she caught sight of Ares behind her, his smile more of a smirk now. </p><p> "Didn't my darling sister tell you, princess? She's not only the goddess of wisdom but the goddess of war as well"</p><p>He could have elaborated that Athena was different to him but he was enjoying the idiot girl's reaction too much. Watching as his words had registered with her he watched as her caramel skin blanched too a paler shade at the shock of finding out her saviour was not what she thought her to be. As wide eyes turned to stare at the carnage being wrought he stepped closer to her, his breath hot on the shell of her ear as he spoke to her</p><p> "I'm surprised she never told you, princess. My sister is something else on the battlefield"</p><p> With a strangled sob she wrenched herself away from him and backed towards the forest behind them, her hands clenched into fists by her sides as she moved, eyes shining with betrayal. For a moment he thought she was going to speak but with another sob she turned and bolted, her legs moving quicker, propelling her into a run. Throwing his head back he stood and laughed, his eyes glittering as he saw her lose herself amongst the trees. She'd not trust his sister again. If he was denied her as a war lady then his sister wouldn't have her either.</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Tears were cascading down her cheeks, a bitter waterfall as, in her chest, the betrayal burnt. Athena had saved her time and time again. She was good and sweet, funny and nice. She wasn't the one dressed in gold fighting alongside the men. She couldn't be. She knew what her reaction would be to know that. Even as she thought that a small but insistent voice inside pointed out that maybe this was why she had not been allowed to accompany Athena today. Heedless of anything but her need to escape, to leave behind the battlefield and the battlefield she ran, her path taking her amongst the trees. Running through the forest she held out her hands to push away branches that threatened to poke in her eyes but the rest of her was soon covered in scratches and the sandals on her feet provided only scant protection from the leaf litter on the forest floor. She didn't see the root rising up in her path until she tripped and landed head first against a gnarled oak tree. She didn't stop though. Even with pain blossoming behind her eyes and blood trickling into them from the gash on her head she got to her feet again, crying out as her right ankle almost buckled under her weight. Gritting her teeth she ploughed on, only stopping at the shout that came from the side. Turning where she was she trembled as she looked at the unknown man, a cry wanting to make itself known as she was alone with him. </p><p> "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help. Come with me, I know where there's shelter and some one to tend your injuries"</p><p>Holding out his hands towards the girl he risked glancing over her. She was injured and bleeding, her eyes blown wide with fear yet he saw she was listening to him. Smiling pleasantly at her he held out his hand towards her. He didn't know what a child was doing out here on her own, it was clear there was no else around, but he wasn't going to leave her out here all alone. His goddess would help her. He was certain of that. Closing his hand around her shaking one he smiled again and turned to go back the way he had come. He was pleased when the cracking of twigs behind him indicated the girl was following right behind him. </p><p>It was not that long until they were leaving the forest together. During the walk he'd tried to talk with her, to keep her talking but she was either incapable of talking or didn't want too. He supposed the gash on her head might have something to do with that. Lapsing into silence himself they'd continued in the same way until the edge of the forest came into view, the trees thinning out somewhat. Taking her hand again after she'd dropped it on the journey he squeezed it lightly and guided her out into the open grassy area. In the distance was the white domes of Athena's war room tent, and he guided her towards it. </p><p>Entering the tent, he pressed the girl towards a chair. Leaving her seated there, an absent look still in her eyes, he hurried through to where Athena was ensconced with the soldiers in charge. Waiting until there was a lull in conversation he loudly cleared his throat and when the goddess herself turned to him he gestured towards the front of the tent</p><p> "Forgive me, Athena. The woods were clear but I found an injured child. I left her sitting near the entrance. She's got a wound to her head that's bleeding and her ankle seems to be bothering her too. She's not said a word to me". </p><p>Frowning as the scout finished his report she smiled at him and nodded her head. How did a child get to be in the woods alone? An injured child at that? Gesturing for him to go rest now he was back she turned back towards the men she had been talking too, but stopped. The child was bleeding he had said. It could be serious. Giving her orders to the men she followed behind them to the front of the tent, her shield still clutched on one arm and her spear in the other. War was not a place for children, though she knew it was sometimes impossible to keep them out of it completely. </p><p>Emerging into the entrance to the tent she heard the scream before she'd set eyes on the girl and her blood ran cold. Ilainus. She would know that voice anywhere. Hurrying forward, her mind already questioning how Ilainus had gotten there and what had happened to her, she stopped at the sight of her little one fighting to leave the tent. She would be a champion one day when she was grown. But she had to calm her down first. </p><p>" Ilainus.. Stop, you're safe"</p><p>As the terrified girl turned towards her another scream erupted from the caramel throat as those dark eyes raked over her form. Glancing down at herself she realised she had forgotten she was covered in blood and still had her weapons on her too, both of which were also bloodied with brain matter covering Aegis,  her shield. </p><p> "No, no. Ilainus..."</p><p> Turning to the men clustered around the tent and preventing Ilainus from leaving she caught one of the girl's arms and ordered everyone else to leave. Waiting as the men filed out she set down her shield then her weapons before using her powers to banish the blood and gore from herself. With another burst of energy her shield and weapons were cleaned as well. She deliberately kept on her golden armour instead of changing into the robes Ilainus had only ever seen her in until now. This was who she was as well and Ilainus needed to accept it. She had wanted to talk to her about this and the different types of war but had  chosen to push it away until the girl was in a better place. She did not expect the conversation to be had in this way. Once the last man was gone she turned to the teenager, letting her poised mask slip a little </p><p> "Little one.. It's me, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you. I promise"</p><p>Her eyes were misted slightly, though she would hate it if that got out. She was the goddess of wisdom and warfare, she couldn't afford to be seen as so female in a male dominated world. Yet this child brought it out of her so easily. Reaching out a hand intent on capturing a chin with it and holding the girl in place she froze as again Ilainus let out a scream and backed away from her.</p><p> "Don't touch me! Yo-you lied to me! You made me think you were different but you're not,  you're just like him! Like Ares!"</p><p> The furious words being spat at her hardly registered, she was used to some mortals, like followers of Ares, disrespecting her. But having Ilainus, her little one, speak to her thusly hurt her like she had never felt hurt before. Each word feeling like an arrow shot directly into her heart.</p><p> "Litt-.."</p><p> Before she could finish speaking the angry child had turned from her and fled through the over large tent. She didn't know where she was going, but in that moment she didn't care. She just wanted - needed - to get away. Even Athena had lied to her. That betrayal hurt her so much more than any other wound she'd received in her short life. The pain of it was blossoming in her chest as she ran, her eyes not seeing anything through the tears that were falling down her face. Before she could run any further though she ran into a tall man, nearly knocking them both over if he hadn't of grabbed her, his fingers gripping to her tightly as she started thumping her hands against his chest. </p><p> "Let me go, let me go.."</p><p> Behind her she didn't hear Athena moving to behind her, the sound of her choked out sobs splitting the silence and drowning out all other sounds. As a hand fell on her shoulder she jumped, whirling, but stepping back as she realised not only who had touched her but the man she had been hitting. Ares. The god who bought her to this place. As another sob sounded she found herself pushed back behind Athena, the sounds of an argument reaching her ears as slowly her sobs were lessening. Quietening enough to listen to the god and goddess arguing she wrapped her own arms around herself. </p><p> "What are you doing here, Ares? Your help is not needed, there is so much more to war then simply slaughtering everyone, like you and your followers prefer"</p><p> "Strategy, sis, really? C'mon, not every thing in life is so controlled. War isn't about that, it's about getting that rage and blood lust out . But I don't expect you to understand. Miss perfect, father's golden one with the stick up her arse"</p><p>Further taunts followed from Ares aimed at Athena and each one hurt her as well. Trembling with fear and anger herself she flew at Ares again, pushing past Athena to kick the god in the shin as she made him step back. Before he could retaliate though, Athena had aimed a stomp to his chest knocking him back a step or two as she again pushed Ilainus behind her. For long moments all Ilainus could do was hold her hands over her ears as the clashing sound of metal on metal filled the tent. It was the blast of dirt near her spraying up into the air that had her crying out in fear and scrabbling for the table. Slipping under it she sat watching with wide eyes as Athena knocked Ares on his back again and captured his sword, the both of them littered with cuts and grazes. As she was watching Ares retaliated by aiming at his sister with his hands and trying to blast her with his energy. Athena was too skilled though and jumped up to above the energy, rolling as she landed and blasting Ares the same way. Picking up her sword again she held it ready and as soon as her brother was near again she was up on her feet and slashing at him, once again displaying the elegant grace of a dancer as she did so. She was remarkable and just watching Athena fighting she was in awe, her love for the goddess increasing all the more. She could never even hope to be like that, but she wished she could be. After all she'd been through she wanted to fight like that and win, even against those who towered over her. Looking round when silence fell again she realised Ares had gone, and Athena was turning back to her. </p><p> "You still protected me even after what I said.."</p><p>The words were shadowed with bewilderment and confusion, betrayal and hurt an underlying current in her tone. Lifting her eyes again she took the time to run them over the warrior in front of her, noting the strong muscled body and how well that armour for her. A tinge of pink flushed her cheeks as she finally met those proud ice blue eyes with her own, unknowing of why she wanted to look and what the unexpected tingling was in her tummy.</p><p> "I am not like my brother, little one. Ares is the god of war and he represents the brutality of it; the blood lust and violence, the slaughter and sometimes genocide. His fighters are the warriors; they are the war lords and those who are a cut throat. His followers spread hate and fear, they revel in the constant battles. I am the goddess of wisdom and warfare; my army are soldiers. They have the strength of the warrior but they follow strategy and commands. My followers prefer the higher arts of war and will only go to war once everything else has failed. Negotiating is something my followers learn and put into practice to prevent the suffering all out war brings. My brother revels in the suffering"</p><p>Listening silently as Athena spoke and explained it to her she nodded her head as she slowly unwound her arms and sank down to sit on the grassy floor of the tent, guilt flooding through her now at the way she had treated the goddess who had only ever been nice to her and protected her. Absorbing the words she hung her head and plucked at the grass, refusing to make eye contact again. As Athena sat beside her and a gentle hand covered her own she raised her head a little, the tear tracks obvious against her caramel skin, even as she shuffled a little closer. </p><p> "I was working on my studies in the gardens when Ares appeared. Amara needed to go - one of your temples high priestess was in need of her - so I was studying alone. I missed you dreadfully and Ares seemed to know that. He said he wanted to make it up to me how he had scared me before and wanted to help me by bringing me to see you but keeping me safe"</p><p> Finally, as her tale ended, she looked up fully and found Athena had a hand reaching for her once more. This time she didn't scream or back away, she tilted her head into the hand and trembled once more. Clearly expecting reprimand - or worse, to be sent away - she murmured an apology from her pale pink lips. </p><p> "Little one, you are not at fault today. It is Ares who is to blame. He knew what was happening today, his warriors are the ones my soldiers are fighting, and decided to involve you . I'm sorry little one, I should have told you that I'm not just the goddess of wisdom"</p><p> Outside the tent the noise of battle was filtering into the space, causing Ilainus to lift her head and look to the wall of the tent and back to her goddess, surprise moving over her features. </p><p> "Athena, that war is still being fought but you're not fighting.. "</p><p>Chuckling softly as she leant forward and pressed a kiss to Ilainus's forehead she shook her head as she sat back, a relieved smile lifting her lips now. Ilainus's reaction was understandable after the horrors she'd seen, but this guilt and understanding was unexpected. It was obvious the girl was wise beyond her years and the relief at that washed through her. </p><p> "It was more important that I stayed here with you and helped you to understand, little one. If you are okay now then would you stay in the tent, please, and I will be back as soon as I can"</p><p>Nodding her head with a smile of her own she got to her feet at the same time Athena was getting to hers. Reaching out she helped the Olympian to her feet then rushed to wrap her arms around the red head, squeezing her tight for a moment before releasing her and stepping back. </p><p> "Good luck, my goddess. I promise to not leave this tent without you"</p><p>With a last smile Athena moved towards the entrance of the tent and the raging battle outside, though before she could leave it a timorous voice spoke up from behind her</p><p> "Athena.. Could I be taught how to fight for you and how to defend myself? Please?"</p><p> Tilting her head, her lips curved into a pleased smile now as she regarded the child in the middle of the large tent she found herself nodding her head in agreement. Maybe the next time Ares was around while Ilainus was alone she would be able to defend herself, and she had not had a champion before. She had planned to train Ilainus to be a high priestess but if the girl wanted to wield a sword instead then she could do so.</p><p> "When we are home again, little one, I will see to it that you receive training. Stay safe in this tent". </p><p>With that the red headed goddess slipped out of the tent again and took herself into the midst of battle, unaware of how Ilainus had moved to the entrance to watch from a safe distance. One day, she vowed. One day I will be fighting by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving his sister's tent he winced as some of the cuts pulled and his muscles ached after that fight. Although he was immortal that sword his sister  wielded still had cut deep and his body was still healing, the goddess's sword capable of inflicting such damage it could take even him days to recover. For a mortal it was instant death he was sure. His dear sister had been even more furious than she was on the battlefield, no doubt her wanting to protect that child making her every move that much more focused, the wounds that much deeper. Athena had, once more, foiled his plans. With a few well placed words and that smile curving her lips the child had all but accepted her. Though she refused to accept him. An indignant snort left him then. No matter what he did to prove his worth, that child still preferred his sister. Balling his hands at his sides he let out a relieved sigh when his injuries had healed themselves enough to let him move with dignity. It was one less thing to irritate him. But, still, the largest pain in his arse  had not crumbled to his plans. </p><p>It should have worked; the plan he'd made to show Ilainus who Athena really was he had perfectly planned then executed. It had been a boon to discover the child did not already know that his sister was a war goddess too and the reaction to seeing her in action had been that much sweeter. For him at least. For the girl he knew that witnessing that carnage wrought by his sister and witnessing the blood that covered her afterwards had been traumatising, yet she still had all but jumped into Athena's arms. Growling faintly in his throat as he disappeared from his sister's camp he reappeared in his own camp, his general seemingly relieved to see him and wisely not commenting on obvious injuries. </p><p>Barking out order after order he was colder than usual to his men, but although he saw them bristling no one questioned him. He was pleased of that. Taking a moment he used his own energy to try to heal some of those wounds a bit more. As soon as he was looking better he hefted his own sword once more, staring at the steel blade with a smirk. Athena would not leave the battle completely, she too would fight again alongside her soldiers and he would be there. Ready to begin round two with her. </p><p>And round two had been even more brutal, the two of them tearing into each other with a single minded intensity. If they had been mortal they would have killed each other many times over. As it was each left the battlefield in pain with various injuries already starting to healing themselves. Their mortal army's though fared a lot worse. By sunset his army had been cut down by his sister's soldiers, the warriors he had either fighting till death or fleeing the battle at an opportune moment. As the last ray of sunshine was fading from the darkened sky he let his sword fall, his dark eyes focused intently on those blue eyes of Athena. His words were dripping with hatred and it wasn't clear if he meant their own battle over the girl or the battle they'd fought with their armys. </p><p> "Next time, sis, I won't lose to you. Next time you will be the one who fails"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the last couple of weeks her life on Mount Olympus had settled into a routine; she would wake as the sun rose in the sky and breakfast with Athena before an hour or two of academic studies then before lunch was prepared she would spend an hour or two learning hand to hand combat with the goddess and after lunch they would spend time reading or painting or listening to music together. The hand to hand combat wasn't easy and after each session she would have bruises littering her caramel skin, her body sheened with the sweat from the physical exertion. Before starting that first morning disappointment had been shining in her eyes at realising there were no swords to practice with or other weapons. The light amused laughter that floated to her from across their arena had stung only for a moment as she considered Athena's wisdom, the words not meaning to injure only to instruct, had her brows lowering as she had scowled. She had no intention of losing her battles.</p><p> </p><p>"Little one, you must learn first how to fight hand to hand. Co ordination of your body is important and how to shield yourself from blows. A sword is an extension of you, it is another limb to be used. But without knowing how to fight first you would still fail"</p><p> </p><p>Once again moving her arms forward as she planted her feet on the ground even more firmly she let out a hitched breath. Practice had proved to be harder than she had thought. Each session saw her muscles burning with fatigue and pain even as she stood still. The pankration discipline was hard, yet she was enjoying learning. Not just the martial arts itself but seeing Athena in just work out clothing had her heart thudding in her chest. But today, she didn't have the luxury of simply watching Athena moving then trying to copy her, of trying to get her body accustomed to moving like that. Athena had made a punching bag and wooden soldiers appear, though she still had not even begun with the soldiers yet. </p><p> </p><p>Shuffling around the bag she was focusing on her footwork for now; as the bag swung towards her so she moved backwards or forwards towards it. Other times she was pivoting away from it, her arms constantly held up to protect herself. Jabbing forward with her first punch the golden heavy weight bag had transformed; no longer was it just an object, it was her father taunting her. Jabbing again she pivoted away as he swung towards her, her balled fists up in protection of her face. As it swung away from her so she followed it, another punch from her hitting it hard and making it swing backwards again. Rising onto the balls of her feet she pivoted once, twice and on the third time she jabbed again. </p><p> </p><p>Practice with the bag was hurting her fists but she could see how she was getting used to the punches so that now her fists were still pinked after but not hurting so much. It was the rest of her body that had most changes. Gone was the starved look she'd had when first meeting Athena, where every rib and every nodule of her spine were obvious sticking through her skin. In place of that she had filled out a bit, her body taking on more weight. Her muscles were also strengthening. Instead of a soft stomach like most girls her age had she had a flat stomach with the faintest hints of her abdominals starting to show. And her legs were stronger too. Gone were the almost stick like limbs she'd had. Now they had a gentle curve to them and the muscles there too were also stronger. Thanks to Athena, and Amara, she was regaining her health and becoming stronger physically than she had ever been before. She had also noticed how her breasts were finally starting to develop more. Gone was the childish chest she had been used to for so long, in its place were breasts that filled out her tops so that once again she needed new clothing. She didn't mind though. When in training, when she wore a low cut top, she had noticed those blue eyes tracing over her newly developed body and she had shivered with delight at the obvious interest.</p><p> </p><p>Collapsing in a heap on the stone floor of the training arena, her body trembling from the fatigue running through it, she leant forward and gratefully dragged in breath after breath, her chest feeling for a moment as if she couldn't quite get enough air. Although she hadn't said anything she had been feeling unwell for a couple of days now and she felt no better. Her head hurt a lot and sometimes she felt nauseous as well. The worst though was the pains in her stomach. They had been unrelenting the last two days, and today they were worse.  Allowing herself to fall backwards she reclined against the stone, letting her body relax while her eyes closed, she let herself take a few minutes to catch her breath and try to will away the pains in her stomach. It was always the same at the end of training, she would get so exhausted but slowly she could feel her body adjusting. It wasn't as hard after  training to catch her breath or take as long as for the tiredness to pass. When a shadow fell over her she lifted her lips into a smile. Athena. She would always stand and look down on her, checking she was okay. Lifting her hands she chuckled lightly as they were grasped by pale ivory hands and she was pulled to her feet. </p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes when she was standing again she found herself staring into those ice blue eyes, her cheeks flushing suddenly as she realised how close they were too each other but any other observance, like the soft fluttering of the air between them, was cut short when she let out a pained whimper, her hand loosening from Athena's grip to wind around her middle. </p><p> </p><p> "Little one? What is wrong?"</p><p> </p><p> Concern coloured the words, all playfulness lost as she looked at the girl before her. Reaching out a hand she was going to touch Ilainus's shoulder when the teenager moved towards their rooms again, her eyes fixed on the door leading back inside. </p><p> </p><p> "I-I I am sorry Athena, I think I need the bathroom"</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassment and pain layered her voice as she trudged towards the door, the words thrown over her shoulder as she walked. For the first time she didn't wait for Athena to go ahead of her and was only dimly aware of the faint sounds of the goddess following her inside. The pain was intense and she wanted to cry, her insides feeling like they were being ripped out. Hurrying through the rooms she ignored Amara's inquisitive look and hurried down the hall. Pushing into the bathroom she was quick to slam the door behind her. It was the sight of red blood in her underwear that had a scared mewl falling from her lips. Shaking with fright as she sat staring at the mess she jumped up again, pulling up the underwear once more, and ran out of the bathroom straight to Athena. Tears blurred her eyes and her caramel skin had blanched. </p><p> </p><p> "Athena! I-I.. I think I'm dying. I'm bleeding!"</p><p> </p><p> Staring at the girl in shock at what she was saying concern rose in her, but, looking over the frightened teenager she had an inkling of what was happening. It hadn't occurred to her that Ilainus hadn't started her menses before. Reviewing the last few days in her mind she suddenly froze, realising from the little she knew, that Ilainus knew nothing about the changes her body was going to go through. With her mother passing when she was so young and her father preferring life in a tavern than with her she had not been told what was to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Cupping the teens face with both of her hands she smiled softly and kissed  the caramel forehead, hoping that her smile and soft touches would help her to calm down. </p><p> </p><p> "Little one, you are not dying. You are fine, it's perfectly natural. You just started your menses, that's all"</p><p> </p><p>Taking a breath as Ilainus started to listen to her she let herself relax for a moment. She had never had to explain to anyone, let alone a mortal, about a woman's body and the changes that happen during puberty. For a moment her eyes were wide as she contemplated how best to have this conversation and help Ilainus to deal with the blood. But it wasn't just that, she realised with a gasp, anxiety and disgust flooding through her. She would have to explain how mortals make a baby. Closing her eyes slightly she shook her head once</p><p>" Little one, I'm going to get Amara to get you some rags while I get Aphrodite; she's better suited to explaining this than I am. " </p><p>Kissing Ilainus on her forehead and again in her cheek she smiled as she carressed the girl's face, repressing a sniff as she did so. Her little one was growing up, though she'd still use the old nickname still. It suited Ilainus perfectly. Beckoning Amara over she briefly explained what was needed and left the girl in her capable hands while she all but ran from the room, her feet slapping lightly against the marble floor as she walked trying to get her heart to calm down. It was ridiculous,  she was a grown woman and the goddess of both wisdom and warfare. She should be able to handle one little conversation. She'd rather face her brothers army single handedly than have to explain this. </p><p>                        ________________________________________________________________</p><p>Leaving the bathroom in clean clothing and with clean rags bunched in her underwear she scowled as she tried to walk, the strange feeling of the material bunched between her thighs making her feel like she was waddling. It was so uncomfortable, she hated it and she hated her body for doing this to her. Returning to the main room she saw the square of material stretched over where she habitually sat and lowered her brows unhappily. Her body suddenly felt foreign to her. It was as she entered the room properly that she noticed the blonde goddess and froze, blushing as she took in the pale pink bra and matching knickers topped with the sheer pale pink robe edged with matching feathers. Looking for Athena instead, she saw the redhead stood by the door, an eyebrow raised at her as she dawdled in the entrance to the room. Raising her eyes she noticed the dimpled smile on Aphrodite's face and immediately returned it. She could sense the bubbly fun nature of the woman with that smile and she was at ease straight away.</p><p> </p><p>Offering a shy smile to both goddesses she swallowed and hurried to take her seat, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment at needing to sit on material in front of people. </p><p> </p><p> "So you're the mortal girl that has my sister twisting her panties into a knot"</p><p> </p><p>The statement was said with a laugh as the blonde moved to sit beside her, baby blue eyes running over the girl with aprisel, taking in the caramel skin and dark eyes as from beside the unlit  fireplace a gasp and muttered 'careful' could be heard. Turning to look directly at Aphrodite now she relaxed slightly as the goddess wrinkled her nose and winked at her </p><p> </p><p> "Ignore my sister, she's got a stick up her ass most days. She tells me you need some help, sweetie?" </p><p> </p><p> Glancing a look at Athena she bit her lip at the adorable exsparated look on her goddesses face before turning back and nodding, the confusion showing as she did so, her words coloured with an unaccustomed shyness and layered with upset, confusion, and curiosity at what was happening to her body.</p><p> </p><p> "Athena said it was my menses starting and it's perfectly normal, but I don't know what menses are"</p><p> </p><p> "Oh you dear child, menses are nothing at all to worry about. It's perfectly normal to have them. It means you are growing up, sweetie. It's your body changing from childhood into adulthood, it means you can have a baby if you want one. Part of that is getting a place ready for the baby to grow inside the mom. The place a baby grows is called a uterus. Every  moon the uterus wall gets ready for a baby. If there is no baby, the uterus wall comes off and bleeds a little. The blood comes out a woman's vagina. The body makes a new wall every moon, just in case there is a baby"</p><p>Listening wide eyed to the explanation she let her gaze drop to her tummy. She could recall seeing pregnant women around her home town and in various towns as she had travelled to Athens. But how did the baby get there? And how long would it take for the..thing..to be over? As the questions started to enter  her mind she turned again to Aphrodite, interrupting the woman drinking from some sweet tea Amara was just setting out on the table for the three of them. </p><p> </p><p> "Aphrodite, how does a baby get inside a woman's tummy? And how long does it take for this to be over? Y-you said every moon.. D-does that mean this bleeding happens every moon?</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling at the wide eyed look from the girl she smirked and turned to wink at Athena, her blue eyes sparkling mischieviously as she she settled back into the seat. She had known for ages that her sister was feeling for this girl. Now it was time to see if the girl was feeling the same way. </p><p> </p><p>" Why, sweetie, that is the best part of this all! Well that and chocolate. You can never have enough chocolate when you're on the rag. As for the other thing.. Well, let's just say that when you allow a man... Or a goddess - sorry, a woman - into your bed you will be thankful for the cycle. The blood can last for between three and seven days, but you get to be spoiled the whole time".  </p><p> </p><p>At Athena's furious look and the steps towards them her smile grew even more and a laugh rung out even louder, even as she was clapping a hand to her mouth theatrically then blowing a kiss at her sister before mouthing an apology she in no way meant. Her sister was always so poised, she hoped this young girl would loosen her up in more ways than one. </p><p> </p><p>Flushing as red as a tomato at the insinuation she couldn't help the quick glance at Athena. It was true, maybe, but then could women even be together that way? Confusion furrowed her brow again, but between her own thoughts and Aphrodite's bubbly personality she didn't have time to focus on the idea of a man in her bed. Instead she looked between both goddesses, shyness in her eyes suddenly as she squirmed in her seat and looked away from Athena. It was all so confusing the last few weeks , the strange yet irresistibly delicious tingly feelings she was getting about Athena. Instead she met the knowing gaze of Aphrodite, biting her bottom lip slightly before blowing out a breath and hurrying through her question.</p><p> </p><p> "But...can women be together.. in that way?"</p><p> </p><p>Delighted laughter filled the rooms again at that question and she met her sisters gaze with a smirk, watching as Athena froze and looked at her in a mixture of fury and indignation. It was too wonderful. They didn't know it yet but it was clear that her sister and this mortal girl had feelings for each other. She couldn't recall the last time her sister had actual feelings for anyone. Winking at the ice blue eyes she put one arm around the girl's shoulders and bent her head  conspirationally closer to Ilainus as she spoke, making sure her voice carried enough for Athena to clearly hear her. Poking at her older sister was proving to be a new favourite past time. </p><p> </p><p> "Oh, sweetie, yes yes yes! Women... Or a goddess and a girl.. Can indeed be that way. It's different then laying with a man, but I'm sure my sister would..explain..that to you if you asked her.."W</p><p> </p><p>As the girl shifted again beside her she smiled at her and pressed a quick kiss to one caramel cheek, stroking a hand over the soft dark hair as she did so. She liked this girl, she was sweet, and from the little Athena had told her, she knew she'd had a tough life so far. A romance would be good for both of them, especially when she caught the way Ilainus was again peering around her to look at Athena, who was looking like she wanted to wring her neck. Looking over her shoulder at her enraged sister she chuckled again. Her work here was done; she'd explained what she needed to and gave them a push toward each other. </p><p> </p><p>Standing up again she stretched slightly, washing as Ilainus glanced at her and blushed again. She was a sweet young thing. Turning to her sister fully she sauntered over to her and circled an arm around Athena's waist for a moment before kissing one ivory cheek. Letting go again she danced toward the entrance again and raised a hand. </p><p> </p><p>" Sweetie, you can see me anytime you wish. It was lovely meeting you today. Athena, it's always a pleasure. "</p><p> </p><p>Aiming one last smirk at her furious uptight sister she pulled open the door and left the two alone. She was going to keep an eye on those two, it was awesome to see a budding romance. </p><p> </p><p>"And this is why you never allow the goddess of love to explain anything remotely serious"</p><p> </p><p>The words were muttered to herself as she'd closed her eyes for a moment, wondering how Ilainus was going to take the obvious jabs from her sister. She just hoped Ilainus had listened and gotten all that she needed from the conversation. After that she could use a glass of wine. Or two. Opening her eyes she slowly let them meet Ilainus's chocolate eyes and smiled at her. There was an awkward air between them in the wake of Aphrodite's departure, but she pushed down her mortification to go and sit beside her.</p><p> </p><p> "Little one, are you okay? I know my sister is sometimes a lot to deal with but I hope she answered your questions"</p><p> </p><p>Resting her own hand on dark tresses for a moment she smiled at Ilainus only to widen her eyes for a moment before rolling her eyes as the girl started to laugh, head thrown back and hands clutching her stomach. It was a few minutes before she was capable of answering the questions posed to her.</p><p> </p><p> "I love your sister, she's wonderful Athena. Thank you for letting me meet her. She helped.. "</p><p>Trailing off her words for the moment she flushed again as she risked a look at those blue eyes she would willingly drown in if given half a chance. She smiled mischieviously and sat up, grabbing an ivory hand in both of hers</p><p> </p><p> "Aphrodite said I would be spoilt each time I bleed.. And get to eat some chocolate..I've never eaten chocolate, I bet it tastes lovely though"</p><p> </p><p>Laughing at the girl's veiled ask she nodded her head and bent to press a kiss to the caramel forehead. She was grateful that Ilainus was not focusing too hard on what her sister had been saying. </p><p> </p><p> "Go and settle in bed, little one. There's fresh fabric and fresh rags in your room. I'll join you as soon as I've asked Amara too bring us some chocolate and fruits. You shall indeed be spoilt ".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm telling you, Artemis, our sister is smitten with that girl"</p><p>Shaking her head with exasparated amusement at her younger sister she poked a finger into her side, tickling her lightly as she did. They may be sisters but they didn't always get along and gossip was something she actively discouraged in the younger blonde woman though she couldn't help her amusement at times. It was worse when she was having to be the buffer between Athena and Aphrodite. However, she couldn't hide the curiosity at what Aphrodite was saying. Athena had never fallen for a mortal before. </p><p> "What makes you say that? Athena isn't known for loving easily"</p><p> "I'm telling you, Artemis, she's smitten and so is the girl. I had to go explain to Ilainus about menses, the poor child had never been told before, and while I was there it was obvious how they kept looking at each other"</p><p>Letting Aphrodite go quiet again she chuckled suddenly. Only Athena would fall in love with a mortal woman, a girl even. Leaning forward and picking up her chocolate drink she was raising it to her lips when she thought she caught a glimpse of Ares from the corner of her eye. But when he didn't reappear she dismissed it as just imagination. Focusing back on her sister she smiled and took a sip of her drink before looking over the rim of her kylix, an eyebrow raised inquisitively</p><p> "What is she like, the girl? I've yet to meet her but I know that Amara isn't so keen on her"

A laugh rung out from the blonde then and echoed around the small lounge area they were seated in. To her it was yet another sign that Athena liked this girl; living with the mortal in her rooms and keeping her to herself. It was too wonderful and as she stole her sisters cup to take a drink of the chocolate in it she grinned again</p><p> "She's very sweet and seems shy, but she was dressed for training. I think our dear sister may be training this girl. I don't know a lot about her, Athena isn't talking much about the girl's past or why she is here. She's very pretty you know, all dark hair and dark eyes, her skin is so soft and smooth, it's like sweet caramel. She is definitely Athena's type. Amara doesn't like anyone who isn't Athena"</p><p> "Hey, that was my chocolate.."</p><p> She had been nodding in agreement, knowing well Athena's type of woman, but Aphrodite taking her chocolate had indignation colouring her cheeks with a rosy hue as she'd huffed out her words. Claiming the kylix back she aimed a scowl at Aphrodite only to get an airblown kiss back in return. Lifting it to her lips she was just swallowing the sweet dark liquid when an idea occurred to her. </p><p> "If she's training the girl with the sword I could offer to train her with arrows and meet this mortal for the first time"</p><p> "You're right! You'll see, they always have their eyes on each other or a gentle touch of fingers too"</p><p>Laughing herself now at Aphrodite's antics she shook her head, resting the empty kylix back on the table in front of them</p><p> "I'm sure you're just imagining it, but I'll see when I meet Ilainus"</p><p>     ________________________________________________</p><p>Ducking behind a pillar again he stood still for a moment. He hasn't intended on either Aphrodite or Artemis seeing him, yet he had noticed that Artemis seemed to have spotted him. Damn archer! Blowing out an aggravated puff of air between his lips he was about to retreat back to his own rooms when he froze again. As he listened to the sisters talking he rolled his eyes. He could never abide such nonsense talk, yet, once he'd realised they were discussing that mortal child and Athena's possible romantic feelings he couldn't help but linger. A smirk curved his lips and he repressed his laughter. For all the way Athena had denied it every time he'd seen too how much Athena cared for the girl. </p><p> He bet their father didn't know, the old goat knew most things but Athena's falling in love with a mortal girl was something that could have been missed. It was a shame - for Athena anyway . Their father would never accept his precious "golden one" shacking up with some mortal girl she had the hots for. Grinning malevolently now he quietly edged away from his spot behind a pillar. If he told Zeus maybe he would give the mortal to him instead. Laughing almost silently to himself now he slipped into the hall leading to Zeus's rooms. This was too good not to use against Athena. That girl would be his. One way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knocking on the door to Athena's rooms she smiled brightly at Amara. Being close with her two sisters, even if they did sometimes argue, they knew each other's high priestess almost as well as their own. What Aphrodite had said was true though; Amara was a lovely lady but if someone wasn't her goddess she had the habit of not caring for what they were saying. Looking at the woman with a smile lifting her mouth she glanced over Amara's shoulder</p><p> </p><p> "Is Athena in? I would like to talk to my sister, please"</p><p> </p><p>As a reluctant brunette let her into the rooms she thanked the priestess and followed her along the hallway with  its white and gold decor into a small sitting area. The first thing she noticed was the war cry coming from the direction of Athena's private garden. Stepping towards the open doorway she hesitated as the muslin curtain wrapped around her in the gentle breeze from outside. Watching the scene before her she smiled, her eyes focusing on the way her older sister was reclining on the swing seat and a mortal girl stood near her practicing a war cry. No doubt it was supposed to install fear into her enemy but at that moment it was sounding cute. Her sister obviously felt the same from the amused tilt to her head and the smile on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Aphrodite was correct. Athena had never looked so happy before, and for that alone she liked the girl. Anyone who made her sister happy was sure to be a wonderful person. Clearing her throat as she stepped outside she smiled once those ice blue eyes met her own sapphire blue eyes, her hand raising in greeting as she looked towards the girl. She was a pretty thing, the dark hair seemed to shine beneath the sun and her caramel skin looked almost like it was glowing. Approaching the chair her sister was sitting on she placed the bow and full quiver of arrows on the ground before taking her seat.</p><p> </p><p> "Really, Artemis, must you always carry that bow everywhere you go?" </p><p> </p><p> Rising an eyebrow at the antagonistic bite of the words she merely settled back into the seat cushions, a smile lifting her lips as now Ilainus was practicing her war cry as she lept into the air. It was adorable but she knew not to say that in front of Athena. No doubt anyone who criticised the girl would have an angry goddess on their hands. And an angry Athena was not someone she wanted to deal with. Instead of mentioning her thoughts about the girl she turned to look directly into her sister's eyes as she gestured to the bow and arrows.</p><p> </p><p> "Aphrodite said you were training your mortal, I thought you might like me to train her with a bow and arrow?"</p><p> </p><p>Shifting in her seat the older redhead glanced around at her sister, irritation wrinkling the skin over the bridge of her nose; how she could watch Ilainus with this chatter going on was beyond her. She couldn't hear herself think, she had already missed most of the morning with her girl because of her brother. Ares. Only he would skulk around  and behave like a cowardly child in telling their father he had heard she was having feelings for the mortal. Zeus had been angry when she had responded to his summons, glad that the room was empty save for them. Never would she have thought her father was homophobic, yet he'd proven he was as he'd yelled at her and demanded answers, a vein throbbing in his head as he had done so.I


 An answer she gave, but memory of that morning had soured her mood. Especially when she recalled one of his exclamations to her; "when you said to me you will remain untouched I thought that meant everyone" . Nothing had happened with Ilainus, only a hug or forehead kiss. They each had a room and she was careful with not touching her inappropriately. Yet, she couldn't deny the thought had crossed her mind for a long while, after all, Ilainus was beautiful and devoted to her. It had been different when the girl had been a child, but since she had started menstruating a week ago, there would be nothing to stop her from trying to woo her. But she couldn't do that to Ilainus. She meant too much; she would rather stay quiet and remain close friends then speak up and potentially wreck what they were  building together.</p><p> </p><p> "If Ilainus wants to learn then that would be nice of you, Artie"</p><p> </p><p>Finally answering her sister with a grin she turned her head toward the younger red head, her fingers of one hand closing around her sister's hand for just a moment. It had shaken her to have their father so incensed at her. She was his favoured child, everyone knew that, yet he had still treated her worse than he ever had before. Raising her hand she made a 'come hither ' motion as she called to Ilainus, gesturing for her to join them. Watching as the girl took a breath for a moment before she ran over to the sisters, another squeeze to Artemis's hand.</p><p> </p><p> "Not a word to Ilainus about this morning. I know there's going to be gossip because of Ares, but leave her out of it. She needs to just relax and be herself without a worry. She's had a hard life, Artie, and I couldn't help her then but now I can and I am". </p><p> </p><p>" I've not heard any gossip, but there may be some later. Gossip spreads like a wildfire through a dry forest here. I won't say anything to her, Athena".</p><p> </p><p>Falling quiet once a breathless girl stood in front of them she smiled gently at the mortal, noticing like Aphrodite had how they were keeping their eyes on each other or their fingers would touch lightly. The younger sister knew what she was taking about of course, but she would never have thought Athena would be comfortable with showing emotions. It was a nice surprise.  </p><p> </p><p> Before Ilainus could speak Athena was holding out a hand towards her and curling their fingers together before pulling her closer, shuffling along on the bench seat so that Ilainus could sit  down as well. Brushing her free hand over the unruly curls from the girls exertions that morning she chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p> "You are in need of another hair cut, little one. This is my sister Artemis, she wanted to meet you and she has something to ask you. It's up to you, little one, if you accept"</p><p> </p><p>Smiling shyly at the new goddess beside her she noticed the eyes that were so much like Athena's and Aphrodite's, the dark red hair falling over pale shoulders and the headband with a moon attached. She had heard of Artemis of course, but suddenly meeting her face to face she was suddenly struck by nerves and trembled slightly, her hand squeezing Athena's tightly. It wasn't only that Artemis was a stranger to her, it was that she was another goddess and had something to ask of her. At the soft chuckle that came from Artemis she blinked and tilted her head, apprehension clear in her soft honey brown eyes</p><p> </p><p> "Goodness, dear, don't worry. It's nothing bad, I promise you. Aphrodite speaks highly of you so I thought to visit and steal you away for a couple of hours for some more weapon training"</p><p> </p><p>As she was speaking Artemis had held out her bow and an arrow for Ilainus to see, her ruby red lips parting as she laughed gently at seeing the mortal's reaction to getting more training. She was already good and strong from what she had seen, but a bow and arrow was still different from a sword. The excitement that had washed away the apprehension in the depths of those eyes was contagious and pretty soon she was jumping up and pulling the girl with her, a wave of her hand dismissing her sister's protections</p><p> "Excellent! Thank you! Do you know how hard it is to get a sparring partner round here? Athena isn't keen on a bow and arrow for herself and Aphrodite is too busy with fixing her nails or making eyes at her husband to actually fight"</p><p> </p><p>That was all it took to pull a real laugh from her throat, her exuberance bubbling inside her and releasing along with her laughter at Artemus's words. She could tell the three were sisters, they were similar in a lot of ways and just like with Aphrodite she took to this goddess straight away. </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Training began after lunch that the three of them had shared, the fruits and olives and other delicacies appreciated by all of them. As soon as the table had been cleared though Athena had been left to relax in the sunshine while Ilainus went with Artemis to where a straight line was drawn on the ground with chalk opposite a target. Before starting though Artemis insisted that the girl was wearing some protective gloves. She didn't wish to incite Athena's wrath by allowing Ilainus's fingers to get hurt by the string on the bow. Hers never hurt anymore, but for a beginner the string would be razor sharp against her fingers. </p><p> </p><p> "First, dear, I need you to stand with your feet shoulder width apart on either side of this line, please, facing me"</p><p> </p><p>Eagerly she had shifted to do as requested, her feet forming a square stance but she was facing to the side where Artemis was instead of looking at the target she was going to shoot arrows at. Puzzlement crossed her face but before she could air her confusion a raised eyebrow stopped her and the redhead explained why, setting her at ease once more.</p><p> </p><p> "Dear, I've positioned you like this to start as it will be easier in future for you to find your mark. It's called a square stance and is perfect for a beginner to use at first"</p><p> </p><p>Raising Ilainius's non-dominant hand she taught her how to wrap her hand around the grip securely before moving on to show her the notches and how to use them to get the arrow in the same place every time. Soft hands gently helped Ilainus to get into the correct position as the girl commited the instructions to memory, knowing that it was important she remember each of Artemis's insructions. </p><p> </p><p>With her gloved hand she picked up an arrow so it was pointing at the ground then, like Artemis had shown her, she set it on the shelf of the bow and then pulled it back to notch it, holding the stance as the goddess looked at her form and stance before slightly adjusting her angle. </p><p> </p><p> "Okay, dear, you can release the arrow now"</p><p> </p><p>Without another word she released the arrow, her eyes following its flight across the terrace until it embedded itself into the target. Unfortunately it hit on the outside edge of the target but both goddesses didn't seem to mind that as Artemis clapped and Athena moved to behind her where she pressed a soft kiss to one exposed shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> "Well done little one. If you can hit the centre target by the time my sister has to leave then you'll get a treat" .</p><p> </p><p>The kiss did not go unnoticed by Artemis but she stayed quiet, not wanting to embarrass either her sister or the girl. A smile did curve her lips though. Aphrodite was right and it was so nice to see Athena so happy. As the sisters moved away to sit in the sun while Ilainus carried on practicing trying to hit the centre of the target, Artemis gripped Athena's arm lightly.</p><p> </p><p> "She's a wonderful girl. You're lucky to have her Athena, as she's lucky to have you. But what treat have you got planned? I know you'll give her the treat even if she can't hit the centre target today"</p><p> Nodding her head with a soft chuckle she pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek, the glacial coolness of her eyes she customarily wore was being infused with warmth as she spoke of the girl. She didn't even seem to notice that she was more animated than she had been in years</p><p> </p><p> "She deserves a treat, Artie. I'm proud of her, she's come so far from the broken child I first met to the girl she is now. And you're right, even if she can't hit the central target today she still gets her treat. I'm taking her away to the coast for a day or two. Just the two of us, even Amara will not be accompanying us" . </p><p> </p><p>As Athena was finishing speaking a celebratory shout was heard from the direction of the target. Exchanging looks the sisters moved back to where they had been a moment before and looked at the target. It was stuck full of arrows.. But one arrow was indeed sticking out of the middle target ring and even as they stood there Ilainus prepared then fired another arrow that buried itself beside the one in the middle.</p><p> </p><p> "I did it! Look! I got two to hit the central target!"</p><p> </p><p> Wonder, pride, joy and laughter coloured the girl's words as she jumped up and down in celebration of her achievements. It had taken most of the day but she didn't care, she'd done it! Grinning now at Artemis she nodded her head in thanks for the training and patience with her before hiding herself in Athena's arms for a cuddle.</p><p> </p><p> "What's my treat Athena? You promised  me.."</p><p> </p><p> "I did didn't I? Well we are going to the coast tonight for a day or two, just the two of us little one. Amara will remain here and where we are going there will be no other mortals either"</p><p> </p><p>The shared impressed looks from her sister and Ilainus made her chuckle again, her fingers reaching to brush the hair from her girl's forehead. She was looking forward to the trip as well, it had been too long since she'd taken time away to just be. Glancing at her sister as she found her arms filled again she smiled and mouthed a thank you as the younger redhead left the two together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sliding into the free seat at her sister's table she grinned at her nephew as his wings fluttered, her eyes moving across Cupids chest briefly as she inhaled the heady combined scents of roses and rich sweet chocolate hanging in the air. She still remembered teaching him to shoot a bow and arrow and was proud he'd incorporated that skill into his role as Cupid. Looking up as an indignant cry sounded from behind her she chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him, a teasing note in her words as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p> "You are too old to get grounded now, so should I hide you again?"</p><p> </p><p> She had used to hide him from his mother's wrath when he was younger and caught doing something he shouldn't. At the way he shook his head at her and chuckled drily she nodded her head and swivled in her seat, deliberately reclining on the chair in the way she knew annoyed Aphrodite. Obviously she had stumbled into an argument between mother and son she was hoping she could help smooth over. </p><p> </p><p> "My temples! Those mortals destroyed my temples and it's all your fault, Cupe!"</p><p> </p><p> Cutting herself off as she entered the kitchen area of her rooms to see her sister with her son.  And Artemis reclined like she was in her own rooms she rolled her eyes and put on her sulkiest expression. Folding her arms over her chest she strode over to the other chair and plopped down into it, reaching out for her drink of nectar as she settled into it. Artemis wasn't one for indulging her petty little tantrums so she was avoiding her gaze until the redhead poked her forearm once then twice, garnering her attention before a third and sharper poke happened.</p><p> </p><p> "You're right about our sister and the girl. I was just training her with my bow and arrow. She's gifted and seems absolutely besotted with Athena. And Athena with her. You know Athena is taking her away for a couple of days? Even Amara is not going to be with them. It's just the two of them.."</p><p> </p><p> As always, gossip was enough to distract Aphrodite from her tantrum, especially when it was about her favourite couple. Abandoning her sulky look she grinned suddenly and sat up again, her drink sloshing over the sides of the goblet she was drinking it from.  An excited cry tore from her lips then as she stared at Artemis, her dimples flashing now as she practically vibrated with her pleasure at knowing their sister was in love, a plan already hatching in her mind. They needed help to realise their feelings for each other, and she wasn't the goddess of love for nothing.</p><p> </p><p> "Artie! We have to help them - they're both adorable idiots and won't say anything unless we help them"</p><p> </p><p>She should have known she was going to be dragged into one of Aphrodite's plots. Only this time it wasn't strangers she was wanting to work her magic on. It was Athena.. But the blonde's excitement was catching and pretty soon all other troubles were forgotten as their heads bowed together, a plan forming between them. One even Athena would appreciate if she ever found out. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> "Little one, you don't need anything but yourself. I promise you; anything you need will be provided for you"</p><p> </p><p> Glancing up from where she had been trying to scramble onto her bed to sit on a suitcase she had found and stuffed full of what she thought she might need she bit her bottom lip as her cheeks flushed a brilliant tomato red colour. She had never had a holiday before and had no idea what was needed so she'd tried to stuff everything she owned into her case. Chuckling nervously as she climbed down again, her bare feet making no noise against the marbled flooring she turned and shuffled awkwardly in front of Athena. </p><p> </p><p> "I thought you could do with the rest too and that meant I needed to pack so you've no need to use your powers for a couple of days" </p><p> </p><p>It was Athena's turn to feel off balance then. No one had ever cared for her the way Ilainus did and as she shifted her stance again she was momentarily mesmerized by the faint bumps in the fabric over the girl's chest. Shaking her head once and chuckling softly she moved closer to her, reaching out to carress the girl's face, again finding the soft skin to make her tremble softly, her breath catching in her throat. </p><p> </p><p> "Oh, little one, you are too good too me. I promise you I will rest as well"</p><p> </p><p>Crossing to the bed instead now, the distance both welcome and unwelcome from the feelings flooding through her, she opened the suitcase up. Picking through the contents gently she chuckled at the small daggers inside mixed with the dresses she wore and the books she worked from. It was adorable and sad at the same time. Obviously, Ilainus had never been on a holiday before, though it was also obvious how she valued her studies. Closing the suitcase again she turned with a smile on place, her eyes immediately connecting with the girl's. But before she could speak again a sound reached her ears. Knocking. Someone was knocking on their door. Irritation replaced the gentle teasing as together they went to see who was disturbing them.  </p><p> </p><p> "Aphrodite and Artemis. Of course.."</p><p> </p><p> As Athena was rolling her eyes at the interruption she hurried across the room to greet them both. She genuinely loved both of Athena's sister's and had enjoyed her time with them before. It was Athena holding up a hand to stop the excited chatter that had everyone stop talking for a moment. She had noticed, of course, the way Ilainus had greeted both goddesses and it warned her to see that her girl was still able to trust despite the bad start in life. </p><p> </p><p> "Not that we're not pleased to see you both but we're in the middle of getting ready to go away for a day or two"</p><p> </p><p>The rebuttal only made Aphrodite laugh, the sound filling the rooms once more as beside her Artemis held out a small non descript bottle that looked like a perfume bottle a mortal would have. Focusing on it she watched as Ilainus took it then turned it over in her hands. </p><p> </p><p> "What is that you're giving Ilainus, Artie?" </p><p> </p><p> Curiosity shadowed her words as she moved to stand beside her girl. Like Ilainus's were, her eyes focused on the small pretty bottle. There was no label or other identifying marker on the plain little bottle. Whatever it was it was sure to be something that Ilainus would be pleased to have. Looking up as Artemis spoke her eyes met the baby blues of her youngest sister and she smiled at her. Unknowing of what the two women had planned for them.</p><p> </p><p> "It's for Ilainus. After the training today I thought she might appreciate having some of that restorer exlier to add into your bath water later"</p><p> </p><p> "Thank you, Artemis. Aphrodite"</p><p>Before Athena could speak Ilainus was already moving to hug first one than the other goddess in thanks for the present. It had been a long time since she had last been given a gift and it was more special as it was given by two goddesses. </p><p> </p><p> "What do I do with it though?' </p><p> </p><p>Looking up at Aphrodite now she tilted her head a little as she again contemplated the mysterious little bottle. </p><p> </p><p>" Oh, sweetie, you just drop one of two drops into the water of your bath later. It will help you to relax so your body can heal after all the training you've been doing"</p><p> </p><p>After thanking both of them again Ilainus had turned then bounced into her room, the bottle clutched tightly in her hand. Stowing it in her suitcase she hesitated for a moment then lifted out the daggers and books she had been going to take with her. Maybe it would be best to leave them behind and just relax for a day or two. </p><p> </p><p>    ____________________________________________</p><p>They left their rooms a little later than planned that evening, Ilainus carrying her lightweight suitcase filled with dresses and underwear and the bottle she had been gifted. Setting it down just outside the door to Athena's rooms she hesingtatlingly set foot into the hallway outside. It was the first time she had been out of Athena's rooms but she didn't go any further then that one step into the rest of Mount Olympus. Turning as Athena closed the door she smiled as she lifted the case and stood beside her goddess. </p><p> </p><p>Neither of them saw the tall dark haired god hiding just around the curve in the hallway who saw everything. Nor did they see the anger in his expression or the way he started to move away from them again towards his father's rooms. Not only had they not broken apart but now they were going away just the two of them. Well, he'd see about that. Zeus would have to be told of course. Athena was blatantly disregarding his concerns when it came to that girl. And she had allowed the mortal to glimpse even more of Mount Olympus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinking beneath the balmy waters of the Mediterranean ocean she tilted her head up towards the sun and smiled, her eyes closed against the intense sunshine. Although it was still not full summer yet the weather was improving every day - as was she. It has been only a few weeks since she had met Athena and just a few days since she had started her training with a sword and with a bow and arrow. But, already her body had filled out again and was that of a toned warrior. She was always clean and dressed nicely. Gone were the days of wearing what she could find laying around the hovel she had grown up in. Now it was muslin and linen and cotton she wore, all in shades of white. Athena had even had a town's woman enter the temple to tend to her hair, cutting the matting out and cleaning it throughly. She looked like a different person and when she saw her own reflection she would have to look two, three sometimes even four times before realising it was her own image. Before they'd left Mount Olympus she had been treated to another trim of her hair, the lengths of it now falling gracefully to her shoulders and starting to curl slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing a splashing from beside her she glanced around and smiled, a pink flush colouring her cheeks as she saw the goddess swimming in the nude. That was something else that had changed; her body had always been called repugnant before after her father had used it for his own ends... But Athena had said how beautiful she was and meant it. Disbelief had swam in her eyes at that and upset that this woman should feel the need to lie to her. But, it was something that upset Athena to hear her speak so negatively of herself that she had started listening to - and believing - the compliments. Though she was on the small side still and breasts were not very large she was still pleased that Athena of all people liked her. She'd been noticing more and more the heated gaze travelling over her or the soft touches Athena used with her. </p><p> </p><p>Giggling as arms wrapped around her from behind and Athena pressed her self against her from behind she bit her bottom lip slightly, confusion swimming through her for a moment. It was the feel of Athena's pert breasts pressing against her that caused it; the feeling caused her to falter in breathing for a moment and a strange tingling to start in her tummy. It was pleasent, a feeling she liked a lot though she didn't know what it was. It was a feeling she'd had a lot around Athena. And though she had never spoken to Athena, or even Amara, about it she'd been feeling an unusual heat between her legs as well. Not unpleasant, far from it - just confusing to her. </p><p> </p><p> "I can hear you thinking, little one. Stop thinking and just relax today".</p><p> </p><p>The order was playfully given and her voice was so smooth and low, it made the funny tingly feeling in her tummy to increase a little. Turning to the redhead, a grin on her face, she swiped a hand through the water and splashed her with the water before trying to run away, forgetting she was in water.  With a surprised cry that was quickly followed by a splash she was under the water. Before she could start swimming though a pair of toned ivory arms were pulling her up to the surface again. As soon as they'd breached the surface her face was framed by small ivory hands as eyes alive with concern and fear bored into her own, all traces of mirth being quenched at the look Athena was giving her. </p><p> </p><p>" Little one, you gave me such a fright. Are you okay? "</p><p> </p><p>Even as she was speaking Athena had removed them both from the water so they were once again on the dry sand of the private beach. Running her eyes over the still too thin body of the teenager the worry seemed to slow ebb away from the goddess as she looked up again to meet Ilainus's eyes, a small smile forming as she took in the confused look. Before she could open her mouth and give voice to her thoughts she found herself blinking in pleased surprise; the girl had willingly wrapped her arms around Athena as their fronts pressed together.</p><p> </p><p> "Thank you, my goddess. N-no one ever cared before if I would live". </p><p> </p><p>Holding Ilainus tighter still for a moment she stroked a hand over the dark hair, a smile again curving her lips upwards. She hated  - and would forever hate - what life had thrown at this girl, but she had meant it when she'd assured the teenager that she will never be mistreated again. Pulling back enough to look into those tear misted eyes she pressed a soft kiss to the caramel forehead, her fingers smoothing over the girl's back and her side, eyes glinting in the sunlight</p><p> </p><p> "I will always care for you Little one"</p><p> </p><p>Her voice had an unusual raspiness to it as she spoke, their bodies still pressed together where they lay. But neither seemed to want to move away. Hesitantly Ilainus lifted a hand and gently ran two fingers over Athena's side, her honey brown eyes following each and every movement she made. Reaching the side of Athena's breast she was gentle as she slowly carressed the ivory skin, exploring her goddesses body the way she had been doing in dreams the last few days. But the real woman was better than any dream creation. Moving two fingertips around the front she was just starting to circle the areola when Athena gasped and pulled away, a sudden movement that left confusion in its wake. </p><p> </p><p> "Athena.. I-I'm sorry..  I.."</p><p> </p><p> Interrupting the girl with one raised hand and a small smile she sat down near to Ilainus, but kept her gaze averted. The girl had no idea what she did to her or made her feel, had seemingly not even been interested in her that way  until now. Pressing her legs together slightly where she sat a sigh trembled from between incarnadine lips, the wetness between her legs uncomfortable now. She wanted the girl but something was holding her back. Turning her gaze on the brunette, finally, she smiled again as she reached out and brushed some hair from her face. </p><p> </p><p> "Don't be sorry, little one. Just be certain of what you want before you do that again"</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>After the moment on the beach earlier she had been left to relax on the sand for awhile while Athena went to prepare the noon meal for her. She had offered to help but Athena had only brushed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning away to go into the kitchen of the private villa. They would be here only for the day and all night before going home to Mount Olympus and she was happy with that; Olympus was beautiful and she loved the honour of being allowed to live there.. But the villa was nice too. And there was no Amara with her side eyed looks and bustling around busily. </p><p> </p><p>As a light growl suddenly sounded she chuckled and got to her feet, abandoning her spot on the beach to make her way back inside. Freezing in the doorway she stated at the still naked goddess leaning over to pick something up, her eyes travelling over the ivory skin and caressing every inch of her with only her eyes. That flush was back again and that heat between her legs. Quickly she slid into her seat at the table and grinned as she saw the plates Athena put on the table. Luncheon was always a casual meal with an abundance of things to try. This time there was an addition of a small plate directly in front of Athena with some strange red stuff on it. Certainly it didn't look appetizing and she scrunched her nose as Athena took some and chewed it. Catching the enquiring look from the goddess she returned her attention to her own meal, swinging her feet on the chair she was sat on as she enjoyed the fruits and olives and other delicacies. </p><p> </p><p>Watching Ilainus eating her lunch she let out a relieved breath as the girl didn't seem to be treating her any differently now. Of course she had felt those eyes on her, running over her body like a lover's carress as she had taken her time to stand up again. There was little doubt in her mind that she had romantic feelings for this mortal. But did she feel the same way about her? Until today she had been unaware if Ilainus had ever looked at her as a potential lover. But there was little doubt now that Ilainus wanted her too.. But was it simply a teenager indulging the hormones racing through her body.. Or was the girl feeling for her too?  Even as she was contemplating that moment on the beach, the memory of those fingers ghosting across her skin making her tremble, she met those brown eyes with her own and flushed at the way Ilainus was looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>After lunch had finished they had decided to stroll along the beach, the intense atmosphere of earlier lessened by the shared laughter as Ilainus told the few jokes she knew. Reaching out a hand Ilainus slipped it into Athena's hand as they walked, neither one acknowledging it except for squeezing their hands tighter. </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The evening meal was filled with chatter and laughter, the two of them working together to prepare a meal. With a little more of that red stuff being plated by Athena. Gazing at the gelatinous stuff she tilted her head slightly, her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out what it was. A soft chuckle made her blink and look away from the mysterious food, a flush pinking her cheeks again as they made her contact. Both of them were still nude, revealing in the heat of the sun and freedom to not need to wear clothing.</p><p> </p><p> "This is special food I need, little one. It's called ambrosia. I can eat the same things as you but they don't nourish me like this does". </p><p> </p><p>Another scrunching of her nose as she saw Athena eat more of the red stuff - ambrosia she mentally corrected herself. It really did not look like anything she would like to eat and she turned to reach for her favourite dish instead. Never had she seen Athena eating that stuff before, but then on Mount Olympus she supposed it was readily available and Athena ate it in between meals she shared with her. Shaking away her thoughts she laughed at the anecdote Athena was telling her, conversation again flowing freely between them. It was almost like what had happened that morning between them hadn't taken place. Until she looked up and noticed the way Athena was looking at it, the intensity of it only increasing. </p><p> </p><p>When the food was gone and dishes had been washed then put away the pair took another bottle of red wine and went to sit in the balmy night air. It was hardly cold outside that night, the warm air wrapping around them both as they say and looked up at the stars littering the sky. Before too long had passed, or maybe with all the dancing and singing they'd done that night they'd been unaware of time passing, it was time for a bath. Something they always took together, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. Remembering the awkwardness at the beach that morning she shifted her weight from leg to leg, her bottom lip again being bitten. </p><p> </p><p> "Little one, what is wrong?"</p><p> </p><p> The words, despite being asked in soft worried tones, were like a slap. Almost. Interrupting her reverie the words pulled her out of her own thoughts and worries to look at the red head again. Honey brown eyes were misted with tears slightly as a shake of her head was Athena's only answer. Not taking that as an answer though Athena invaded Ilainus's personal space to cup her chin lightly and raise her head so they were looking at each other again. </p><p> "Little one.. I cannot help if you don't talk to me"</p><p> </p><p> "It-it's just..After What happened earlier.. Am I still wanted in a bath with you, Athena?"</p><p> </p><p> "Oh, little one.. You are always wanted by me. What happened earlier.. It was..It was something I had not been expecting to happen"again</p><p>Seeing the happiness flood those eyes she laughed too, an amused happiness overshadowing that little conversation. Truthfully she had thought about consequences only a little since then, not really expecting Ilainus to be feeling the same way about her. But hearing that insecurity from the girl had her swallowing again. Ilainus was only young and clearly inexperienced, yet she could not forget how it had felt to have that hand on her and that body pressed beneath hers. Swallowing the gasp of arousal as her memory of being carressed like that made her wet again she smiled at the girl and held out a hand. Before they made it into the bathroom though, Ilainus stopped then gently disentangled their hands. </p><p>" Theres a little bottle I was given, I was instructed to use it in the bath water to help my body relax after so much training"</p><p> </p><p>Shooting a quick smile at the amused look Athena was shooting at her she turned and hurried away to get that bottle. Normally she wouldn't trust an unknown little bottle but she trusted Aphrodite so she saw no harm in it. She was soon back in the bathroom with Athena, pouring just the three drops into it as instructed while she was aware of Athena's eyes moving over her body. Suddenly she felt confident again at the obvious interest, though the rejection that morning still weighed heavy on her.</p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Reclining back against Athena's front in the heavily fragranced bath water she let her body finally relax once those strong arms were around her once more. Gently kissing the side of Ilainus's face she held her girl tighter, the memory of earlier strong in both of their minds yet neither moved to do more than just cuddle as they already were. She couldn't stop recalling those soft caramel hands tracing over her skin, the honey brown eyes darkened as they had followed the hands. Letting out a sigh from between her thin pink lips it was Ilainus who finally broke the silence, the heightened intimacy since that morning having only somehow increased. </p><p> </p><p>" What you said to me this morning, my goddess.. What did you mean? "</p><p> </p><p>An intake of breath as Ilainus slowly moved her hands to cover those ivory ones, hesitating for a second before moving Athena's hands over her body, letting the goddess feel her rippling muscles before she used them to cup her breasts. Nerves had her trembling as she moved, each touch only making the ache inside more pronounced now. As those ivory hands rested on her breasts but didn't move she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, waiting to see what Athena would do at her blatant invitation. </p><p> </p><p> "Are you sure of this Ilainus, my little one?"</p><p> </p><p> Even as she spoke, her voice low and husked with the need flooding through her, Athena was moving her hands to lightly squeeze Ilainus's breasts before slowly moving her thumbs to circle around the olive toned aereola surrounding each olive peak. Her breath was hitching already just at these light touches; she'd dreamt of this for weeks and knowing her little one wanted her too in the same way made the throb between her legs grow. It was the lustful whimpered moan falling from Ilainus's mouth that had her free arm pulling the girl tighter against her, the curve of the caramel bottom resting against the apex of her thighs. </p><p>Breath hitching in her throat at the new sensations moving through her she turned her head, her eyes catching those ice blue ones for a moment. Since the moment she had first set eyes on her goddess she had wanted to kiss her, to feel those red lips against hers. She had dreamed of this moment over and over again.  What would it feel like? Taste like? Feel like? Shifting in the bath she closed the gap between them, her eyes flicking between Athena's eyes and her mouth. She had never kissed anyone, but she knew she wanted Athena to be her first. Running her tongue over her lips to wet them as she had witnessed other girls do while on her travels she lifted an arm and slid it around Athena's neck. In her breast her heart thumped from the anticipatory excitement flooding through her.</p><p> Tilting her head she slowly pressed her lips against Athena's, barely touching her goddess despite of the inferno raging inside her. Pulling back slightly she was stopped from retreating as Athena chased her and brushed their lips together once more, the lightness of the touch combined with the heady taste teasing her. Parting her lips on a moan she felt that soft tongue slide into her mouth, it's sweet honeyed taste and the new feelings crashing through her as their tongues slid over each other making tremble anew. Her lungs screamed for a breath but she didn't want this moment to end. If she ran out of air and died right now she wouldn't care. This was her own personal Asphodel Field and Athena was the sunshine. </p><p>It was the questing fingers tickling the inside of one ivory thigh that had Athena breaking the kiss, her breaths coming in fast pants as her hand fell to quickly stop those fingers. This was her fault, they shouldn't be doing this. Not now. Ilainus had only just had her first kiss, she didn't want the girl to feel pressured or to be responsible for taking that from Ilainus. She'd never forgive herself if she hurt the girl. Shaking her head she pulled away from her and hurried out of the bath. </p><p> </p><p> "Little one, I-I should not have allowed that to happen. I like you, I like you a lot, but you're so young, I don't want you to hate me afterwards"</p><p> "I won't hate you Athena, I could never - would never - hate you"</p><p> </p><p> Watching her goddess dry herself she slowly stood up as well, the water cascading from her as she did so. She was hurt and confused, but at the same time she knew Athena was only trying to protect her. Reaching for her own towel she almost knocked over the pink bottle Aphrodite had given her. Athena caught it though and stared at it, her brow furrowing as she lifted the lid and sniffed what was inside. Fury bloomed in her eyes for a moment before a look at the girl had her softening again. Stepping closer she held out the bottle towards Ilainus. </p><p> </p><p> "Where did you get this, little one?"</p><p> </p><p>For a moment apprehension was in her expression as she looked to Athena; she had noticed the flash of fury in those blue eyes and shrank from it but the soft expression aimed at her had her shuffling as she wrapped the towel around herself. She had never been scared of Athena, but that fury was intimidating... Especially if she had done something wrong. Biting her lip she was about to answer when she felt the soft fingers cupping her face and tilting her head upwards to meet warm blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "Little one, you have done nothing wrong. I just need to know where you got this from. It should not have found its way into our bath water"</p><p> </p><p> "I-It was given to me by Aphrodite before we left. I didn't know it was something bad, she said it would help me to relax"</p><p> </p><p> Her voice was unsure as she spoke, her eyes uncertain as she pressed into Athena's arns. It was the amused chuckle and the arms circling around her briefly that helped the tension in her to dissipate. Though, she was still unsure after what had nearly happened earlier. She could still feel those skilled fingers moving over her and she trembled slightly at the fresh burst of arousal. Finishing drying herself she watched Athena do the same, the goddess slowly relaxing as well. As an ivory hand was held out for her and a smile aimed her way she felt the remaining tension leave her. Athena wasn't upset with her. Going with her she was led down a long hallway towards a room flooded with moonlight. </p><p> </p><p> "This is where you'll sleep tonight little one. My room is opposite if you want me tonight"</p><p> </p><p>Another kiss to her forehead and Athena left her to go to bed. Looking after her longingly she waited until Athena's door was closed before making her way into the room properly. It was beautiful; all white and gold with numerous mirrors around. The bed itself was bathed in moonlight that was shining through the large windows. </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Retreating to her own room she leant her back against the door as soon as it was closed and took a deep breath. Her little one would be the death of her. She didn't know what she was asking for, not after what she'd endured, yet she could still feel that soft caramel skin under her fingers. The low gasps and moans still rung in her ears and she could still taste where they had kissed. She wanted her. She hadn't wanted anyone as badly for a long time, not like she wanted Ilainus. Dropping onto her bed with a sigh she reclined against the pillows and thought again of that hurt expression on the girl's face. She had put that expression there. She'd vowed to never hurt her, yet, she had done that. And it maybe hurt even more than any physical injury she could have inflicted. </p><p> </p><p>Before she was quite aware of what she was doing she'd jumped up again and, not bothering with a robe, walked across the wide hallway to where Ilainus was sleeping that night. Hopefully the girl wasn't asleep yet, she wanted to apologise. It was Aphrodite's fault. That pink bottle had contained an oil that worked on people's  libidos if used in bath water or for massage. Clearly her sister had not told Ilainus exactly what the oil did. Tapping lightly at the door to her girl's room she paused but on not getting an answer she let herself in. Turning a corner she froze as the mirror in front of her showed her the bed where Ilainus was meant to be sleeping. The girl didn't seem to know she was there and though she wanted to look away, to give the girl her privacy she couldn't look away. The scene was too arousing. </p><p>In the moonlight shining on the bed caramel skin cupped those pert breasts, squeezing them the same way she had squeezed them just a few scant hours ago. In Ilainus's mind it was Athena who was touching her, the goddess's scent surrounding her now. Whimpering softly it was her own fingers that moved to trace over her areola now, her fingertips learning each little bump as she avoided touching her nipples for now. The touches were not enough though, she needed more. Arching her back and pushing her breasts further into her own hands she let her fingers move to gently tweak a nipple, moaning softly at the answering sensation between her legs. She had never done this before, but her body seemed to know what it wanted - what it needed - even if her mind didn't know. </p><p>Massaging both of her nipples now her head fell back against the pillows, her mouth open in another soft moan. With one hand still working on one of her nipples she let the other one run over her stomsch, the Athena in her head now was the one doing that too her. A gasp left her lips;  her finger still tracing her abdominal muscles; Athena's soft lips brushing against each muscle as slowly the redhead moved lower down her body. Letting go of her other breast now both hands moved to her legs, her fingertips running over the muscles in her inner thighs, then slowly she dragged her fingernails over the soft skin there. </p><p> Long caramel fingers gently ran over her slit, the obvious wetness there shining softly in the moonlight shining into her room. As her hips bucked against the touch she let out a breathless moan. Slowly parting her lips she trembled at the new velvet skin suddenly under her fingers and let them run over it again and again. Sliding them higher through the wetness she was making it was Athena's tongue tracing around her clit now, the same way it had traced over her own tongue during their kiss. Biting her lip as another moan sounded in the room she moved her fingers to run over the ball of nerves. Rocking her hips against the touches she could feel the pleasure coiling inside her, her inexperienced movements only stoking it into a blazing inferno. One more rub of her clit and her body froze for a moment before shaking as the pleasure exploded inside her,  Athena's name sounding as the orgasm blasted through her.  </p><p> </p><p>As the girl settled back against the pillows again, her body now fully relaxed once more she shifted in the hallway. It had been impossible not to watch that, to not watch as Ilainus had trailed her hands over herself to pleasure herself. As impossible as it had been not to look it had been impossible not to touch herself, to trail her fingers over her own skin. After the teasing touches and being nude around the girl all day she too had needed a release. As Ilainus was orgasming so too was she, though hearing her name fall from those pink lips as her girl had found her release only made her own orgasm stronger. Next time she wouldn't push Ilainus away, not after that. Before she had worried it was just hormones at work, or her sisters special oil working, but knowing the girl had fantasised about her while masturbating made her regret not giving into Ilainus earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Quietly she left the room and went back to her own bed. She had managed to keep her moans and gasps quiet while she'd watched the girl. But now she was alone again she couldn't stop from remembering Ilainus touching her in the water. Or imagining Ilainus touching her the same way she had touched herself. It didn't take long for a second release to be pulled from her before sleep claimed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanging around in the halls of Olympus he stopped as an excitable girl's voice reached his ears quickly followed by his sister's dulcet tones, a low laugh from both ringing out now. Sequestering himself in the shadows behind a couple of pillars, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the stone column, he chanced to peer around the marble towards the open entrance to his sister's rooms. Once again that infuriating mortal had stepped into Olympus beyond where she was allowed to be. Athena having allowed it had not taken him by surprise; she always had had a certain fondness for those mortal women who followed her. </p>
<p>Ridiculous woman, letting her libido take over and for a mortal waif too. </p>
<p>As he snorted at his sister's attitude to the girl he moved closer to the entrance, pausing again as he saw Aphrodite approaching then slipping inside. Oh yes, he knew that a few of his siblings had met and liked the girl. For the last few weeks it had been all that anyone had talked off. He'd taken to staying in one or other of his temples instead, his mind churning on ideas for how to claim Ilainus as his champion. He'd never had a girl champion before but then he had never been impressed with the mortal women before this girl had entered their lives. Even before being trained the girl was a force to be reckoned with. </p>
<p>Straining his ears he started as he heard the girl question Aphrodite and then the air head's laughter, pulling a frown from his face. Had the mortal met a boy while they were away? Would she be leaving to go and be with him? Silent laughter had his cocky attitude returning as he leant a shoulder against the pillar nearest Athena's rooms. Mortals. They were all the same. Give them an inch and they'd take a mile. Clearly this girl had done the same; using his sister to get what she wanted before slipping out on her. His heart bled at the thought of his heartbroken sister. It was only what she deserves after stealing away his mortal. And then not even managing to keep hold of her! </p>
<p>His laughter froze though at the next words that registered with him. Stiffening his body now his countenance changed in an instant. Gone was the malicious glee and in its place was fury at what he was hearing, the air head giving instructions to the girl on how to woo a woman. A woman!! That mortal thought she was good enough to even think of touching a goddess like that? A low growl sounded in his throat then. Mortal's were nothing more than whores; give them a piece of gold or a few dinars and they would do whatever you wanted. They were not good enough to think of courting. Especially when they were both women. He had nothing against women fucking each other - he'd watched a few do that in front of him - but his sister was going to regret this if their father were to find out. They all knew that Athena had pledged to remain untouched, yet now she was allowing a mortal to do so?</p>
<p>Zeus would be hearing about this. He had been away when Athena and Ilainus had left Mount Olympus. But he was home again now. And wouldn't he love to hear how his beloved daughter, his favourite child, was diddlying a mortal girl. Shooting a last dark glare toward his sister's rooms he turned and started towards his father's rooms instead. Time for Daddy-O to put Athena in her place about that child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How was your time away, Sweetie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Whirling to greet  Aphrodite she grinned and went to hug the blonde, squeezing her tight for a moment before stepping back again. Despite having known Aphrodite for only a short time she already loved her, in a familial way. That morning it had been a relief to find Athena treating her no different from yesterday - though she had noticed that her goddess did seem a little more flushed than normal around her. Worriedly she had asked if Athena was okay but all she'd gotten was her cheek cupped and a kiss to her forehead. When Aphrodite spoke she had glanced around to where Athena had gone with Hephaestus; the two gods entering the garden for him to give her the gift he had forged especially for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Aphrodite.. How would someone go about courting someone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Her own cheeks pinked now as she asked, the laughter from Aphrodite ringing out in the rooms. She now knew that whatever that bottle of oil was it was something her goddess had disapproved of. But she couldn't deny how relaxed she had felt after what she had done before falling asleep. As the dimpled smile was aimed at her and Aphrodite moved from by the entrance to where she was near the garden door she shuffled slightly. She had never felt so out of her depth before, not even when she had been walking away from Mycenae. Glancing up shyly as Aphrodite approached she went with her to sit on the swing seat on the decking outside the garden doors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Sweetie, did something happen while you were away?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As she asked, a satisfied smile settled on her face. Clearly the oil she had gifted to Ilainus had worked. It wasn't a love spell, the oil simply enhanced feelings that were being denied until they could no longer be held back. Reaching out she pushed a lock of dark hair back behind Ilainus's ear. She was glad her gift had worked. Since the first time she had met this mortal girl with Athena at her side,  she knew that each harboured feelings for the other. Oh just wait until Artemis heard. Her other sister had still been skeptical about if Ilainus and Athena felt for each other but this had proved it. Listening as the girl told what had happened, her embarrassment obvious at the clenched fingers and shifting in her seat, she nodded her head. But she could do nothing but stare at the way Athena had still held herself back in the bath. Either she was losing her touch or her sister was even more  repressed than she thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had her work cut out for her with the girl and her sister. No matter. If need be she could get her son to shoot them both, but then it might be useless if Athena was simply refusing to give into her feelings. Perhaps she would speak with Cupe later, her boy should be able to help. She hoped. It was his job after all. Grinning at the girl she crossed her legs at the ankles and settled back more into the seat. Trying to get anything from this girl was like that mortal trying to pull teeth. A brutal practice if you asked her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "And, sweet pea.. Was that all that happened? You were away all day and night"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushing even more furiously she shifted in her seat and shook her head, though she averted her gaze as she did. Surely what she had done alone in her bed was something to be kept to herself. At the wolfish smile being aimed at her though she bit her lip, shaking her head and keeping her eyes downcast. Omitting something wasn't a complete lie, right? If anyone should know it should be Athena yet she couldn't help but want to tell Aphrodite everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "We went to separate bedrooms to sleep after the bath. I didn't see Athena again until it was time for breakfast". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah. From the girl's blush and fidgeting she could guess that perhaps this mortal girl had indeed been influenced by her special oil but had resorted to quenching that need by going it alone. They weren't a totally lost cause, especially if her sister had done the same. But trying to get Athena to talk about sex was like trying to make the sun shine in Tartarus. </p>
<p>"I see Sweetie. Well courting someone involves spending time with them. Poetry is always a good thing to try as is presents". </p>
<p>It was Hephaestus who interrupted the conversation. Walking through the archway he stepped onto the decking and Athena followed, in her sister's hands some new owl. As a grin spread across Ilainus's face, lighting her from inside, she was jumping up and going to greet Athena with a kiss to the cheek. The owl not even being noticed as she sought to show Athena how she was feeling. From the bench came an undignified huff and a childish pout crossed Aphrodite's face in the same way she crossed her arms in front of her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heph. . We were talking here. Don't you have a sword or something to make?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Used to his wife's antics he did no more than laugh and offer a kiss to Athena's cheek, though he was careful to not touch anywhere else. Tossing her long golden curls over her shoulder she waved a cheeky goodbye as the god did indeed leave the three of them alone, Athena raising an eyebrow at her sister's antics while Ilainus was unsuccessfully trying to hide her giggles at Aphrodite. Sobering at the eyebrow being aimed at her instead she gave her own cheeky smile, finally noticing the metal owl that her goddess was holding. Moving closer she stopped and slowly reached out a hand to touch the owl's head, thinking it was just another statue to join the rest of the collection. As it suddenly hooted at her and turned its head at  her touch she jumped back, a startled noise falling from her lips. As one goddess was trying to stifle her laughter behind one raised hand the other was setting the bird on the table in front of them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little one.. Aphrodite.. This is Bubo, Hephaestus made him in the forge for me. He's a special owl, hasn't the same weaknesses that other owls have"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue eyes regarded the new bird with mild curiosity but it was Ilainus who was first to approach the table; her brown eyes fixed to the bird and a childish smile on her face. She had met Athena's other owl and she adored him. Though that one was standoffish and wouldn't let her stroke him. Unlike Athena who he happily cuddled up to when he was perched on her shoulder. Bubo though shook his wings and looked directly at her, his clicks and squeaks from before suddenly making sense to her as he apologised for startling her. </p>
<p>About to say something to Athena about the new bird she looked up with fear as all around the floor, walls, furniture and even the air itself seemed to shake. Losing her balance she ended up sitting in Aphrodite's lap. Struggling back to her feat, fear and questions shining in her eyes, she froze at the voice thundering all around them, booming it's message throughout Olympus</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "THIS I WILL NOT STAND!  ALL OF YOU,  I WANT TO SEE IN THE MEETING HALL.  NOW."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I have never heard Zeus so angry before.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Pfft. You haven't maybe! We all know that you can never do wrong, you are our father's golden child, his favoured child".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking between the two goddesses she was puzzled and a little unnerved by that too loud voice and then the bickering sisters. While one was concerned at the summons, the other seemed to be jealous perhaps of the relationship between her goddess and their father. Zeus. She had not met the king of the gods, but she knew it had been his permission to allow her to live here. Even Bubo seemed to not know what to make of it; walking across the table to stand at her side and hide behind her a little. Shielding the scared owl she swallowed and crossed her arms in front of her. Clearly Zeus was upset about something. As the sisters moved to join the rest of the family in the meeting hall, Athena smiled reassuringly at her and at Bubo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'm sure this is nothing to worry about little one. Zeus...my father..has some..news..for all of us, by the sound of it. Don't worry, you'll get lines"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was meant to be a quip, a small joke meant to be reassuring, as she had stroked her thumb over the caramel forehead. But the joke fell short. Dragging in a breath and pressing a kiss to Ilainus's forehead she nodded at Bubo then charged them with looking after each other while she was gone. One last smile then she jogged to the main entrance to her rooms, joining her sister. Lifting their hands they waved a goodbye to the girl before hurrying out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You and Ilainus looked quite cosy when me and Hephaestus joined you on the decking after he gave me Bubo" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Side eyeing her sister as they walked she was smiling again at the note of jealosy in Athena's voice. She didn't think Athena was even aware it was there. Despite the summons she was ready to poke at her sister some more. It was something that never got old. Grinning so her dimples showed she gave a short laugh, deciding to give as little information as she could possibly give. A move she knew would definitely infuriate her sister </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Your girl was asking for courting advice"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words pierced her, forcing her to a stop at the sudden pain in her chest. Betrayal. Hurt. A double edged spear, its sharp point seeming to pierce direct to her heart, the white hot pain leaving her gasping to draw in a breath. Ilainus? Ilainus was asking for courting advice? She knew the girl was growing up but she had hoped that yesterday had meant more than just the child looking to scratch an itch. As the pain bloomed fully in her chest she dropped her head. Who could it be? Of course the girl had plenty of contact with other mortals; part of her studies were taken on Earth where both boys and girls could be taught. At the thought of some pimply lanky framed snot nosed child thinking he could be good enough for her girl she set her teeth in a grimace, fury starting to run through her. Aphrodite, of course, noticed and chuckled. It was adorable to see the goddess so hung up over a mortal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For the goddess of wisdom, you’re so dense sometimes..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes at her sister she went to take her seat next to Hephaestus, pausing to brush her lips over his then settling on the stone throne that she barely ever used. Business was so boring. Just give her a memo of who wants who and she'd see to it. Watching as the rest of the gods and goddesses took their seats she furrowed her brow as Athena, the last to be seated, was stopped by their father. Ares though looked smug as he lounged in his chair </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "ATHENA!  YOU,  I WANT, FRONT AND CENTRE" </p>
<p>Freezing at the roar of her name reverberating around the hall she turned and stared for a minute then moved to stand slightly off centre, her brow raised in inquiry. Around her the other gods and goddesses were silent. A pin dropping would have sounded much too loud in the silence. Folding her arms she waited to see what he would say next while trying to look nonchalant at being shouted at in front of everybody. She was his favourite, he had never treated her like this. For the moment she was able to focus on him instead of the possibility of Ilainus wanting to be in earth more and more with the mortal boy she had chosen. Still, her sisters parting remark had found its target and even as she was waiting for Zeus to continue with the meeting she was giving it half a thought. She could only think - hope really - that Aphrodite had meant what she hoped; that Ilainus was wanting to court her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "WHEN I AGREED THAT MORTAL COULD STAY HERE I DID NOT INTEND FOR YOU TO BECOME A RUG MUNCHING lesbiazein!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fury radiating from her father was a palpable force, the strength of it almost like a physical blow. On Earth she was sure that the sky was being ravaged by a thunder storm. Stepping back she glanced around as a few titters were heard from the rest of her family, but she couldn't look at any one. Although she had not done anything with the girl it wasn't because she didn't want too. Most nights her dreams were filled with Ilainus. Risking a glance up at the throne where Zeus sat she shook her head, making her strawberry curls bounce around her overly red face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Zeus...Father... I-I no! No! Nothing has happened, she's just.. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shouting and insults being hurled at her were hurtful and for a moment they completely blind sided her, stealing from her the ability to even think straight. Glancing at her sister's she found Artemis looking at her stoically but Aphrodite risked giving a tiny smile, trying to show support. Her eyes radiated compassion and for that she was immensely grateful. Watching as her father rose to his full height he stepped towards her, his fists clenching as he did so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I had expected to have some powerful children from you, Athena, instead you refused my counsel on a husband, saying instead you would "remain untouched" . Tell me, Golden child, what you think you ARE doing, sHacking up with a mortal female child. You refused a god to go BE A WIFE TOO, YET YOU make a beast with two backs with a girl?  A MORTAL GIRL AT THAT!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice when he roared again was dripping with sarcasm, his words infused with his mocking of her and that of his own nickname for her. As a goddess she was expected to marry and have children, yet he had allowed that she may  refuse if she would prefer. A courtesy he did not extend to any other child of his. But this.. It was too much. Women were supposed to marry and have children of their own, they did not have sex with other women and flout it in front of everyone. Staring at his child now, noticing the defiance in her eyes and stance along with her obvious hurt and confusement, he gave her his best grin. Normally it would light up the court during dances and other functions. But right now it was a sinister smile. Raising his hand as he stepped closer and saw the subtle raising of Athena's chin he felt his rage only flame higher. Without hesitation he brought his hand down and backhanded her, swiping her from her feet as the sound echoed around the meeting hall, a collective gasp sounding from the audience. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "How dare you defy me Athena! I will not have it. No more. You've had more privileges than anyone else has, but that ends now. Your mortal will go back to earth and you will not see her again. You will marry who I say you will marry and you will thank me for my care"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looming over her where he stood he didn't notice anyone going to aid Athena until Aphrodite was on the floor by her side, her arms around the stunned and tearful goddess as she trembled, refusing to look at him. It was Aphrodite who spoke though, her blue eyes staring up at him while the rest just watched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Stop it. Love is love, Zeus. It doesn't matter if Ilainus is female and a mortal, Athena loves her and Ilainus loves her back. Love doesn't depend on gender or what others think. It just is and it is beautiful because love is something everyone can feel regardless of what is between their legs. Athena is happy with Ilainus, and Ilainus is happy with Athena. We should be supporting them, not tearing them down!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her impassioned speech ended and Athena sat up she kept her arms around her, squeezing her sister gently to reassure that she wasn't facing this alone. Zeus only scoffed though, his mouth pulling back into a snarl as he looked coldly at both women, the vein on his forehead standing out in sharp contrast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Get away from her, Aphrodite.  I've no time for your air head ramblings today AND THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU.  Love is a luxury and has no place here. Athena made her choice WHEN SHE REFUSED MY CHOICE OF HUSBAND FOR HER, now I've decided it  was THE wrong choice. She will be the wife of who I say, a man who can get her with child as soon as possible  AND SHE WILL LOVE HIM IF SHE WANTS LOVE"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Struggling to stand, a hand clutching the cheek he had hit where it still throbbed and ached, she finally looked at him. No one would ever be allowed to treat her that way, she was the goddess of warfare and wisdom, yet after being hit and yelled at she was speechless, her shoulders shaking even as she fought back her tears not willing to show him any weakness. Strong back away from him she was only dimly aware of Aphrodite stuck to her side. Whirling  back to Zeus the blonde was seething.</p>
<p> "You can't do that. It's not fair, forcing her to marry who you want her to marry. She's in love and Ilainus is better than any one you would choose for her. She is kind and patient, she's gifted with a sword, with hand to hand combat and with using a bow and arrow. She's meant to be Athena's new champion"</p>
<p>Considering the words for a moment he gave a laugh devoid of all mirth, his hands clenched in anger once more. How dare his child make him a mockery. A champion was a male fighter. Not some mortal female brat. Scoffing loudly he raised a hand again to emphasise his point, but seeing the pink lingerie clad blonde shield Athena with her own body he could only smirk. His quick mind considered quickly before he rose a hand in response, </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "A champion you say? Despite her being a mortal child? Well, we need to test this girl's mettle won't we?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Silence greeted his laughed out proclamation, disbelief having coloured his words, a collective intake of air as everyone gathered waited to see what his proposal was. Taking his time to reclaim his throne, his fingers flicking away an imagined piece of lint before he retook his seat, he finally steepled his fingers together, looking over the top of them at Athena and Aphrodite. I</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "This mortal has to prove herself capable of being the champion and of being the chosen consort of Athena. She has to retrieve Athena's crown and show it to me. She will go alone and from tomorrow morning They are not to see each other until she has reclaimed the crown. If she can bring it back in one piece then I will let her be your champion, Athena. If she should fail the task, though, then her life will be forfeit and you will take my husband of choice". </p>
<p>Again there was a collective gasp and a fresh impassioned cry from Aphrodite. It was a suicide mission and Zeus knew it. No one even knew where the crown was. It was doomed to fail before it had even started. And he would be going against divine law if he killed Ilainus. Jumping to her feet Aphrodite strode forward only for Athena to rest a hand on her arm and shake her head subtlety. Moving past her sister she looked up at Zeus on his throne, her cheek still bright red from where he had hit her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I am not the only virgin goddess, Zeus. Nor am I the only one to remain unmarried. Even discounting those who are not of the twelve I am not the only one, and it is unfair to force me to marry a man when I do not wish it. You show more kindness to the mortals then to me who you have always favoured. But for you to knowingly trap a mortal into a certain death because of them being in love with a goddess is something you cannot come back from, Zeus. Nor is killing her yourself something you could do and get away with it. This decision will have repercussions for everyone, when it matters not if I am wed or if I have a child. I am immortal; you do not need to have a being from me for when my time comes for it will never come. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at his daughter as she spoke, her bravery still surfacing despite everything, all he could do was laugh at her defiance of him and his law. She was weak suddenly; her love for the child making her argumentative and unwilling to abide by his word, yet her words were true. Smiling at her again, a malicious parody of the smile he usually used for her alone he shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I may not have to kill her myself, but you are right my little golden child, yet everyone else here respects my rules. I have been told how that mortal child was in the main hall here when I expressly forbid her from leaving your rooms and the others here who are unmarried have better sense than to parode a lover in front of me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Listening from the doorway she'd heard enough, had seen enough, he couldn't do this to Athena and get away with it. Barreling through the open door she ran into the centre of the room and stood in front of Athena, facing Zeus down with a thrust of her chin, her words being shouted to make herself heard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Leave her alone! Athena is not my lover, Zeus. The only one to touch me was my father when he raped me!  Athena has never been inappropriate with me and when I tried to make a pass at her she rejected me. Athena is innocent. All she has done is help me and love me, respect me and given me back my self respect and my future. Before Athena I had not even clothing and was seen as just a filthy unwAnted child. She changed that, she's changed me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were tears running down her face as she finished speaking but before Zeus could retaliate Artemis was helping Athena from the hall while Aphrodite was helping her to leave, the four of them heading back into Athena 's rooms and bolting the door behind them. From the other side of the door they could hear the sound of Zeus raging but he would keep the law he'd laid down; for one more night she was safe here with Athena. But after tomorrow morning she would have to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stopping in front of the door to the garden where Bubo was perched on the table watching her she lifted a finger and ran it over his beak. If she trembled slightly when she did so she didn't speak of it, refused to speak of it. And though her heart still hammered in her chest, the meeting replaying on a constant loop in her memory, she was giving no sign of it now. She wasn't sure what had hurt her the most; the disregard of Ilainus or the way he was suddenly treating her like a piece of meat to be sold at the market. Is this how her girl had felt? Thinking of Ilainus had her whirling on the spot before she had fully comprehended what she was doing, her chest feeling like it had run out of air suddenly. Gasping in a quiet breath it was the sounds of her girl's sobs that cut through the miasma in her mind, prompting her to push through her own pain and go to her girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One step, two steps; each movement made her feel wooden, as if she were not much more than a puppet on a string. Forcing her body to move she reached Ilainus and her two sisters, pushing past the blonde and the redhead to gather the girl into her arms. Sinking down to the marble flooring with the girl sitting in her lap now she swayed her body back and forth, back and forth, rocking them both until those guttural, heart wrenching sobs had cracked and quieted into cries instead. Still she held on, even as Artemis - or was it Aphrodite - had settled a blanket over each of them while the other goddess had summoned a tray of drinks. The rich cacao in Ilainus's drink, she noticed, out of the corner of one eye, was being enhanced by a little of one of Aphrodite's vials to calm the girl down. Her sisters were surreptitiously stealing concerned glances at her but she wasn't about to let them -or anyone - see any more weakness. The shame at being a public spectacle because of her own father was still coursing through her, the feeling of wishing the floor would open and swallow her stealing her breath. But for now she wasn't allowing herself to even feel the rest of her emotions. Not now in front of everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back just enough to cup Ilainus's face she allowed her fingers too carress the soft caramel skin, her movements slightly rough as if her fingers were trying to commit the feelings to memory. Jumping slightly as Artemis touched her shoulder she glanced up then took the proffered drink and gave it to Ilainus. Only then reaching for her own chocolate drink, unknowing and uncaring if hers too had been doctored by the same substance her girl's had been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little one, you must drink, it will help"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting for Ilainus to drink her chocolate she trembled slightly, glad for the blanket over her shoulders. Her voice had seemed to be that of a stranger's as she had spoken, the handful of words the only sounds she had made since returning to her rooms. Lifting her head finally she drunk her own chocolate, tasting only the rich bitterness she always enjoyed ordinarily. This time it was like trying to swallow ash. Glancing around as the faint buzzing of voices reached her she noted Amara talking to both of her sisters then nodding and heading towards her private bathroom.  Abandoning the rest of her drink she blinked as she looked at the blonde kneeling in front of her, a hand moving to touch her hair gently then freezing as it seemed to think better of it and dropped into Aphrodite's lap instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena, sister, Amara has run a bath for you and Ilainus. Me and Artemis will leave you two alone when the bath is ready and Amara too will go to her own room. What father said, and what he has done.. It's beyond belief.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She was unused to the blonde showing this side of her personality; not the mischievous air head she usually was but a compassionate woman who was speaking frankly. Gone was the playful tones, in their wake were red rimmed eyes and a soft touch as she offered her sister support, a pained look crossing those blue eyes. Slowly she recalled that Aphrodite too had been ridiculed and that she was the only one who had stood up to Zeus for her and Ilainus. Taking Aphrodite's hand in hers she squeezed it gently, her movements still wooden but it felt a little looser now. She hoped her sister had comprehended the silent thank you she was saying with that hand squeeze. Looking over Aphrodite's shoulder at the fluttering movement behind her she felt her lips lift into a faint smile as her new owl went to Ilainus and nuzzled into her side while he chirped to her. It was nice they were getting along so easily. Maybe she could gift Bubo to Ilainus before she has too... She couldn't complete the thought, it made her throat close up when she tried.  Meeting Aphrodite's eyes with her own once more she finally nodded her response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "A bath and then sleep will be wonderful for us both. We will be fine to see to ourselves tonight. I think we would prefer time alone tonight".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she had spoken she had noticed Amara has entered the room again. Evidently the bath was ready for them now. Turning back to Ilainus, noticing Artemis just getting up from the floor as was Aphrodite, she lifted a hand and touched the back of her girl's hand once. She didn't trust herself not to fall apart if she tried to say anything more right now and  was thankful when a quiet Ilainus seemed to realise that, turning her hand so that their fingers entertwined. Getting to their feet Ilainus hugged each of her sisters. When Artemis and Aphrodite tried to envelope her in a hug though she brushed them off, keeping her gaze averted. She loved them both, but she could not bring herself to let them in right now. A hug would be allowing them inside the thick walls she had erected around herself since Zeus had betrayed and humiliated her in front of everyone. Not taking it personally the two goddesses whispered into the girl's ear while shooting concerned sympathetic looks at Athena before taking their leave. Then Amara followed suit as well after her attempts at consoling the goddess were met the same way. As soon as the door was closed, leaving them alone, so Ilainus was in her arms again. The tight squeeze of the girl's arms around her making the feelings pushed down inside start to bubble up inside of her once more. She didn't want Ilainus to see any more weakness from her, the girl had witnessed more than she wanted her to see as it was. Returning the hug with one of her own she pressed the lithe body closer against her own for a moment longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Come on little one, Amara ran us a bath. Then if you are hungry I can get us something to eat"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relief settled between them both as things were like they were before that meeting had taken place. For awhile they just needed to be with each other. Awkward and painful conversation could be placed at the back of the fire for now. Giving her goddess that cheeky grin she so loved - albeit a wobbly one - the girl turned as she walked, her back facing the way they were going as she walked backwards now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Is this going to be payback, my goddess, for when I was splashing you yesterday?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The note of playfulness wasn't lost on her as she chuckled, though the mirth didn't completely reach her eyes, a nod being aimed at the girl before Ilainus had turned and broke into a run. Chasing after the girl, the both of them trying to find some semblance of the normality they'd had just that morning, she skidded to a stop when she entered the bathroom second. Raising an eyebrow at the chuckle from Ilainus she shook her head even as her hands were reaching up to start stripping the material from her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping into the hot water first she closed her eyes as the warm comforting scents of vanilla and honey surrounded her, the scent of her peonies only enhancing the smell hanging in the air. Sinking into the bath now she closed her eyes as her head tipped back to rest on a step behind her. Like other baths hers was a sunken square in the middle of the room with three steps down on every side. Opening her eyes as she felt Ilainus glide past her in the water she gave a smile. This is what she needed and wanted, just  her and her girl doing ordinary domestic things. Remaining where she was as slowly the water started to help her body relax, she cracked open one eye. Fixing her gaze on the girl's strong back in front of her as Ilainus started to wash her arms and torso she let it settle on, and appreciate, the play of muscle beneath caramel skin. It was the only thing she wanted to see every day, her girl's strong body as they played or bathed together. It was the smile tossed over one shoulder that had her realising she was weong. It was that and only that she wanted to see every day of her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Concentrating on Ilainus's every movement she found she was indeed commiting every little nuance to memory. It was that thought that finally broke the dam. Unable to stop it any longer she felt those feelings raising rapidly inside of her, the storm quickly gaining momentum until it eventually burst out of her. At the faint sound from behind her Ilainus turned. She had known that her goddess was repressing her feelings about earlier, unlike herself who hadn't been able to suppress anything, but seeing her strawberry haired goddess finally letting herself break she was across the pool in a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Athena stiffened in her arms she didn't let go of her. This is what Aphrodite and Artemis had whispered to her about; the sisters knowing Athena so well they had known it was only a matter of time until the dam broke. She had realised it herself before they had spoken to her and had been waiting for it. Until finally Athena did just that; pale hands dripping with the scented water lifting to hide her face as guttural cries sounded then, the white marbled room only making the sound bounce around them louder and louder. Or maybe it was just Athena's cries she realised. Holding tight to her goddess she wrapped herself around her, willing - hoping - that she might help. She knew firsthand what it was like for a father to betray his daughter, but she still couldn't imagine how Athena was feeling right then. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the betrayals had happened with her it had been only her and her father to witness it. No one else was ever around when he had yelled at her or used her body. But Zeus.. Well she had heard enough - seen enough as well - to know he had publicly humiliated Athena, shamed her when she had done nothing wrong. Her goddess deserved so much more than small minded people making her a laughing stock. Not that anyone but Ares had laughed at her goddess's plight. She could still see in her mind's eye, the memory of seeing the dark haired  god of war, from the corner of her eye, holding his stomach as he had silently laughed at Athena's predicament. Hatred bubbled through her then. She didn't know how or why but she was almost certain that somehow Ares had caused  that meeting to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Athena's legs wobbled in the water before buckling beneath her, it was Ilainus who stopped her from falling; holding her tightly she gently lowered them to sit in the water, the ivory body shaking with the force of her feelings. Pressing her lips to one shoulder she took Athena on to her lap, as she had done for her earlier, and swayed them both gently as her hands gently trailed down her goddess's back or carded her long thin fingers through the strawberry tresses, words of comfort falling from her lips as they sat front to front. She too couldn't believe how Zeus had treated Athena, her goddess always spoke so highly of her father. But she pushed away all thoughts of anyone but Athena. Her goddess needed her right then and they had only a few more hours together before she had to go on that quest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn't sure how long they sat there in water that was starting to cool again but it was Athena who moved first, one hand moving to the side and flattening out briefly as she reheated the water. Feeling the warmth seeping into them again Ilainus smiled slightly, her watery brown eyes meeting those red rimmed ice blue eyes as her arms tightened around Athena's waist. As caramel fingers lightly traced over the ivory skinned back so Athena was moving her own hands now; the short nimble fingers tracing over Ilainus's side, feeling every tiny nuance of her torso and tickling lightly over the ridges of her girl's ribs. Drawing in a hitched breath she reached over and pressed a kias to Athena's ear, lightly tugging the ear lobe into her mouth before letting go again but only to repeat the gesture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Not here, little one. Let us take this to bed.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Meeting those blue eyes once more she nodded. There was still so much left unsaid between them but right now it didn't matter, not when her goddess was looking at her like that. And those soft hands were moving over her like that. Climbing out of the bath she found a towel and wrapped it around herself before picking up another she draped over Athena's shoulders,  the slightly scratchy feeling of the material contrasting with the softness of the warm clean smell emanating from the fibres. Stepping closer to her goddess she let their fronts press against each other as slowly her velvet lips followed after the towel, the heady scent of the scented water and the   abundant  peonies mixing with the scent of Athena herself was intoxicating her. Moving her lips to one of Athena's arms she delicately traced the shifting muscles of the bicep, the towel dropping unnoticed into a puddle at their feet. As Athena drew in a hitched breath she glanced up, honey brown eyes darkened into a rich mahogany now as lust moved through her.  Forgetting the towels,  she stepped away and drew Athena with her, hands entwining as they made their way up the hallway. She had been intending to take Athena to her own room, but Athena's was closer and she liked the idea of being in her goddess's bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Ilainus could start down the hallway she had tugged lightly on the hand entertwined with her own and pulled the girl back into her arms, their eyes colliding briefly before heads had tilted, noses brushing, as lips had met in a gentle but heat filled kiss. Nipping lightly at her girl's bottom lip she was pushing her toned body back against the wall, even as her hands were skimming over olive skin, her touches tinged with desperation and want, no need. She needed this night with her girl. Tomorrow she would be having to say goodbye to her, probably for forever judging by the quest issued. But tonight.. Tonight she wasn't thinking of anything but Ilainus. As the scent of apples and vanilla surrounded her from her girl she pulled back. This was her girl's first time and she wanted Ilainus in her bed with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>. "Come to bed little one"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nod of the dark haired girl was all the answer needed, words no longer needing to be said. Without another word they wound their way quickly down the hallway and into Athena's bedroom. Along the way she hadn't been able to help how much more her hips had swayed as she had walked, the hungry eyed gaze that was drinking her in from behind making her shiver deliciously, a certain heat pooling between her legs. Shutting the door behind them she lit the white candles around the room and stepped closer to Ilainus once more, invading her space now as her ivory fingers gently began to trace over the shifting muscles in her girl's abdomen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Tell me to stop little one and I will. I only want this if you're sure"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be hard to stop now when she had her fingertips lightly grazing over the caramel skin she had been lusting over for weeks now. But if Ilainus wasn't ready she wouldn't force her. As mahogany eyes met her own she felt another shiver go through her, those soft small hands unhesitant now as Ilainus ran a single fingertip over her own mid section, pulling a breathy moan from her as she did so. A shake of the head was Ilainus's response as first a finger pressed against her lips and then Ilainus's lips pressed against them as well for a moment, their sweet breaths mingling and fluttering between them. When Ilainus finally spoke it was with a new huskiness that bordered on desperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Please, my goddess, I need this. I need you. I want my first time to be with you, Athena"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you too little one, I've wanted you for a long time how's</p>
<p> Finally admitting her feelings was like having a weight lifted from her shoulders. Enveloping the girl in her arms once more she walked her backwards until the back of olive knees hit the edge of the bed. Waiting for a moment as Ilainus laid back onto the queen sized soft mattress she chuckled lightly at the expression on her girl's facs. The bed was as soft as a cloud and it felt wonderful as it cradled your body.Moving onto the bed beside Ilainus she laid on her side as she let her fingers start to slowly trace over caramel collarbones, each tiny edge of the bone beneath soft skin imprinting itself on her memory. From the corner of her room the sounds of her golden harp playing Ilainus's favourite piece of music danced on the air, the moonlight from the open windows only adding to the atmosphere between them as slowly soft fingers began to trace the contours of her body too, mimicking what her own fingers were doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling closer to her girl she brushed the dark hair back from the caramel forehead before pressing her lips there. Gradually moving lower and lower, pausing only to claim those thin pink lips once more, she let her lips trace over where her fingers once were. Smoothing her tongue over the skin she let her teeth graze over the edge of the bone there before sweeping across to the other side and starting again, her movements slow and delicate as her tongue mapped out the collarbones. Moving lower still her hands moved to cup and gently squeeze those breasts, her thumbs tracing over the slightly darker hued  aereola as her tongue moved into the valley between Ilainus's breasts, the taste of apples and vanilla from the bath and soap  more pronounced now. Keeping from touching the hardened nipples just yet her mouth gently suckled on the inner sweeping curve of one breast, as her fingers kneaded the soft mounds again and again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Beneath her mouth Ilainus was shifting in the bed, her body rolling from one side to the other at the newsensations she was causing in the girl's body. Snickering lightly, teasingly, she finally moved her tongue to run the flat of it over the tiny little nodules on Ilainus's aereola before finally sucking a stiffened peak into her mouth. Pausing with it resting on her tongue she waited until Ilainus's eyes met her own before lapping at the nipple and rolling it between her teeth, tugging on it gently before letting it go with a faint popping sound only to move to the other side to repeat her ministrations.  Tipping her head back against the pillow Ilainus was moaning softly, wantonly, her body alive in a way it had never been before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My goddess.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Gasping in a breath Ilainus trembled as she glanced down the length of her body, watching the head of her lover as she pleasured her. She had never felt like this before and that night she'd masturbated to the thought of Athena was so far from the reality, she flushed at how much she had under estimated this. As soft velvet lips moved down her body some more she gathered her wits and lifted her hands, trailing her olive skin across soft ivory as beneath her hands her goddess moaned quietly, breath hitching at the way their bodies touched. Trailing her hands around to the front she cupped those pert ivory breasts and squeezed them how Athena was doing to her, for a moment as mahogany orbs met a midnight gaze the only sound in the room was an erotic choir of their soft murmured moans and the harp playing in the background. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ilainus moved her thumb to brush over the dusty pink pebbled nipples she moved her own fingers lower, eyelids fluttering at the pleasure coiling in her stomach. She was no stranger to sex with a woman, yet for the first time she felt something far more than just that for this girl. Softly scraping her finger nails over the toned abs just showing on her girl's body she exhaled loudly as Ilainus sat up, her tongue and lips going to carrress one hardened peak as her fingers carressed the other one. Threading her fingers into those dark tresses she held the girl closer to her as her eyes closed on a moan and her back arched. Her girl was making it hard not to push her down into the mattress and just fuck her. </p>
<p>Moving her fingers lower she traced them over Ilainus's middle going south, until her fingers touched the soft skin of her girls mons. Carefully stroking her fingertips over the edges of the soft line of tiny curls she chuckled as Ilainus moved restlessly, her grip on those tresses loosening now as she trailed her fingertips over the nodules of her lover's spine, delighting in the way Ilainus shifted again. Pulling Ilainus closer she fused their lips together even as she was pushing her girl to lay back again, covering the warrior's body with her own as her free hand trailed over to one toned thigh. Lightly scraping her nails over the taut muscles on the inside of that thigh she teased them both by drawing intricate tiny patterns into the skin there, grinning as Ilainus moaned all the more and writhed beneath her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Does that feel good, little one?  Your skin is like silk, it feels so good beneath my fingers. ."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Y-yes.. Athena... It... You.. You feel so good.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As a louder moan pierced the air between them, the combined scents of their arousal hanging heavy in the air as it mixed with the apples and vanilla of the bath they'd shared, she switched sides, continuing the assault on her girl's other leg. Tickling her breath over Ilainus's jaw she pressed kiss after kiss to it, sweeping across it from one side to the other as beneath her the girl trembled all the more. Lifting her head as the throbbing between her own legs grew more insistent she crawled down the bed again, her tongue this time tracing over those inner thighs for a moment until she moved to claim her prize. Blowing a stream of warm air over the saturated folds she used the tip of her tongue to trace over first one then the other labia, drawing them both into her mouth and sucking gently before nimble fingers parted those delicate lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Exposing the swollen wet slit to her gaze she pressed her legs together, even as she was leaning forward to kiss that little ball of nerves once, twice, before drawing it into her mouth. Tracing the edge of her entrance with one finger she watched Ilainus's expression as she slowly pressed into her. She didn't want to hurt her girl. But she need not have worried, for as her finger slid into the all encompassing wet heat Ilainus let out another cry as her hips canted off of the mattress, inner silken walls pulsing around the finger. Thrusting slowly into her she lowered her mouth, feasting on her girl as she crooked her finger in a 'come hither' motion and slid it against the soft spongy tissue inside. Once, twice, three times her finger swept across that spongy place until suddenly Ilainus stiffened, the coiling pleasure inside snapping suddenly as she exploded with a guttural cry of Athena's name, the sound of it echoing off the marbled walls and floor.  Gently she slipped the finger out again, though her tongue still lapped at the girl, wringing out of her all the pleasure she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As Ilainus went limp beneath her she smiled and crawled up the bed, pressing her lips against those thin pink ones letting her girl taste herself. Before she could lay beside the spent girl though, she felt those long caramel fingers moving over her once more; stroking over the globes of her arse before moving round to her front. As brown eyes fixed to her own she felt the questing fingers stroking over her waxed hairless mons, caressing the soft skin there. Parting her legs as she trembled, Ilainus smiled shyly as slowly those fingers moved to run over an inner thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Don't tease me, little one..please.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Fusing their lips together once more, her free hand moving to squeeze a stiff peak once more she moved her fingers towards that radiating heat. Stroking them gently along the length of Athena's slit she murmured a moan at feeling how wet her goddess was. As ivory hips rocked against her touch she parted the velvet lips and stroked over the wet swollen ball of nerves,  moving her fingers faster as Athena rocked faster against her. With a harder stroke she felt Athena stiffening; her back arching as her head was thrown back, strawberry hair cascading down past her shoulders. Riding the girl's fingers even as she felt her own pleasure spiralling out of control she moved faster, her eyes closed until the feeling exploded inside her, ripping a quiet moan from her throat of Ilainus's name as she came. Sagging towards her girl she pressed their foreheads together but before she could claim those lips with her own she felt the girl moving down the bed beneath her, soft lips leaving a wet trail behind as she did. Looking down the length of her body to those dark eyes she smiled and raised an eyebrow as Ilainus kissed over her stomach, the amusement at the girl's eagerness quickly turning into another soft moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little one.. W-what are you doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Worshipping my goddess, showing her how much I love her and want her "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cheeky grin aimed at up at was accompanied by Ilainus stroking her hands over that ivory skin once more. Sinking lower in the bed until she was under Athena's slick core she glanced at those pink folds and bit her bottom lip. She had never done this before, but it couldn't be that hard. Could it? Athena had just done this to her, she could follow her lead. Slowly she pressed forward, her tongue hesitantly swiping along the length of Athena's slit, gathering the wetness there. Moaning at the taste that was filling her mouth she shuddered softly. She could get addicted to the taste of her goddess, she was divine. Swiping her tongue more firmly the second time she concentrated and mimicked what Athena had done to her; gently kissing those lips before sucking one at a time into her mouth. Using her hands to hold Athena in place, her fingernails leaving little half moons on her goddess's hips she used the tip of her tongue to part those lips. Finding the puffy ball underneath it's little hood she swiped the flat of her tongue over it again and again until the hood completed retracted, then she drew it into her mouth. Rolling it against her tongue in the same way Athena had done to her she let her fingers of one hand drift lower, dancing her fingertips between those taut thighs to gently circle her entrance. Slowly she pressed one finger against Athena, until, like it had with her, the digit was sliding into the hot wetness inside. Thrusting in and out gently she crooked her finger and tried to find the same spot Athena had inside her. As velvet walls pulsed around her finger she risked a glance up through her eyelashes to see Athena's face, a softer moan falling from her lips at the expression on her goddess's face. Pulling her finger almost all the way out she pushed in again, a little harder as her mouth again sucked on that ball of nerves. Her touches were inexperienced but still Athena was rocking into her every touch, sweet soft moans falling like a litany from those incarnadine lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little one.. I-I'm going too.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Arching her back into a perfect bow she could do no more than clutch to the headboard as the waves of pleasure rolled through her. Tipping her head back once more she rocked her hips harder, riding her girl's tongue now as she licked  and sucked on her clit and lips. As the pleasure exploded inside once more she felt those caramel hands grip her tighter, the girl not stopping or even slowing down. Before even the first orgasm had finished she was careening towards a second, the waves creating inside her and pulling a slightly louder more guttural cry from her throat. Lapping gently at her goddess as above she felt her lover go limp she smiled. One last kiss to those velvet lips and she was scooting up the bed again, moving to curl into her lover's arms.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During those moonlit hours, before her imminent departure, neither of them got a wink of sleep. For hours, all night really, they were in each other's arms, showing each other how they felt and murmuring words of love. Ilainus had never felt so wonderful or so loved as she did with Athena, and Athena had never experienced love like she had with Ilainus. In that bed under the shroud of night there was nothing or no one other than themselves that the thought about. Thinking about the quest was for the harshness of the daylight, but under cover of soft candlelight nothing could disturb them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A smirk crossed his face as he watched Zeus pace in his room, his hands curling into fists as they flexed by his sides. Athena's diddlying that mortal child had been even more of a hit to his father than he thought the news would have been. Turning his head he smiled at Zeus now as his father caught his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "When she asked for the mortal to stay here with her I thought it was perfectly innocent,  now I find she was moving in a lover and laughing at me the whole time! 'father, I shall not marry Hephesteus, I will remain untouched' is what she said to me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glaring suddenly at his son, having noticed the smirk after all, he strode forward and caught Ares in a vice like grip, his fingers digging into the arm he had a hold of as his eyes, suddenly hard and cold, bored into his son's eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "If this another one of your schemes, Ares, to get one over on Athena I will banish you. Athena has done no wrong before, why should I trust your word now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Shaking out of the grip he stared at his father, crossing his arms over his chest. He could involve Aphrodite now by repeating what she had advised that girl, but he did like the airhead goddess. Shrugging his shoulders instead he rested his hands on the belt of his trousers he wore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I assure you, from what I overheard, Athena and Ilainus are a couple and make the beast with two backs"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The fury in his father's face at the confirmation was enough to make him swallow slightly. Zeus always had been unnerving when he was angry. But this was worse, his anger turning to rage at what his favoured child was doing. Flinching at the sudden strident words echoing throughout Olympus he left for the meeting room soon after. It had been almost too easy to set his sister up. Oh he knew she'd not be in much trouble, she was Athena after all, she had Zeus wrapped around her finger as it was. And after this maybe Athena would not be so favoured any more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lounging in his chair as the rest of the twelve filtered into the meeting hall he met Artemis's assessing gaze with a raised eyebrow. Watching her claim her seat across the hall he smirked then snorted at his other sister's reaction. He knew full well that she was friends with the mortal too, but after this meeting perhaps he would no longer be the black sheep of this family. Not when Athena, who could do no wrong, was flaunting herself like that. He wasn't sure why Artemis had looked at him with such a challenging expression on her face, but he didn't care. It was well known that he disliked mortals and enjoyed killing them or using them as he saw fit, and it was a well known secret how he disliked that mortal being on Olympus. Aiming a dazzling smile at Artemis he chortled at the look she threw back at him. Resting his hands behind his head as he leant back with out stretched legs he was the picture of cocky self-assuredness as he prepared to enjoy the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had not been prepared for the quest being issued though. Never had he thought that brat would be put forward to be Athena's champion and the thought of it had made him glower around the room. She was his, it was his right after she had incapacitated his champion Jason. But no seemed to care, even Discord couldn't care less about that child. Steepling his fingers he'd sat with a scowl on his face until he had heard his airhead sister spouting her ridiculous rhetoric. Stifling a snort at Aphrodite's expense he had found it hilarious when that mortal had stormed in and yelled at Zeus. She was a plucky little thing, he'd give her that. She would be perfect for being his champion not Athena's. Watching as Artemis and Aphrodite had pulled Athena and Ilainus from the room he was laughing, finding it hilarious how humiliated the high and mighty goddess was now. It would teach her not to take his toys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the room emptied out he considered the quest; it was a suicide mission he knew. Crossing an ocean, facing a monster. And being surrounded by mortals. They weren't known for being especially nice, not when a girl was travelling alone like that. His musings though were interrupted by Apollo, Aphrodite and Artemis entering the hall again, the three of them seemingly unaware of him still sat in his chair. Staying quiet he strained his ears to hear what they were talking about only to have to stifle his incredulous laughter. They were going to give the girl gifts to help on the quest? Ridiculous. Although.. Maybe, just maybe, this could work in his favour. He wouldn't include his gift with the rest from his family. Oh  no. His gift for her he would give her himself. Grinning as he started to formulate his plan he stayed in the hall until he was alone again, only then stretching before going to his own rooms. One way or another that mortal would be his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretching in pleasure at the caramel skinned arms wrapping around her she smiled as soft hands smoothed over her back. Her girl was safe again, the mishap in the ocean all but forgotten as their naked bodies had pressed together while Ilainus had hugged her tightly. The beach they were laying on was stifling hot and the sun was beating down onto their naked bodies but neither seemed to even notice as the smooth softness of the muslin blanket beneath them was keeping the baked heat from them. Slowly she brushed her fingertips over her girl's collarbone, but just as she was lowering her head to leave kisses over the raised rib of bone beneath the skin she gave a surprised cry as she found herself on her back with Ilainus leaning over her with a smirk. Her girl had flipped their positions and was pressing her back into the blanket, soft nimble fingers running over her stomach as those dark eyes followed the trail, a new frisson of delight skating down her back at finally having her girl touch her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving her own hands now she brushed them over the girl's back, her fingers trailing over the muscles shifting beneath the soft skin as eyes locked then lips finally met. A tentative brushing of soft rose against soft incarnadine red. As Ilainus grew more confident so the kiss grew hungrier, their bodies pressing tightly together as tongues met, dancing and twirling as they explored each other's mouth. As soft moans were pulled from their throats she felt fingertips trailing lightly over her side then up again, a gentle grazing of fingernails over her skin as slowly Ilainus brought her fingers over her body to her breasts. Sucking in a breath as gradually fingertips brushed against the underside of one breast before a palm cupped it she felt her back arch off the ground, an almost purr coming from her now as her girl touched her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Willingly she let Ilainus top her now, allowing the girl free reign to touch how she wanted while exploring her body. Watching as those dark eyes, darkened even more into mahogany brown now with lust, moved over body she brought her own hand to the front of her girl's body, smoothing it over Ilainus's ribs until she was cupping one of Ilainus's breasts. Stroking fingers higher she let her thumb circle over one bumpy aereola before the pad of her thumb skimmed across the hardening nipple, rubbing it in tiny circles as above her a husky moan fell from rosy lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little one... "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tilting her head at her goddess moaning her name she smirked and copied Athena's movement; bringing the pad of her thumb to trace over Athena's smooth aereola before skimming across the stiffened peak. Teasing them both now she rocked her hips once, twice, three times feeling a wetness between her legs now that had nothing to do with the sea water still beaded over her skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Yes, my godess?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> There was a breathiness to the husked out teasing words, the smirk lifting Ilainus's lips as she rocked again, their combined scents of arousal permeating the sun drenched air between them, mingling with the lingering scents of the sea and the perfumes they wore as it washed over her, flooding her senses until her head spun with the headiness of it. Dropping her head again as a combined moan danced through the air she took one nipple in her mouth, rolling it between her teeth. Tugging on the nipple gently had the hand on her back suddenly clawing at her skin, the nails leaving a red line in it's wake as Ilainus arched her back into the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Don't tease me, little one - I-I need you.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I need you too my goddess"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ache between her legs was throbbing now as she moved lower, her blood pounding in her ears. Leaving a trail of open mouthed wet kisses as she went she kissed down Athena's torso, occasionally grazing the soft unblemished skin with her teeth until...</p>
<p>Jolting awake with a needy gasp for breath, the arousal from her dream still coursing through her veins she suddenly moaned,  her mind catching up suddenly when she saw the dark haired girl - her girl - nestled between her thighs. It had been a dream, only a dream, but then the reality was so much better. Flopping back onto the pillows she opened her legs more as she felt that tongue drag over her throbbing slit. Glancing down again she saw the dark eyes looking at her from beneath their dark lashes and gave a lust filled chuckle</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little one, what are you doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A cheeky smirk was aimed at her then, the caramel head lifting revealing the face of her beloved mortal glistening with the evidence of her own arousal shining on her lover's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I was hungry so decided to have my breakfast early"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Even as she was speaking Ilainus had not stopped touching her lovers wet folds, her fingers stroking lightly over the heated skin before she slid a finger into Athena's more than ready entrance. Thrusting in gently at first she soon sped up her ministrations, the soft moans falling from those lips a music to her ears. Bending her head again she feasted her mouth on Athena's clit once more as her fingers kept up their ministrations. Feeling her goddess beginning to tremble from the building pleasure she licked and sucked harder, her fingers twisting inside to stroke that spongy spot again and again. Turning her head from side to side as she arched into every touch, her hips rocking into each thrust she knew she'd not last long, not after the dream. Lifting her hand as she felt the coiling pleasure inside starting to snap she but down on her finger as she came. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Athena's body went limp she pressed another kiss to her goddess before moving back up the bed to lay beside her, chuckling softly at the tired look thrown at her. They had been up all night, neither of them sleeping until after 5am and it was still barely past sun up even now. Stifling a yawn of her own she stretched out on her side and propped her head up on one hand, her free hand moving to carress that ivory skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I love you Ilainis, my little one"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She froze then, her eyes widening as she stared for a moment into those ice blue eyes, reading in them a multitude of emotions as slowly she responded with her own smile. Dipping her head she pressed her lips to those incarnadine ones,  a flushed happy smile lighting her from within</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I love you too Athena, my goddess. I have loved you since I was a child and I will love you for forever"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The earnest proclamation made her smile. They had never spoken of love before but they had both shown it in a million little ways day after day. Responding to the kiss she cupped the caramel face even as she was rolling to on top of her girl, her fingers running over her girl's torso once more </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I've not had my breakfast yet my little one"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasping in a breath she arched suddenly as those skilled fingers found her breasts and squeezed them lightly. She was already wet and ready from where she had woken Athena earlier and now she attempted to guide a hand down to where she needed it most. At the soft chuckle she opened the eyes she'd not been aware she had even closed to give an outraged look at the redhead, those ivory fingers repenting but still not pressing over her hot wet heat. Whimpering as she felt the fingers skirt past her folds to stroke over quivering thighs she trembled, her hands moving to grip onto Athena's waist instead. It was a sweet torture, yet if her goddess wanted to play with her she wouldn't deny her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What's the matter little one, is there something you need?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As Athena spoke, her voice filled with a lusty playfulness, her fingers didn't stop from stroking over trembling thighs or teasing by touching her outer lips lightly. Widening her legs even more, her bottom lip caught between her teeth she writhed wantonly on the bed. The urge to lift her hand to touch herself instead was overwhelming but she didn't, instead her hand moved to try to guide Athena to where she needed her to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You only need to ask me little one and I will do whatever you want me to do. Unless you want me to stop that is? If you want me to I'll stop and let you sleep"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frustration had her crying out at the teasing touches and words. Writhing more on the bed she shook her head, eyes wide with indignance at the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No! No, no, please don't stop my goddess, I want.. I need you to touch me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "But I'm already touching you little one.."</p>
<p> Frustration had her sobbing out a moan then as again those fingers brushed over her outer lips, her hips jerking off the mattress to try to entice Athena to touch her properlyF</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Please, my goddess, please.. Fuck me.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As the words were spoken a soft chuckle filled the space, the sound dancing on the air heavy with the combined scents of their love making and the perfumes they both wore. Moving her fingers she stroked them finally over the wet girls wet slit, moving to part the glistening pink lips to reveal the puffy pink ball of nerves. Stroking over it with one fingertip she watched as those now mahogany eyes glazed in pleasure. As her girl mewled out her pleasure at the touches she dipped her head to drag the flat of her tongue over Ilainus's clit. Moving her fingers down she circled the waiting and ready entrance, her touches more teasing as gently she thrust one finger into her. Thrusting it harder as those slim hips canted up to meet every thrust she bent her finger inside to find that little spot she knew Ilainus liked. With another stroke of that soft spongy spot and a suckle on that swollen clit she had Ilainus coming, her name falling like a mantra from those pale pink lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straightening slowly from where she had been sat to fix her hair before going to say her last goodbye to Athena she pressed a hand over her stomach as the taste of bile rose in her throat and tears hazed her vision, obscuring her surroundings for a moment.. She didn't want to leave Athena's side but she had too. That morning had been wonderful; the declarations of love and the sex had filled her with such a happy feeling. She had never felt that way before. But now.. She had to prove herself, and though she had not spoken of it to anyone the things Zeus had said about her had stuck with her. She had to prove to herself and him that she was worthy of being Athena's champion. It still didn't stop her eyes burning with the tears she was holding back. She had to be strong, for Athena if not for herself. Witnessing the goddess breaking down and crying like that had only made her love Athena all the more, her need to protect her increasing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping her eyes once more she let out a sigh and left the room, her steps dragging slightly as she walked. Before she could enter the main room she froze for a moment as the gentle buzz of different voices reached her; some were obviously female while a couple were men. All of them she recognised as the friends she had cultivated during her stay on Mount Olympus. Taking a fortifying breath she lifted her head and rolled her shoulders back while straightening her spine before entering the room, her gaze tracking over the tableau in front of her. Lounging on seats dotted around the bright white space were Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephestus, Hermes and Athena herself. Amara was in the room as well, a tray in front of her on the table where she had just served tea to everyone. Her hands were in her laps though. Crossing the room as she painted a smile on her thin lips she paused at Athena's side, her hand gently dropping onto one shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little one, my siblings have a gift each for you before you have to leave.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She wasn't sure if the others had heard the subtle sound of Athena's voice cracking as she had spoken of her leaving, but she had. Squeezing the shoulder beneath her hand once she moved around to the seat beside her goddess and settled on the cushions, her head tilting curiously at the gods and goddesses in front of her. There was a time she'd have been afraid of being in front of them all at once but that had left her soon after meeting each of them individually. It was Aphrodite's gentle laugh that had attention swinging to her instead, the dimples in her cheeks flashing as she winked at Ilainus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You're all acting like she's off to her own funeral. Our girl is going to get that crown then she'll be back to claim our sister" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh but she couldn't help her tiny chuckle at the words, the obvious confidence in her making her lift her chin again. She might only be showing confidence in her body language but hearing Aphrodite's words had definitely made it easier to seem confident that morning. Reaching a hand forwards she gripped the vial Aphrodite made a show of placing in her hand, a minute stroking over the back of her hand giving her a moment of comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Sweetie, once you find the beastie who  has the crown just use a few drops of this and it will calm them "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huffing lightly at her sister's playful tone it was Artemis who spoke next, drawing from beside where she was sitting a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. Holding them up proudly she stood then stepped closer to the girl, a smile on her lips as she laid the gift at Ilainus's feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You have learnt well, darling, these are for you. A bow that only you can string and a quiver of arrows that will always fly straight and it will never empty"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jostling his sister in law aside in his eagerness to present his own gift, Hephestues ignored how Artemis almost lost her footing to fall over the chair behind her. Instead he was focused on Ilainus as he drew from under his own chair the gift he had speant all night creating just for her. At his wide grin Ilainus quietened her soft chuckle at poor Artemis. Letting her gaze settle on what he was holding up she gasped softly, all mirth forgotten in her awe. The gift was golden armour, each plate of it beautifully rendered and on the biggest plate of all an owl was pressed into the metal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could say anything though Apollo had jostled Hephesteus aside, a grin breaking out as they all sought to keep the playful tone that Aphrodite had started. Holding out empty hands towards her he instead bowed to Ilainus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I beg forgiveness, Ilainus. My gift to you is not on Olympus. When you leave Athens go to my temple at Delphi and tell them your name and I sent you. They will gift you a horse from the stable. The horse will never tire, able to carry on all night and day if need be. You must speak to the Oracle too, she should give you an idea of where the crown is that you seek"</p>
<p> "And whereas Apollos gift to you means you are without the help to get to Delphi quickly my gift will get you there as swift as a bird".</p>
<p>Hermes was holding up a pair of shoes that had wings fluttering at the heels. She hadn't known Hermes very long, not like the others, but she had always been fascinated by his tales of flying and how fast he could get somewhere. Taking the last present she smiled as her fingers lightly brushed over the white feathered wings. With the horse and these surely her quest would not take her as long as she had initially thought. Hope shined from her eyes then as she smiled at all of them, tears again pricking her eyes at how nice they were all being too her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chuckling at the girl again Aphrodite stood, her hand going to Ilainus's chin where she lifted the girls head to look at them all properly. She was a well loved girl, and what she had revealed in front of them all had shocked them. She had been through so much, but for Zeus to then degrade her as he'd done. It was unforgivable and if they could they would have stopped the quest. But they could not interfere once the king of God's had  spoken. It was only special mortals that were offered the chance to be Athena's champion.. But Ilainus.. She was even more special; at only fourteen she was the youngest to even be considered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" We know you will succeed, sweetie, and you'll soon be back at our sister's side with many more tales to tell us of your time on Earth ". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clutching a hold of one of Ilainus's hands with one of hers Athena smiled and nodded in agreement, though at the look then thrown at the rest of the Olympians Artemis snorted out a laugh. Her words lacked a bite when she spoke, a note of teasing in her voice even as she was shepherding the others out of the rooms leaving only Amara and Athena with Ilainus. A last wink and a few chuckles, hands lifted in a 'farewell for now'  gesture lingered for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Come on you lot, our sister wants some alone time with lover girl here. Last smooches to get in and all that"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giggling at the comedic moment from Artemis she dropped back into a seat and closed her eyes, willing the tears to not run down her cheeks. She didn't want to go, the well meaning gifts had only made her heart hurt all the more. At the clearing of a throat she let her eyes snap open again, this time seeing Amara where the crowd had been moments before. As Amara held out a bundle of folded materials to her in greens and oranges she tilted her head and reached out a hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My gift to you too, Ilainus, is clothing better suited for such a quest and a bag to carry things with you plus a few dinars that will get you meals for a couple of days at least"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> For the first time since meeting this woman she realised she had unfairly judged her based on those in her past. She may not be very trusting to begin with but Ilainus knew that in her own way Amara had cared for her and watched her blossom. Holding the new top and skirt set in her arms she sniffled once, twice, before giving a nod and a smile to the woman. Seeing her gifts were accepted the high priestess bowed her head and left the room as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little one, I wish this wasn't happening. I have a gift for you too my love. I gift to you my owl, Bubo. He will guide you on your quest and give advice when it is needed.  Never forget, I will always hear your prayers too and my temples will always give you a respite if it is needed" . It wasn't enough, she wanted to do so much more to help her girl. This was a fool's errand and it was barbaric to expect her girl to do it. Not when she was still so young. Watching now as Ilainus dissolved into tears she knealt down and pulled the girl into her arms again, rocking them both gently. They both deserved so much better than this. Pressing her lips against the side of Ilainus's head she felt the tremors that racked the lithe body, yet still her little one was pulling away again, a myriad of emotions flickering through her dark eyes. In that moment those eyes reminded her of how they had looked at her the first time she had met the girl in her temple; empty and cold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I have to go my goddess, if I linger anymore Zeus will punish you and I couldn't cope with that"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She almost pulled Ilainus back into her arms, told her to abandon the quest and she'll make her a priestess in one of her temples so they can still see each other. But it wouldn't be enough for either of them. Not after last night. Or that morning either. Watching as Ilainus woodenly picked up the new clothes and slipped them on instead of the robe and then packed her things into her bag she felt her own tests pricking her eyes. Turning to where Bubo was perched watching the scene she picked him up and kissed his head as she stroked his feathers, instructing him to stay with Ilainus and to guide her, to help her return home safely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going with Ilainus and Bubo down to her temple once her girl had put on her armour and gathered her things they kissed once more, hands moving desperately over each other but breaking away before they took it too far. Pulling open the door to the inner sanctum of the temple she turned to aim a last look at her strawberry haired goddess only to jump slightly startled as the goddess was right beside her, a soft chuckle sounding at her reaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'm going to walk you out, little one. I'll see you to the entrance steps of my temple"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding with a smile she slipped her hand into Athena's slim soft hand, her thumb tracing over the back of the ivory skinned hand trying to memorise the soft skin there as their steps echoed through the halls of the temple. Luckily there were only a few people in the sacred space that morning as they avoided running into them. Stopping at the top step leading down into Athens she glanced at those blue eyes as she pulled out the shoes Hermes had given to her. Sitting on the top step she slipped the soft leather shoes on her feet, careful not to hurt the fluttering wings. Getting to her feet again she pressed a last kiss to Athena's ivory cheek then stepped back, her eyes lingering as she backed down the steps. Finding the stone of the concourse she hesitated then backed away some more before murmuring to Bubo and taking to the air. As her heart felt like it was crushed in her chest she flew away towards Delphi, tears falling once more. Neither her or Athena or Bubo noticed Ares in the temple forecourt as she left or the smirk he had on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sequestered in the shadows at the base of the limestone column outside of his sister's temple he shrank back as Ilainus and Athena appeared on the temple steps. Cloaking himself with his invisibility power he moved closer, his shoes making no sound against the stone concourse, though he still had to be careful his sister didn't detect him. This was more than he had hoped for when he set his trap for that girl; he had been expecting Athena to remain inside but instead here she was bold as brass with that girl in her arms. Snorting to himself as he was forced to watch he focused on the girl, noticing how lithe and toned she was now, how she had breasts now when she had been an undeveloped child when he had first met her. He had been right, his sister always had been a soft touch for a pretty mortal. But this one was different. This one she had feelings for. It was pathetic really; his mighty sister weakened by feelings of love for a mortal no less.</p>
<p>Standing back as Ilainus left the steps, finally, he held a hand to his heart and mimed tears as the lovers were torn apart. His plan was working out beautifully. Now that girl was free of his sister's clutches it was time to put the second phase of it into action. Though, as he watched her and that ridiculous metal owl disappear amongst the clouds, he had to admit that Hermes had not been factored into his plans. That child could run, or fly, he mentally corrected himself - but he would find her. Even if he had to alert his war lords to keep an eye out for her he would find her.</p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Brother, have a drink with me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Offering a bottle towards Hermes he grinned while flinging a leg over a stool at the bar on Mount Olympus. It had taken him time to find his brother; he was always busy, but finally he had tracked him down. Watching as Hermes poured them both a drink into squat fat glasses he raised a brow, if Ilainus had been gifted a pair of winged shoes then clearly Hermes considered the brat to be a friend. Almost snorting into his drink when the glass slid along the bar towards him he gave a smile, picking up the drink and taking a swallow of the amber drink inside it. </p>
<p> "I saw that Ilainus was leaving, saw her fly away to begin her quest"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermes just looked at his brother for a moment. Ares was particularly jovial for a change, the rage habitually felt by the god seemingly tamped down. At least for now. But he didn't trust it. There was nothing to show that Ares wasn't just in a good mood for once, but still his instincts were saying to be careful around Ares. That dear girl already had enough on her plate without the god of war hunting her. Tilting his own glass towards Ares he nodded once before swallowing his own mouthful, savouring the burn of it in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "It is good news that she already could fly, many mortals would have trouble mastering it. But then, she is a plucky smart girl that one. Athena chose well to have her as a champion"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gritting his teeth as he smiled a saccharine smile he took another swallow of his drink, letting the bitter burn of it chase away the sweetness of his brother's words. That girl was a mere mortals with a tragic tale, nothing else, yet his siblings fawned over her like she was a doll. Rolling his eyes behind Hermes back he quickly righted his expression once more as Hermes glanced at him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Why the intetest, Ares? You never seemed to like her, or care about her, before she left today"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still recalled the way Ares had been laughing at that meeting. Not many had noticed as all eyes had been focused on Athena and Ilainus, but he'd noticed. Warily he poured out another double finger of the drink for them both. He rarely spent time with Ares,  but it was nice enough he supposed. He wasn't fond of war like Ares was. It wasn't his brother's job to guide mortal's souls to find Charon and the river Styx after they had perished. War only made his workload higher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No reason, brother, just making conversation. I had expected her to begin her quest walking away front Athens. It was quite a surprise to see her fly into the clouds"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " She can't walk all the way to Delphi, it's too far and will take too long. The shoes will get her there quicker where she can start her quest"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pricking up his ears as his brother revealed, with little prompting, where the girl had gone he grinned. It had been too easy, Hermes always was a light weight when alcohol was anything but wine. Swirling the liquid in his glass once, twice, he put it to his lips and drained the liquid inside it. Banging the glass down again he chuckled as Hermes did the same, his winged shoes and helmet already fluttering. Scowling once with a resigned air Hermes stood, swaying slightly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Forgive me Ares, it seems I am called on once more"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waving him off Ares stayed seated for a moment longer. Ilainus had gone to Delphi. It was Apollo's temple at Delphi and there was an Oracle there. It made sense she would begin there to find the crown, though he thought she never would. No one had so far and they had been seasoned warriors. Unlike Ilainus; she was just a girl. Standing up too he blinked once then started out. He had to get to the girl before she moved on again, now was his chance to convince her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving Olympus he materialised outside the temple at Delphi and looked around, his keen eyes searching for any sign of the girl or the owl. Stepping closer across the grassy knoll the temple crowned he crossed his arms as he stood with his legs akimbo. There was no sign of any mortal outside. Maybe she was already inside, or maybe she had not arrived yet. Sinking down onto the low stone wall beside a tree opposite the entrance he flung an arm over one knee as reclined against the tree. He could wait. He was immortal, he had all the time in the world to find the girl. No one bested him, least of all a mortal  girl. When he had her in his sights he had an offer for her and he would be surprised if she still refused him. After all it would mean this ridiculous quest would be unneeded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For an hour or more he waited while the sun beat down on him. It was quite pleasant he supposed, to have time to just sit beneath the blazing sun. His musings were interrupted though as he heard a series of clicks and a whooshing noise from the other side of the knoll. Straightening from where he sat he smirked as he saw the way she landed over her flight. Ilainus was here, and so was that bird. He never had shared Athena's love for that kind of bird. Watching as the child removed the shoes then hurried inside he chuckled lightly. He could, and would, wait for her to depart again before approaching her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilainus</p>
<p>As the winged shoes lifted her in the air so her sadness was drowned out by the dropping feeling of her stomach, her arms flailing as she fought to stay upright and not fall at the unaccustomed weightless feeling. Screwing her eyes shut as sudden air currents buffeted her from all directions she couldn't even scream as the wind robbed her of her breath. As panic clutched at her, making her flail all the more she dimly heard Bubo chirping to her. Peeling open one eye just a crack she squinted before she could focus on what the owl was showing her; as he flew he was opening his wings and leaning forward. Gulping as fresh panic seized her, her lungs burning for a fresh breath of air, she trusted the owl and copied his example; raising her arms at her sides and leaning into the air buffering her. Gradually, as air started flowing in her lungs once more and the wind seemed to calm slightly, she realised it was working; the panic was dissipating and the air around her didn't feel so bad. Cracking open her eyes again she glanced down only to slam her eyes shut again, the wind stealing the whimpered cry from her throat even as nausea roiled through her. Underneath her the ground was so far away and moving in a blur as they travelled; the trees and grasses, homes and people all blurred into a dizzying kaleidoscope of colours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a couple of hours the two of them, girl and owl, flew side by side in almost silence, the rushing of the wind the only sound between them. Gradually she was adjusting to soaring above Greece, though it was a strange and unsettling way to travel. So used to a myriad of scents filling the air from the plants and people, the towns and other places that to find the air she was flying through now to be devoid of scent was making her anxiety worse. The golden glow of the sunshine that was bathing her though was a pleasant feeling that, despite the nausea and unease rolling through her, still managed to tug her  lips upwards into a faint smile. Part way through the journey a sudden sharp pain in one shoulder jolted her a little making her eyes open slightly. Noticing Bubo was gone she was just saying his name when a clicking sounded in her ear, the anxiety lessening slightly as the bird nestled against her for long moments. He must be tired after flying for so long she thought to herself, realising too that her own body was starting to tire after so long in the air. The thought of landing to rest for a while though only prompted a fresh wave of tears. It would take longer if she rested now and she wanted to get back to Athena as soon as she could. Strengthing her resolve she pushed harder. She would rest when they were at Delphi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly she felt them dropping lower as they flew, the nausea returning full force as the shoes carried them down towards the ground. Flailing once more she didn't see the ground until she was rolling over it from the crash landing. As soon as she stopped moving she just lay on the ground, catching her breath for long moments, processing that she was still alive though in pain from her landing. She was thankful to be wearing the armour, it would of helped to soften the blows. Flying was a horrible way to travel, though it was a much quicker way than walking. Rolling onto her stomach she felt the solid ground beneath her and pressed kiss after kiss to it, her fingers curling into the hard ground as she did so, uncaring of the dirt covering her face. Never before had she felt so lucky to be on  land once more. Glancing up as she felt Bubo hop down from her shoulder she snickered at the ruffled feathers look he had about him, the look aimed at her only making her chuckle all the more. She was grateful to Athena for gifting him to her, the bird not just being a guide but a companion as well. Slowly sitting up she winced as her muscles and head throbbed it's displeasure at the crash landing she'd been forced to take. No one ever showed her the correct way to use the shoes, much less how to land again after flying and she cursed that lack of knowledge now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly getting to her feet as she brushed the dry dirt from her face and body she blinked and looked around at where she was.  She was on some sort of cliff top and below was the temple of Apollo where the Oracle was. This quest was already not easy to deal with, not with the flying or the having to climb down a cliff. Slowly taking a step or two she paused to pick up the owl, her hands running him to help remove any dirt from his metallic feathers. At the manhandling the chirps and clicks turned indignant but she only snickered</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Bubo, I have to make sure the dirt is gone so it doesn't mess with your workings"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finishing her cleaning of him she pressed a quick kiss to his head before putting him down and watching him start to preen himself. Silly bird. She loved this bird, she'd loved him from the moment she had first seen him in Athena's rooms. Athena.. Just thinking of her goddess had a fresh wave of grief flood through her. She hated to be separated from her. What was she doing now? Normally they'd be finishing with training at this time before cleaning up ready for lunch. Just recalling the smile given to her after a training session had tears filling her eyes again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athena</p>
<p>It had been only a couple of hours since her girl had left yet everywhere she looked she was reminded of the one she loved. Sitting in her garden; tending her roses; training; the main room; her room; the kitchen; drinking chocolate; even eating the ambrosia she needed. Everywhere she went she could see her little one reading or studying, she could see and hear her laughing, could hear her voice strolling through her mind. Every step she took was a hell only she inhabited, a hell filled with grief and longing, with pain. It was agonising. Ilainus was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She was a goddess, she had magic, yet she could do nothing. With a loud cry, a scream of rage and grief and frustration, she had clapped her hands over her ears and gone down to her temple in Athens. Even there her girl was everywhere. Nowhere could she get some peace from her memories. Even listening to the mortals and the problems they took to her was not enough to quiet her mind. The prayers only served to annoy her and for the first time she shut her ears to the mortals, not caring what any of them was going through. They could all be eaten by giants and cyclops's for all she cared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Shaking as tears ran down her ivory cheeks she used her powers to leave Athens, instead going to one of her other temples and slouching into her throne in the inner sanctum. She could sense her high  priestess of this temple moving around, unprepared for her visit. But she didn't care. Normally she'd be apologetic and speak with the woman, but today she ignored her. She didn't even bother to look up to find out where she was or who she was ignoring. But it still didn't help. Even in a place that Ilainus had never been she was not free from the shadows her love cast. Every time her eyes closed, every little sound that reached her ears, it was always her. Jumping to her feet she paced the inner sanctum before disappearing and reappearing in her rooms. With a scream of rage and pain she swept her arms out at the side and had every ornament or trinket exploding around her, the mirrors exploding showering glass and slivers of silver over the room while the soft furnishings exploded in a shower of stuffing and wood; the brutality of the sudden violence a mirror for the anguish that was filling her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Collapsing onto her knees when her legs buckled beneath her she was the picture of defeat: a proud woman dressed in her usual white robes but covered in numerous little cuts as her head hung low towards the ground, her hands curling into the marble flooring as tears racked her body. In the aftermath of the destruction Athena had wrought she was unaware of Amara stepping into the room then freezing as she looked at the chaos. Never had she seen her goddess like that. But then again, never had her goddess suffered a loss before. Being immortal Athena had never known the bitter sting of grief until her mortal lover had left on that damnable suicidal quest. Picking her way carefully across the floor, for once going against strict orders to have no shoes on in Athena's rooms, she crouched down in front of Athena and carefully touched a hand to her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Come on, Athena, let's get this cleared up. I'll get you changed and cleaned up then I'll ask you to sit with your sister while I clean in here"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coaxing Athena to her feet took time but slowly she managed it until the proud goddess was standing upright once more, albeit with red rimmed bloodshot eyes and tears still running down her cheeks. Guiding her goddess across the remnants of her things towards her bedroom Athena seemed hardly aware of what she had done and put up no fight as she was pushed down onto her bed. Usually Athena would dress herself, but today she was as pliant as a new born and gave no resistance to Amara stripping the old ruined robes from her and dressing her in new. Gently, Amara used a soft cloth to wash away the tear stains and gradually the Athena she was normally was shining through again. Carefully she got Athena to her feet and with a smile started leading her not towards the gardens but towards the meeting room</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena, you can see Ilainus though you can't interact with her. Zeus and the others are busy right now, you could use the gazing pool to look at your girl". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft reminder of the pool slowly filtered through the haze of her grief and rage, the words dancing through her mind for a moment until she grasped hold of them. Gasping as she realised what Amara meant she gave a half smile filled with yearning. She wanted Ilainus back with her, but if she could not then she might watch her for a short time. It was a bitter compromise of just watching like one would a picture, yet now the idea had been given to her she grasped it with both hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Amara, I-I had not considered the pool.. I'd like to see into it "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Willingly traversing the hallway of Mount Olympus with Amara beside her she was grateful this was the time of day her family was usually busy tending to their own temples and followers, it meant they didn't encounter anyone on the journey. As soon as she saw the marble edged pool of water she seemed to brighten slightly, her head lifting and her stride quickening. Shaking off the hand on her arm and back she sunk onto the bench surrounding the gazing pool and swept a hand through the still water. As Ilainus shimmered into being in the water Amara left the goddess to herself. She had cleaning to do and she was sure Athena needed time alone with the girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ilainus</p>
<p>Looking at the grass edge of the clifftop she swallowed and looked up at Bubo flapping his wings in the air above it. Aiming a glare at the bird she shook her head. No way was she putting those shoes on again. Flying was an experience she hoped she never had to repeat. Though Bubo was right, it would have been quicker to just fly down to the temple she preferred to stay on the ground. Staring as the bird seemed to mock her by doing a somersault in mid air she flipped him off before backing up a step or two then running towards edge and then down the side of the grass covered clifftop. Holding her arms out as she ran she ignored the chirps from the owl and soon she was at the bottom. In one piece. Grinning as she danced one or two steps she blew a kiss towards the bird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I told you I didn't need to fly anymore. Flying is for birds, I'll keep my feet firmly on the ground from now on"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Earlier they'd had a disagreement over how to get down the cliff. Bubo had been adamant that the best way was to fly. She had been equally as firm when she'd refused to fly again and had gone as far as putting the winged shoes in her bag and instead putting on her normal boots instead. Flying had always seemed fascinating to her as a young child when she had watched the birds soaring through the sky. But now she could fly too it was something Ares must have thought up to torment her she thought. Snorting at her own thoughts she brushed a hand over her hair then started towards the temple. When Bubo came near again she held out an arm to let him rest on it while she walked, her free hand smoothing his feathers and showing she wasn't mad with him. Just with flying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What do you think the Oracle will say, Boo? I've not heard of this crown before so it must be hidden someplace most mortals would never look "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Listening to his chips of reply she tilted her head slightly, her eyes trained now on the ground to make sure she didn't fall. It was something she had thought of on and off for awhile since Zeus had first demanded she retrieve it. The old goat must have thought she'd not be able too get it. But she was stubborn and there was no way she was leaving it behind. Shaking her head as finally the round columns of the temple loomed over them she quickened her pace. The sooner she got to see the Oracle the sooner she could start to get the crown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illainus</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What you seek is in Mount Kynthos,<br/>held in the sanctuary of Zeus,<br/>but, not everything is as it seems.<br/>Keep your prayers,<br/>they will help not only you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frowning as again she let the Oracle's words play over and over in her mind she shook her head, her mind hurting where she was trying to find the meaning in the cryptic message. The first part was obvious, but the line about things not being as they seem was flumaxing her. Glancing to where Bubo was resting with his head under his wing she sighed. It had been a long day; from having gone with only a bare minimum of sleep to the new experience of flying then having to climb down the grass covered clifftop to get to the temple's entrance, she was exhausted but her mind wouldn't stop whirring. Even when attempting to sleep her mind had kept on churning, her memories assaulting her in the form of nightmare after nightmare. Normally she'd have gone to Athena to soothe her. But she didn't have that luxury, not now. She was back to how she had been before; sleeping rough and having to comfort herself. Only this time it was not working. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adjusting her position by the camp fire she sat with her legs crossed under her and her hands folded in her lap. She and Bubo were back on top of the cliff overlooking the temple. It was an impressive monument, it's facade a pristine white while inside the walls had been decorated in white with yellow and gold picked out on the stone. The air as she had walked through the temple had been thick with incense; the sweet citrus tang of frankincense and the slightly bitter odour of myrrh, while faint notes played on a lyre had danced through the air. It was nothing like she had been expecting; even though Apollo had bid her to come here as a matter of urgency she had half way expected for Ares or Zeus to have a plan in place to capture her. But then again, Zeus expected her to die on this quest and leave his family in peace. Like hell she would. Athena was her goddess and she was Athena's warrior. She was not giving up without a fight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her experience of seeing the Oracle had been more nerve wracking then she had thought it would be; before she had been allowed to go to where the girl had been laid on her white stone bed she had first had to remove her armour and weapons then cleanse her hands and feet. Walking behind the high priest in bare feet and wearing only her skirt and top that Amara had given her she felt strangely naked in front of these strangers. A feeling she struggled not to show. There was no danger here for her; it was a sanctuary and they would never cause harm. It was only her fears and memories of running from her father that were making her feel so vulnerable right now. Entering the Oracle's inner sanctum she felt her head spun as her lungs sucked in breath after breath of the intoxicating air; the atmosphere inside was thickened into an almost foggy atmosphere of frankincense, myrrh and a few other scents she could not place. It was a heady atmosphere, especially as the only light in the chamber was from the few candles set on candleabras either side of her. Sinking to her knees in supplication she had bowed her head until the priest with the Oracle spoke, repeating the words the girl was whispering to no one in particular.</p>
<p> "Welcome, Ilainus. I have been expecting you. Apollo sends his regards. He has told me of the quest you are on. You are not the only warrior to seek the crown. Your journey will be perilous, you must be prepared. </p>
<p>What you seek is in Mount Kynthos,<br/>held in the sanctuary of Zeus,<br/>but, not everything is as it seems.<br/>Keep your prayers,<br/>they will help not only you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the Oracle had finished speaking she had been shown out of the chamber again and to her armour, her lungs gratefully sucking in the fresher air of the main temple now. Although her head still swam with both the mixed incense of the room and the words the Oracle had spoken she was quick to don her armour and weapons again, impatience clawing at her. The sooner she completed this quest then the sooner she could go home to Athena's arms. However, before she could leave one of the priest's had been tasked with taking her to the stables where she was introduced to the horse Apollo was gifting to her. The animal was taller, taller than the ones she had ridden before, and  she was a light grey with white dapples on her croup and whithers. As the horse moved closer to her and bent her head to hers she could see the white star on her forehead. She was beautiful, a wonderful animal who clearly, from the way she nuzzled to her, liked a cuddle. Stroking a hand over her cheek she smiled at her; it had been a little while since she had last seen a horse but she had never forgotten the soft velvet feeling beneath her hand at stroking a horse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few hours that day she and Bubo had remained at the temple, the priests eager to feed her and make sure she was able to ride her horse. The meal they had prepared had been simple, yet it was delicious and filling. Afterwards, the priests in the kitchens had packed a pannier bag of fruits and bread and cheese with water canteens to go with her on the quest. While they were doing that she had been shown how to ride the horse, a lesson she had been grateful for as her skills had rusted through not being used for so long. Until her mother had gotten sick and died they had gone riding once a week, but she had not been on a horse since. Gripping the reins with one hand she used the other to grip the saddle as she had mounted the mare, swinging her legs either side of her body instead of sitting side saddle as she had done as a child. Learning the new way of riding had taken a little longer than she had thought it would but she had eventually gotten the hang of it. With an hour left until night fell she, Bubo and Arete, as she had named the mare, finally left the temple. They didn't get too far, but it was enough distance to quell the anxiety that had curdled in her earlier. </p>
<p>Stoking the flames once more with a stick she picked up outside the fire she tossed it into the pile and held out her hands towards it, warming herself though she would have preferred to be kept warm a different way. Glancing toward Bubo again she sighed heavily. "Keep your prayers, they will help not only you"  danced through her mind again and she bit her bottom lip as she considered. Athena had said she would hear her prayers. Maybe she could try it. Looking through the pack that held some bits of food she plucked out the red apple she'd been planning on having for breakfast. Setting it on a flat stone the other side of the fire she found a flower growing in the grass and picked it to go with the apple. It had been a long time since she had tried this. Taking a breath she closed her eyes as she bowed her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena, my goddess, hear my prayers I beseech you. I am heading to Delos in the morning, that is where the Oracle is sending me. Bubo has been nice to have around. He taught me how to fly.  I-I miss you,  so so much. It is thoughts of you; your eyes, your lips, the sweet sound of your voice and your laugh that are keeping me company now. I love you Athena, my goddess. I am yours. I have a flower and an apple here for you. We started with an apple I remember, it seemed fitting to carry on giving you an apple like I've been doing since I was at school. I-I must go now, my love,  I've a long journey in the morning "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice had cracked a couple of times while speaking but she had managed not to cry while speaking to Athena, she didn't want to upset her love even more by having her hear her tears as well. Backing away from the offerings she rounded the fire then started at seeing Bubo looking at her. Chuckling softly, as one hand wiped at her tears, she moved to lay near the fire again. Once she was settled, the owl hopped over with a quiet chirp, nestling into her as they both slept. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athena</p>
<p>For hours she had sat on the marbled edge of the pool with her eyes glued to the image of her girl in the still water held within, her tears running unchecked down her paler than normal cheeks. She had heard the faint sounds of Amara leaving the room but had paid no notice. Her whole being was with the girl shown in the pool. Watching the trip she had smiled at the way Ilainus had kissed the dirt when they had landed and had felt the coil of anxiety pull taut around her as Ilainus had navigated her way down the side of the cliff. For that one hour she could be alone with the pool she felt a lot of the pain lift away from her heart. Though not being able to talk to or touch her girl still was painful, it was just easier to bear now she had the ability to look at Ilainus. The gazing pool allowed her to hear and see her girl, but she could not speak to her or touch her.  When the sound of heavy footsteps permeated the room she jumped and swept her hand through the water, banishing the image though it felt like her heart was breaking all over again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Zeus entered the meeting hall after the luncheon period had passed he had paused and took in the familiar strawberry blond hair leaning over the gazing pool. Anger swirled through him for a moment at her defiance, his words having made it quite clear that his daughter and that mortal girl  were not to see each other. Ignoring his once favoured child as he made his way to the throne and settled into it, he gradually let his eyes move over the goddess. She looked upsst, but he could not -would not - condone Athena being with that girl. He loved his daughter and wanted what was best for her - and that was another immortal she could spend eternity with. Not a mortal female child. He wanted grandchildren from his favoured. And she deserved a man who could support her and the children. Someone who was not going to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As icy blue eyes shining with defiance stared across the empty hall at him , he allowed a cold smile to sweep across his lips, though inside he was lamenting this new attitude. He loved his daughter, but this was too much. If one of the other of his children had done this he would've been even tougher. Stroking a hand over his beard he watched as she got up, watching her stance as she made to move past him. Grabbing hold of one of her arms he held her tightly, his voice low but warm as he spoke to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Forget this foolish infatuation, child. She is mortal, she will die soon. I could find you a husband, one who will never die or leave you. If you agree then the girl had no need to carry on her quest"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even before he had finished speaking those lovely blue eyes were furious and suddenly he felt like he was the one who had wronged her, not the other way around. Athena didn't speak as she swept from the room, her petite frame only making the majestic exit even more majestic. Zeus chose not to follow for now, she knew his word was law and she would never go against him. Not him, king of the gods and her own father. Sitting back on his throne he signed into the now empty hall and turned his attention back to his chess game. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entering her rooms again she had only taken a single step inside the door before an anguished cry left her body. Trembling as legs folded beneath her once more she stayed on the ground. Zeus. Zeus had again ruined everything and left her feeling as if she had been flayed alive. Crying into her palms she pressed into her face she jumped startled at the soft touch to her shoulder, instantly feeling even worse. No one should ever see her this way. Amara had seen her this way only once and Ilainus had witnessed it the night before. Slowly lowering her hands with trepidation she let out a small breath of relief as Amara's face came into view, her high priestess always so kind and not judgemental. What would she say if asked her opinion about the quest her little one was on? She didn't ask though, just slowly got to her feet again with her eyes averted. It was a matter of pride to not show her emotions. She was normally do stoic, not showing weakness by showing her feelings to anyone. But this time she couldn't contain the pain that was radiating from her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena,  would you let me help you? I have fixed your rooms and I've fixed you a plate - perhaps having something to eat might help"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting Amara help her into the rooms properly she glanced at the main room, noticing how every little thing had been cleared away as if her fit of rage earlier had never happened. Unless you looked closely that was; a plant pot had a faint spider webbed crack ruining the varnished ice white gleam of it and there were an ornament here or there missing completely. She didn't care. Couldn't find it within herself to even feel remorse for earlier. Instead she looked to the table where a meal had been prepared but she couldn't face it. Even the thought of eating anything made her feel sick. Turning away from the table she studiously ignored the concerned look thrown her way; Amara knew that the last time she had eaten anything was when Ilainus had been there for breakfast. Since then she had not had anything to eat or drink; her appetite had waned completely and anything she tried to drink tasted like it was fetid water. Amara meant well, but she just couldn't find it within herself to respond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wandering towards her bedroom she was already yanking the pins from her hair and letting them scatter around her, not even glancing down at them. Everything now seemed worthless, even her normal meticulous cleanliness. Pulling the last pin from her hair she let it drop as she tossed her words back over her shoulder to Amara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Thank you, Amara, for your help. I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go to bed"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laying in bed after her evening abulations had been completed she was just thinking of Ilainus again when her girl's voice suddenly filtered into her mind. Sitting up with a jolt a sob echoed in her room and tears slipped down her cheeks again as she heard Ilainus talk. Listening to her girl she smiled at the declarations of love and said them back, even though Ilainus would never hear her. Laying back on the pillows she felt a meager amount of happiness for the first time since Ilainus left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huffing out a breath as she stared unseeing at the cup of chocolate in front of her she gave a small yawn before she could stop herself. Boredom was not a feeling she liked experiencing, but today she could not shake it. Looking at her gifts in her temples hadn't chased the feeling away, neither had poking at Dischord brought relief to her. Normally she had her siblings to spend time with. But...Artemis was away with her amazons, no doubt spending time with one of her queens, while Athena had closeted herself away since Ilainus had left. She missed her sisters, and she missed the girl too. Usually she,  Artemis and Athena would spend time together every day. But the last two days, since Zeus had made his homophobic views known, both of her sisters were not around. Ilainus had become a friend to her and  unlike her sisters Ilainus had always laughed at her antics while still respecting her. Her sisters though sometimes got exasperated with her or dismissed her as no more than an air head. Ares was the same. Even her husband was guilty of it sometimes, and other times he was too busy to spend time with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Picking up the spoon in her chocolate drink she gave it a half hearted swirl. Even chocolate wasn't helping her mood today. Letting the spoon clink against the bowl cup she was using she pulled it closer and tried hanging her head over it, letting the bitter scent of her treat mix with the warm sweet scent of Olympus -  wild raspberries, vanilla and a trace of blossom with a hint of honey - as she let her gaze roam around the near empty common area she was sitting in. With Hephestus being in a grumpy mood she was glad he was busy working with his tools but her rooms had felt too claustrophobic to be alone in them so she was there. In the corner she could see Demeter, but just as she lifted a hand with a smile she saw the brunette get to her feet and rush off somewhere else without a backward glance. Huffing again she turned to the window, watching as rain drops slowly started to race each other down the glass pane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "...know she gave the owl I gifted her with to that mortal child? My special gift for Athena and she wasted it by giving it away to a mortal who is going to die on that quest. The owl could become just another trinket for the mortals to play with.  Whoever heard of a girl being crowned a champion?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Freezing as she recognised her husband's voice she let her mouth drop open and eyes widen in shocked surprise. Hephestus always made out that he liked the girl and mortals in general. To hear him speaking like this now, to be sneering over Ilainus, was like she had been hit over the head with one of those bricks mortals used. She wasn't surprised though that he had made a gift for Athena; he always did have a thing for her but she constantly rebuffed his advances. Not that she minded, she had her other lovers. Even though those too were busy and couldn't entertain her. About to turn in her seat to see who he was talking too, all traces of boredom suddenly vanished from her she stopped when she heard her brother speak, a slight tremble going through her as she listened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ya know, it was me who told Zeus that Athena was in love with that girl and they were together. The old fool tried to ignore it at first but after some careful..crafting.. I got dear old dad to listen to me. Bam. That little brat is gone from here"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'm impressed. I thought everyone had liked that girl, Ares. But, what do you get from this, huh? You always think of yourself first and everyone knows you and Athena are constantly at each other's throats "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ares had been the one to ruin what Athena and Ilainus were building together? He had been the one who had set them up? Fear wound it's way down her spine then. She had never been scared of her brother, far from it, but this was an ugly side of both gods she didn't like. Plus, should she tell Athena what she had heard? Would she even be believed? As her thoughts ran through her mind she didn't hear the rest of the conversation, was unaware of chairs scraping as the men had stood up once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jumping as she was startled by the large hand gripping her shoulder she turned her head to see Ares standing in front of her, his strong arms folded across his chest as one eyebrow was raised. She could tell that he was angry - the throbbing in his jaw of one of his veins was evident as he stated unblinkingly at her, fury in his dark brown eyes. Over his shoulder she could see that her husband had left and it was only the two of them now. Alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Aphrodite.. "</p>
<p>Closing the distance so he was looming over the blonde goddess he chuckled without mirth as he put his palms on the arms of her chair and his face close to hers, his body boxing her into the chair she was sat in. Even with the anger radiating from him Ares was hot and even though a frisson of fear was running along her spine she couldn't help the little coil of lust that settled in her stomach. There was just something about him - either the arrogant look he habitually wore or that dangerous scent that lingered around him; chapped leather, musk, the saltiness of the sea and cashmeran all fused into one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What did you hear, Aphrodite?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Trying not to show her fear, even as was reflexively trying to put space between them by scrunching herself back into the chair, she gave a laugh, flashing him her dimpled coquettish smile as she did, a hand moving to flatten against the hard plains of his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh Ares, as if I heard anything. I'm just having some chocolate. You know it's my weakness"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Aphrodite,  if you tell anyone what you heard here today.."</p>
<p> Leaving the threat as merely implied instead of stating what vengeance he would demand from her he took a step backwards, his dark gaze trailing over the skimpy lace lingerie she was wearing. Hephestus was a lucky man. Laughing once more at the stunned look he'd left on Aphrodite's face he vanished. He was sure she knew not to cross him, but even if she didn't it was obvious what she wanted from him and that he could use to his advantage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the sun was shining the next morning so Bubo was fluttering his wings and chirping at her. Opening her eyes only a crack she hazily focused on the owl then yawned at him. Muttering about having another five minutes she turned her back to him, despite his chirps getting louder. It was too early. And what was Bubo doing in her room anyway? Athena would be telling him off for that, she had made it clear that he was not allowed in the bedrooms. The affronted look he had given Athena had made her chuckle, just like the memory of it was doing now. Stretching herself she gave a contented little sound as her hands moved to hug the pillow beneath her head. The feel of grass instead of the pillow, and the hard ground instead of her soft mattress jolted her awake then. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shooting into an upright position she blinked and glanced around, noticing the cold blackened remains of the fire she had made the previous night and seeing Arete grazing on the newer greener grass nearby. In a flood of recollection it all came back to her and in an instant her sleepy contentedness was replaced with a deep yearning for Athena again. She wouldn't be seeing or hearing her goddess until she got home with that crown. Shaking her head once to dispel the lingering traces of her sleep she got to her feet and winced at the creaking cracking sounds her body made with each movement. She really had to find a better place to sleep that night, she had grown used to sleeping on a mattress with soft pillows during her time with Athena and she couldn't sleep on the hard floor anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching into her pack she picked out one of the other fruits she had with her and some of the grain she had been given for Arete. Quickly feeding the horse she ate her own small breakfast while watching her horse eat, admiring once again the pretty markings her mare had. She was first to finish her food then walked off into the trees to take care of nature's call. Only a couple of hours after Bubo had woken her they were off again, headed on the most direct route to Delos. If there were no interruptions then she would be home again by the end of the week. A thought that momentarily displaced her frown with a hopeful smile. As the strange trio made their way over the rough terrain she leant her head back and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face as they travelled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later they would arrive at the little town of Zemeno, it was the first stop on the route to Delos, a place she had been assured would have room and board for her and Arete as long as she needed it. Just as the sun was starting to glide away from its zenith and her stomach was starting to growl in reminder of what time it was she felt Arete stumble as they walked, the poor animal giving a panicked neigh when she had trouble getting her footing for a moment. Falling off of the horse and onto the hard ground she winced at the scratches the rocks left over her body. But it was her horse she was more concerned with. Jumping to her feet and ignoring the assorted pains from where she had fallen she softly approached Arete with her hand out towards her. As Arete gently sniffed at her fingers then nuzzled them she let her eyes track downwards to where the mare was holding up one of her front legs. Crouching now she gently ran soft fingertips over the velvety coat of the horses leg. Feeling the swelling and the heat in the fetlock she swore to herself. There wasn't much she could do where she was with only basic supplies. Standing again she pressed a kiss to Arete's muzzle and went to her pack, pulling from it her long sleeve top for when it got cold. It was all she had for now. Crouching again she gently wrapped it around and around the affected leg using the sleeves to tie it in place. Arete needed rest and ice for that injury, as she gathered the reins in her hand and started to walk besides Arete with Bubo on her shoulder she hoped that the town was not far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming to the entrance sign for the small town just a few minutes later she breathed a sigh of relief. Here there would be a stable and food, and things to make her horse better. She hated to take time away from her quest but she hoped it would be only a day or two at most. It was just her luck that it would be her horse to get an injury during her quest. Leading Arete into the centre square of the little town she looked around at the locals staring at her. It was unnerving and instantly she was on her guard, not trusting the villagers. Taking Arete over to the fountain she let her horse drink from it as she turned to look around her. She needed a healer. At the crunching sound of boots over tiny stones she turned her head and looked at the villager who was approaching her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You'll forgive me, we don't get many visitors here, they usually prefer the bigger town before you get this far. Can I help? I'm Adrian, the mayor of this village. And you are?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He was  pleasant enough she supposed, though she was still wary of the stranger. His demeanour seemed to be friendly, though he wasn't much to look at; he was older with a ruddy complexion and his thick skin gathered into little rolls around his chin and neck. His head was balding she noticed as he removed his cap. Painting a small pleasant smile on her face she nodded her head and gestured towards her horse, the grey mare having finished her drink and was standing sedately behind her. She wasn't happy at giving her real name to the man, especially after what had happened with Jason in Athens. Instead she would use her mother's name, it would be safer she thought. Since running from her father and Jason she had changed physically and a new name would make sure no one from her past could recognise her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Thank you, Mr Mayor. Have you a healer in your village? My horse stumbled on a loose rock and needs attention for her leg, I've done what I could for her. I'm Evangeline"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Staring at the girl as she spoke he ran his gaze over her surreptitiously; she wasn't being entirely truthful but that was nothing new with those who were travelling. She seemed to be polite and educated, an enigma as usually those who were educated would only travel in a party. And she reminded him of Demitri's daughter, the same colouring and their faces were similar. She was not Lotus though. He could see too that she was speaking true about her horse being injured. Gesturing towards the narrower road out of the town square he smiled apologetically. Even if she was lying about her name she didn't look dangerous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Alas, no, the nearest healer is at the bigger town but old Demitri, he knows horses, he should be able to help you. Follow me, miss". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking behind the mayor with Arete behind her and Bubo following from somewhere in the sky, she swallowed. This town reminded her so much of the one she had escaped from, even the road was reminiscent with its narrow dirt track instead of a proper surface. Fighting back a wave of memories she stopped as the mayor stopped, peering around him at the ramshackle farm house he was indicating. It looked barely habitable, it's roof being only partly where it should be and the rest on the ground while the building gave off an abandoned air. The weeds and grass were thick around it and the window she could see was black with grime and covered in cobwebs. Raising a questioning eyebrow she waited expectantly to hear why he'd brought her there. Before she could ask though a banging door sounded from somewhere drawing her attention and then the faint sound of a scoffing walk could be heard. Clearly they were here to see that noise? she wondered to herself, her confusion fading only once an older man came into view. Dimitri she guessed. He was even drabber than the mayor; his clothes were torn and dirty and when she looked at him she noticed the long gray hair tied back into a tail and the man's tanned lined face. His age she would put at him being in his late forties, though his hunched shoulders and shuffling figure made him look like an old man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Demitri, this is Evangeline. Her horse took a stumble on a rock and has hurt her leg. I said you could help the beast"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both she and Demitri visibly bristled at his describing her sweet natured horse a beast, but before she could protest at his choice of word the mayor was already on the wall back into the town leaving her alone with this older man.  Smiling pleasantly once more she met the old farmer's gaze, noticing the kindness in the depths of his dark eyes. Gesturing herself now to where her white top was tied around a grey leg she took a single step back. He seemed harmless enough but she could sense a heaviness around him. Clearly this man had his secrets too. Not that she cared, she just wanted her horse to be better so they could be on their way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bending with only a muttered greeting to her he was gentle with Arete she noticed, his fingers deft as he untied the white top and ran a hand over the injured fetlock. Watching him work she felt a little of the tension ease from her shoulders. The mayor seemed to be right, this man did seem to know horses though he was not a healer. Clearing his throat Demitri looked up then stood, only to widen his eyes as he finally glanced at her.  Lotus. She looked like his darling daughter, though it was obvious that she was not his Lotus. Tracking his gaze over the young girl's face he smiled suddenly, a new twinkle in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You remind me so much of my daught..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As if remembering something he stopped, his words trailing off as the kindness and twinkle were hidden by a layer of brusqueness. Clearly there was something wrong here,  something to do with his daughter. She didn't know him well enough though to inquire what had distressed him so much. Lifting a hand he stroked it over the horse's mane before looking at her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Your horse will heal fine, your quick thinking helped her to not make the injury worse. She needs time to recover though, she should stay still so as not to stress it and if she does then she should be better in a week"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week? A week of being stuck in this town and a week of delays to her quest. Tears of frustration pricked at her eyes then. She wanted this quest to be over with as soon as possible. This delay really made her heart hurt all the more. It was even longer until she could be with her goddess once more. Nodding mutely at the farmer she smiled forlornly as she patted Arete 's neck, her touch hopefully being comforting to the injured animal. Noticing Demitri still looking at her she straightened her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "How much will it cost to stable her here for a week? And is there somewhere I can stay for a week?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Well, there's a tavern that will have a room for you and your horse is welcome to remain here of course. Two drachmae for stabling and my services for the week"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had little choice, she hadn't wanted to use her money until strictly necessary but then this did count as an emergency. Nodding her head at the farmer she flashed him a smile as she opened a bag attached to her saddle and picked out the coins she needed. Handing them over with a smile she walked with him to where Arete would be stabled for the week. As they walked she glanced at him once or twice before speaking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Its really kind of you too look after Arete for me. Is it only yourself here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Aye, it's only meself here now. The wife died many moons ago and my daughter.. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again she noticed him cutting himself off when he spoke of his daughter. She looked at him again with suspicion in her eyes; he didn't look to be like her dad was after her mum had died. This man still seemed kind and a gentle soul. Unlike her father. She couldn't help but wonder why he would not speak of his daughter. Reaching the stables he pulled open the door to an empty one and brusquely instructed them to stay there. Leaving them alone for a moment she was starting to feel like it was a trap when the farmer came back with a cart of straw and his fork. Hurriedly he had moved to grab the fork and was soon spreading the stable with the straw he'd brought over. Before she moved to take Arete into her stable though Demitri was back with a bucket of cold water and some rags. Carefully he soaked a couple in the water before tying them around the horse's fetlock, using a dry one to wipe carefully where some water still dripped from one edge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "The cold water will help bring down the swelling and the rest will allow her to not put more pressure on the joint"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was speaking even as he had taken the reins and started to undo the saddle and bridle before he could settle her into the stall. Watching him work she was surprised to see how dexterous he was despite how old he was. It was most unusual for someone his age to still have such nimble fingers, but she was grateful he did and knew what to do. As soon as he left after settling her horse in so she moved closer to the stall and pressed soft kisses into Arete's muzzle</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Don't worry girl, you'll be better soon and I'll know from now on not to ride you on such rocky uneven ground. I'm sorry Arete, I was in such a hurry to get to Delos. Now it'll take longer and that's my fault"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guilt was still gnawing at her, as was the growling of her empty stomach, as she started away from the stable. It was time she settled herself into the tavern for the night. She was grateful that Amara had given her money, it was a big help at the moment. Crossing the farm's yard to where she came in she saw that Demitri was waiting for her. Stopping as she drew near to him she gave a wan smile, the hunger and tiredness banging discordant drums in her head now and making her feel quite unwell. Another change since being with Athena; she had gotten used to a constantly full tummy and was unused to going without now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You don't need to go to the tavern, a young girl like yourself. I got room here for you. Save you coming back and forth all the time"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Appreciation bloomed in her eyes at the offer, it would be easier and possibly cheaper too then staying at the tavern. Nodding her head she smiled at him, a slightly warmer smile though she still mistrusted him. As he turned and headed towards his home she followed behind him, her nerves on edge once more. She didn't know who else was in this house, although she guessed it would be better than whoever was at the tavern trying it on with her. Stepping across the wooden porch to the front door her gaze travelled over the spiderwebs draping everything like a gossamer curtain. Clearly he needed help with the farm so where was his workers? Entering the house she was about to slip out of her boots like Athena had taught her then noticed that he hadn't bothered and that the floor was covered in old prints. Keeping the boots on she stole across the room to the empty chair by the fire, sinking down into a cloud of dust both gratefully and with a loud coughing fit. He didn't seem to notice it though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing her settled finally he smiled at her and stoked the fire before lifting the lid on the pot he had over it. The aroma from it was delicious and instantly her stomach growled again in response to the smell of food. Amara's cooking was always wonderful, but this man's smelt like it was going to be a close second. Stirring the mixture in the pot he crinkled his face into a smile when he glanced at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Up the stairs and the second door on the right is where you'll be sleeping. Dinner is almost ready. I made a stew and there's more than enough for us to share it"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Thank you, how much is my board here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " No cost, but you'll look after your own horse each day. I got other things to be doing. Can't be tending to an injured animal "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his attitude she could see he cared and he was being kind to her in offering her a place to stay at no cost to herself. Though it didn't sit all that well with her, she did appreciate it though. Stifling a yawn she got to her feet and hurried towards the staircase, though she was careful going up then in case it wouldn't hold her weight. She need not have worried though, the staircase was solid and she was soon pushing open the door he'd indicated. Freezing as the door swung open she turned her head side to side before hesitantly stepping into the room, her hand tracing over the furniture as she walked to the bed. It had to be the daughter's room; there was a pink comforter over the large bed and a pink robe draped over a chair at the vanity, a hairbrush on the top, a teddy bear against the pillows on the bed.  Why was his daughter not using this room? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freshening up with the jug of water he must have placed there recently she hurried back downstairs, her head full of questions but it wasn't her place to ask questions. Not of someone she had met only that day. Reclaiming her seat by the fire she took the offered dish thankfully and delicately blew on the food to cool it enough to eat without burning her mouth. In the grate the fire crackled merrily and a friendly accord settled between them as the evening meal was consumed. As soon as it was finished though it was Ilainus who broke the silence.</p>
<p> "I'll do the dishes, if you just tell me where to go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A soft melancholic chuckle was her only reply for a moment as she blinked and raised an eyebrow at this helpful stranger. Tilting her head slightly she considered the man opposite her; she could not get a read on him. One moment he was abrupt but another he was kind. Even just now his chuckle  had been filled with  melancholy. Waiting with the dishes clutched to her front she started as he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My darling Lotus. You remind me of her so much, though she's a little older than you. Wary of strangers like you she is, but soft hearted too and always wanting to be a help to others. That's her room you're sleeping in this week, it seemed a shame to let you see the inside of a tavern when I've an empty room now"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Where is your daughter now? What happened to her?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The questions slipped out before she fully realised she meant to ask him. It was obvious that he loved his daughter and everywhere she looked there was evidence of her all around the farmhouse. But the girl herself was no where to be seen. Putting the dishes down again she crossed the room to sit by his feet, her hand going to rest atop one of his large hands that she squeezed once to give silent comfort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Where is your daughter now? I'd like to meet her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The anguish etched on  his face was undeniable then as he blinked watery red eyes at her, confusion blooming in his large brown orbs. Reaching out her other hand she clasped both of his hands now as she looked at him with both worry and warriness, his answer falling like a blow to the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I-I don't know where my Lotus is"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching as Ilainus and that ridiculous owl Hephestus had made for Athena walked towards the entrance to his brothers temple he raised an eyebrow, the cloak of invisibility keeping anyone from seeing him. She looked a fright right then; tear stained cheeks, red rimmed eyes and over her clothes and faintly on her face was the traces of the dark earth. Had she crash landed? A smirk lifted his lips at the thought, amusement dancing across his countenance. This mortal girl was clumsy, unlike his sister who was elegance personified. She had picked well for her choice of champion, though he had to hand it to the girl she was a survivor. He had heard only a part of her story, yet he knew most mortals would have folded by now, caving to their own feelings if they even managed to escape from their indoctrinated life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving closer to the girl he deliberately stepped on a twig then watched her whirl at the noise, her hand moving to the sword clasped to her hip. Athena, he noted, had taught her well and honed her instincts. His sister always did like those mortals who she could hone into a perfect warrior. Circling the girl as she gradually relaxed her stance he grinned. This was too easy, and she wasn't ready for him just yet. No matter, he had time. He was immortal, he could wait for her to need what he could offer her. He couldn't resist playing with her though and stepping into her personal space he leant to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "One day, Ilainus, you will be mine"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The confusement in her eyes as she swung her sword in an arc only made him chuckle as he stepped away from her once more. He  would leave her be for now, but he would keep an eye on her progress. She was only young, one day she'd be receptive to his offer. But not today. Today she was sad but defiant. That would not do, he needed her to break. One day she would, he just had to be patient. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had not known anyone was in the room with him and Hephestus, least of all a blonde air head who loved to gossip and was friends with the mortal he was making plans about. For once Athena would lose and that girl would be his. At least if his plan went to fruition. The first step had been successful, the next required his patience.  Leaving his sister in the common area with her chocolate drink he stormed into the main hall of Olympus, his face set in a grimace. If Aphrodite were to speak of what she heard his plains would be ruined, his girl would never be his and that could never be. Athena was not going to top him again.  Growling in his throat he left Olympus to sit on his favourite throne in his favourite temple, his legs over one arm of the chair as he brooded. Aphrodite had always been a thorn in his side, but that was before he had such stakes resting on his success. That girl would be his. He just had to figure out how to implement his plans. Smirking he appeared back in Delphi next to where the girl had been. Looking around though all he saw was wide swathes of green grass and the open sky above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh, come on! It's been only a few hours, where can one little girl go in that time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huffing out a breath he appeared back on Olympus; the gazing pool would allow him to see where the brat was now. She couldn't hide from him. Glowering as he stormed down the hallway and turned into the meeting room he stopped as he saw a familiar redhead already gazing into the pool. Athena. He'd heard how she had taken to spending time there every day. Stepping closer to her she didn't seem aware of him as he ran his eyes over her, noticing how pale she was and how her robe fitted just that bit looser where she had lost weight. It was pathetic. A warrior such as she was losing it because of her feelings. For a mortal too. Stifling the short that wanted to burst out of him in ridicule he smoothed the sneer from his face as he finished crossing the room. Moving to sit the other side of the pool he glanced at the image then up to Athena herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Where is she now? Near to where her quest is taking her?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jolting as Ares spoke to her she slowly raised her head to look at him, including her head as she ran her gaze over him, openly assessing what her brother wanted. She knew he would not be inquring to be nice to her and she was very aware that he had not given Ilainus a gift like their siblings had. Dropping her gaze back to watching Ilainus enjoying the warmth of the sun as she rode away from Delphi she raised a brow, still considering her brother. There was something going on; she had ran into an upset Aphrodite on her way to the gazing pool and the blonde had flustered something about Ares and asked after Ilainus. Something was wrong, she just wasn't sure what it was yet that was wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What do you want, Ares? We both know you're not here out of kindness for me or for Ilainus"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Is that any way to greet your brother? Out of the goodness of my heart I'm here to see how you are doing and how Ilainus is faring on her quest"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disbelief coloured her expression at his words; he was the God of war, kindness to him was offering to provide weapons to his newest war lord. Shaking her head once she finally looked up once more after pushing down her emotions. She would never show her brother anything but a stoic facade, though her blue eyes clearly communicated the distress she was feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus is on her way, she is heading to where the Oracle sent her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing out a breath he dropped his gaze to the pool, watching the upside down image of Ilainus tending to a horse. She was riding on her quest, it explained why there had been no trace of her. As she and the horse set off walking once more he watched intently with Athena, an almost companionable silence descending between them. He never had been good at talking to Athena. It was the town sign that caught his attention in the pool of water. Zemeno. He knew the town well, had a successful war lord in the area. Finally he had what he needed. He couldn't go haring off though, that would make Athena suspicious of him and he couldn't have that. Smiling as pleasantly as he could as he looked up once more he gestured to the pool. He had never comforted any one before, it wasn't what he did, yet he tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "She seems to be succeeding so far"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares, will you just leave me alone now? There is nothing for you here"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The curt dismissal amused him and a small laugh sounded in the room. Getting to his feet he loomed over her for a moment, looking at the tired and upset look on her petite frame. Maybe his claim to Zeus that his sister and that girl were in love was not wrong after all. Love. A ridiculous notion, as ridiculous as the blonde goddess of it. Turning on his heel he didn't say anything else to her as he strode from the room and into the hallway. Once around the corner and out of her sight he waited until moments later Athena left the room as well, heading in the opposite direction to where he was. Now was his chance. With Athena gone she would not know he'd seen her mortal. Leaving Olympus to go that little town he rolled his shoulders loosening the muscles. It had been awhile since he'd had to fight, he halfway hoped Ilainus would fight him. Now he knew where she was he would have no trouble finding her.  Looking around the town square as he arrived he ignored the mortals looking at him as he strode towards the farmhouse. It was a nowhere town, dirt roads and kids screaming as they played in the street. He hated kids; noisy and smelly creatures. You would never catch him having one of them. Not unless it was with a goddess and the kid was already grown when it was born. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stopping as he caught sight of Ilainus in the farmyard he made himself invisible as he approached, able to go up to her and follow her around as she was gathering rags then getting a bucket of cold water. Athena's champion and here she was doing menial work of a labourer instead. He almost laughed then stopped himself before he could give himself away. Watching as she took the horse from the stable and tied her to the wooden fence before moving to deal with the bandage around the horse's leg he leant back against the fence. Dropping the invisibility cloak he smirked at the horse neighing at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hello Ilainus, it's another glorious day" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Jumping at the sound of her real name she stared at Ares defiantly, dropping the rags into the cool water in the bucket at her feet. It had been a couple of days now since she had left Olympus and she had hoped he would not bother her anymore, but his presence made it clear he wasn't done following her. Folding her arms under her breasts she raised an eyebrow at him, obviously wondering what he wanted. When he wasn't forthcoming she huffed and turned back to Arete, gently taking the old bandage from the horse to pick up one from the bucket she then wrung out a little before tying it over the injury. It was healing; already a lot of the swelling had gone down and the heat in it was reduced too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Is it, Ares? I fail to see how, as you're here. Where I am. What do you want?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> For a moment he was taken aback by her brusqueness, but then other times she had always hidden behind his sister and barely spoken to him. Now it was only her, he was starting to appreciate what Athena saw in her. Apart from her physical charms of course, that he could not stop from looking at. That skirt and top really did fit her very well; she had a strong body he could see and her breasts would be a generous handful. She had grown; no more the ugly duckling she had been as a child she was a swan now. Watching another moment as she tended the horse he smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My sister misses you. She's lost weight you know? The poor dear woman is beside herself.. But I can fix that you know. If you accept my terms, Ilainus"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freezing as he mentioned Athena she swallowed. She had been trying not to think of her, though every evening before retiring into the house for the evening meal she would pick an apple and give it as an offering with her prayers before she went to bed every night. Turning her gaze up to meet his she slowly got to her feet, myriad emotions chasing each other across her face. She wanted her goddess to not be suffering but at what cost? And would Athena ever forgive her if she made a deal with Ares? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What's the terms, Ares?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "If you pledge yourself to me you can be my champion. The quest will be over and you can return to Olympus where you'll see my sister again. I'll give you a home, and training. You'll have an army. No more tending to an animal like a common mortal. You'd have respect and power, you'd have whole villages in your thrall Ilainus. You'll be able to kill anyone you wanted, even that father of yours you could kill"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> For long silent moments she just stared at Ares, processing his proposal. An army of her own, respect from everyone, no one would ever hurt her again. Even her father would finally pay for what he had done to her. But.. Athena.. She could imagine those ice blue eyes she do loved filling with betrayal and hurt because of her and she knew she couldn't do it. Athena was who she wanted, and Ares offer wouldn't give her that. Shaking her head she dared to meet his eyes with her own, defiance in her posture and eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No, Ares. No. I want to be with Athena properly, fully, your offer is for only a limited time with her and I don't want to be your champion. Athena is my goddess, I am her mortal. I have been since I was a kid and I will be even after my last breath"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at the girl in disbelief at the backbone she was showing suddenly he gritted his teeth together, resisting the urge to not just zap her with his powers of throw a fireball at her. She should not be defying him, she should be leaping into his arms that there was a way to see his sister. Instead she was glaring at him defiantly. He would never understand mortals. With a growl as he straightened his stance he left that town. That girl had gotten  on his last nerve! How dare she defy him like that? With the anger coursing through his veins he appeared in front of Andronicus's encampment, catching a couple of villagers trying to hurry past without the soldiers seeing and using his powers to kill them instead. Leaving the charred remains where they were he stalked over the grass and into the biggest tent, raising an eyebrow and laughing as he watched Andronicus circling around a young woman who was seemingly wanting to fight. Finally, a mortal with more spirit than Athena's pet. </p>
<p>Folding his arms as he perched on the desk he watched Andronicus trying to tame her. Another pretty mortal; she resembled Ilainus a little. Only this one was older and more spirited. As Andronicus gave up for the moment and left the girl chained up he turned and saw the God at his desk. Usually that meant Ares had something he needed taking care of. He didn't mind, he owed Ares a lot after all. Walking over to the god he stood in front of him with his legs planted firmly and his hands on his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares. What can I do for you, my liege?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I have a little problem I need taking care of, Andronicus. Tell me, where did you get the girl?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A raised eyebrow and a smirk at Ares's words was his only response for a moment until a chuckle sounded. Relaxing his stance Andronicus moved to sit at his desk, slouching back into his chair with his booted feet propped on top of it. It must be a problem indeed if the god of war was asking him for help. Glancing to the girl once more he shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "She's a local, from Zemeno. Her father is a farmer. She refused to be my wife so I took her anyway along with a dowry of all the gold or silver her old man had along with all of his dinars"</p>
<p>An appreciative laugh sounded from the Olympian then and he shook his head. Andronicus was one of his better war lords and when he decides he wanted something he took it. Smirking to himself now he looked at the girl once more. He would do fine for what he had in mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I need you to visit a girl in Zemeno, she's staying with your father in law while her horse heals. You and your men are not to harm her or the horse or you will answer to me. You can scare her, but she is not to get so much as a scratch. Make sure you say that man she's stayed with beat his daughter and wanted to make a beast with two backs with his daughter. You can do what you like with the village and those who live there"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had heard Ilainus's story himself, as had the rest of the Olympians when she had shouted it at Zeus. If Ilainus thought another mortal could do that it would be easier to break her down, especially if she was out of food and had no shelter but would not trust anyone to help her. Then she would have to ask for his help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally she and Arete could leave. It had been seven days she had stayed with the strange old man in his house. She'd offered to help around the farm but he had not accepted, so instead she had taken it upon herself to clean his house for him. Cleaning and dusting had been a full-time job along with tending to Arete, but she had puzzled a lot over the last week. The man had no valuables in the house, no gold or silver and he seemed as if he had no money. It was perplexing as she had seen places where obviously such things had once stood, but they were no longer there. It would explain why he had no help on the farm; without money he couldn't afford to pay anyone. She normally wouldn't care, but he had been so kind to her for that week and had even treated her better than her actual father had done. It was with regret she was leaving him, but she would never forget his kindness. Of his own daughter she had heard no more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing the sound of hooves against the compacted dirt track on the way up to where she was standing next to Arete, her planners already attached where she had been getting ready to leave,  she glanced over her shoulder at the man. She didn't recognise him but a chill still moved through her as she ran her gaze over him, there was just something menacing about him. Riding a black stallion the man himself was dressed all in black too. His face she saw was wide and had an aristocratic nose above thick pink lips, his skin was tanned and his eyes were as brown as figs with a menacing glint to them. As he jumped down from his stead he stared at her with a wide grin, his eyes resting first on her breasts that were exposed by her low cut top before he moved them over her to settle at the waistband of her skirt. The way he was ogling her made her skin crawl. It was the anguished cry from Dimitri that made her while around to look at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Lotus! You've bought my daughter home to me" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had never heard the farmer sounding so distraught as he realised his daughter wasn't there after all. As an almost howl echoed around the front yard of the farm she looked to the war lord, inquiry in her eyes even as she was reaching for Dimitri's arm and helping him to his feet once more. Helping to support him as he wavered where he stood, she ignored the other man for the moment, her attention focused solely on Dimitri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Dimitri, calm down. Why don't you tell me what happened with your daughter?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As Dimitri finally looked at her he wiped at his eyes with the palms of his hands, taking a moment to drag in breath after breath as he prepared to air what was happening with him and his daughter. One more shuddering breath in, a self satisfied laugh from the war lord, and finally the story tumbled out between broken down sobs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Andronicus came to court my daughter, he came with gifts and silvered words of love but when my Lotus could not return his affections and refused his hand in marriage he took her away anyway. He tied her in chains while his men moved through my home taking what they liked and smashing everything they didn't want. My last view of my daughter was as she was screaming for help while he had her over the back of his horse riding away with her. When I tried to follow his men beat me. They stole my money too, leaving me with nothing. I couldn't afford to employ the help around the farm anymore"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Distress moved through her as she heard the words, horror charging through her veins as she saw Dimitri collapse to his knees, tears streaming from red rimmed eyes as he held his arms out showing he was unarmed. Unseen by the three mortals Ares appeared to lean against the fence beside the horse, his laughter was loud but indiscernible thanks to the twin invisibility and silence shields he had erected around himself. This was too good too miss, seeing his war lord staring at Ilainus. It was obvious what he wanted. As Andronicus moved closer, a laugh ringing out as he did, Ilainus drew her sword and held it in front of her with fury clear in her eyes, disgust warring with her emotions as she saw where his gaze was focusing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Dear Dimitri, he's old and his mind isn't what it should be. His daughter couldn't wait to get away from her dear old dad. Said how he had beat her and she didn't feel safe around him, saw how he would stare at her after he'd had a drink. Or six.  She begged me to take her away. Dimitri wants us to break up, says he will never bless our union as I am not for her; I am vicious and bloodthirsty, not worthy of his little girl"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panic fluttered in her chest as those words sunk in, the meaning clear. Dimitri was just like her father. He was no better than that pathetic excuse for a man. Whirling on her heel so she was facing Dimitri now, it was the image of her own father she saw, his eyes the tears fell from in rivulets down pale cheeks. His mouth that moved uttering a strong of entreaties and promises, denials of what he had done. A film of red hazed her vision as she raised her sword, her fury and betrayal making her blind and deaf to all but the vision of her father before her. With a savage snarl she brought the sword down, cutting the head off and making blood jet out of the neck of the man's corpse. The heat of the hot liquid as it covered her made her vision clear, her father fading as Dimitri's body came into view. Curling her lip as she stared down at him she pushed away the guilt threatening inside as she curled her lip into a sneer. It's what he deserved after treating his daughter like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the sound of joint laughter that finally caught her attention. Turning she stared between Ares and Andronicus, her blood stained sword held out once more. It was Ares who approached her first, his hand running over her blade in a way that no mortal could do, even as he controlled the laughter coming from him. Gradually a slow clap sounded behind Ares, an appreciative look being sent her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Well done, Athena's former champion. You just killed an innocent man, Dimitri had been speaking true. It was too easy of a game with you, Ilainus. Tell me, what do you think my sister would say if she knew you'd killed an innocent man in cold blood?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> At the back of his mind he wondered if Athena had been watching and if she saw the entire thing. It would be too good to be true if she had, his sister could do with being knocked down a peg or two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilainus</p>
<p>Dropping the sword as she stared back at the body of the man she had killed she felt herself start to shake, the combined laughter of Ares and Andronicus filling her head as her thoughts swirled, getting louder and louder. She had done that. She had taken that man's life. Coldly and callously she had brought the sword down on his neck, severing the head from his shoulders. As a loud wail coiled inside her she backed away, raising a hand only to find her clothing was covered in blood. Dimitri's blood. As the wall finally escaped her she found herself unable to move, her legs trembling and her blood turned to ice in her veins. Turning as Ares approached her she backed away from him and picked up her blood stained sword. Grabbing the reins on her horse in one hand she gripped the saddle in the other to mount the newly healed mare then pushed her toes into Arete's side, urging her to go. As they cantered away she did not look back, though all she wanted was to turn and see that the nightmare was just just that, a dream and Dimitri was fine and waving her off happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For hours they cantered along the grassy road, her distraught cries and the pounding of hooves providing a soundtrack to her flight away from Zemeno. Through the haze of tears she was barely aware of anything as the hours passed until finally she brought Arete to a stop and slid from the saddle to sit on the rocky ground. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had done and as Bubo let out a squawk before landing in her arms she finally blinked and looked around. It had been noon when she had taken Dimitri's life but now darkness was falling fast, blanketing everything in a cloak of darkness. Shivering as finally the cool night breeze curled around her body she roused herself enough to hold Bubo close, rocking them both. At the back of her mind she knew she should be making camp for the night but she couldn't bring herself to move, her mind reminding her that Dimitri would never have need of such a thing ever again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Arete moving to nuzzle her that finally made her respond to stroke a hand over the horse's muzzle before standing up and taking a shaky step. Her thoughts were still scattered, but she had sense to use the last of the fading light to quickly find enough wood to build a fire for the three of them to cluster around. Mechanically she stoked the fire, watching as the flames burnt brighter and higher, the crackling of it providing a comfort of sorts as well. Slowly she stripped out of the blood stained clothes she wore and pushed them down into her pack. They would need cleaning when she found water again. Pulling out an outfit taken from Lotus's room at Dimitri's behest she dragged the cotton fibres on over her head, tying the dress up around her thin waist. It was a reminder of what she had done, who she had hurt, but she had no other clothing with her. Only the armour, and that could chafe if not for clothes underneath it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Digging in the pannier again she pulled out apples and some other food she wasn't sure what it was. Giving an apple to Arete she kept the other back for her offering before chewing her own food, the sustenance helping her to feel a little better, though it tasted like ash and sat heavily in her stomach. As soon as the meal was finished she made sure Arete was tied to the nearest tree before pulling out her folded blanket from the other pannier and moving to wrap it around herself. Sitting back in front of the fire she looked at the rosy red apple and trembled, Ares taunt whirling through her head. What would her goddess say? As she thought of Athena again she felt her tears coming harder, turning to sobs once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena, my goddess, what have I done? I killed a man today.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Through her sobs the story tumbled from her lips, the words coming hard and fast as the words rushed out of her. For hours she talked, sleep forgotten about as she cried and spoke, releasing the pain and guilt of what she had done, trusting her tale to Athena and Arete and Bubo. She still wasn't sure what Athena would think of her but she hoped that her goddess would not hate her. She couldn't bare it if her goddess hated her. Finally, as birds began to sing and the sky was lightening again she found enough peace to drop into sleep for a while, the rocky ground not pertebing her.</p>
<p>Aphrodite</p>
<p>She had gone down to one of her temples after the run in with Ares, her body still shaking from the energy coming from him, the pink lace between her legs sodden at the lust he'd had coiling through her to settle in her core. Sitting on her throne chair she blinked dazedly as a couple of mortals gave offerings and whispered words of love to the statue of her. Normally such devotions would have her grinning and as giddy as a school girl, but today.. With her body both singing with arousal and trembling with a combination of both fear and shock at what she had inadvertently heard, the mortal devotions hardly registered with her. </p>
<p>Left alone again in the temple she was pacing up and down and up again as she considered what to do. She had to tell someone what she had heard, but who? If she went to Ilainus it would have little bearing on her being on that damned quest right now, but if she went to Athena then it was only going to erupt in an all out war between her siblings. Chewing her lip thoughtfully as she turned to pace down then up again she thought of Artemis. Artemis was skilled with planning and had shown to be supportive of both their sister and Ilainus. Jolted suddenly by the pock marked face of a teenage boy entering her temple she gave a short laugh as his eyes wandered over her and he flushed red. Mortal boys were ever so much fun. Normally. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Listen, sweet pea, here's the deal. You get her roses, you get her chocolates and you write her poetry. She'll be yours by day's end"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving a standard response to the boy before he could even utter a word, she had wrapped an arm around his shoulders, steering him towards the entrance. Patting  his back once as he stumbled outside again she sent him on his way before vanishing once more. As soon as she was home she left her rooms and strode through the halls towards Artemis's rooms but stopped as she heard her sisters voice from the gardens wafting in through the open garden doorway.Turning to enter the garden herself she paused as she saw Artemis lounging in the sun talking with Dischord. Sighing at having to interact with the little fire cracker she moved closer to lay beside Artemis, flashing a grin at the brunette. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Aphrodite.. I almost didn't recognize you with your legs so close together"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Discord, your master let you off the leash then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving an affronted look at the brunette she heard a snort of laughter from her red headed sister as Dischord  huffed and disappeared to where ever she went too, leaving her and Artemis alone in the centre of the gardens. She and Discord barely tolerated each other at the best of times. Laying back she stared at the fluffy clouds hanging in the blue sky, whatever Artemis was saying not registering with her. It was a lovely day and the warmth of the sun was very welcome as they lay beside each other, though for Aphrodite she couldn't enjoy sun bathing. Not when she remembered what Ares had said to her. But she needed to tell someone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Artemis.. I-I have something I need to tell you.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Trailing off as Artemis sat up on her lounger and looked to her enquiringly she chewed her bottom lip, her eyes remaining on the grass around them. She never had trouble speaking to anyone but in that moment she wished it was anyone else who had overheard Ares and her husband talking. Taking a breath she finally looked at Artemis, grateful the warrior had given her time to form her thoughts instead of asking questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I was in one of the social areas earlier when Heph and Ares walked in too, the two of them thick as thieves. Heph was angry at Athena giving away that owl he made for her to Ilainus. And Ares.. Ares was bragging how he was the one who told Zeus that Athena and Ilainus were lovers and how Ilainus is gone now because of him"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a moment to digest the news, her recollection of that meeting easily recalling how Ares had laughed at their sister while she was being treated no better than a mortal child, she nodded her head once. It made sense why Aphrodite was so on edge that day.  If Aphrodite had heard anything she would have an angry Ares after her. And an angry Ares was not a good thing under any circumstances. Question was, what did they do now? Looking back at the blonde she gave a tight smile, her hand moving to squeeze one of Aphrodite's hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena should know about this. Just because she is not allowed to see the girl it doesn't mean we are not; Ares could well be doing anything to the girl now and we would never kniw. Unless Athena was by the gazing pool when Ares was hurting Ilainus there would be no way of knowing"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About to answer Artemis she trailed off as a shadow fell across her, the figure casting it was unmistakable. Hera. Their father's wife, who hated them all because Zeus had been with their mothers instead of with her. Looking up at the tall woman Aphrodite smiled pleasantly not wanting to anger her step mother. Artemis though just looked challenging at Hera, a huff blowing between her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hera.. We were just talking.."</p>
<p> "Yes, Artemis, so I could hear. Tell me, dear, does Athena delight in defying her father and still seeing that mortal child?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Swallowing at their step mother's tone and sneering countenance they looked to each other then back to Hera. Before either could answer her question though she was waving them off, and, looking bored of them she was shooting a look toward the roses she had tended too by a gardener. In  another  moment she was moving towards her rose garden, the goddesses brushed off and her words shouted over one shoulder at the pair in the sunshine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Zeus will hear of this. I am glad my son saw it was best to get rid of that girl. This is Olympus and she is a mortal of dubious origins"</p>
<p>As soon as she was gone it was Artemis who moved first; jumping up from her lounger and pulling Aphrodite up as well. They had to tell Athena everything. They couldn't stop these things happening but they could tell her sister before she was blindsided by them. Already heading towards the door to go back inside Aphrodite pulled on Artemis's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Where are we going, Arty? Ilainus is back on Earth, Zeus can't harm her and neither can Ares"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No, they can't. But they can hurt Athena. Especially Hera. I know she hates us all but that is low even for her; telling Zeus so Athena's only happiness is taken away from her. It's cruel and vindictive"</p>
<p>Athena</p>
<p>As soon as Zeus had left Olympus again she had gone back to the gazing pool, the prayers and thoughts of the mortals going ignored for another day as she had only one thought in her mind; Ilainus. After Ares had left earlier so she too had thought to leave the meeting room, taking care not to bring to Zeus's attention that she was looking at her girl in the clear waters. She knew he would do anything to prevent her from seeing Ilainus. Sinking down onto the marble rim once more she again swept her hand through the waters, an anticipatory smile in place at the thought of seeing her girl. Only for her expression to fall as she watched a blood covered Ilainus pushing the horse to stay at a canter. As concern flooded through her she could not stop watching as Ilainus travelled over grassy terrain that bled into rocky outcrops, witnessing as the girl began to sob. She hadn't seen what had happened to cover her in blood but whatever it was it had to have been traumatic. Just hearing those sobs had her aching to hold Ilainus and to rock her gently so as too soothe her.</p>
<p>The commotion in the room as her sisters hurried in had her jumping, startled, for a moment. Without even uttering a word Aphrodite had cleared the image without really taking in what she was seeing as Artemis was pulling the other red head to her feet, her words harsh with temper and concern</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You have to go, away from this room. Hera knows you watch Ilainus and she's going to tell Zeus. Hera is being vindictive again"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Racing with her sisters back to her own rooms where they burst through the door then out onto her terrace garden she finally shook them off of her. Upset and anger was bubbling inside her, if she had been alone the golden plant pot would have gone sailing through the air to crash against the fence. But she wasn't alone now; the only signs of her anger and distress was her body beginning to tremble and the hard line of her mouth. Zeus. She thought he could not do any more to hurt her, but this.. This was just a cruelty for cruelty's sake. And Hera. Her step mother had never liked her, but she had never been vindictive before. Running a hand through her messy strawberry tresses she whirled as Aphrodite cleared her throat and gave an apologetic look. Ever since the morning Ilainus had left she had been that been colder and not as composed as she would choose to be normally, even her usual meticulous hair and clothes were no longer as tidy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "That's not all. I overheard Ares talking to Heph today; Ares is the one who told Zeus that you and Ilainus were lovers. That he was the reason Ilainus had to leave here and go back to Earth"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> For long moments all she could do was stare at her sisters, fixing her cold gaze on one then the other as by her sides her hands curled into fists, her finger nails digging little crescent moons into her palm. If a goddess could bleed she would have had little scarlett  rubys spilling from her palms to the white stone of the terrace. Shaking her head once she put a hand up to cover one of her temples. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares.. I knew he wanted Ilainus for himself but I never expected him to betray me like this"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice dripped with contempt for her brother, her words  clipped as she spoke. She should not have been surprised really, this was Ares  they were talking about. It was always what he wanted before anyone else was thought of. And he had been after her girl since that war lord had tried to rape her little one. Walking in circles as she talked to herself she was barely aware when Artemis left to find her high priestess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Your girl is strong, Athena, she would never give into what Ares wanted from her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle cough interrupted the conversation as Amara and Artemis approached, the stoic look on Athena's face not fooling Amara for an instant. As Athena resumed her circuitous route around the seating area in her garden so her sisters were whispering with Amara, concerned looks being thrown at the agitated goddess. With a final look thrown at Athena both sisters let her high priestess hurry them out of the room. Even though Athena trusted them both she knew that her goddess would never allow herself to show her emotions to anyone. As soon as the room was cleared again, Amara hurrying off to fix a drink of chocolate with some of one of Aphrodite's vials in it, so a scream of rage sounded and the crashing sound of things being thrown against walls filled the air. Waiting for the crashing sounds to cease Amara hesitantly approached the main room, her eyes wide as she gazed around the normally pristine room. It was the second time Athena had destroyed the room in a fit of rage over that girl. It was the sobs from the corner that alerted her to where Athena was. Stepping carefully into the room, her feet carefully treading over the pieces of porcelain and other things that was broken now, she slowly touched one of those ivory shoulders, drawing Athena's attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Come with me, Athena, let me help you get comfortable and fix you a drink of chocolate your sister thought you would like"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tone was light and soothing, her eyes friendly and caring, as gradually Athena unfurled from the foetal position she had been curled into and reached for the outstretched hand. Clasping it she pulled herself up to her feet and followed the mortal priestess out of the living area towards her bedroom. Entering it behind Amara she hesitated only for a moment before heading across the marbled floor to the seats in front of the large picture windows over looking the gardens. Dropping down into the love seat she stared unseeing through the window, her mind still thinking about Ares and how to return his favour in kind. She did not hear Amara leave or hear her return until the slightest clink of china against the wooden coffee table reached her ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Amara was busy cleaning up again after her outburst she leant forward to pick up the drink, her hands savouring it's warmth as she raised it too her mouth. Aphrodite was kind to have gifted the chocolate to her, though she gave a wry half smile as she considered what else had been added to the sweet drink. Though she didn't care, if it would help her to sleep she didn't mind. Ever since her girl had left on that quest she had not been able to sleep more than an hour at a time. About to take another sip of the drink she froze as Ilainus's nightly prayers reached her, only this time instead of smiling while listening to the girl talk she felt ice flowing through her veins. Putting the drink down again before she broke that too she felt herself starting to shake again as Ilainus spilled her story to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murder. Her girl had committed a murder, a mortal who was seemingly an innocent and who had been unarmed on his knees. A low kerning cry left her then, Ilainus's words registering but not really being processed for the moment. Getting up from the chair her steps were more of a stagger as she moved towards her bed. Murder like that was not self defence nor was it on a battlefield. It had been cold and callous, though hearing how Ares and his war lord Andronicus had been involved in it, she realised it wasn't her girl's fault. The men had tricked her into killing the grieving father. Growling lightly as she heard again the tears and distressed guilt in Ilainus's voice she curled into her bed, her heart aching. She longed to comfort her girl, to wrap her arms around her strong warrior and just hold her. Instead all she had was the last robe Ilainus had worn before leaving. It still smelt of her; the mingled scents of the vanilla bath oil her girl loved and the peonies that fragranced the rooms. Wrapping her arms around the gossamer material she wept as she listened to Ilainus's heart break at what she had done. Ares would pay for this, for hurting her Ilainus like he had, both with the plans Aphrodite had overheard and with letting her kill another mortal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amusement curved his lips upward as he watched Ilainus run for her horse and mount her, digging her feet in lightly as she sent the horse galloping away, the thundering of the frantic hooves getting fainter as the pair left. He had always known that girl would make a wonderful warlord one day and looking back to the corpse at his feet he laughed as he kicked it; it was certainly unexpected that she had murdered that man in cold blood like that but still amusing. His dear sister hadn't won yet, not when Ilainus had so much anger inside of her. It would prove to be her downfall. One day, but not today. Today he would let the girl ride away, back to the ridiculous quest that had been his idea in the first place. Though even he was unaware of where Athena's crown was. Only Zeus seemed to know that, a devilish look spreading over the old goat's face as he had planned and plotted the demise of that mortal girl. Summoning a thick bag and picking up the head by it's hair he put it into the sack. It could come in useful. He could taunt the girl with it, or he could taunt his dear sister with her girl's first kill. </p><p> </p><p>Glancing round at the warlord stood by the fence kicking at the rest of the body he sneered as he saw the look in those blue eyes, the way Andronicus was staring at where the girl and horse had disappeared back into the mountains. Envy. Lust. It was obvious this mortal man was impressed with the sword skills in one so young and it was obvious what he wanted to do with the girl. It would never happen; she was his and he would never share that virginal body with anyone. Growling at the thought of it he had crossed the grass between him and Andronicus and had his hand squeezed around his warlord's scrawny neck, his words coming out on a low snarl of warning.</p><p> </p><p> "You think I'm going to all this trouble to give her to you?" </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Andonicus had shaken his head and uttered a rasped out denial he had let him drop to the ground, the shorter man landing with a dull thudding sound on the hardpacked dirt by the fence line.  Laughter echoed around the empty farm as Ares left Andronicus where he was, uncaring if Andronicus could find his way back to his camp. He had someone else to see, another girl he knew who wanted something from him. Maybe if he promised to help her get what she wanted then she would help get Ilainus for him; if he was to be successful in getting that girl to be his then he would need the help. Ilainus had already shown she was smart and resourceful, a survivor and not one to give up eadily. A fighter. Just imagining having her as his champion was making the leather of his trousers uncomfortably tight across his crotch. Both girls were a similar age, maybe he could be successful with his plans. Leaning a shoulder against the trunk of the tree he materialised under he watched the blonde teenager as she strode from the water in the nude, seemingly unconcerned with anyone seeing her naked body. Then again, this one cared only for one thing; the need for revenge that she had grown up with over the last six years. </p><p> </p><p> Striding across the grass as he appreciated the nubile figure in front of him,  he watched as she looked up at him, her pretty brown eyes squinting against the sun for a moment.  She did not recognise him at first, then gradually he saw it dawn on her who he was and a pretty flirtatious smile curved her lips.  Jumping to her feet she stood in front of him with her towel still draped over her, though it hardly hid her strong muscled body from his view. She was a beauty this one, though he loved her mind as well, the way she liked to toy with her captures before ending them. It was really quite beautiful. This one would make a wonderful war lord herself one day. And maybe her psychotic tendencies would help Ilainus to fall even further from Athena's favour. </p><p> </p><p> "Ares. What do I owe you for this meeting, god of war? Or are you here for something else? Maybe, I could help you relax?"</p><p> </p><p>As she had finished speaking her  teeth had sunk in slightly to her bottom lip and she had moved sinously towards him as she allowed the towel to slip down, slowly revealing the curves of her body to his gaze. Chuckling at her coquettish ways, he let his eyes run over her body appreciatively, lingering on her pert breasts and the duskiness of her nipples before moving lower to linger on the nearly trimmed thatch of hair between her legs. She was a stunning teenager, but she was only young and he had never bedded a woman under the age of sixteen. This girl was only fifteen right now, a few weeks older then Ilainus was. But he was a having a hard time remembering his rule around her.</p><p> </p><p> " I've a job I need taking care of, Cal. There's a girl I need tracking, she's on horse back right now..but she's a bit upset so she might fall off.  Once you've found her I need you to befriend her and stay by her side. She's called Ilainus of Mycenae, she's on a quest but I don't want her to succeed"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes had widened at the mocking tone to Ares's words, curiosity spreading through her like wild fire as she wondered what Ilainus of Mycenae had done to Ares. As he was speaking he had conjured an image of the girl to hang in the air for long moments for this girl to know what Ilainus looked like. In the image Ilainus was still on horseback riding up the side of a mountain, tears streaming down her caramel skin. Studying the girl in the picture the attractive blonde was scrunching her nose and tilting her head, moving closer to the image. Turning to look at him there were questions blooming in her eyes but at the raised hand presented to her she just shrugged her shoulders, a jealous pout on her lips now.</p><p> </p><p> "She's certainly attractive, I can see why you like her. But she's on Mount Parnassus, Ares, I'm here in Phlya, it will take me days to reach the mountain and by that time she could have moved on. I only passed that way myself a few days ago".</p><p> </p><p> "If you agree, I will take you there and your horse too. You will be richly awarded, if you succeed. I know what you want and if you succeed with Ilainus then you'll get your chance for revenge. And you'll get me if you want"</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jolting awake as a scream ripped through the  peacefulness of the mountainside she sat staring at her own feet as she shook from fear and upset, tears cascading from her brown eyes as she muttered to herself a repetitive litany of 'just a dream, it was only a dream'. Deaf and blind to the world around her, she greedily dragged in breath after breath. Struggling to stop quaking she was unaware of her horse and owl companions moving to try to offer what comfort they could, her still half asleep mind still partly locked into the nightmare. As Arete bent her head to nuzzle one caramel shoulder another scream reverberated around the rocky terrain, golden arms suddenly flailing as she was screaming for Ares to leave her alone. Finally cracking open her eyes one at a time she blinked at the warm sunlight streaming through the fluffy clouds and the metallic owl hovering in the air directly before her, recognising Bubo as awareness came back to her.</p><p> </p><p>Letting her arms drop she swallowed and glanced behind her to see Arete pawing the ground and swishing her tail. As her instinct to protect her horse rose in her she scrabbled against the ground, sending rocks scattering across each other before Arete could bolt. Finally reaching the mare's side she spoke quietly to her and pressed a hand to the horse's muzzle watching as slowly Arete calmed she let out a sigh, her hands dropping to her sides once more before she dropped to sit on the rocks. The remnants of that nightmare was still there in her mind, the image of her beloved goddess suddenly turned cold as she had taken the golden crown from her hands and tossed it without care behind her. It was Athena's words that were rolling through her mind though, on a constant loop, making her feel like a gaping hole had opened in her chest.</p><p> </p><p> "My little one, I see you came back to me. But you are not my champion now, not when you committed murder. Tell me, Ilainus, was it good for you? Ares will ask as he finally claims you for himself. He doesn't need to train you; you did that yourself when you decapitated that farmer". </p><p> </p><p>With guilt running through her again she suddenly lurched to her feet and staggered a step or two towards the edge of the cliff before dry heaving, her lack of appetite since the murder meaning there was nothing for her to void from her body. Sitting back on her haunches she stared miserably across the chasm between the two peaks. It had been only a dream she repeated to herself, struggling to put the words and imagery behind her. It was the dawning realisation that they were up one of the peaks of Mount Parnassus that finally snapped her from reverie to fully comprehend where they were. She couldn't recall arriving at where they were, but then after Ares and Andronicus yesterday laughing at her she'd given into her adrenaline and fled unseeing on horseback until Arete had stopped and refused to go further. She could see now how she owed her life to her horse; if not for the mare refusing to move anymore they would have plummeted to their deaths. </p><p> </p><p>Scrubbing a hand over her face as she got to her feet and backed away from the edge she turned and moved back to her companions, this time showering Arete in soft kisses as she thanked her for saving them both. After a quick breakfast the three of them started back down the mountain, Ilainus quietly scolding herself for running. Again. Last time she ran she had walked for months before meeting Athena, this time she had run in the opposite direction to where she needed to go to reunite with her love. If Athena would accept her. The thought flitted through her mind unbidden until she squashed it into the darkest recesses of her mind. She had not meant to kill Dimitri, her goddess was wise and would know that. She hoped, trying to convince herself.</p><p> </p><p>Guiding the grey mare behind her while Bubo flew alongside them both she found it was  perilous to walk down the mountain, the stones under foot often coming loose to skitter away as her boot made contact, a constant threat of twisting her ankle making the journey grimmer.  It was taking hours to get back to where they had veered from their course to Delos, every step she took having to ensure Arete did not suddenly take a tumble and end up injured. Or worse. With her attention focused on the horse she was unaware of the blonde woman who was seemingly stepping out of nowhere, her head tilting as she watched the excruciating slow progress.</p><p> </p><p> "You might want to watch your step there, if the horse missed her step it's a nasty tumble to the foot of the mountain"</p><p> </p><p> Whirling at the voice behind them she stared at the blonde woman, her eyes travelling over the leather armour the unknown warrior was wearing. She seemed nice enough, but there was something in her voice or mannerisms that made her a little wary. Still, it was nice to see another woman she could talk with. She loved Arete and Bubo but human company was wonderful too, especially the conversation. Turning back to Arete she hesitated as she was about to guide the mare once more, then turned back to the blonde with a smile.  Inclining her own head as she gestured with her free hand towards the rocky ground she painted a warm smile on her lips, deciding it would be fool hardy to ignore advice that sounded like the other woman knew what she was doing. </p><p> </p><p> "You sound like you've experience with descending the mountain, care to help? I'm Ila.. Evangeline, my horse is Arete". </p><p> </p><p>Raising an eyebrow at the way the younger girl changed her name suddenly she didn't comment on it, instead she grinned. Jumping down from the rocky outcropping she had been standing on the mystery woman movrd to help guide the horse over the rocky terrain she herself had crossed only days before. Moving confidently she kept glancing toward the teenager but chose not to comment, for now, on how a girl should end up alone except for a horse and the silver thing she had seen hovering around the odd trio. It was a mystery and she loved those, almost as much as she loved finding new companions. They never stayed around her very long when she had found one, it was quite awful how she often found herself wandering alone. </p><p> </p><p>For a couple of hours she helped the dark haired girl reach the safety at the base of the mountain complete with her uninjured horse and the annoying little bird that must be a half wit with how it apparently spoke; all chirps and clicks that she could not decipher into proper words. Though the girl, Evangeline she'd said her  name was, apparently could converse with it. Staring with dislike at the metal beast hovering in front of her again she bared her teeth at it, only to quickly plaster a pleasant smile on her face as Evangeline spoke from just behind her, the effusive thanks puzzling her for a moment. All she had done was assist her and that horse, the gratitude being something she had not felt herself for anything, yet she knew some kind of response was warranted now. Smiling she patted Arete's muzzle then looked to the side.</p><p> </p><p> "Don't mention it, Evangeline. I was in the area, perhaps you would like to walk away with me if you're heading in my direction? I'm Callisto"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was meeting her sisters in the gardens of Mount Olympus, a place she usually loved to spend time in admiring the myriad blooms and trees that grew there; the gardener would cultivate different species of plants from all corners of the world not only Greece. From Britannia grew the ox eyed daisy plant, it's sunny flowers brightening anyone's visage who saw them, from Egypt the blue water lilly grew in the pond alongside the lotus from India. There were many many more, but those were her particular favourites and as she strolled along the stepping stone path towards the pond she smiled as she saw the familiar little arbor she liked to sit in. But today the smile was too forced, her eyes a little too bright from the tears she had wept during the night, and her heart wasn't lifting as it would usually. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Settling in the arbor on its wooden bench beside the pond, daisies growing at the feet of the shelter while beside it the pond with its bubbling fountain and the water plants, she breathed out a sigh. Even here she was still feeling claustrophobic. It was why she had sent Amara to tell her sisters that she was meeting them here in the gardens instead of her own rooms or terrace garden; after her night speant tossing and turning she had felt hemmed in on all sides and needed a wide open space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The cry of her name went unheard at first until both Artemis and Aphrodite were in front of her and repeating her name loudly, trying to garner her attention. The blonde and redhead looking at her with concern as they both settled on the moss lawn at their sister's feet. For once she couldn't hide her feelings and they shone in her eyes - upset, fury, worry and sleep deprivation swirling together in those ice blue eyes. Taking a moment she turned her head to where a fat bee was droning lazily from bloom to bloom, her eyes tracking it's movements as she gathered her thoughts. Swallowing once she turned back, her gaze finally connecting with both of her sisters, grateful they had not interrupted her moments reverie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I-I have news of Ilainus and of Ares. Our brother has put his plan into action once more, this time using one of his war lords to get to Ilainus on her travels. She was in Zemeno, the horse Apollo gave her sustained an injury and they stayed in the town while the horse recovered. Ares.. Ares had his local warlord kidnap the daughter of the farmer Ilainus was staying with and then they taunted my girl. They triggered her memories of her father and Ilainus killed the farmer believing him to be her father "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For long moments no one spoke, the silence hanging between them was deafening until finally Artemis was first to speak, the redheaded goddess sitting up straighter while speaking. Each of them was angry and upset; Ilainus was a sweet girl but Ares had ruined that now. That innocent sweetness being chased away because of his whims. Artemis was trembling with the fury flooding through her. There was no love lost between her and Ares either, but this was too much. He had made Ilainus into not much more than a toy to amuse himself with and he could not be allowed to continue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares has gone too far now, Athena. We know this quest was his idea, maybe he always did intend to wait until she was away from here to get to Ilainus and corrupt her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "But why Ilainus? She's your girl, she's not his. Why does he want this girl so much when he could have any other mortal as his champion"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Aphrodite was rightly confused, her words dripped with the feeling as the blonde added to the conversation, her anger showing at the tight line of her mouth. She loved Ilainus. Ever since she had given the girl the advice about menses she had loved the mortal girl and had tried to keep an eye on her as much as she could. But Ares had blindsided her with his threats and now Ilainus was in trouble. If only she had not been so scared maybe they, or she, could have done something. Athena blinked at the questions for a moment, recalling now that she and Ares were the only ones privy to Ilainus's arrival in Athens. Shaking her head once she held up a slender hand, palm facing her sisters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "There is a part of Ilainus's story that only myself and Ares are aware of. It is how he first met my girl, and when he first expressed interest in her as his new war lord"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking another breath as she let her hand drop she rolled her shoulders back and reclined against the back of the wooden bench, her fingers tangling themselves together. Until now it had hardly mattered how Ilainus had entered her life, but now she had to divulge the history. Opening her mouth she took another breath and then slowly,began to tell what she knew of Ilainus's story, trusting that her sisters would never divulge it to anyone else. Ilainus deserved a fresh start without the shadows of yesterday hanging over her. As she related what she knew she heard the gasped intake of breaths from both of her sisters. Ilainus was so strong after the world had been nothing but unkind to her throughout her young life, it was not surprising that there had been a crack in her that Ares had exploited. Absorbing the tale when Athena stopped speaking Aphrodite shook her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares has no care for the girl, she's merely just a means to an end for him. But, surely she would not respond to his overtures if she was aware of what he was doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Dont be so naive, Aphrodite, we all know he can be as cunning as a fox when he wants to be and as slippery as a snake. We need a plan to stop his plan going ahead. Maybe, Athena, you could send something to her so that she knows she still has your favour? It might help if she's not fretting about your reaction to her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Falling silent Artemis skewered both the blonde and redhead with a look, about to speak further when a thundering roar cut across her words. Whirling to face where the roar had seemed to come from she searched the gardens around them;  eyes narrowing as she ran her gaze over the trees and bushes nearby. Behind her she could sense both Aphrodite and Athena flanking her, their senses on high alert as another indistinct roar of anger reverberated around them. This time the roar was not indistinct; Athena's name sounding clearly as their father appeared accompanied by their step mother. Looking at the enraged Zeus the three stepped back, Aphrodite and Artemis in front of their sister. Beside her husband, Hera looked smug. She always had resented Athena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You dare betray me Athena? Me? Your father and your king?  I forbade you from seeing that mortal yet I find you were still seeing her in that gazing pool!  What must it take to stop you seeing the girl? Do not push me on this Athena, I have not had her killed yet but I will if you continue to defy me. Thanks to Hera telling me I can make sure your access to the pool is stopped. Do not make me confine you to your rooms, Athena"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paling at their father's words she sunk back, the backs of her knees banging painfully against the wooden bench as she trembled, the threats causing her breath to stutter for a moment in her chest. She had no illusions that Zeus would do as he threatened, the thought of her girl's death making her eyes prick with tears she refused to let either him or Hera witness. Balling her hands into fists she shot back to her feet, her anger a palpable force for a moment as she realised both Zeus and Hera were gone. Pacing in a circle around the arbor she was shaking with the mixed emotions of fear and anger pouring over her. She had always known Hera was jealous and resentful of her, but she had never expected the woman to stoop so low.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching Athena pacing around the moss lawned arbor, Artemis and Aphrodite exchanged looks, both of them feeling the bitter uncomfortableness  of anxiety skating down their spines and of anger and fear making their breaths come harder to them. As soon as Athena was close again Aphrodite was first to reach for the strawberry haired goddess, her ivory hands squeezing both of Athena's hands in her own as behind her Artemis left. The two of them had quickly formulated a half plan; Artemis was going to look into the pool to check up on the girl while Aphrodite would calm Athena. Somehow they had to devise a plan to reach out to Ilainus, to help her not fall into Ares trap but for that they needed the goddess of wisdom to be thinking straight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The unexpected company was nice. It had been so long since she had spoken to anyone her own age, let alone one with so many stories to tell. She had missed it she realised; companionship. Even with her beloved Athena by her side, or the times speant in the company of Aphrodite or Artemis,  she still missed having friends of her own age. She'd had them once; twin girls called Penny and Talia. They'd been going to school with her  and had speant all their time talking about the new dolls or other toys they'd been given. At school they'd formed a trio who did everything together. But, after her mum had passed and her dad started to dive into the ale more than he was sober the girls had abandoned her, leaving her alone to deal with her grief. The loneliness had bothered her only sometimes, mostly when she had wanted to get help for her dad or to confide in someone what he was doing. But she had no one. She had become a pariah in her own village all because of the choices her father had made. Maybe Callisto could be the friend she had longed for since childhood. She hoped that the blonde would come to think of her as such. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking her head to dispel her ruminations to concentrate on the trek down the mountain she gave a sigh as again her feet automatically carried her. Walking abreast of the new girl with the reins in her hand she was hardly paying attention to the shifting rocky terrain underfoot, her attention commandeered now by the comedic anecdote Callisto was relating. With the raucous laughter reverberating around them, the rocky terrain shifted underneath her unexpectedly. Letting out a startled yell she flailed her arms in the air and squeezed her eyes tight shut as the ground was looming in her vision, the hard edged rocks digging in her painfully as she fell on the shifting ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My my, I know I was saying how I fell hard for Alipio but I didn't need you to demonstrate".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing as hard as she was it took Callisto three tries to pull Ilainus to her feet, the faint mocking tone going unheeded through the pain Ilainus was in. Gaining her feet slowly she let out a cry, one caramel hand going to rest over her side where there was a sharp pang with every breath she took. Glancing down at herself she could see the grey dust covering her front and the blood from a myriad of small cuts dotting her legs, knees and her torso. Taking a hesitant step she let out another cry as the pain over her ribs shot through her like a lightening bolt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hang on, Evangeline, I'll help you. We need to get off this mountain, but for now we'll just get to a place you can rest. The Corycian cave is up ahead".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a momentary hesitation and a reluctant grimace from the blonde she hooked Ilainus's arm over her shoulder and helped to support the injured girl as they slowly stepped across the side of the mountain to the cave entrance. It was not far, but with Ilainus being injured and in pain the trek took three times as long - much to Callisto's displeasure. She had not signed up to play healer to some stupid wench yet here she found herself not only doing just that but having to pretend to care as well for what the younger girl was going through. Ares had better keep his end of the deal after this. She could be tracking her quarry and following, trying to get to where Xena was before the bitch moved on again. Now she was left with the pet mortal of Ares. Baring her teeth for a moment she was about to comment how Evangeline needed bandaging until they could get to a doctor when a sudden gust of wind howled around them and thunder cracked the sky above, making them yelp at the sudden fury of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Nothing to worry about. It's just Zeus throwing a tantrum. His favourite mortal just did something wrong I expect"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter was in the older girl's voice as she spoke, but Ilainus was not laughing. What if it was Athena that Zeus was angry at? Biting her bottom lip as worry swirled around her tummy she did not notice at first how the skies that had been bright blue before suddenly turned black and strobed a brilliant flashing white as lightening lit them.  Hurrying as much as they could towards the cave they suddenly stopped as the sky sounded like it was being ripped apart with a roar and the clouds suddenly burst, a deluge of cold water soaking them and the ground in seconds. Whimpering in fright at the crashing thunder Ilainus trembled where she stood, embarrassment at the older girl seeing her like that mixing with her fear of the sounds and memories it brought back. Last time a thunderstorm had triggered her memories had been just before she met Athena. As tears of sorrow joined in with the fear and embarrassment she hobbled forward a step or two, only realising then how precarious the mountain had become. The rain had dislodged several smaller rocks that were rolling past them as if a river had sprung into being. The path to the cave was perilous now, the river of tumbling rocks cutting between them and the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Freezing as she felt the ground moving beneath where she stood Ilainus turned her head this way and that, her gaze seeking out the other girl. Behind her was Callisto, her blonde hair plastered to her head and her furious gaze on Ilainus's back. 'Stupid child'  skipped through the blonde's mind, 'if she had focused we wouldn't be having this trouble '. Glowering with resentment at the younger girl she gave an inaudible sigh and stepped to the girl's side once more. Painting on a friendly smile she wound an arm around a slim waist and helped Ilainus towards the cave, the both of them in danger of succumbing to the flowing water. Eventually though they did reach the cave and entered it quickly, the darkness enfolding them in its silent blanket as they sunk down to the cave floor beside a wall. Behind them the horses moved too along with Bubo who could easily see in the dark and hopped over to settle in Ilainus's lap. He did not like Callisto, but his girl would not listen, she was happy having a friend once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time morning came the storm was still raging, though the lighter skies of daytime did bring a welcome relief to the all encompassing darkness. Awakening with a start, and a short cry as a stab of pain reminded her not to move so quickly, she blinked at the grey stone wall facing her, recollection of the day before coming in fits and starts. It was the faint rumbling of her stomach that had awareness settling over her and she looked around again, squinting as she gazed towards the back of the cave where there was only thick black shadows. Callisto was gone, though the horse remained alongside hers dozing where they were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Callisto? Where are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Worry made her voice tremble a little as she called out, concern at finding her new companion missing making her stand despite the pain in her ribs and try to take a step or two into the centre of the cave. It wasn't very wide, though it seemed to go back a long way. Picking her way towards Arete, a hand clutching her side, she finally breathed a sigh of relief at the faint nickering Arete greeted her with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hello girl, are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Stroking her horse's muzzle and pressing her lips against the soft velvet while beside her the other horse nickered and gently butted his head against her uninjured side she was unaware of Callisto stepping back into the lighter area of the cave from the blackness at the back of it. Watching as both horses were stroked and patted by the girl Callisto grimaced, her teeth gritting together even as she stalked closer. She had been speaking to Ares, using the shadowy end of the cave where Ilainus wouldn't hear or see anything. Wouldn't do to let the little princess know she was in league with the god of war. It didn't hurt either that Ares had provided them with enough food to last everyone for a couple of days and had reiterated their deal. If it wasn't for finally getting her revenge on Xena she would have left the girl on the side of the mountain. Instead she had been given bandages and told to help wrap the injury so Ilainus would heal properly. Resentment burned inside of her; she had not agreed to play at being a nursemaid for the girl, yet here she was. Grabbing the stack of bandages she took a deep breath, feeling her rib cage and stomach expanding then contracting. Allowing a smile to settle over her lips she moved to stand beside her own horse, Ander, remembering to call the girl Evangeline instead of Ilainus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I found bandages in my pack, Evangeline. I'll get them wrapped around you if you let me. It will help you start to heal and when we are away from here we'll get the town's healer to see you when we get to Tithero".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wariness flashed in her eyes then; to let the stranger tend to her injuries she would need to remove the top she wore leaving her vulnerable. Not just physically vulnerable either. The last person to see her topless was Athena and she did not want any one else to see her like that, it felt like a betrayal somehow. Crossing her arms beneath her breasts it was on the tip of her tongue to refuse but just the movement of her arms made the pains worse and gasping for breath as her arms dropped again she nodded reluctant permission. Stepping painfully across to the pile of blankets she painfully  slipped down to sit on them once more as she held her arms out to the sides. It was impossible for her to remove the top herself with her injuries. A chuckle sounded in the cavern then as Callisto joined her, a raised eyebrow raised at the younger girl as pale hands rose to unlace the front of her top. Amusement was in Callisto's eyes as she was slowly undoing the tight bodiced top to reveal the naked breasts beneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Ares always did have an eye for the pretty girls and Evangeline was definitely attractive, though for her she was far too good. She preferred her lovers like she enjoyed her coffee; hot and bitter. To annoy the girl further she made a show of cupping the breasts and pushing them upwards as her eyes roved across the ribs underneath. As the mottled purple on Evangeline's left side came into view a pitying look chased amusement across Callisto's face. No wonder the girl was in pain. It served her right for landing them in this predicament in the first place. Letting go of the pert breasts, noticing - with a smirk - how the dusky nipples had hardened at her touch, she pulled out the first bandage and began winding the binding material around the caramel torso, her movements rough where she wasn't bothering to be gentle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "As soon as the storm clears we can leave this wretched place and get to the town. It's only a small town but they have a healer and they have an inn with real beds"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding at Callisto's words she was concentrating more on breathing, finding the bindings were tight around her and restricting her a little. Though the pain wasn't so intense now that she had been bandaged up. As the low level anxiety was dissipating now that her breathing had found it's rhythm she lifted her gaze to watch the blonde moving around. She could not figure out her companion; one minute she was amusing and seemed kind, the next she seemed almost cruel in her movements. She couldn't stop remembering the feel of those hands on her; she hated the reaction she'd had to Callisto but then it had been awhile since the last time she had been with Athena. Just thinking of her strawberry haired goddess and imagining those soft ivory hands touching her in place of Callisto had her pressing her thighs together. She missed her lover. Dragging her attention away from more pleasant things she concentrated on observing the blonde, wanting to figure out more about her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gradually Callisto joined her again, an amused glint in her eyes. She had been aware the whole time of eyes on her and had caught the subtle shifting of legs. Seemed this girl had liked her wandering hands. Callisto would have laughed out loud if Evangeline wasn't nearby. She had only touched her like that to further humiliate the girl in the first place. Turning away from the flames of the fire near the entrance she tilted her head inquiringly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Why are you up here anyway, Evangeline, and alone too. You don't look like you're a warlord searching for trouble or a thief looking for the next mark"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She should have known questions were going to be asked. It was inevitable really; she was young and out on her own with only her horse and mechanical owl for company, on the side of a mountain. She would be suspicious too, but then again, Callisto was close to her age and on the same mountain alone. Hers wasn't the only tale that needed telling. Leaning her back on the wall at her back while her hands stroked gently over the metallic feathers on Bubo's back she chuckled lightly, a brow quirking upwards</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Mine isn't the only tale, Callisto. Tell me yours; why you're here on the mountain and all alone except for Ander - and I'll tell you why I'm here"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scowl darkened her face for long moments at the girl's questioning of her. She'd expected that Evangeline would just spill her secrets but it seemed she had underestimated her. Gazing back at the leaping flames she settled herself comfortably. It would pass the time to speak of her quest and perhaps garner the girl's trust like Ares wanted her to do. Letting her eyes move back to Evangeline she pasted on her friendliest smile as she begun the tale of her destroyed village of Cirra, the death of her parents and her quest for revenge. For hours the girl's spoke, exchanging minimal information on their quests and sharing confidences. Long into the night they spoke, with Evangeline finally trusting Callisto enough to reveal her real name and her destination. Though she left out that she was on a quest to become Athena's champion. By the time the storm had blown itself out by the next dawn, Ilainus was smiling and slightly happier to find she had found herself a new friend. Though Bubo and his warnings of Callisto being duplicitous went unheeded; Ilainus telling him to stop being a jealous bird and Callisto was simply a nice and helpful person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena</p>
<p>Everywhere she tried to settle, either in her rooms or in the terrace garden, she had been assaulted again and again by memories of happier times.  Having her sister hovering around her  as well had only made her ire grow; as soon as she was seated so Aphrodite joined her or if she sought to get some space by walking away Aphrodite followed, the blonde constantly trying to offer comfort. She knew Aphrodite meant well and was trying to help. But, after Zeus yelling at her again; the threats against her little one; knowing Ares's plan and that he had already started implementing it, nothing was calming her. In the gardens and in her rooms she could still smell the ghost of her girl's scent mixed with her own peony and honey scent she loved.  Sinking down onto the sofa in the main room she hung her head and cupped it in her palms as opposite her Aphrodite still moved restlessly, one of those vials of hers clamped between her fingers. For the past hour she had been refusing to let Aphrodite add that stuff to a drink for her. There was no way she was taking that concoction. She was too pissed for that right now, and she needed that thrumming of her blood to help her think, the pulsing of it aiding her in planning of how to deal with Ares. Artemis was right, he had gone too far and he would have to pay. If he had been a mere mortal then he would have paid with his life, but dealing with Ares would take more finesse than that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Aphrodite 's chatter though she couldn't think. Maybe training would help her to not only release some tensions but to plan how to bring her brother down? Still though she would have to get rid of her sister first. Who again was trying to distract her by raising the idea of what she could send to her girl. Not that she minded talking about Ilainus and giving her girl a present. Groaning softly to herself she flopped back in her seat, head dropping back to rest on the back of the sofa, as she considered the idea of a gift for her girl, letting Aphrodite think she was calming down a little. It would not be easy to get one to her little one, yet the more she considered the more she wanted to do that. Plus, Ilainus was soon to be fifteen, her birthday was only a handful of days away now. Ilainus's birthday; the thought of it filled her with sorrow and longing once more, the emotions battling for dominance against her anger and bitterness. If Ilainus was still by her side then there'd been plans in place to transform the terraced garden into a party for the girl with an abundance of Ilainus's favourite foods, the statues would have been draped in her girl's favourite colours and music would have been joined with laughter as most of her siblings had wanted to celebrate with them. Afterwards she had been planning to take Ilainus back to that beach for a few days, just the two of them. And maybe they'd have indulged like they almost had the first time they had been there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "...sure she's okay. It's Ilainus we are talking about after all. She's clever and resourceful. I'll keep an eye out for her and if she enters one of my temples I'll get my priestess to take good care of her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuning back into what her sister was saying she nodded her head, confusion making her thoughts whirl as she had missed some of what Aphrodite was saying. The sentiment was appreciated though and she graced her sister with a warmer smile, though it barely reached her eyes. She was feeling far too much to settle on just one emotion. Absently she nodded her head in answer, her mind already imagining if Ilainus would indeed seek help from a temple. Maybe not one of hers; Ilainus was well aware of the conditions of the quest and the consequences if she went against them.. But she could possibly enter another temple for help. Abruptly she was on her feet once more, anger burning inside that even to aid her girl in getting that ridiculous trinket back she was not allowed and that honour would go to someone else. Gritting her teeth and pacing one step, two steps she whirled on the spot, her hands going to Aphrodite's shoulders while she spoke before she turned and left her rooms alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Aphrodite.. Thank you. For the promise and the care. I want to be alone right now though. I need to be alone".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As her feet hurried down the corridor she thought briefly of going to her temple. She was guaranteed to get alone time there, but then she thought of Ares. She was spoiling for a fight and he would deserve to get his arse kicked again. Changing direction she hurried down the corridor instead and magicked herself some strong boots before stepping into her least favourite corner of Mount Olympus. Here it was close to Ares rooms and it showed; the courtyard garden was always thick with shadow and the flowers blooming were black instead of the bright colours she had in her own garden. Ares wasn't around when she arrived but she could wait. She knew enough about him that he came to the garden every day for awhile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ares</p>
<p>Returning home after meeting with Callisto in that dank cave he grinned at his own reflection in the mirror tiles of his room, the black and chrome interior reflected in the tiles giving his countenance an even more arrogant look. His idea was brilliant. With Callisto busy befriending that girl she would soon be his. And maybe he'd indulge Callisto,  let the girl and her new best friend join him in bed. He was certain Ilainus would soon find that he was a much better lover than his sister could ever be. As for Callisto, she would never get her revenge on Xena. That warrior princess was his best war lord and a child would never be able to best her. It was a handy carrot to dangle in front of the blonde though. Made her so much more amenable.  Striding through his rooms to the main living area, the scent of chapped leather and musk stronger in his own rooms, he dropped onto the sofa with his legs hooking over the arm. From what Callisto had said the teenagers were bound for Tithero next. That he could work with, but how? He had no warlord around that town, though perhaps he'd not need one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still thinking of a plan to ensnare Ilainus further an hour later as he was striding through the marbled hallways into his favourite common area. Entering the shadowed space circled by trees and decorated with black plants and a grey stone seating set he stopped as he saw the lone goddess there. She was sitting with the sunshine coming through the glass of the suntrap onto her, illuminating her ivory skin and making her strawberry hair seem to shine. Athena. She never came here, she hated how shadowy it was and preferred the sunshine in the communal gardens or of her own too bright terraced garden. Tilting his head he let his gaze roam over her, the goddess seemingly unaware she was no longer alone. He always had thought his sister was beautiful, though he would never reveal that too her. Even with the sunshine making her look ethereal and the scent of her favoured flowers permeating the space she did not look happy. Athena never looked happy lately. You'd think she'd be thanking him for getting rid of that wretched mortal for her, she was so far beneath his sister it was laughable. Chuckling at his own thoughts he watched as ice blue eyes lifted and blinked before focusing on him then narrowing as anger bloomed in the depths, the serene look on her face being chased away by the fury in her expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all she said, yet those two syllables of his name was spoken with such contempt. He had never heard her sound more furious before. Smirking as she rose from her chair, her hands clenching into fists at her sides, he stood with his feet planted shoulder width apart and arms folded arrogantly across his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Sis. It's always a pleasure to see you. How's your girlfriend doing? You must be concerned that she's all alone down there"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he spoke he could see the innuendo was not lost on her, the contemptious expression on her face contorting with fury and disdain as she stepped towards him, her petite yet strong body vibrating with the force of her feelings. Swallowing once he tried giving another laugh but he still took a step backwards away from her. Maybe he should not have goaded her, he well knew that his sister had turned cold since the girl had left. It was a better look for her he thought, she'd do well on the battlefield with more rage in her than normal. All those rules she lived by were so constraining. There was nothing like a good fight to get the blood boiling and to relieve some tensions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, seeing as she strode towards him, he regretted having gone to the garden space he liked. His sister was pissed and she usually kicked his arse when she was like this , but, he couldn't help himself from swiping at her again. It was too easy to dig at the golden child, his father's used to be favoured. Even with the mortal gone and Athena disgraced he still could not catch a break. Watching her now he could feel that old resentment bubbling inside of him. Why should she get everything still while he was treated like the black sheep of the family? Grinding his teeth he stopped backing away and stood his ground, his stance again an arrogant one, his jealousy and envy flashing in his eyes. He deserved the same as her, as any of his siblings. Unless he took what he wanted though he never got anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ya know, fury looks good on you Sis. Tell me, does Ilainus feel the same, or is she perhaps going to find some mortal who would be far less trouble for her?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Seems to me, brother, she's the one causing trouble. To you. I heard when she prayed to me what you did to her. You really are whipped if you're trying to use a mortal child to get to me"</p>
<p>Athena</p>
<p> Taunting her brother was not how she had envisaged her evening going. She had anticipated a fight, or maybe he wouldn't even leave his rooms that evening. Seeing him in front of her though had the fury swirling inside her once more, it's bitterness cutting her as she fixed her cool gaze on him, her poise betraying nothing of the turbulence thumping in her blood with every best of her heart, the poison of hatred flushing through her veins and arteries with every beat of her heart. Ares had gone too far, and she could barely even stand to look at him now. That arrogant smirk and that playboy outfit he wore making an unaccustomed blood lust start to rise within her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Oh, no, that ain't nice, sis"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Subtly shifting her stance so that her weight rested on the balls of her feet she adopted a bored expression, the feigned non challence though was betrayed by the myriad emotions shining in her eyes; fury, grief, disgust, despair. She had circled through all of them so many times now, usually taking to destroying her rooms to quell the rage that was burning low in her abdomen. But she wasn't in her rooms now and that rage inside was a liquid fire pulsing through her veins, her ice cold eyes molten now from the anger and hatred consuming her. Circling her brother she rose her hands In the air, watching with amusement as he seemed ill at ease. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> In a roar of rage, her mask of self control suddenly slipping completely, she aimed fireball after fireball after fireball at her brother. Watching as he deflected the first  one but was hit in the chest by the second and thrown off his feet to crumple against the black monolith in the center of the gardens by the third. Watching as he got to his feet, a groan of pain falling from his lips as he did so, she summoned her sword and held it out in front of her with a smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I heard you already have a female warlord, brother, a pretty mortal by the name of Xena. One has to wonder why you're so obsessed with who I've chosen to be my champion. Especially when you say you despise mortals"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave him no time to respond, her hand on the hilt of her sword flexing before tightening around it and hefting it to cleave through the air towards him. Side stepping at the last moment he gave a short barked out laugh though it was cut short as Athena's sword zapped him with its electrical charge. Gaining his feet again, the dark hair on his head still smiling a little from the current passing through him he summoned his own sword. The sound of metal meeting metal accompanied by the slight grunts of exertion from the two warriors echoed around the courtyard, each one taunting the other until Athena dealt her last blow; the blade of her sword fainting to the right then at the last moment going for his jugguler at the left. Drawing her blade over it with a smirk she watched as her brother staggered and fell to his knees. He never had been able to hold his own against her. If he'd been a mortal man he would have been dead already. Stalking towards him she thrust her blade into his chest and used it to yank him upwards to gaze eye to eye at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "If you touch even a hair on Ilainus's head, god or no god, I will find a way to end you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vibrating with the repressed anger coursing through his veins and arteries, his blood boiling with rage he was only dimly aware of the furies dancing in front of him, his mind set firmly on his sister and that promise she had made him. Growling with rage, the glass in his hand crumbling into dust and shards, he considered the myriad ways he could make her pay for making him feel no better than a eunuch. He had already destroyed her reputation in front of their father, but still she made him feel like an infant still on the teet. Gritting his teeth together as he brooded he slowly brought his attention back to the women in front of him, Alecto's soft moans as hands moved over the flimsy dress she wore and discarded it into a pool at her feet garnering his attention. Watching as Megera sank to her knees in front of Alecto while the third sister stood behind Alecto and claimed those blood red lips in a kiss he smirked slyly. He always did enjoy watching as the sisters pleasured each other. Slinging his feet over the arm of his chair his hand drifted lower over his toned stomach but paused before he touched himself, an idea flickering into his mind. Barking out a laugh, the sisters all but forgotten again now, he righted himself on his throne. It was one way he had not tried to make his sister miserable and it would definitely pay her back for what she did to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sinking back on the throne he allowed his hand now to move closer to his crotch. Watching the sisters and listening to their three voices mixing together in moans and sighs his own mingled with them, the chorus of voices building into a crescendo as each of them -Ares included - speant themselves. Vanishing the evidence of his appreciation for the show Ares summoned a flagon of rich red wine and three glasses. He, though, would not be staying, he needed to implement his plan. Unfortunate as Persi was slinking across the room towards him, her hips swaying sinously as she caught his gaze on her. She always had been the one he liked to bed the most. Allowing her to straddle his lap he let her kiss him once but pushed her away before she could reach for him. He had somewhere else to be. Standing up he used his powers to fix his clothing then aimed a smirk at the trio, their attention already on each other again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "If you'll excuse me, ladies. I've someone I need to see"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the three sisters he vanished to appear in the shadows inside the cave, utilising his invisibility cloak as he stole into the cave proper to where the teenagers were. He had plans he needed Callisto for. The teenager was suddenly invaluable to him and his plans, though she was but a pawn to him. Watching the girls move around the cave he could see they were almost ready to depart; the panniers were packed on both horses and Ilainus was picking up the reins for her mare. The girls seemed to have started a tentative friendship he saw by the way they were talking and laughing. Callisto had been successful in her task it would appear. That was good; Ilainus was still impressionable and being around some one like Callisto - a girl with psychopathic tendencies - he was sure that some would rub off on Ilainus.  It was almost too easy his plan. Purposefully he moved closer to Callisto, his mouth moving to beside her ear as he spoke to her, the startled jolt she gave at suddenly hearing his voice making him chuckle darkly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Callisto, I see you did as asked and started to befriend Ilainus. You have done well. I have another task for you. I want that horse of hers gone; it is not a mortal equine and without it she will be much slower in her quest. Then, I want you to comfort her when she is upset at losing the animal; fuck her and make her forget her trials. You are her type Callisto; blonde and a warrior. Seduce her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Backing away again he continued watching as Callisto glanced around, apprehension clear on her face. He had never gone to her while invisible before but he couldn't risk that Ilainus would see him and Callisto together, that would destroy his plans. Especially when he saw the way Ilainus was smiling at Callisto.  Grinning now he stood and tracked the blonde as Callisto spun and put on her best flirtatious smile before moving back to Ilainus's side, her hips swaying deliberately as she walked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus.. Are you ready yet?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She did not hear the reply, the girl's voice drowned out by Ares suddenly speaking to her. Jumping in fright she whirled on the spot, her gaze darting around the cave to find the god. He wasn't there, she couldn't see him, yet in her ear she could feel the warmth of his breath as he gave her a new instruction. Get rid of the horse. Seduce Ilainus. One she thought would be easy, memory of Ilainus's body responding to her while being bandaging sprung to mind. The other would be a challenge; Ilainus loved that animal. Cocking her head to one side as she was watching Ilainus stroking the grey mare she mentally shook herself from her reverie. If she was to befriend, and seduce, the girl then she couldn't be the one to leave that horse behind, the girl would never forgive her. Snorting quietly she gazed around again looking for Ares. But not seeing him she shrugged nonchalantly and headed towards Ilainus. She could not get rid of the horse, but she could perhaps convince Ilainus to leave the animal behind instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hey, Ilainus, I found a shortcut to get to Tithero. This cave goes through the mountain and we can exit on the other side about an hour away from the town"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freezing as Callisto spoke she smiled and turned, an eagerness back in her eyes. It would be quicker to go that way and would make up for time lost because of that storm. Stroking a hand over Arete's flank she found she was smiling. Finally something was going her way and would soon be back in track to get to Delos where the helmet was. Nodding at Callisto she gathered the reins that had slipped to the floor and started towards the back of the cave, the clopping of hooves on stone ringing out in the stillness surrounding them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What are you doing? The horse can't come, she can't climb or step on the narrow edges inside the tunnel"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Internally cringing at the harshness of her tone she pasted an apologetic smile on her lips while mentally berating herself. She was charged with seducing the girl yet here she was, first chance she got, ripping into the younger girl. Softening her expression she gazed at Ilainus, watching the fury and upset blazing in the honeyed brown orbs. As Callisto's words reached her she stumbled once, stopping so suddenly that Arete bumped into her, and turned to Callisto.  Incredulity bloomed in her eyes as she gazed at the blonde, the emotion warring with upset and anger and a slither of fear that she would lose yet another person who mattered to her. Callisto could not be serious. Leave the horse, her horse, her friend, behind and continue on foot. No! No she couldn't. She wouldn't. Shaking her head her fingers unconsciously tightened around the leather of the reins, gripping the material in a vice like fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Then we can't go that way. I will not leave Arete behind. She's my friend and she saved my life. Either she goes with us or you can go alone" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking in surprise at the steel suddenly in Ilainus's voice she shook her head and smiled; it came out as more of a grimace than a smile though, her intended expression shadowed by her contempt for this soft hearted child. Regardless of the new instruction she had received that morning she really did not care about Ilainus or Ilainus's horse. The animal would be fine on her own, she would soon go back down the mountain and find her way to one of the other towns. Rolling her eyes at Ilainus's dramatics she finished shouldering her pack then, with a last pat to Ander's side, she moved away towards the shadows at the back of the cave. Maybe she had to convince Ilainus, though why the girl would insist on climbing up to go down the other side because of an animal was beyond her comprehension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Why so sentimental, Ilainus? She's a dumb horse. She'll be fine and you'll get to where you're going sooner if you leave her behind. And you'll get your ribs tended to properly if we go quickly. I'll even buy you a meal and there'll be a real bed tonight instead of the floor  with a bath and clean clothes"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No. Callisto, no. I will not leave Arete behind and you should not be leaving Ander either. Arete is family now and I will not abandon her. We'll simply have to walk up the rest of the mountain then descend on the other side where it's not so steep".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she spoke Ilainus had straightened her spine and taken a pair of reins in each hand as she was striding towards the entrance of the cave, only hesitating as her ribs again throbbed when she moved. Not that she would give Callisto the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort again. She would gladly endure it for longer to keep Arete with her, even if she had to lose her new human companion. Behind her she didn't see Callisto pausing at the boundary of shadows and light then turn back with a huffed out breath. Ares was not going to be happy with her for failing but maybe she could engineer an accident on the journey so the horse either fell of the cliff or broke a leg and had to be put out of her misery. Ilainus could do that, it would make a good lesson for the child, and make it easier for her second task if she was there to console Ilainus on her loss. Grinning to herself she hurried behind Ilainus then vaulted onto Ander's back as soon as they were free of the cave, her eyes closing briefly at the heat suddenly bathing her from the sun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "That's going to take a couple of days you know, walking up the mountain with the horses and your broken ribs. It's not an easy journey, Ilainus"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Side eyeing Callisto mounted on Ander she shook her head and released the reins for Callisto. She was awed by the way the older teen had mounted the horse, but she wasn't going to show that. Instead she took Arete's reins in hand and started to walk, a feeling of resignation settling over her as she gazed to the top of the mountain. Watching surreptitiously she sighed inaudibly and slid back to the ground, the reins held in one hand as she followed behind Ilainus, her gaze fixing on Ilainus's rear. The girl was not her type, though she could not deny how shapely certain parts were. </p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawning as she tilted her head one way then the other to stretch the too taut muscles she  gazed across the grassy plain to the boundary of the town they were stopping at, thoughts of a hot bath and a soft bed already running through her mind making her grin suddenly.  For a moment she was the bright girl Athena knew her to be but, before when Ilainus had travelled alone save for the bird and her horse she had been quite reserved, in the company of the older girl Ilainus found herself laughing and feeling lighter, the shadows following her not quite as dark when she was laughing. It was only at night when she was meant to be sleeping that her thoughts again returned to her lost love and to the man she had killed. Scarcely a night passed now that saw her sleeping longer than just a small handful of hours. She was exhausted and her ribs never seemed to stop throbbing, her steps each day flagging and things taking even longer the slower she walked. Already the two day hike had taken four because of her injuries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawning once again as the little town of  Tithorea came into view she halted Arete and waited for Calisto to catch her up, the blonde having become somewhat of a friend the last couple of days. The promise of more hung between them at times, those dark brown eyes of Callisto's seeming to drink in every move she made as she settled to sleep at night. Not that she was interested in that. Not with someone who wasn't Athena. She was the only woman she wanted.  Her new companion was nice enough and knowledgeable about the local area, though she had questionable morals, the girl ofton speaking of the revenge she would take from someone named Xena. She had to admit though that around the fire at night with the dark night covering the earth and them in its mantle of twinkling stars she could feel that desire of revenge strumming through her as well, Callisto's plans for Xena starting her imaginings of how to pay her father back for what he had done to her over the years. Least of all would be to watch him being in pain, the same way he had made her suffer night after night when he sated his desires with her body. Perhaps she could get a thick length of wood and use it on him, forcing his body to accept the unwelcome intrusion like he had done to her on so many occasions. It was the skittering of loose rocks over the grass she was stood on that had her looking around to see Callisto joining her on the flatter edge of the mountain finally. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Tithorea. It is only a small town, but better than camping. We may be in time to join in the festivities as well, if we are lucky, Ila"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling at her blonde companion, not minding the new nickname, she nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. Suddenly she was scared of setting foot in the  town and unsure of what festivities Callisto was talking about. Not wanting to be seen as anything other than cognizant though, she didn't question further, thinking she would find out when they arrived at the town entrance. Following behind Callisto she bit her bottom lip as memories of her meeting Dimitri and the proceeding days suddenly assaulting her until the reins dropped from her grip and her hands clamped over her ears, a wail echoing around the mountainous area they were in. She could hear his voice entreating that he had done nothing wrong, could hear the swish of her sword cutting through the air and then the sound and heat of the man's blood spattering the ground and her over and over again, the memories forming a loop. A loop that had no ending until her arms were seized by strong hands and she found herself staring into those dark brown eyes of her new friend, those rose lips moving though no sound could reach her through her haze of fear and recollection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gradually, with Callisto helping her, she was able to concentrate on breathing and eventually her hearing returned to her as well, though now every little noise was louder than before. Giving a pained sigh as the panic attack finally left, with the tingling in her fingers and around her lips quickly dissipating and her breaths not sounding like she had been running for miles, she let her trembling legs fold beneath her, depositing her on the border between rock and grassy plain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What happened, Ila, was terrible and a tragedy.. But, you know, it was not your fault"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gradually, as the after effects faded away she took a calming breath and looked up to where Callisto was perched just above her. She had not recalled telling Callisto about Dimitri, but then again, after the nightmares and flashbacks she sometimes could not remember what she had said. Assuming she had told Callisto in the aftermath of one she mutely nodded her head and scrambled to her feet again. Turning, she held out a hand towards Callisto, laughing lightly with her as Callisto stood with a creaking of bones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You are getting old, Callisto, maybe we should trade Ander for a long stick for you instead"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I am not the one with a birthday  rapidly approaching"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The playful teasing banter continued as they crept slowly towards the town, both girls now on horseback making the journey shorter. It was the cacophony of noise they heard first, even before the first real sighting of the town's entrance. Slowing the horses to a walk the teens exchanged mildly excited looks, though Ilainus's was tinged with pain, and headed into the town still on horseback. Everywhere they looked was an abundance of coloured blooms and cloth, many people milling around in different styles of dress and from various corners of the town rose the sounds of music and voices raised in song or merriment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Dionysian Festival; Greece's spring time festival in honour of the God Dionysus. For six days people across Greece revelled, meeting people from all over the country and enjoying theater, music and dance. Slipping from the horses in the center of town Ilainus stuck close to Callisto, her eyes wide as she stared in awe. She knew of the festival of course, but her parents had always said she was too small then after her mother had passed her father had been uninterested in going to any celebration. The main one was Athens, but it was wonderful to find Tithero was resplendent and in the midst of the festivities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Following behind Callisto as the blonde started towards the nearest tavern she stared at the various street performers in fascination, watching as one performer lit arrows on fire then one after the other pushed the flames into their mouths and down their neck. At the light carressing touch to her arm she turned her gaze to see Callisto, the blonde closer than they had been before as she sought to get Ilainus's attention. Seeing the brunette was looking at her she smiled, her eyes dropping once to those full down turned lips before rising to meet those amber brown orbs. Gently tugging on Ilainus's hand Callisto led them away to where she had managed to get a room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beyond the tavern, in the slightly quieter part of town she had found from the barkeep was the town's healer who would have no problem with treating a visitor. Gradually the noisy din of the streets faded into being almost quiet the further they walked until Ilainus cleared her throat and tugged once on Callisto's hand, getting her companion to stop and turn towards her instead. Taking a breath, a hand once again covering the side where her ribs wers hurting she grimaced once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Callisto. Slow down, it hurts me to walk so fast. Besides, where are you taking me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Ila.. There's a healer who will help you, but with this festival on the healer has only a small time where she will see patients"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding her head she shuffled forward a step or two, the pain in her ribs throbbing again after all the exertion she'd been through, so that with a surreptitious roll of her eyes Callisto moved back to Ilainus's side to help support her. Inside she burned with resentment. So far she had failed Ares; despite her attempts to get the horse off the edge of the mountain Ilainus had always pulled the horse away again and Ilainus herself showed no signs that her flirtations had been working the last few days. She had tried soft touches and lingering glances, she had spoken of her past lover and gone into detail about the sex. All the girl had done was flush with embarrassment and stuttered about sleep then turned her back on Callisto. And, if not for being a nursemaid, she could go and have fun. Meet her some times lover, Jason, who said he'd be here instead of Athens for the festival, have a few drinks, play a few hands and fuck until sunrise. Outwardly she showed no sign of her seething anger and used her most flirtatious smile on the girl, using the opportunity of touching her to try giving Ilainus a carress on her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You know, Ila, you look beautiful. I couldnt see properly before but here, where i can finally see you properly you look like a dream"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resisting the urge to vomit at her own words she was pleased to see the light pink flush infusing Ilainus's cheeks. Figured she would be the soft romantic type. Giving an inaudible sigh she used her finger to point out where the bar keeper had told her to find the healer. It wasn't much further. Finally reaching the small white painted building she held Ilainus tighter, taking advantage of their closeness to move her hand a little lower to rest on the swell of one of Ilainus's cheeks as she rapped sharply on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiffening in surprise at the hand on her bottom she had been about to slap it away from her hen the door flew open in front of them, the figure of the doctor framed as she stood before them. Pasting on a polite smile she was only dimly aware of Callisto speaking and then being ushered into the doctor's house. The doctor herself was kind and gentle, though her manner was brusque. She reminded her suddenly of how her mother had looked; warm golden skin and almond eyes with the richness of nut brown hair that fell in waves over her shoulders. The doctor looked like an older version and she was too stymied to pay attention to the examination or of what was being talked off around her. Shaking her head to dispel the memories she blinked as awareness flooded through her system once more, her own brown eyes taking in the comfortable surroundings as she noted the calming scent of lavender layered with the different herbs kept in the healing rooms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relaxing as the doctor entered the room again she smiled, this time not allowing herb mind to wander. Instead she concentrated on the woman and what she was doing, watching with interest as into a pestle and mortar different herbs were placed and crushed with water to make a paste that was then set on a tray beside clean wraps. Turning back to her patient the doctor noted how the teenager was attentive and watching her now</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hello, girl, I see you're back with me. Your companion thought you had broken some ribs and I agree with that. The good news is that they will heal and your bruising too will fade, but the bad news is there's nothing I can do to expedite the healing. Ribs can take around four weeks and the bruising around two. I've a paste here that should make you a little more comfortable. You have to rest until the bones are fixed again; no heavy lifting or doing anything that would jolt them"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she had been speaking the doctor had moved closer to Ilainus and was gently applying the paste, spreading it over the bruising until only the thick paste itself could be seen. The paste itself was not an unpleasant scent she thought, a caramel hand lifting as she looked down at her body. It was the sight of the greyish paste and the feel of it she didn't like, though she soon realised some of the pain seemed to have gone now. Consternation had her raising her gaze again, a chuckle meeting her puzzled gaze as the doctor had watched her while readying the strips of cloth she was using to cover the paste with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Is just herbs and water, sweet heart. A little lavender to help keep you relaxed, a little cinnamon and black peppercorns to treat the inflammation and some white willow bark to treat the pain. The cinnamon should help too if there was any infection setting in. The wraps I'm using are not to be too tight, you need to breathe and to cough too but they will help support you during healing and help the paste to not be rubbed away"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "T-thank you, doctor, for seeing me on such short notice. How much do I owe you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Oh, sweet child, I can not do much for you. As such I ask only for one drachmae - the cost of a drink at the festival tonight "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For an hour Ilainus was with the doctor being treated and being helped to dress again, the two finding they had a natural affinity with each other. Used to not trusting people Ilainus found she couldn't help but trust this older version of her mother; her smiles and laughter were warm and genuine as she told a limited tale of her quest to this woman. Eventually though it was time to go and the relaxed feeling Ilainus had been feeling ebbed a little. Especially when Callisto was entering the room again with a smile ready to aid her. Her companion was nice and could be funny.. Yet she was never fully relaxed around the older girl. Not that she knew why she felt that way. Making her way over to Callisto she returned the smile and walked out with her after leaving two drachmae on the examination table where the doctor would see them, the extra one would buy another drink for the kind healer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the house Ilainus looked up and realised that night had fallen while she had been with the doctor and the stars were spread across the sky once more. Not that this might was peaceful. Far from it. The revellers had increased their decibels too, the noise level risen so that even from a distance the festival sounded like a roar in the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Do you want to join the crowds, Ilainus, or do you want to rest up a bit for the night?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Join the crowds... It would be wonderful to do that, to take an evening to just enjoy the performances instead of concentrating on nothing more than getting to Delos. But, right then, she needed a meal more than the festival. And, recalling the doctor's advice, thought she'd be in less danger of jolting her ribs if she didn't join in the festival. Shaking her head with an apologetic smile she paused in the trek back to the tavern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Tomorrow, Callisto, i will join in with the revelry but tonight i just want to get something to eat then try to sleep. The doctor did say I had to rest and my jolt my body while I'm healing"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huffing a breath as they stopped walking again she rolled her eyes once whers Ilainus wouldn't see. The festival itself meant little to her; if the gods were really so wonderful why did they allow Cirra to be burned down and allow her parents to be killed? Ares was the only one she would show respect too, but he was a means to an end for her. The rest..She cared nothing if something was for the gods, though she had made plans to try again to seduce the girl during the festivities that night. She had planned to give Ilainus some ale to drink, hoping that if she imbibed enough its effects would help Ilainus to relax enough for her seduction to work. But, maybe she still could do that. They could order meals and the alcohol to go with them, enjoy the music even inside the tavern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Painting a bright smile on her face she picked up Ilainus's hands in her own and started walking backwards over the little bridge with a stream trickling underneath it, her hips swaying with each step. As the girl's bantered with each other on the way back they noticed the temple dedicated to Aphrodite, the gardens planted with flowers of every kind and the many olive trees that were growing around the town. Navigating through the swell of people, the revellers blocking the girls as they tried to push through the throng of people, Ilainus looked ill at ease all of a sudden. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It couldn't be. Why would he be there? He was from Athens, the capitol held its own large festival every year. Confusion washed over her, her blood turning to ice in her veins.  Through the crowd she thought she had caught sight of Jason again, the butcher from Athens. If he was here in Tithero was that because he was after her again? Shaking with fright as she glimpsed him again, this time with an old woman and old man  at his side, she was barely aware of Callisto trying to get her attention. As soft hands cupped her caramel face she blinked, not fully aware of anything until Callisto's lips had pressed against hers. Freezing as the blonde bit once on her bottom lip before snaking her tongue into Ilainus's mouth she put her hands on Callisto's waist and pushed her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Cali.. I-I.. No.. I don't want this Callisto. My heart and body belong to another"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frantic eyes searched the crowd, missing the look of fury etched on Callisto's face for a moment as she swept her gaze over the crowds. Surely she had not imagined him. About to admit that perhaps she had made a mistake a voice calling to Callisto from behind her made her freeze. Callisto knew him? Whirling so quickly her ribs throbbed in protest she stared as she saw Jason awkwardly picking up Callisto and the blonde suddenly pressing herself against him. Panic clawed at her then, it's iciness spreading through her veins. It wouldn't be long until Jason told her what had happened to his fingers and then what would Callisto do? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Backing away a step or two she almost screamed as she collided with the solid form of someone behind her. Turning her head she widened her eyes as she saw Ares standing with his feet shoulder width apart and arms folded across his chest. The surprised shriek died in her thoat, her feet shuffling her back away from Ares only for her to collide with someone else. Turning to the new person she paled even more as she saw it had been  Jason she had walked into. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Well, well, what have we here? I came to visit my grandparents and hopefully see Cal for the festival. Fancy seeing you here though. Come to take more of my fingers? Callisto wouldn't aporove, she actually quite likes my fingers where they are"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The insinuation was not lost on her and she glanced at Callisto now, watching the blonde as she wound a lock of her hair around a finger while smirking at her. Gone was the kind girl she had met only a few days ago. Instead was a stranger looking at her. The betrayal was like a punch to the stomach and she felt sick suddenly. Quirking her lips into a small smile she nodded her head once, backing away from Jason and who she thought had been a friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "All alone  Ilainus? Where is my sweet sister? Oh wait, she's not allowed to see you anymore is she? Tell me, Ilainus, how you think you'll get on with this quest without your fingers? Or how Athena would react if you failed to return to her? Personally I think she can do better, you'd be a better choice for a war lord"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trembling with fear, she swung her head around searching for an escape. She was alone. Injured. Unarmed. On three sides she was fenced in by Ares, Jason and the girl she had thought of as a friend. The fourth one though.. That one was opposite,  she would need to get past them to get to the escape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "We could have had something special, Ila. You and me. We'd have been huge working together. But that was before I found out you maimed my lover. I don't take kindly to that, Ila.  Jason is special to me and because of you he can't fight anymore. Because of you he can't work anymore"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking her head at Callisto she shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet just as Jason lunged at her. The shifting of her muscles and the bones in her torso throbbed with renewed pain as she side stepped from Jason, the sudden movement leaving her breathless for a moment. Not that she could catch her breath.  The next moment Callisto was on her; the blonde was strong and healthy; each movement practiced and controlled.  Blocking the dagger trying to slash through her abdomen she couldn't stop the gist that connected with the injured side, the pain blaring white hot from it and threatening to overwhelm her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Just give in Ila. Athena wouldn't mind her little bitch being defeated, long as your tongue remains she could still use you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Rage joined the pain in her body, the feelings mixing with her fear and grief to flood through her. The next time Jason lunged at her with a sword clamped in his weaker hand she paid no heed to her ribs and kicked out her foot, catching the sword as his fingers loosened their grip. Scooping it up she held it ready, her body poised to fight. She didn't notice Ares holding Jason back as Callisto attacked instead, twin daggers held in her hands. Metal rang against metal as groans and enraged cries sounded from the exertions. Swinging the sword again and again she cut Callisto time and time again, though not enough to be fatal. With a snarl of rage Callisto attacked again, uncaring for the blood dripping down her face. Catching Ilainus on her back a blade went in shallowly while the other clanged again against the metal of the sword. Crying out in pain she wrenched herself away and not again and again with her weapon, watching as the last dagger went soaring overhead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What are you waiting for, Ila? Come on, kill me. Or are you too weak to do that? Need your goddess to hold your hand for you? You're weak Ilainus. Weak! The best fighters are with Ares. He's the God of war. And you, Ilainus, are nothing but a child still following blindly those who are nice to you, unable to kill those who hurt you. Look at Jason. I know what he tried, but poor weakling you are all you did was cut off his fingers"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callisto was openly laughing now and mocking her, the jibes only further inflaming her fury. Raising her sword above her head, her eyes cold and hard now as she stared at Callisto, her mouth set in a grimace  she advanced on her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Better being unable to kill then to betray people like you do, Cal"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words were spat out, each one dripping with contempt for who had been a friend. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ares leaning against the side of a house, amusement  clear on his face. She didn't see Jason anywhere and she didn't remember him either. About to bring the sword down on Callisto, the blonde just centimetres from the sword puncturing the creamy skinned chest above her heart, Jason threw himself in the way with a cry of 'no' ringing out. The blade hit his chest and sliced straight through it and through his heart too, the spurt of blood as she pulled her blade out again hitting her in the face. Laughter rang out from Ares, at the same time as a scream sounded from Callisto. Not waiting to see what happened next she let the sword  clatter on the stones before running away, blind now in her desire to escape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murder. She had killed another man. An unarmed man. Tears blurred her vision as she ran, not knowing where to go until she saw the little temple they had passed. Without looking back she ran, pushing through the double doors and banging them closed as she screamed for help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, alright, stop the screaming. Some of us were trying to enjoy our chocolate you know. I.." </p><p> </p><p> Irritation infusing her voice she looked around as she appeared in her Tithero temple. It wasn't used by many,  so she was surprised that it was this one she was called too. Resting her hands on her hips, the pink gossamer negligee she wore over her pale pink underwear scrunching beneath her hands, she huffed out a breath. She was quite alone. Gritting her teeth together she strode towards the main room of her small temple, yanking open the door and flitting through it. Closing the wooden door behind her she turned with a smile on her lips, her dimples showing now, as she walked a few steps before her smile was replaced by a grimace.  She had been expecting the sweet heady scents of roses and violets to greet her, but that was marred by the tang of iron hanging heavily in the air, and a nauseating scent that seemed a mix of many different herbs. </p><p> </p><p> "What is that smell? Oh dear, I have my work cut out for me if that is your perfume. Change that you'll get your intended"</p><p> </p><p>Wrinkling her nose in distaste she entered the main room fully now, her blue eyes scanning for the mortal until they alighted on the figure, part hidden by shadows, trying to barricade her doors closed. Fury lanced through her then, this mortal had some nerve; rousing her from her chocolate, playing hide and seek, trying to close her temple not to mention the scent coming from them. Gesturing widely she had the candles scattered around the temple flare to life, the light from the flames dispelling most of the shadows. Folding her arms across her chest she tapped the fingers of one hand against the arm beneath it as the figure drew away from the door. From this distance, despite the lit candles, she couldn't make out anything about the mortal. </p><p> </p><p> "This is a temple dedicated to love, you can't come in here like this!"</p><p> </p><p>Raising her voice a little she called out to the person, anger dripping from her words. Normally she greeted everyone kindly and with compassion. But this mortal was too much and ruining her favourite scents too.. Now she was livid. Though it was short lived as she finally could make out the blood painting the figure's body and heard the strangled cry of pain and fear. Something was really wrong. The figure themselves  seemed to be young but she couldn't tell much more than that what was wrong to make the mortal run screaming to her. This was the wrong kind of screaming for her to deal with. Rolling her eyes at the figure still facing the closed doors she was about to use her powers to cleanse them when she heard a bang from outside that rattled her temple and made her precious vases shatter. A gasp of outrage left her then a t the sound of porcelain hitting the floor. </p><p> </p><p> "I don't know who you are but you have got to leave. You obviously wanted Ares not me. He is used to dealing with fighting"</p><p> </p><p>Huffing in annoyance at the mortal she was about to leave again when the unknown mortal finally turned and looked at her, those oh so familiar brown eyes besseching her for help as the mortal girl took one step, two steps further into the temple before falling to her knees, a cry ringing out now. </p><p> </p><p> "Aphrodite.. Please..  I need help.. Ares.. He's.."</p><p> </p><p> The pain was too much, her broken ribs not only throbbing with pain but pounding with it, every pulse of it stealing her breath away making speech difficult. She knew Aphrodite was the goddess of love but she had no where else she could think to go. Where does one hide when a god is stalking you?  She hated pulling the sweet goddess into her mess; Aphrodite had been nothing but kind and sweet to her but here she was besmirching her temple like this. </p><p> </p><p> " Ilainus? I.. "</p><p> </p><p>If she helped Ilainus she could get in trouble herself but she couldn't deny her. Not Ilainus. And she had promised Athena to look out for the girl. Before she could move to help the girl though the doors burst open and a blonde girl was rushing in with a bloodied sword raised ready to strike Ilainus. At the sound Ilainus had jumped and turned her head, but she couldn't move anymore. She'd barely gotten away the first time. Raising an arm and squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the inevitable but when nothing happened she opened them again, blinking as she found Callisto was seemingly frozen. </p><p> </p><p> "Ilainus.. You've a lot of explaining to do. Who is this girl?"</p><p> </p><p> " She's C-Callisto.. She's with Ares.. "</p><p> </p><p>It was hardly enough to explain anything, but right then her priority was saving Ilainus from being killed. Waving a hand again she had shoved the blonde out of her temple and locked the doors on her, leaving the girl frozen for a moment as she took a chance to look at Ilainus finally. Gone was the happy healthy girl she had been. In it's place was a girl bordering on too thin, her hair lank and blood covered,  the caramel skin  pale to almost being ivory and red from the blood covering it. Those eyes though.  Ilainus had always had expressive eyes, but now those same eyes were cold and dead looking. All the girl's vivacity seemingly having dissappeared. Shivering once at seeing  the shell of the girl she used to know she held out a hand towards Ilainus.</p><p> </p><p> "Come on, Sweetie, let me get you cleaned up. I can't heal you without Zeus's permission but I can get you clean and comfortable. You'll stay here in my temple tonight, under my protection. That girl, and Ares, can not get to you here. But I need to know what has happened, Sweetie? And what is that smell?" </p><p> </p><p>Taking the hand gratefully she flushed at Aphrodite's indignation at the smell of the paste on her body. It did smell awful she knew, and she hated needing it, hated smelling so bad. Even if it was for medical reasons. It reminded her of when she had escaped from her father and travelled to Athens on foot; it was something she had never wanted to experience again. Slowly getting to her feet she allowed Aphrodite to lead her into the back room of the pink and white temple, the two of them entering the inner sanctum and locking the door behind them. Sinking down onto the fluffy pink rug at the base of the throne she took a breath and another, gathering her thoughts before starting to speak, her emotions a confusing whirl. Looking up as Aphrodite settled on her throne she offered a soft smile to her friend, tears prickling her eyes. So much had happened. It felt like she had been gone for months, but she knew only days had elapsed since her leaving Athena's side. </p><p> </p><p> "S-so much has happened, Aphrodite. It was okay at first, even quite nice to be enjoying the sun on horseback.. Then.."</p><p> </p><p> The threatening tiers started sliding down her face then and she shook her head, her hands raising to knuckle them away, much like a child would do. Feeling arms wrapping around her and smelling the familiar scent she let herself sag into the embrace, felt herself rocked as Aphrodite held her, trying to offer comfort though she knew nothing of what had happened. She only let herself be comforted for a few moments though, pulling away to meet those blue eyes with her own honeyed amber haze</p><p> </p><p> "Athena? Is she okay?  How has she been?"</p><p> </p><p> Desperation painted her words,  her tears still slipping free, silently now, as she gripped tight to Aphrodite's hand. She'd told Athena about Dimitri and it was the agony of not knowing her goddess's reaction to her admittance that had her scrambling to her knees, clear begging in her eyes as she asked. Aphrodite seeing the turmoil before her gave a gentle smile and cupped Ilainus's caramel face in her hands before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her sister and this girl were both suffering so much because of Zeus. There had to be something she could do.  Thinking quickly she suddenly smirked, an idea brewing in her head. It could work. Zeus would never know, he never knew anything that happened in a temple that wasn't his.  </p><p> </p><p> "Sweetie.. Listen.. I need you to stop crying. Seriously. Stop. I'm going to clean you up and put you in fresh clothes then I'll go get you a gift"</p><p> </p><p>At Aphrodite's words she blinked and nodded, sniffling as she fought back the rest of her tears. Noticing out the corner of one eye Aphrodite's hand flicking at her she stiffened briefly then glanced down only to give a startled short laugh. The outfit she had been wearing was gone, a new one in it's place and she was clean again. Looking down at her ribs she gently probed the wrapping tied around her and gave a relieved breath when she found the paste was gone. It had smelt so awful, she had hated it. Running her hands upwards over her body she found her hair was neat and tidy again, not up in a top knot as it was easiest while travelling, and when she looked at her palms she found they were clean. No blood was covering her. </p><p> </p><p> "Aphro.."</p><p> </p><p> " Shush, Sweetie, it's fine. I said I'd clean you up. Now, just relax, eat some fruit and I'll be back in a moment"</p><p> </p><p>Making a bowl of fresh fruit appear in front of the still confused girl she winked then left her temple in a flurry of pink sparkles. Appearing in her own rooms once more she took a moment to catch a breath, her thoughts focused on Ilainus. She had been such a sweet girl but she had changed in just the short time she had been on that quest. But, if memory served then tomorrow it was Ilainus's birthday and her birthday gift would help Ilainus like she couldn't. Ignoring her husband as he tried to get her attention she left their rooms and ran down the hallway to Athena's rooms. Taking a calming breath she flipped her hair behind her shoulders before knocking on the door, excitement coursing through her. What she was about to do was breaking Zeus's decree and his trust in her, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. Not when she could gift two people and make both happy for a few hours. As the door was swung open and her sister's high priestess looked at her she giggled and patted the woman's cheek, not bothering to recall the woman's name as she brushed past her. </p><p> </p><p> "Athena? Where are you? I have something for you.. "</p><p> </p><p>Trailing off her words as she saw her sister reclined on the sofa only partly dressed she flicked her hand again, and just like with Ilainus, had fresh robes covering her sister's body. While Athena was sitting up suddenly in surprise, her ice blue eyes even colder than normal she gave her best mischievous grin to the war goddess. Around them was the shattered remnants of everything else in the main room, though she ignored the mess for Athena's sake. No point drawing attention to it when she needed Athena to be compliant right then.</p><p> </p><p> "Honestly, 'Thena, I know your girl is away but you can't let yourself go like this. What would happen when she comes home? Now, that's it, you need to come to my temple with me. I've a mortal who could do with your guidance not just mine"</p><p> </p><p>In her haste she had never fully considered how to get Athena to agree to go to her temple so she could give Athena permission to enter her temple. In her head this had been much easier to pull off. But she wasn't going to give up. She was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and her gift was too important to let a recalcitrant goddess scupper her plans. </p><p> </p><p> "Aphrodite? What?"</p><p> </p><p> Shaking her head to dispel the confusion at the sudden, and unwelcome, intrusion she glanced down to peer at the gossamer robes she was dressed in. They were white, but so thin as to be almost transparent. Rolling her eyes and huffing at her sister's choice of wardrobe for her she used her own powers to change the robes into her favoured silk. It was the nickname that caught her attention and she sent a glare at Aphrodite. For so many years now Aphrodite had tried calling her that, and other variations, of her name despite her repeat requests to just use her given name. It was a lot more respectful she thought then shortening it. This time though she let it go and simply sat back on the sofa with her arms folded across her chest, an eyebrow raised. A follower of Aphrodite wanted her advice too?  She didn't believe it. Love and war had a fine line between them she knew, but why would they go to Aphrodite first if love had failed them? It made no sense. But at her sister's beseeching she huffed out a breath and got to her feet, quirking an eyebrow as she did. </p><p> </p><p> "Thank you, Athena. I give you permission to be in my temple and to be in my inner sanctum. Take as much time as you need" </p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes at the dramatics she took those cool ivory hands in hers and allowed her sister to transport them both, thankful that Aphrodite hadn't used that nickname again. Looking around as they materialised she tried to hide a grimace of displeasure; pink was not a colour she particularly liked but here it was everywhere. It looked like a princess's boudoir, all it needed was glitter and it w would be complete. Biting back her comment on the decor she moved to follow Aphrodite to where the inner sanctum was, almost walking into her sister when she paused in front of the door. </p><p> </p><p> "She's in here, Athena, I'll leave you to talk with her and you know how to contact me. The temple is closed right now. There's people after her, but she wouldn't confide in me. She needs you"</p><p> </p><p> " What is going on Aphrodite? You're acting even stranger than normal. What aren't you telling me? "</p><p> </p><p>Laughing at her sister's misgivings she flashed her best smile, complete with dimples, as she moved away from the door to her inner sanctum, shrugging her shoulders as she moved past Athena. Shooing her sister closer to the door she struck a pose in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p> "You can thank me tomorrow, now go and see her"</p><p> </p><p>Vanishing quickly before anymore questions could be asked she smirked to herself as Hephestus greeted her by pulling her into his arms. Staring at where her sister had been she shook her head. What was up with her sister? Even for Aphrodite she was acting strangely. Turning back to the door she closed her hand around the handle and twisted it, pushing open the door only to freeze as her gaze landed on the sole occupant of the room.</p><p> </p><p> "Little one!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment he could only stare at the tableau being played out before him; of the way his former favoured mortal jumped in front of his lover to protect her just as Ilainus was bearing down with her sword. But his surprise was short lived, the feeling giving way to a dark laughter that startled as a chortle but got louder and louder. Ilainus had again killed a mortal, one who would have been no match against her in a fight. Dimitri's untimely demise by Ilainus's blade he had found to be amusing, but watching this now he thought this scene was the funniest by far. Especially, as this time, he had not been the one responsible for making Ilainus kill another person. Though he had doubted if she had meant to kill her former friend, guessing she would not have struck Callisto with her sword after all.  That just made it all the sweeter to watch as his sister's would be champion backed away with her eyes riveted on the still warm body laying on the cobblestoned street before turning and breaking into a limping run, tears still coursing their way down caramel  cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Still leaning against the wall of the house, he folded his arms over his chest, his dark eyes glinting with mirth as he simply watched the blonde teenager scrabbling to stand on the blood soaked stones, her fingers searching for the hilt of the sword before hefting it and giving chase to the girl. The cries of anguish and fear from one girl were mixing with the despair and grief filled cries of the other in a cacophony that filled the streets with a macabre chorus. The backdrop of the sounds of the festival only served to enhance the grisly scene before him. </p><p> </p><p>As Ilainus stumbled up to the entrance of Aphrodite's temple, with Callisto hot on her heels, he felt the vein in his neck start to bulge as his irritation hit. Aphrodite. Again that goddess was a thorn in his side, it was too bad she was immortal or he would get rid of her once and for all. He could not allow the girl to enter that temple, he recalled how the goddess and mortal seemed to have formed a friendship and he did not want Ilainus finding help. It would foul up his plans.. And, really, what kind of champion can't stand against two opponents in a fight? He'd be doing his sister a favour by keeping her girl isolated from anyone who could offer shelter and support.   He was too late though,   to prevent Ilainus from entering the temple and after what Zeus had done to him for entering Athena's temple without permission he was not about to repeat the mistake. Not even for that girl. Instead he vanished and reappeared beside Callisto outside the door, using his powers to beat a thundering knock  on the doors that would shake the whole building and, he hoped, would pierce both the girl and his sister with fear.</p><p> </p><p>Staying quiet as Callisto raged at the locked door, her hands contracting into a clawed shape, he watched with a smirk as she scrabbled against the wood, her unpainted nails chipping as they gouged into the wood. When that didn't work she resorted to throwing her body against the door to force it open,  slamming into it hard but not making even a dent on the wood. Unlike her pale body that would no doubt be black and blue by the next day. Pounding again on the door, he lifted a hand to stop Callisto's pointless endeavours to open the temple. Aphrodite would no doubt already have heard the girl's version of what had happened with Jason and Callisto and Dimitri too. In frustration he pounded again upon the door, a snarl escaping his lips. That girl was proving more trouble than she was worth. </p><p> </p><p>Taking hold of Callisto's arm he pulled her away from the door, her shrieking and flailing legs doing no more than making him chuckle at her. She was as stupid as Ilainus on times, thinking such displays would work on him. He was the god of war. Pushing her front against the large olive tree nearby he pressed against her from behind, his hands taking opportunity to roam over her firm stomach as he felt the way she parted her legs and pressed herself back against him. Stifling his groan, the feel of her lithe body against his almost making him forget she was still a little young for him, he couldn't help how his grip tightened on her, his breath hot in her ear as he spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p> "The both of us want Ilainus; she had been hunted by me for a long time now, but the wench always manages to get away. Help me Callisto and I swear you will get what you want"</p><p> </p><p> "What's in it for me, Ares? I did what you wanted and it got Jason killed. Because that bitch put her sword through him"</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the blonde vibrating beneath him, her lithe body pressed firmly between him and the tree in front of her. Growling at her words He spun her around to look at him, boxing her into the trunk of the tree with his arms. How dare this girl think to question him like that? Against the back his hands clenched into fists but he didn't make any other movement as he caught her defiant gaze, the brown orbs staring straight into his own eyes. </p><p> </p><p> "That girl is mine, there's a debt on her because of what she did to Jason. You want revenge because of his murder. Work with me and we both get what we want, Callisto. If you'll help me you will be rewarded, make no mistake"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Athena? My goddess?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A myriad emotions were washing through her as her eyes connected with the blonde framed in the doorway; disbelief, love, joy, grief, fear of rejection. There were too many to settle on only one feeling for the moment, but as she got painfully to her feet and saw that her mind was not tricking her and Athena really was there with her she felt the dam break inside. All of her feelings from the last few days, weeks, the length of her quest thus far that was just a haze of seemingly endless time to her now, they all crashed through her at once, bringing fresh tears to her eyes as she moved across the room to meet her lover, her steps picking up speed as she went, the throbbing of her ribs not even registering in her desperation to get to Athena. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athena, for her part, was faring no better; for the blur of time that Ilainus had been away she had clutched to her stoicism and indifference to everyone as a defence mechanism, but with Ilainus... it was as if a switch had been flicked on again and everything thundered through her at once; the love, the fear, the upset,  guilt, anger, despair, grief. A gauntlet of emotions she would have continued to ignore if Ilainus had  not been there that night. Crossing the room herself, her strides long as she kept her ice blue eyes trained on her girl she felt the tears pricking her eyes, the desperation growing between them as their legs ate up the space between them until they were wrapped around each other again, bodies vibrating with the fury of their emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Digging her nails into Athena's shoulders she clung to her goddess, her words lost in the stream of tears pouring from her at the same time. Athena too was clutching Ilainus tightly against her, her ivory face pressed into one caramel shoulder. Gradually, albeit reluctantly, they walked backwards until they were stood on the mat near the throne and sank down into it in a tangle of limbs, not caring to untangle themselves as finally their lips met. It was chaste at first, both of them nervous of how the other saw them now after that separation and what had happened to Ilainus. But, slowly, lips parted and the kisses turned hungrier; each battling the other for dominance as breaths stuttered and tongues slowly slid against each other in a tango that was all the sweeter after the enforced separation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back just enough to drag in a much needed breath Ilainus felt how her heart was racing in her breast while ivory hands were gently moving across her caramel skinned torso. The light touches skimming over the bruising marring her ribs on one side to carress over her ribs on the other while her own hands were moving over the thin white material of her goddess's robes. Again their eyes met, red rimmed ice to red rimmed honey as long nimble fingers gently pressed against the girl's thin lips</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus, my little one. Is this really you? Are you really here? I've dreamt of this every night since you've been gone; this first meeting and how things would go. If not for me you would not be having to find that crown.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Leisurely sucking each finger into her mouth one at a time as they pressed against her lips; her tongue slowly swirling around the soft skin from tip to base and back again, she was trembling as the scent of peonies she remembered so well was flooding her senses, the rose and violet scents of the temple proving to make a heady combination with Athena's own perfume. As the guilt laden words filtered through the haze in Ilainus's fogged mind she felt her eyes widening in distress, her own words cutting off the rest of what Athena was saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " My goddess, no no, never think this is your fault. It is Zeus's fault that this is happening. I'm here, Athena, I'm right here"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving to her knees she pressed closer to Athena, her lips trailing kisses over the ivory brows and down to the tip of her nose then over each cheek in turn until finally, with a stifled cry, she pressed their lips together, her hands cupping Athena's face as she did so. Deepening the kiss she parted her lips as she felt Athena's tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, her hands again moving over the gossamer fabric. Only this time her touches were impatient, needy;  the need to touch Athena was overwhelming her, she had spent so much of her time dreaming about this very moment that now it was hear she could barely restrain herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chuckling lightly, lustily, at the hands moving over her and gradually pushing the fabric of her robe to one side she seized Ilainus by her wrists and pushed her back onto the fluffy rug, her own hands hungry and needy as they reacquainted themselves with her girl's body, the only sounds in the room was the mixed erotic chorus of their voices as breaths caught and moans pierced the silence around them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My goddess.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Little one.. Don't talk.. There's time for that later"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking her head with a smirk, she interrupted whatever Ilainus was going to say, her hands already impatient as they fought to strip the top and skirt from her girl's body. Grabbing the material in her hands she pulled the skirt down Ilainus's body, her head dipping to follow the path of the material with featherlight kisses around the girl's belly button. Dipping her tongue into the bowl of it she teased the sensitive caramel with teasing swipes,  feeling the way Ilainus was moving restlessly beneath her. Lifting her head she gazed up from beneath half lidded eyes to watch the expressions crossing her girl's face, the smell of her arousal stronger now she'd taken that skirt from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing as she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue she moved up her girl's body, carefully avoiding the obvious bruises, until noses were brushing again as lips crushed together, bodies writhing against each other as they tusseled to get each other naked first. Gone was her restraint, the stoicism, the indifference. None of that mattered now, not with Ilainus in her arms once more; now the urge to just take was thundering through her veins and she didn't want to slow down. Not when Ilainus was already flipping their position, their joint chuckles joining their chorus of moans and sighs as golden hands easily divested her of the gossamer robes. As the cool night air hit her newly bared skin Athena gave a little gasp, her nipples already hardened from Ilainus's touches and her ice blue eyes lust darkened to pools of midnight. Dragging in a breath as she let her gaze rake over her goddess's body she was quick to discard her own top, throwing it behind her with little regard to where it would land. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena, my goddess, let me worship you once more"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Already she was crawling up Athena's body, pressing soft kisses over the gentle dips between ribs as she felt the nails digging crescent moons into her hips before she was on her back once more, legs already spread ready for Athena</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "It is my turn to worship you, my little one. I do believe that today is your birthday. Fifteen now, my little warrior"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flushing at the new nickname she gave a half smile; part of her liked being called a warrior but the other part didn't think it was deserved. Not after earlier with Jason. Opening her mouth the words she was about to speak were chased from her as incarnadine lips were moving over her neck, the kisses alternating with grazing teeth as each tendon and sinew were lavished. Letting out a little moan instead she moved her head back and to one side for easier access. Letting her hands wander she was just caressing over Athena's breasts, feeling the hard nubs beneath her palms when her wrists were seized again and pulled up over her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "It is my turn, little one. If you move your arms from here then I will stop"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressing their lips together once more in a demanding kiss she didn't dawdle for long, her mouth descending now to lathe her wet tongue over each collarbone in turn, her tongue gently flickering over the tiny ridges beneath the skin before descending further to kiss the curve of each breast. Her tongue was caressing the soft sensitive skin beneath the breast before moving to swirl her tongue over a dusky aereola, teasing the stiffened peak before taking it between her teeth. Gripping it gently she gave it a sharp nip then soothed it with the flat of her tongue before rolling it between her teeth.  On the other side, her fingers were mimicking what her tongue was doing; her long digits pulling the nipple out slightly before releasing it and flicking it. Switching sides, she chuckled lightly around the second nipple as Ilainus writhed beneath her, the golden body moving restlessly as she teased them both by taking her time now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena.. My goddess.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Yes, my little one? Something you need? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting go of the nipple with a faint popping sound she blew a little puff of air over the wet peak, chuckling as her girl let out a little whimper at the sensations dancing over her flushed skin, her arms trembling above her head as she turned her head from one side to the other, her pearly teeth biting on her bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I-I need you.. Please.. My goddess.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Repeating the cool air against the wet peak she smirked at the desperation in her girl's voice but she couldn't wait any longer; pleasing at it was to draw this out and have Ilainus plead for more she needed more too. Moving lower now she pressed rough, hungry kisses over the taut muscles in Ilainus's abdomen, tracing the contours of her abdominals as she kept moving lower and lower until she was pressing her nose against the slightly longer and not as groomed curls. Gently, she used her hands to part those long golden legs, tracing her tongue over first one inner thigh than the other, delighting in how each muscle trembled at her touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena.. Please.. My goddess.. I need you.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Gone was the need to tease, arousal thundered through her, clawing at her to take as the scent of Ilainus's arousal flooded through her. Lifting her eyes she gazed at her girl's glistening sex, noticing the swollen bundle of nerves peaking out from the pink lips begging for attention. Without warning she pressed her lips to it; using her tongue to roll it in a little circle before sucking it into her mouth. As Ilainus canterd her hips from The bed so she sucked harder, grazing the puffy ball with her teeth while one hand gripped a hip and the other moved to tease her girl's opening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding Ilainus was more than ready for her she pushed two fingers inside and paused for a moment to let Ilainus get used to the feeling of being filled before crooking her fingers to run across that spongy place she knew her girl loved. As Ilainus's moans got louder so she sucked harder, her fingers picking up speed as they pumped in and out. Feeling that soft wet velvet pulsing around her fingers, the muscles contracting as Ilainus was pushed closer and closer to the edge she added a third finger as she pushed in again. As Ilainus suddenly stiffened she looked up from beneath her lashes, watching as her girl fell apart as the pleasure overtook her. She didn't stop though, not even to let Ilainus drag on a breath. Before the last tremors of the first release were over so the second release was washing over her girl, leaving her a panting mess as she cried out Athena's name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Stay with me Ilainus. I need you. Abandon this ridiculous quest and come home with me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vulnerability mixed with the huskiness of her voice as she spoke again, her fingers never stopping their ministrations as she gave voice to what she most longed for;  Ilainus by her side for always. Dropping her head again she brushed the flat of her tongue over Ilainus's clit, sucking it gently and missing how Ilainus was shaking her head. Her answer  though was stolen from her as another orgasm tore through her, this one leaving her in a maelstrom of tears and gasping for breath, feelings overwhelming her once more, as tears of joy, sorrow, regret, happiness leaked from the corners of her eyes. Athena loved her despite what had happened with Dimitri.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally letting her girl get her breath back she crawled up to lay beside Ilainus on the fluffy rug, their bodies pressed together as their lips met in another kiss. Pressing her fingertips to those downward rose hued lips she smiled and shook her head  once</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Don't answer me yet, little one, I need you to think about it, to think about those who set this ridiculous farce of a quest in motion for you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking as she struggled to stem her tears she gave a soft chuckle, a slow smile painting itself across her lips. With mischief blooming in the depths of her honey amber eyes she nodded her own head once and flipped their positions again, a smirk curving her lips upwards as she let her hands start to wander over ivory skin. Her ribs still throbbed, but she wasn't going to let them stop her from what she wanted the most. Pressing her lips against Athena's neck she licked the length of it up then down and up again before catching an ear lobe between her teeth. Nibbling on it gently she released it only to breathe into Athena's ear instead, her voice lower in cadence than usual</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My goddess, I am injured and need to rest, I think you should sit on my face while I rest"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling off Athena again she settled beside her, a challenge lighting her eyes as she watched her goddess chuckle softly while moving to straddle her stomach then chest again, pausing briefly to raise an eyebrow before settling over her mouth. Raising her gaze she feasted it on the pink glistening folds and licked her lips once as Athena made herself comfortable. As soon as she was so she was dragging her tongue over the wet slit, gathering the moisture there and moaning anew as the taste flooded her mouth. She had missed this, had missed Athena. It was a tempting offer and all she wanted was to stay by Athena's side for forever yet the quest was important to her too. Pushing away all thoughts for the moment she focused back on pleasuring her goddess, loving the soft sounds she could pull from Athena. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All night the couple stayed together in Aphrodite's temple, neither of them getting any sleep but neither minded as they were they had craved to be for so long; in each other's arms. Athena's question went unanswered too, the both of them wanting to enjoy their time together in their sanctuary before the real world entreated on them once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gliding through the cool turquoise waters beneath the heat of the sun she didn't hear the faint splashing from behind her as another person slid into the pool behind her. Ducking down in the water she let it close over her head, wetting her hair and face before propelling herself to the surface once more. Breaking the water she arched her body as she dragged in a breath, her eyes closed against the brightness of the sun as her head tilted backwards sending her long wet hair cascading down her golden back, the water flowing like a rivulet down her body until it met the water again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moving her golden hands to her torso she guided her palms over the swell of her breasts, the slightly calloused skin on her palms from hours holding onto the reins of her horse making her shiver as her nipples hardened beneath her touch. Dropping them into the waters beside her she was just gathering some water when she felt the press of full pert breasts pressing against her back and smooth palms cupping her breasts. Giving a soft, barely audible moan, she pressed her breasts further into the palms, getting rewarded by the way the gentle hands squeezed them. Fingertips ran over her skin, the tips of them finding her hardened nipples and tweaking them a little as she leant back harder against the woman behind her. Athena; it had to be her goddess; the familiar scent of peonies filled her senses now making her tremble with need.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Athena.. My goddess.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Biting off her words as the hands continued mapping her body she moved her own hands to behind her, running her own palms over the soft skin of Athena's hips. A hot breath in her ear had her jumping suddenly, a new frisson of desire snaking down her back at the husked command, a wetness forming between her legs that was nothing to do with the pool she was bathing in. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Wake up, little one.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Moaning again she was barely aware of the teeth grazing from her ear down over her neck and to the fluttering pulse in her neck. Running her hands over the woman behind her she tipped her head back, straining to find Athena's lips with her own. Crashing their lips together, tongues tangling together, she felt her body vibrate with the need pulsing between her legs, her hips pressing back into Athena's as soft fingers gently traced over the defined muscles of her stomach before moving lower, fingernails moving to scratch down each thigh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Wake up, little one or I will stop.."</p><p> </p><p> Blinking open eyes still hazed with sleep she was uncompehending of the world around her as she felt a single finger slowly stroking between her legs, the single digit tracing over her outer lips but never touching where she really needed to be touched. Gasping in a breath she felt another rush of wetness as clarity spread through her, widening her eyes as she saw her strawberry blonde goddess laying naked beside her and noticed the finger teasing her. Shuttering her eyes as another whimpered moan left her lips she stretched her neck backwards, the muscles standing out sharply in the shaft of sunlight bathing them from the stained glass roundel high in the temple wall. </p><p> </p><p> "Good morning my little warrior"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The words of greeting were husked and dripping with arousal as they reached her. Opening her eyes she smiled at Athena, opening her mouth to return the greeting but letting out a soft needy moan as she watched as the ivory skinned woman crawled up her body and pressed them together, breasts flattening as nipples rubbed together. Joint moans echoed in the temple as lips met in a lazy yet demanding kiss, Ilainus's hands moving to carress over the muscles in Athena's back, running lower to squeeze her cheeks as above her Athena gasped in a breath. Pressing closer together their legs tangled together as they aligned their slits to press their wetness together. Writhing against each other Ilainus moved her mouth over the ivory jaw before dipping lower and stroking her tongue over the warm slightly sweaty skin of Athena's shoulder, her teeth grazing over the pale skin. Wrestling with Athena to flip them over so she could straddle her goddess instead they rolled around on the blankets they'd used the night before, fingers pressing and caressing until Athena was the victor again, pressing the side of her face against the floor as hands carressed the globes of her bottom, the fingers moving closer to her wet heat as she raised her behind into the air. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Athena, my goddess, please.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> " P lease what, little one? You need only ask me for what you want"</p><p> </p><p>Pressing two fingertips against Ilainus's entrance she was teasing them both by never letting her fingers enter her girl, instead rubbing over the glistening pink folds as her head dipped to run a tongue over the sharp nodules of Ilainus's spine. Teasing Ilainus was something she would never tire of, but today she needed more. Feeling a light spray come from her girl she smirked against the caramel skin, moaning against it as she felt an answering wetness between her own thighs, her own clit throbbing with need. It was not every day she managed to make her little one squirt, the feeling of it now was erotic; she had caused that, had made her girl feel that much pleasure. </p><p> </p><p> "P-please...fuck me...Athena...my goddess.."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you would never ask, little warrior"</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling at the wantoness of Ilainus's voice she grazed her teeth over the soft skin on her back and down to where she pressed open mouthed kisses against the globes of her golden behind. Wanting to make Ilainus do that again, squirt again, she dropped onto her front and used her tongue to trace around the outer lips before sucking the inner lips, one at a time, into her mouth while her little finger moved to gather some of Ilainus's wetness before moving to trace the small fingertip over her girl's tightly puckered entrance. Ilainus's cry of pleasure was music to her ears, that heady scent of Ilainus's arousal overwhelming her now. Shifting position once again so she was closer, she dipped her little finger gently into that other entrance as her tongue dipped into her pussy and the fingers of her other hand were stroking over the puffy little ball of nerves. It took no time until her girl's inner walls were pulsing around her fingers while Ilainus had stiffened and cried out her name loudly, another little spray of wetness hitting her chin as Ilainus's orgasm tore through her. It was only when her girl had fallen limply against the blankets that she slipped her fingers free and moved to lay beside her speant girl, chuckling at the exhausted look thrown her way</p><p> </p><p> "Happy birthday, little one. Last night was Elysian, but getting to wake you like that was simply divine"</p><p> </p><p> "You are the divine one, Athena. You are beyond words; beautiful, sophisticated, intelligent, sweet, kind, witty. You're everything, my goddess and then some"</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Athena could only stare, her eyes wider than normal in her flushed face. They were all things she'd heard from her followers before on an almost daily basis;  compliments designed to flatter her before they asked her for aid. But hearing them from Ilainus, in that tone of voice and with pure unadulterated love shining in those amber orbs she felt the modicum of control she'd regained slip once more. Those words were a shot straight to her heart and without knowing it there were tears slipping down her cheeks. Before Ilainus she'd been with mortals before but never had she fallen in love until now, never had she felt loved before. Watching as Ilainus moved to straddle her now she let her hands stay resting at her sides, her heart thudding almost painfully against her ribs as she allowed Ilainus to see her fully. It was liberating and terrifying too; too not have a mantle of control and stoicism around her but instead to let another see her soul left her feeling more naked than she was at that moment.</p><p> </p><p> For Ilainus, she could see the vulnerability in those eyes and knew suddenly that Athena had given her a gift no one else had ever seen before; Athena had shed her masks and mantle and was at her most vulnerable then, bearing her soul to her. And she reciprocated; letting down her own guard and letting Athena see the real her then; the soul who had been bruised and abused so many times but had found love and redemption with this immortal woman. Staring at each other in the dimness of Aphrodite's temple it was as if she had finally found her home with Athena, and Athena was returning her look with equal fervour.</p><p> </p><p>As soft pink lips slid against hers and those rough palms gently cupped her face as if she was the most precious treasure in all the known and unknown worlds she felt herself trembling, her lips responding to her girl's touch. For once she didn't seek to be in control and let Ilainus drop her mouth to press the most delicate of kisses over her collarbone. Recognising that Athena was at her most vulnerable right then Ilainus kept her touches light, wanting to show Athena exactly how she felt. For hours she brushed her lips against Athena's body, tracing each contour and soft dip with her tongue finding those particularly intriguing spots that would make her goddess gasp for breath and shift restlessly beneath her. As Athena was about to explode around her fingers she shifted again, teasing for a moment as she edged the blonde towards the edge then left her straining to fly from it. Pressing their foreheads together her breath was just as ragged as Athena's was as slowly she slipped two fingers into her entrance and found that soft spongy area inside she knew made Athena feel the best. Stroking it lightly she kept their eyes locked, love and care shining from her eyes into the blue ones beneath her, as her free hand languidly stroked the soft ivory skin on Athena's side. </p><p> </p><p> "I-i'm going to c-come.."</p><p> </p><p> Watching the myriad expressions wash across her goddess's face she smiled again and gently kissed those rouge lips before sitting back a little, only a hairs breadth between them now, their breaths fluttering between them.. Feeling when Athena's body began to tense she kept her loving pace and at the moment Athena's release flared in those blue eyes she locked their gazes once more, timing her words perfectly </p><p> </p><p> "I love you Athena. For always"</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> "I need to do this, Athena, my goddess. Please. Understand me, I need to fulfil this quest"</p><p> </p><p>Pacing fearlessly she combed her fingers through her hair, her body trembling and heart aching at her answer for Athena. She yearned to go home to Olympus with her goddess, she needed to be by Athena's side for always. Yet she could not right now be that girl. She had changed since leaving for this quest and in good heart she could not put Athena or herself through this if she abandoned the quest. Turning she shot an agonized gaze at the blonde goddess on the make shift bed. They'd been awake a couple of hours after falling asleep earlier, Athena again asking her to go back with her. Shaking her head once more she padded over to the blankets and sunk down into them once more, tears slowly tracking over her cheeks as she met her goddess's eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moving closer to her girl she felt her own tears picking and starting to run down her own cheeks, her ice blue eyes melted into a haze of grief and fear and longing. With her father and Ares behind this quest there was no guarantee Ilainus would survive this farce of a quest, yet her girl seemed determined. Cupping a golden cheek in one ivory hand she used her thumb pad to gently run at the salt water leaking from her girl's eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "You don't have to do this, Ilainus. Ares he was the one who told Zeus about us, a ploy to get you away from me. This quest is farcical; it's nothing but a trap that you're meant to fail. If you fail you will be lost too me and I.. I could not bear not seeing you again, my little one. Come home with with me. You'll be my priestess in my main temple, we will see each other every day and we can be together. Zeus will not be able to hurt either of us again"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Stiffening as Athena revealed what Ares had done she still shook her head, the hand covering her cheek she covered with one of her own and pressed it closer, turning her cheek into it's comforting touch even more. She had suspected for awhile that Ares had something to do with what had happened, but hearing the confirmation had a red hot anger settle in the pit of her stomach. All it did was double her determination to fulfil her quest, to get the crown and go home with it and see their faces when she stood in that room again on Mount Olympus and held the crown up above her head. She would wipe the looks of their faces with it. Yet, hearing how afraid Athena was of losing her and seeing that Athena had kept her shields lowered around her she pressed closer too, their knees touching as gazes locked again</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "I’m not doing this to prove myself to Zeus, I don’t care about him. I'm not doing this to prove myself to Ares, I care even less what he or the other gods think. I’m doing this for me. To prove to myself I’m worthy of being your champion"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Since the day you were born you have been worthy, little one. You were destined to be my champion. Is it not why you would give me an apple every day as a young girl?  Why you survived to travel to Athens? You're so strong, Ilainus. You are already a champion, you're my champion"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Both sets of eyes were hazed by tears now, the words finally breaking the last vestiges of control making both goddess and mortal cry. Aphrodite allowing them to be together once more had been what they had needed and it has further cemented their bond, but now  in the light of day they were pulling apart again. It was as if her heart was ripping itself into pieces but simultaneously being healed at Athena's words. She wished she felt the same way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "In your eyes, my goddess. But not in mine. In mine I am just another mortal, I've been used and abused, I've killed, I've lied,  I need to prove to myself that I am worthy of you, Athena"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> At Ilainus's words she froze, the stream of tears turning into a flood plain as the girl spoke frankly then. To her none of those things mattered, they showed Ilainus was already a champion. But she knew if Ilainus herself did not feel worthy of her then her girl would forever suffer. Cupping that soft, young, caramel face she pressed kiss after kiss after kiss over her girls features, her lips mapping that beautiful face as carefully as her hands had mapped the girl's body. </p><p> </p><p> "Stay safe, Ilainus. Promise me you will not fail. To fail would be the worst"</p><p> </p><p> "I will go home to you on Mount Olympus with the helmet and bunches of peonies for you where I will pledge myself to you; mind, body, soul.. Everything I am will be yours my goddess"</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't bare to leave, her girl looked so young and alone right then. Just a child playing dress up with armour and weapons. Yet looking at her girl she could see the changes already wrought in her, the changes that Ares and Zeus had been responsible for. If not for them her girl would be safe at home with her, not here with broken ribs and a sword ready to do battle against whatever monster Zeus had created to protect the crown. Stroking hands through the dark hair she lingered longer, the call for her from her main temple in Athens going ignored as she stayed as long as she could with Ilainus. She didn't know when they would see each other again after this and that thought had sent ice shooting through her veins turning her blood into ice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "I will be as quick as I can so I can go home to you my goddess. I am headed to Delos; the Oracle said it is where I need to go to find what I am seeking. From now on I will steer clear of the town's and trust that Arete, the horse Apollo gave to me, will not tire like he said she would not. Night and day I will ride until I get to Delos"</p><p> </p><p>Stiffening as Ilainus spoke of where the quest was taking her she could give only a weak smile to the radiant one shining at her. Poisedon. Brother to Zeus.. And her bitter rival. Ever since she had won the competition to become patron goddess of Athens they had been bitter rivals. The god of the seas he would do everything he could to thwart Ilainus on her quest when she had to cross his water's to get to the island of Delos. Fresh worry circled within her, but on the outside she refused to show it. Ilainus had already shown her determination, she would not ask her girl yet again to stay with her. Instead she gave a brittle laugh to the joke Ilainus told, letting the amusement show in her eyes. Somehow she would have to help her girl to travel safely to the island. As a lithe body pressed against hers once more and arms encircled her neck she gave a soft smile just before their lips met in another kiss.</p><p> </p><p> Soon they would be departing; Ilainus to collect her horse from the stable she was being tended in and herself back to her Athens temple. She just hoped that this was not the last time she would see Ilainus alive; everything was stacked against her girl, yet she had known other mortals who 'd gambled with less and won.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilainus</p><p> </p><p>Stretching her back as much as she could while remaining in the saddle she blinked her tired eyes and let out a yawn that turned to a soft chuckle as Bubo tried copying her, his beak opening wider than usual as he flapped his wings in front of them, almost flying into the branch of a tree overhanging where Arete was walking. At the indignant chirps and beeps of the owl she let loose and laughed, Arete joining in with soft nickers, while Bubo hooted at it  as if he were berating the tree. </p><p> </p><p>As the mechanical owl plopped down on the front of the saddle her laughter gave way to another yawn. It was the middle of the day, the sun was high over head, but it had been many hours since she had last slept. The last time had been the couple she'd had beside Athena, and that had been too long ago. It was almost dreamlike her recollection of the time in Aphrodite's temple, yet she knew it had happened. Least of all because of the full pannier of food Aphrodite had given to her before she had left. On looking through it she had found the pannier was full of fruits, nuts, bread, cheeses, olives. Aphrodite had even gifted her some chocolate for a night time drink. Before leaving Tithorea she had paused Arete and Bubo and thanked Aphrodite again for the help and new supplies. </p><p> </p><p> In her eagerness to reach Delos she had stayed awake and carried on riding Arete through the countryside, shunning the towns and staying on the grassy areas instead. But now, as she moved restlessly in the saddle, she admitted to herself that she ached from fatigue.  And her bladder was demanding a stop to empty it. Gently pulling on the reins she stopped Arete and slid to the ground, hesitating as her legs took a moment to recover from stiffness. Hurrying into the bushes she answered the call of nature before looking around at where she was. There was grass and trees everywhere with a pool of water nearby but no other distinguishing features. Shrugging her shoulders she stretched herself again, feeling her back pop with audible clicks before digging through the panniers. Arete was already grazing so she left the mare to graze as she took a blanket and settled in the shade of a tree to sleep awhile, confident that Bubo and Arete would warn her of impending trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Ares</p><p> </p><p>Waiting until the girl had hurried into the bushes he strolled closer to her horse, grinning as Arete saw him and skittered backward while rolling her eyes. Seemed it wasn't only Ilainus who was afraid of him. Pausing next to a small grove of trees he used his invisibility cloak to watch as she went back to the horse, though that annoying owl kept looking at where he was standing until finally it took flight and started hooting directly in his face. Swatting it away he was distracted by seeing Ilainus bending over to spread a blanket out when the owl took advantage and squawked loudly in his ear. Growling at the tin can he went to reach for it, his hands going around its neck, when the bird ducked and flew away, taking him off guard so he almost fell on his face on the grass. That bird was a menace, he would have to get rid of it. </p><p> </p><p>Adjusting his clothes he stood and took a breath then looked back to the blanket. He could see the girl was fast asleep with her horse and owl standing guard. Ridiculous watch dogs. What could a tin owl and one of Apollo's horses do to him? Grinning to himself he leaned against a tree to wait for her to waken. There was no hurry after all, he was an immortal, time held little sway for him. </p><p> </p><p> A dark chuckle sounded as he gazed at the sleeping Ilainus. She was more trouble than she was worth, yet, thinking of his dear sister's face when he finally won, was reason enough to continue. But for now, he could bide his time. Ilainus had obviously not reached where the Oracle had said to go, though he still had not managed to find out where that was. No mind though, he would just have to follow her to be sure she did not succeed in this quest. Unfortunately he couldn't rely on the blonde he had persuaded to help him. She wanted Ilainus's blood after what she had done to Jason, and he couldn't allow that. If he wanted the girl dead he could easily do that himself. </p><p> </p><p>No, his plan required finesse; the paramour of Athena deserved a well thought out plan not just a sword plunging into her. His sister would appreciate the thought, she was the goddess of wisdom after all instead of simply a war goddess. It had been a stroke of luck for him that for once Zeus had listened to him. And had given him leeway instead of his sister constantly getting attention and praise lavished on her. It had been a nice feeling he freely admitted to himself;  to, for once, be treated with respect instead of scorn or disgust.  Made all the better by Athena's humiliation in front of everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing a sound he looked around and grinned; Ilainus was dreaming and judging by the sounds falling from those downturned lips it wasn't a particularly nice dream. Drifting closer he stopped and folded his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow, amusement clear in his dark eyes. The brat had said his name and that intrigued him; what was she dreaming  about? Circling the still asleep girl he grinned as he saw her eyes were open and impassively looking through him to the sky . Waving a hand in front of her face he laughed when she did not respond to him, not caring in the least. He finally had thought of  a plan, a challenge with a prize he knew she'd not refuse him. Though, he was not expecting her to make it through the challenge. As she blinked the last vestiges of sleep away he cloaked himself again; it was too much of an opportunity to let her know he was watching her. </p><p> </p><p>Ilainus</p><p> </p><p>Catapulting herself awake from the nightmare she'd been having with an indrawn breath she lay unmoving for awhile, just gazing up at the few scant cotton ball clouds leisurely floating through the periwinkle sky above, letting the late afternoon heat warm her face. Breath after breath she took, the  warm perfume of wildflowers and grass permeating the air, as slowly the imagery from her dream started to fade, the hold on her relenting so that every tensed muscle in her body finally went lax so she could relax beneath the blanket. Every night the dreams came to her; ofton they were unnerving and weird, sometimes just weird and occasionally they were terrifying. Last night's dream was simply unnerving, especially as it had featured Ares chasing her and then at the end he was staring straight at her. The only time she had not dreamt was when Athena was by her side. Sighing as a hand lifted to drag over her face, she kicked the top blanket away from her. It was a beautiful grassy plain she was on, seemingly stretching for miles it should have been very pleasent. Yet all she could feel was her yearning for Athena mixed with the last of the feelings the dream had raised in her. </p><p> </p><p>Resting her arms on top of her knees she gazed across the plains, the drone of crickets and other insects reaching her; it should have been idyllic sitting there in the sun but something pricked at her senses, her intuition telling her something was wrong. Athena always had said to trust her instincts and recalling that she wasted no time in getting to her feet. The sooner she was mounted again the sooner they could get to Delos. They still had many leagues to travel though to reach the port where she'd get a boat over to the island. Stretching as she stood up she froze suddenly, her stance shifting so that her weight rested on the balls of her feet. Whirling towards where her horse was stood lazily flicking her tail, she was ready with a roundhouse kick. Putting all her weight behind it she almost expected to fall flat on her face, but instead she thudded against something solid that instantly was voicing complaint at the kick he had just received. Ares. She hadn't been dreaming his standing over her. </p><p> </p><p>Folding her arms over her chest she rose an eyebrow in the same way she'd seen Athena do, holding herself challengingly though inside the fear was clawing at her.  Her body still had not recovered from the last time, and her mind had not recovered from when they'd first met let alone the last time. Not that she would let him know that. It was something she was keeping to herself. As the god appeared in front of her with his chest partly bared to her she didn't move her stance, her unimpressed look passing over him until she met his gaze. </p><p> </p><p> "I would say it's a pleasure, Ares. But we both know it's a lie. So, what do you want this time? There's no one around you could make me kill for you"</p><p> </p><p>Snorting a laugh at the tilt to her head he stalked nearer to her then stopped as he realised what the scent was He had noticed earlier: peonies, roses and violets. None of those were growing here and he narrowed his eyes at her; Aphrodite's temple was always flower filled but only one goddess smelled of peonies. Athena. Considering the girl he raked his gaze over the strong toned body before him, noting the fresh bandages around her ribs. Smirking at her he stood just in front of her, relishing the way she visibly fought to not step back from him</p><p> </p><p> "You smell of my sister,her scent of peonies is all over you. But how, Ilainus?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Go. To. Tartares! You're more than aware of why I'm on this quest, why would you even insinuate what you're thinking?"</p><p> </p><p> She would not give him added fuel, nor would she reveal what Aphrodite had done for them. Giving him no chance to respond she was already stepping past him, swallowing as the scent of chapped leather chased away the pleasant wildflowers scent surrounding them. Even his scent was enough to make her face crease into an expression of disgust. Ignoring him completely she busied herself with taking out a fruit to eat, her long nimble fingers digging into the yellow fruit as she raised it to her mouth, the kumquat fruit filling her mouth first with the sweetness of it's flesh and then the tartness of its juices. Finishing her fruit she glanced to the side and saw He was still there, silently watching her with his arms folded across his chest. Rolling her eyes at him she turned and strode over to the pool to wash her fingers free from the fruits stickiness. Quickly she wiped her mouth with a handful of water before speaking once more</p><p> </p><p> "What do you want, Ares? As you know, I've a quest to fulfill"</p><p> </p><p> "Ya, you see, this area here is known as 'The dance floor of Ares' and to cross it you're going to have to beat my challenge. Best me and I will let you alone, if you fail.. Well,  I'll tell my sister the sad news.."</p><p> </p><p> Freezing at his words, the sneer in his voice leaving her blood to freeze in her veins, she felt herself trembling. A challenge she could take, but from Ares.. Every instinct was screaming at her not to accept it, but to refuse meant she would add a couple more weeks on her journey to go around this plain. Standing abruptly she turned and squared her shoulders, forcing her body to betray none of her apprehension. Instead she flipped her hair behind her shoulders and waited for him to reveal what sick challenge he had in mind for her. </p><p> </p><p> "Not refusing, eh? Best not too, you'll only add weeks onto your journey otherwise and we both know Athena isn't doing so well without you. Last time I saw her she was looking rather gaunt I'd say"</p><p> </p><p>Flinching at his description of Athena she edged closer to her horse, trying to ignore Ares and that maniacal laughter as best she could. Athena had lost weight and had been very stressed but she would not say her goddess was gaunt.  Not that she could say so. To defend her now would be to reveal their secret tryst and that would open a box of even more troubles. Resting her hand on the hilt of her sword strapped to her saddle she met those dark eyes with her own and shook her head once</p><p> </p><p> "Stop this, Ares. What is the challenge? Once I've won you will leave me and my horse and my owl alone so my quest can continue unimpeaded?"</p><p> </p><p> Oh, she was a clever one. For a mortal. If he spoke now to agree with her he would be bound by his word and would not be able to go after her if she would win. He should have known that the goddess of wisdom would choose an intelligent girl to be her champion and paramour. Raising an eyebrow at Ilainus's tone he took a moment to run his gaze over her. She had changed. She used to be frightened of him, yet how she looked at him now was with loathing but without fear. Inclining his head once he nodded in agreement with a spread of his hands. </p><p> </p><p> "You will face three warriors of my choosing, Ilainus. When you defeat the first you will be allowed to cross the first third of my dance floor, defeating the second will let you continue and the third will let you pass unhindered through to the other side"</p><p> </p><p> Considering his words for a moment she studied him intently. Warriors of his choosing.. She knew what most of Ares war lords were like. Dunderheads mostly who relied on brawn rather than cunning. Still, the thought still had a frisson of fear snaking it's way down her spine. The easiest option would be to refuse him, but as the thought rose in her mind so did the memory of her goddess. She needed to get home to Athena. Pulling her sword free from its scabbord she hefted it then turned back to Ares.</p><p> </p><p> "Lets dance, Ares"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tightening her hands around the hilt of her sword, and ignoring the way her ribs throbbed that much harder from the effort of holding the weapon, she shifted into a battle ready stance; her weight resting now on the balls of her feet and her legs in position to propel her in whichever direction. She was unprepared for when Ares rose a hand and had a sword appear in it, the blade long and sharp, glinting where the sunlight hit the blade. Her first opponent was to be Ares himself. She had been expecting something else, or someone else. Despite her facade of being ready for anything, or anyone, she felt unready to take on Ares in a one to one fight. She had never battled Ares before, but recalling how she had watched Athena fight him and kick his arse a smirk slowly spread across her lips. She wasn't as strong or powerful as her goddess was, but she did have an advantage: she was smaller than him and could move quicker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ares swung the sword at her she side stepped, bringing her sword up so that the clang of metal against metal rang out loudly beneath the periwinkle blue sky. Grunting at the effort of stopping his sword descending further towards her she pushed back against his sword with her own, whirling as soon as she felt her sword come free. Stabbing her blade at Ares's side, she faltered at the pain in her ribs exploding anew. She couldn't deal with that now though. Taking a breath she looked up, seeing that where her sword had passed through his flesh no blood dripped. Pulling free of his body she pivoted to the side, recalling the way Athena had trained her with the weighty bag. Grunting as she felt his blade coming close to her again, she hesitated a second as red hot pain lanced through her back and the iron tang of blood stained the air around them. He'd caught her. Roaring with rage, and ignoring the trailing red rubies from the fresh wound, she rushed at him. Feinting with her blade towards one side so his defence was centred on his right, she jabbed her sword at the left at the last moment, sliding the sharp metal blade through his abdomen but again drawing no blood.  Dropping to her knees at the pain pulsing through her ribs. And through her back. She gasped in a breath, feeling the pull of her muscles as she did so, the act of breathing hampered by her injuries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing a dark chuckle she glanced up, seeing the smirk from Ares as he lunged at her. Moving her sword she was on the defensive; stopping him from hurting her again. With a grunt at the exertion she forced him back and lunged to her feet, jabbing her sword as she pushed him back, her determination to not let him win fueling her movements. Locking their swords again she managed to send his sword flying overhead, leaving him weaponless. Feinting once more she made out she was aiming with her sword, yet when he moved to defend she hit him with a fist instead, her feet sweeping sideways knocking him to the ground. Not giving him a chance to get up again she hit him again and again, the grunts and groans drowning out the droaning crickets and other insects,  until he was flat on the grass and she had her hands on her hips as she breathed. She had won the first challenge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Backing away a step or two as Ares was getting to his feet she kept a wary eye on him, remembering what Athena had told her about the reason for this quest. Watching him adjust his clothing and vanish his sword she straightened to look him in the eye, grinning at the pissed off look he gave her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "This isn't over, Ilainus. You may have won the first round, but you've got to get through the next two as well. See you when you get to the next battlefield"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hunching herself again once Ares had disappeared she let herself rest, her body wavering as she stood until Bubo hooted and flew in front of her, hovering in front to help support her so she wouldn't fall while, with a concerned nicker, Arete moved closer. Taking a breath and still shaky she pressed her lips against Bubo and slowly dragged herself the few steps to where Arete was.  Awkwardly scrambling into the saddle she let herself fall against the horses neck where she stayed with her arms around the mare's neck as they started across the plain, each movement of the horse beneath her causing her wounds to hurt even more. Keeping her gaze on where they were going she pulled Arete up a couple of hours later just before they could get to the location of the second challenge. The rest against Arete's neck had helped her; she had regained some strength and her back had stopped bleeding. Fumbling with the pannier she took out another juicy fruit, letting it's sweet flesh boost her energy level while it's sweet juice rehydrated her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly she slid from the saddle, her legs stronger now. As she used Arete to help stand up, conserving her strength for a moment, she glanced around taking in her surrondings. They were in the middle of a grassy area, though there was a short line of trees near by. The ground itself was flat though. Drawing on a breath she let go of her horse and stepped away from her side, her voice loud in the tranquil setting as she called for Ares. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Back for more, Ilainus? Ya know,  only the stupid would go against me again. Or are you so desperate for my sister's...favours...that you would accept my second challenge? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mocking tone of the god's words rankled but she held her tongue, knowing it would only be throwing alcohol on an already raging fire if she defended herself. The insinuation though wasn't lost on her. Narrowing her eyes in contempt, she aimed a glare at him, his laughter only making her dislike him all the more. He was arrogant and self absorbed, his ego inflated many times what it should be. She hated him and what he had done to Athena and to her. All because he couldn't accept a defeat. She was just folding her arms across her chest when a laughter from behind her chilled her and made her body stiffen in shock. Callisto. Turning slowly she locked gazes with the blonde she had thought of as a friend and swallowed,  the feeling of betrayal a bitter ash in her mouth. Grimacing as Callisto circled to stand in front of her she rocked onto the balls of her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I see you're still here, Evangeline... Or should I call you Ilainus now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> The blonde's head tilted to the side as she asked the question, her nose wrinkled in a genuine consternation at seeing the brunette was alive still. Raking brown orbs over caramel skin another dark laugh washed over Ilainus from the other girl, the sound of it making her blood run cold. Not that it wasn't already; after Jason and those revelations from Callisto she knew the bitter sting of betrayal - it's pain and grief a pulse inside. After the enforced separation from Athena It had been Callisto she had trusted, the new friendship blossoming between them a balm until she realised how gullable she had been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Yes, I'm still here Callisto. Still progressing on my quest, despite what happened"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> At the laugh that rung out from the blonde she lowered her brows into a scowl, her stance shifting subtlety until the girls were circling each other, hands raised ready to fight and weight resting on the balls of their feet. Flicking her gaze over the blonde she felt a pang in her heart at the crazed look in Callisto's eyes. She had helped put that their, but almost immediately her concern and regret was sent reeling as Callisto attacked first; ivory hands balled into fists hitting her in the stomach and just to the side of where Callisto knew the break was in her ribs. As tears sprung to her eyes and the sharp pain exploded inside she gave a grunt. Balling her own fists she three her own punch, though it didn't connect as Callisto had jumped out of the way. Gritting her teeth against the pain wracking her body and her heart she shook her head to dispel the waiting tears and feinted with her fist to the left. As Callisto moved to counter her attack she aimed her right foot instead, bringing it up to connect with a dull thud against the blonde's lower back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Howling with fury at Ilainus she gritted her own teeth as fists flew; connecting with each other time and time again, the two girls ending up wrestling on the ground, bodies writhing as they each fought to be the victor. Callisto's anger and grief made her a formidable opponent, while Ilainus's grief and guilt and determination to go home to Athena gave each of her blows the extra edge. Using her knee to slam into Callisto's stomach, sending the blonde sprawling, she backed away to where Arete was with her sword. Her body pulsed with pain; the wound on her back open and bleeding again; the broken ribs again needing to be reset; the golden canvas of her body mottled with red patches; grazes and small cuts littering her torso while dirt and grass and sweat clung to her like a second skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting to her feet Callisto sent a rage filled stare at Ilainus then ran for her own horse Ares had tied to a tree for her. Vaulting into the saddle she was quick to cut the rope with her sword and send the animal racing away through the trees and bushes, only glancing back over her shoulder once to make sure Ilainus was going to follow her. The girl was speant, a quick chase and the bitch would pay for what she had done to Jason. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment she let Callisto go before climbing up into Arete's saddle and sending the mare racing after the blonde. Pulling her sword free of its scabbard she held it aloft in her left hand while drawing abreast of Callisto. As metal rang against metal and hooves pounded against the hard packed ground, echoing the pounding of blood through veins and arteries, Ilainus summoned a fresh bout of energy. Twisting her arm she ignored the fresh burst of pain and drove her sword at Callisto, managing to knock the girl out of the saddle to hit the ground with a crash. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Chest heaving as she gasped in a breath she wasted no time in turning her horse and racing ahead. Arete was startled into rearing on hind legs when Ares appeared in front of her with a smirk, his hands slowly clapping as behind her Callisto and her horse vanished. Fighting to get Arete back under control she almost cried out, the pain in her body like a red hot fire now. It was Bubo who helped; the owl flying to in front of Arete and chirping lightly until finally the horse was stood calmly once more, her grey coat steaming beneath the hot sun as the sweat was evaporating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'm impressed, Ilainus. I didn't think you had it in you. You've passed my second challenge. The third will not be so easy"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straightening from where he'd been leaning his back against a tree he let his gaze run over the girl and laughed at the sight of her, the sound mocking and dangerous rather than mirthful. She was a far cry from the pampered pet of his sister she was normally presented as. Instead she was  covered with dirt and grass and sweat, and that golden skin wasn't so golden anymore. As Ilainus pulled the horse to a stop, her breaths coming in shallow pants he stepped into the tree line once more, letting the shadows seem to envelop him until only the whites of his eyes and pearly white teeth were the only thing to be seen of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Be ready, Ilainus. A champion should always be ready for a fight and you're going to enjoy the third challenger I have for you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing the bubble of panic that had risen at Ares's last words, and the unnerving image he left her with, she dropped the reins again and shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. She was hurting; not just her body this time but in her heart she was hurting too. Even after everything she still hated having to fight a former friend. Letting Arete walk at her own pace she sheathed her sword again. It would need cleaning when they found water again. For now she let the gentle movements beneath her lull her, the adrenaline starting to drain away letting exhaustion start to wash through her. Hanging her head she couldn't stop the tears from wrecking her body; the pent up weeks of longing and suffering, the pain at another separation from her goddess, her physical pain, the trauma at having taken two lives, the sting of betrayal. All of it built into a crescendo inside her that was now being released finally. Her howls of rage, misery and pain echoed around the grassy plain, her fingernails digging bloody crescents into her palms as her hands clenched into fists. Even Bubo perching on her shoulder and nuzzling his face into her hair wasn't enough to stem the tide now it had started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a couple of hours or more Arete walked the slowest she could over the grassy plain, only stopping once at the side of a pool and refusing to move until Ilainus had bathed in the turquoise depths. Once dried off and back in the saddle she patted the side of Arete's neck with her hand,  murmuring her thanks to the animal. The movements of bathing had pulled her injuries but she did feel better now she was clean once more. Tipping her head back so her hair cascaded down her back she closed her eyes as the orange coloured waning light played over her eyelids, the cooler evening air wrapping her in its embrace. Finally they had crossed to the last section of Ares's dance floor, in the distance she could see the forest marking the outer edge of the plain. And in the foreground she saw Ares waiting for her, his fingers hooked into his trousers as he watched her slide from the saddle to the grass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares. Nice of you to greet me like this, never knew you cared so much"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing at the greeting he ran his eyes over her noticing how the mottled red patches were beginning to darken across her body. He had to appreciate her sass, after all he'd put her through that day she was still standing and jutting her chin out in defiance of him. She would be a perfect warlord. He had to have her. Stalking towards her he stopped in front of her and reached out to brush his fingers over her cheek, tracing over the cut that marred it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Don't be a fool, Ilainus. This could all be over. Agree to be my war lord and you can go to my sister's side and be healed with blessing"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raising an eye at his words she all but sneered at him. She had not come this far just to back out now. Especially not when he expected her to be his. There was no way. She was Athena's and no one else would ever have her love and devotion as Athena had. Holding her ground as he traced the wound she crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him as she gave her most insincere smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I haven't come all this way for nothing, Ares. I am for Athena and you know it. Either get out of my way or start my third challenge so I can be on my way"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words were cold and dripping with disdain for him, yet he noticed the spark of apprehension in the depths of her brown orbs. Smirking once he stepped back a few steps. She would enjoy the third challenger. For awhile he had been stumped as to which of his warriors he should use, then it came to him. It had to be him. Using his powers he grinned at Ilainus as with a wave of his hand he had Orrin appear beside him, his warrior was burly and his face was striped by old scars gained in battle. It was Ilainus's suddenly blanched face and wide panicked eyes as she set eyes on her father that had him laughing once more. Her destruction would be even sweeter at the hands of her father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Enjoy the reunion, Ilainus. Get past him and you can continue. Orrin, you're here to stop my sister's girl getting past you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All she could do for long moments was stare at her father. She had thought to never have to see him again. Yet here he was so many many leagues from mycenae. Trembling as he turned to look at her, his face stretching into that familiar grimace that had his bloodless lips widening into what passed as his smile, she whimpered as she was thrust back in time by her thoughts. Suddenly the old feelings were raising inside her as she stumbled backwards, her head shaking as her blood turned to ice in her veins. It could not be happening. Not him. Not her father. Not here.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little bitch. I see you're still alive. Thought you were dead as you were gone so suddenly"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "H..hello..  F...father.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Circling around the girl he had raised he grimaced at the title bestowed on him and threw his head back in maniacal laughter. It was too comical. Even now she had no idea of the truth. Ridiculous brat that she was, though raking his gaze over her grown up body he couldn't fault how she had grown. Gone was the kid he had enjoyed, in place was a grown woman with tits he would enjoy getting his hands on. But, first, there was a truth she needed to know. It would be so sweet to see her reaction, the thought of it making a ridge rise in the form fitting trousers he was wearing. Lunging at her he wasn't prepared for her side stepping at the last moment. Seemed the little bitch had grown up in more than one way. Grunting as he hit the trunk of a tree he whirled and grabbed her, digging his fingernails into her with a vice like grip as he wrestled her down to the ground. Pinning her beneath him he grinned as he studied her new body, liking the way those fresh bruises were scattered over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You can drop the act, bitch. I ain't your father. Your whore of a mother got knocked up by the gardener I had hired. When you looked nothing like me I demanded an answer,  but the adulterous bint claimed I was your father. It weren't until you were a bit older that I found the  truth when I found her in me bed with some other man. It's why she died, no one makes me a cuckold and lives to do it again. That's when you took her place. Figured, she owed me and her bastard kid would do well"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking with fear and rage as she learnt the truth of who she really was and what had happened to her mother she felt that bitter lance of betrayal stinging her again. If her mother hadn't have lied none of it would've happened. As her emotions swirled inside of her, spiralling round and round in a mirror of her thoughts, she kicked out her feet on impulse catching Orrin with them just as he was trying to pin her again. Jerking backwards with a pain filled grunt he peered at the girl and sneered at her, enjoying the obvious tumult in her eyes as she scrabbled against the ground until finding purchase and getting to her feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that he let her get away. No one that was his would get to leave unless he wanted them too, not again. Fisting his hand he drove it into her side where the bandage was. Doubling over at the blow to her already injured body she felt her insides spasm as she retched into the grass, the acidic taste of bile in her throat making her gag all the more. Collapsing to her hands and knees once her stomach was emptied again she struggled for a breath as her anger was getting hotter and hotter, her rage bubbling inside until she was physically shaking from it. He was not her father. He had killed her mother. He had raped her. He had hit her, starved her, belittled her, kept her from school. Roaring as the rage flared red hot inside she ignored the pains wracking her body and got to her feet, reaching to draw her sword from Arete's saddle. As her blood thundered in her ears she was aware of nothing else but him, her vision tunnelling until all she could see was the man she had thought was her father. Seeing his abused victim suddenly armed and dangerous prowling towards him he backed away, mouth dry and eyes wide, hands held out placitingly in front of himself</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "We can talk about this, let's not be hasty Ilainu..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> He never had the chance to finish his sentence.  The sharp blade of the sword was cleaving through the moonlit air before cutting through his shoulder and into the bone. Yanking the weapon free she gave him no chance to scramble away as she brought the sword down on him again and again, her eyes sightless through the waterfall of tears as she screamed at him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You killed her. You murdered my mother. You raped me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind Ilainus, she was unaware of Ares popping back in.  Nor was she aware of the glee written across the god's face as he witnessed her murdering her father; the sword plunging into his body and then finally piercing his heart as well. As blood pooled around the body on the ground he couldn't resist the waiting guffaw any longer. Letting it fly, the sound echoing in the night sky that blanketed them he turned Ilainus towards him, looking the girl up and down. She was turning purple from all the bruises and she was covered in blood. Her eyes were haunted as she took a step away from Orrin's body and he laughed again. This was better than anything he would have cooked up for Ilainus. She had committed another murder, bringing the count to three. Not that he particularly cared. Mortals were worthless creatures, though they  could be amusing at times. Like now. Athena though would care. She would care a lot that her champion had given into rage and killed a fellow human. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at her bloodied hands for long moments she was ignoring Ares and the laughter reverberating around the clearing until with a yelp of her own she was vaulting onto her horse and pushing the animal to race away from there as fast as possible. She wasn't aware of anything except the distant sound of hooves against the ground and her own heart pounding in her chest. Heedless of where they were going they crashed through the trees, never stopping as they galloped across the country, the forest going unnoticed as they made their own path through the trees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until the sun was painting the sky in blues and pinks as the sun was waking up that she allowed the sweating horse to slow once more. Tumbling from the saddle with a pained cry she remained half sitting, half laying where she had fallen. The pain now was excruciating and she could feel the hot wetness against her back where that wound had reopened. Awkwardly she half rose her hand, staring unseeing at the blood that wasn't hers marring her golden skin. She had killed again, making her no better than Ares and his followers. Yet.. She couldn't bring herself to care. He had deserved to be killed after what he had done to her and to her mother. Remembering the look on his face she started to laugh, the sound of tinged with hysteria as the shock was threatening to engulf her from the blood loss and pain she was in. By the time spears were prodding her from the warriors tracking her she had slipped into unconsciousness, the rise and fall of her chest the only indication she was still alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacing the length of her rooms again she was oblivious to Amara entering the space, her thoughts already circling around and around in a never ending spiral of worry and upset, the fear obvious in her countenance when she caught sight of herself in the mirror hanging in the living area of her rooms. Behind her she could see her priestess looking with concern at her, those almond eyes wider than normal in Amara's face. Knitting her brows together she fought for calm, struggling to rein in her pending anxiety attack. She wouldn't fall apart, not even in front of Amara. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking her head at her own thoughts, the worry acting like a vice around her heart and lungs so her breath was coming in short shallow gasps she turned and began pacing in the other direction. Where was she? Ilainus had never not be in contact with her before, but now it had been days since she had last seen or heard from her girl. The last time had been when they were together in her sister's temple. Remembering their clandestine tryst she felt her heart seize, again. She can't have had second thoughts about being with her? Is that why Ilainus had refused to abandon her quest? She wanted to find someone else instead of being with her? Upset was giving away to anger then; the hard line of her jaw as her teeth gritted together and the sting on her palms where at her sides her hands had curled themselves into fists and her fingernails were biting into her palms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring Amara as the priestess entered the room once more and settled on her knees on the floor she trembled with the force of the emotions rushing through her. This time of day they would normally spend time going through requests from her other temples and prayers from those not at her temple. Like Ilainus. And her prayers. The thought of her girl had new worry and anger coursing through her, jealousy trickling through now as she considered that her girl had maybe chosen a mortal and was with that person now. Taking the glass of nectar from the table she squeezed her hand around it as she lifted it to her lips, allowing only a trace amount of the golden liquid inside to flow into her before the glass crumbled in her grip where she had held it too tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Blinking as she saw her priestess's lips move but no sound reached her through the haze in her own mind she dropped her gaze again, her body shaking as a new thought occurred to her. Ares. Would he have had something to do with this? She would not put it past him, though a god was forbidden to kill a mortal. Kill... Since when did she start thinking of that she questioned herself silently, but now the thought was there it would not leave her alone. It kept repeating on a loop, the idea that her girl was maybe laying dead somewhere. All alone, no one even knowing she was there. Screaming as the pain and anxiety suddenly tripled inside her, the bubble bursting inside and propelling her into a full blown anxiety attack she whirled, the priestess jumping in alarm at the sudden fury emanating from her goddess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching the redhead from the corner of her eyes she considered what to do; clearly there was something very wrong but comfort was something Athena never responded well too. And she dared not go any closer with Athena like this. Her goddess was more powerful then she knew and at times the redhead scared her. Picking up her scroll with notes on it she glanced at it, hands trembling, as she tried to call herself down and give Athena some space. It was then she noticed the new request from a battlefield had appeared. The last few days Athena had been ignoring each and every prayer or invocation no matter the subject, but this one she was fairly sure Athena would be obliged to go. Getting to her feet she held out the scroll towards Athena</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My goddess, there has been a new plea appeared this morning.. One I think you might wish to answer.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The priestess's words worked enough to snap her out of the spiralling chaos of her own thoughts for a moment. Staring at the mortal she took the offered scroll and read the request, her face displaying regret and fury once more as she read who had contacted her. Alketas. He was a retired general from her army. She had been sorry to see him go but had given him her blessings and a few gifts too for his wife and for the baby due to his wife. That child would be grown by now though. Reading through the request to help his town battle against the war lord who had been terrorizing Alketas's town for years and who had already killed a few of the villagers she drew her lips into a half smirk, half grimace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ares. His war lord was responsible for this atrocity in Loutoufi. It was not a big village to begin with, but the few who dwelled there had been loyal to her for many years, since before Alketas had left his home to join her army. Many a year ago that was by mortal standards. She could still recall the friendship that had sprung between them, with invites to celebrate occasions with him including his nuptials and he had kept in touch with her since. Crushing the scroll in her hand she gritted her teeth together for a moment, she couldn't ignore the request of a friend. And she could teach Ares a lesson. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Amara, ready my armour. I will indeed answer these summons"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprise wrote itself across the priestess's face at Athena's order. She was not aware of who Alketas was but she realised he had to be important for Athena to go answer him in person. Especially now when the redhead was clearly stressed and upset. Saying nothing though she nodded her head and hurried out to do what her goddess bid her to do. It had been a long time since Athena had last worn her armour but it was in excellent upkeep, never allowed to  remain dirty after a battle and dusted regularly. As Athena entered the room to get dressed the two of them went to work to get the armour fitted to the warrior, the silence stretching between them as not a word more was exchanged. If Athena was anyone else she would be concerned they were anxious about the fight. But Athena was not anyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she, along with her elite army, appeared in Loutoufi she glanced around. They had appeared on a plain that stretched as far as the eye could see. Once it would've been covered in grass and wild flowers.. But now it was a miasma of churned up earth and bloating corpses from those killed in battle. The sky was periwinkle but shadowed with clouds lined in the grey of an impending deluge while the air itself churned with the clang of weapon against weapon and the shouts of mortals as they battled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marching over to the tent to one side she gave orders to her warriors to join the fray, Ares and his war lord would not be allowed to win. This was not a war it was a genocide against her own followers. Flipping back the entrance flap of the tent she strode in, the mortals suddenly stilling their movements and shutting their mouths as she joined them. The fact there was only four mortals in the tent, three of them older, did little to quell the anxiety writhing inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Who is in charge here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> As one of the older men stepped forward she moved her gaze over him, noting how his silver hair was close cropped and his green eyes were still vibrant despite the few lines etched across his visage. It was only when he gummed a smile at her that she recognised him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Alketas? Is that you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Aye, Athena. We are glad you came. My goddess, we humbly welcome you. We are but a poor people, farmers and labourers, but we will share everything we have with you and your warriors ".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saluting the red headed goddess he moved closer to her with a smile of greeting, his head inclining slightly as he answered her question. She had not changed at all since he had first seen her when he was still wet behind the ears and wanting to join her army. Gesticulating with a hand he indicated the three others with him in the command centre. Two others who, like him, were older and bore the marks of old battles fought and won. The third was younger, a little older than Ilainus was, and he resembled Alketas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" There are not many of us left now, Athena. A few outside in the battlefield and us three. Erebos, he is my brother in law and our friend Evander. The boy is my son, Helios. Those of us left are strong and wish to fight. They took the babies in the village away from us. We have not seen them since and any warriors sent after them return within a short time with their bodies riddled with bruises and other injuries "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holding a hand up to stop Alketas from chattering so much she fixed her gaze on the warriors in the tent and mentally sighed, though on the outside she kept her stoic mask firmly in place. Alketas always had enjoyed the sound of his own voice, though she found that she did not mind it so much today. Unlike when he'd been in her army and had wiled away interminable breathers between bouts of fighting by trying to draw her into conversation. Today the chatter helped to stop her spiralling thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though hearing how the children from the village had been taken she felt the familiar anger surging in her blood. An anger she normally diffused into talking of strategy and diplomacy. Aiming to preserve as many mortal lives as she could, even in the midst of war. She almost barked out a laugh at her own ideals then, relishing for once that she could feel that primal need pulsing inside her. Ever since Ilainus had left to start her quest she had found herself feeling numb to everything, to everyone. This tempestuousness though was new, the only other time she had felt it was the last time she had fought her brother. This must be how Ares felt, she considered for a moment, how he could be the god of war and kill so many, both on and off the battlefield. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her blood churned with anxiety and that molten anger she pushed all  thoughts of diplomacy and strategy firmly to the side. Instead, she let her body sing with the storm boiling inside as she rose an arm toward the sky and had her sword appear, it's metal already crackling with lightning. Looking each of her four followers in the eyes with a cold glare she rose an eyebrow at the dismal group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What are we standing here for?  There's a war to win"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Alketas started to verbalise his confusion at her approach she ignored him, turning her head to not see the judgement in his eyes as she stalked away. When he had been the general  in her army he had been used to studying terrain maps and strategizing where the troops should be sent, commonly using surprise and force to end the war as quickly as possible with as few casualties as possible. She never had been one to enjoy fighting. Until now.  She had no more patience now. Not for anyone. Not now that Ilainus was missing. Brandishing her sword anew she stalked into the fray. Mercilessly she cut down the followers of her brother, letting the power of her sword easily cut through the ranks of the war lords. She didn't care who they were or how old they were. Around her, the villagers were joining in, taking their cue from her and her army. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> " I wasn't expecting to find you here, sis. Tell me, how's Ilainus doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Whirling at the mocking voice of her brother behind her she stared daggers at him before lifting her sword once more and attacking. Jabbing it in a feint she instead brought her knee up to attack Ares, the bubbling heat in her veins suddenly rocketed into a frenzy that only fueled each movement. Ares couldn't draw his sword quick enough. She was everywhere with fists and her sword. Around them the battling village and Ares's army continued but neither of them paid attention to the mortals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What did you do to her, Ares?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus? Not to worry, sis. She was helped in deciding what tastes she likes. At her age she was too young to know what she wanted"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fury etched itself on her face at his words, the innuendo not failing to make itself clear as did the barb as to Ilainus's age. How dare he reduce her relationship to nothing more than a sordid fling with a child, how dare he think about her and Ilainus at all. About to speak she paused and cocked her head, her eyes trailing over him as a mirthless chuckle was swallowed up by the din of battle behind them, her anxiety and fear trebling at his admittance to knowing about Ilainus. With a roar of rage, her blood thundering in her ears now, she aimed her sword at him again. Giving Ares no time to react she shot fireball after fireball at him, watching as the force of the impacts bodily pushed him back until his feet slipped on the bloodied churned up dirt and he lost his footing. Pouncing on the advantage she used her sword to disarm him, staring down at him with no warmth in her arctic eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You will wish a God could know death by the time I've finished with you, dear brother"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tone had been mocking at the end as she towered over him, emphasising the familial connection between them. Clutching her sword in her fist, the knuckles blanched to pure white with the force of her grip, she rose it above her head one handed, calling on her powers to set the blade crackling with frenetic energy. At her feet Ares was scrambling to get to his feet again, the blood soaked dirt under him having turned to mud that was reluctant to lose its hold on its prisoner. For once Ares looked worried, the cocky countenance slipping a little as he saw how his sister was vibrating with the force of her rage as it rolled through her. Athena was always a force to be reckoned with, one he could never best when it came to blows being exchanged. But right now there was consternation written on his face. A God could not be killed by another God - or goddess - unless they had a special weapon. But a God could be very badly messed up instead by another god. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her eyes connected with the walnut brown of her brother's eyes she smiled, the juxtaposition of it against the whirling maelstrom of her anger only making it all the more threatening. Levelling her sword at Ares wave after wave of energy blasted him, sending the God hurtling back to smash against the trunk of the nearest tree or too bash against the ground. Giving him no chance to retaliate she stalked over the ground towards him, each wave of energy a pulse that matched the one in her bloodstream. Each pulsing of her sword hitting Ares in his chest, arm, leg, back. Each time he hit against the ground or trees it too left marks on his olive toned skin, the bruises fast to show amongst the various cuts and other injuries. It was with satisfaction she watched as Ares hurtled upwards into the sky only to drop heavily against the ground with an audible crack as bones were broken. About to blast him agan she was unaware of the storm gathering in the sky or of the God appearing behind her. Zeus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena! Stop this at once"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The order barely penetrated the haze she was in until Zeus directed the bolt of energy away from his son to smash into the mud, where the resulting spewing of dirt could hurt no one. Whirling to stare behind her she found herself suddenly weaponless and bound as Zeus had his hand raised to her. Walking towards the warring siblings he aimed a glare at his son but stopped first in front of his daughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares will be punished for what he did to Ilainus, but you must stop this"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Before Athena could speak he had already moved on to stalk close to his son, the black sheep of the family. He agreed with Athena, Ares had gone too far when he had plunged that blade into her young body injuring her so badly. He wasn't sure where the mortal was, nor did he care to know where she was. He could only hope she survived her injuries otherwise his son would have killed a mortal and that would result in Ares's death as fitting punishment for breaking one of the rules. Keeping Athena bound for the moment he gripped Ares chin with one hand while backhanding him with the other. No words were exchanged but he could see that Ares had been close to being not much more than fertiliser for the grass after Athena's barrage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ares and Zeus  left the battlefield and she was freed, she turned with a sigh and stared at the bodies littering the countryside, wrinkling her nose at the stink of death hanging in the balmy sun kissed air. It was all  wrong; the day was a beautiful summers day without a cloud in the sky, yet all that could be seen was death and destruction, a few bedraggled villagers and occasional follower of Ares the only ones left. And she didn't care. Had nothing to care about without Ilainus. Dropping her sword she sent it back home to be cleaned and tended while she turned her head speculatively towards the route to Delos. Somewhere out there her girl was. What Ares had done to her was something she did not wish to think about. But as a strangled sob slipped past her lips, before she knew she was going to make a noise, she found her own arms wrapped around her middle as she gazed unseeing in the direction of where Ilainus was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena, my lady, please forgive the intrusion"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jumping at the unexpected interruption and whirling with anger bristling in her eyes at anyone - least of all a mortal - seeing her cry she paused as she took in Alketas's face. He was older now, the few lines on his face deeper now then when he had left Athens to retire early and raise the new and unexpected infant he and his wife had created. Taking a shuddering breath she shook her head once. Alketas had been a friend to her for almost three decades, he'd seen her cry before. But, she had not seen him for seventeen years and the intrusion now was not something she had wanted. Lifting a hand to her forehead she turned to gaze unseeing over the land once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I trust all is well, Alketas? That war lord will not be taking babies or stealing from your village anymore"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I was worried about you Athena. You're not yourself. Is there anything an old General can do for his goddess?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Taking a breath as she fought to keep her stoicism up, even in front of an old friend, she turned with a long suffering sigh. Trying to smile at him she faltered,  looking as if the effort of it would wound her. Shaking her head instead she gestured towards where her gaze had been, her eyes even now returning to the distance before turning again to Alketas</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Actually there is a mission for you. It could be dangerous but I trust no-one else with this. And I trust you will be discreet with this. There is a girl, a mortal teenager with skin like the sweetest of caramels, eyes of amber and hair like chestnut. She's on horseback and in armour. She is heading for Delos. I need news of her and as swift as you can. You will of course be rewarded for this and you will not want for anything"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Listening to the mission and watching the redhead's countenance as she spoke of the girl he nodded his head. Clearly the girl was someone important and for Athena to be acting so out of the ordinary he could only guess what they meant to each other. It warmed his heart to hear that his goddess had a special someone too. But for now he did not need to know anymore. The unspoken was enough for him. Taking one ivory hand in his large calloused one he pressed his lips to the back of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "It would be my honour to serve you again, Athena. I would ask leave to take my son with me; Helios is approaching his seventeenth birthday and wishes to be a soldier in your army. It would be good experience for him and he will be discreet. His mother passed away some five years ago now, he would be alone if I left here on my own"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding her head at his asking she confirmed her permission, her eyes glancing behind Alketas to where a teenage boy was walking towards them. Smiling slightly as she inclined her head towards the boy she looked back to his father. It was only the second time she had set eyes on the boy and she could see how he looked like his father. One day he too would be a warrior. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Do this for me, Alketas, and Helios will have a place in my army. One day he will take up your old mantle. Before then, please, find Ilainus. Bring me news, or bring me her body if she has passed"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faltering as her voice cracked with grief at  the thought she fumbled at her neck and removed her necklace she habitually wore;  a small golden disc showing on one side an  owl with the letters AOE. Doing up the clasp of the trace chain she ran a finger over it. Ilainus had admired it on many occasions. She pressed her lips to the owl just as Helios joined them. Pressing the necklace into Alketas's hand and closing his fingers over it she gave another small smile though it did not reach her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Show her this when you find her, she will know that I sent you. Both of you, hurry, it is imperative this is carried out secretly and as fast as possible" .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She is not one of us, she can't stay. We have to get rid of her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She is but a child, Alyx. And she is injured. She is no threat to us"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Listening to her warriors as they discussed the child laying asleep just steps away she rose an eyebrow, not surprised at the devotion to their people. Though she had to concur with both of her aides; the girl was indeed a child and injured, but while she herself was not a threat she had to wonder where she had come from and how had she gotten so injured as to be hanging in the balance between life and death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Queen Cyane, that child is not one of us. She will be bring trouble!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Lifting her hand from the armrest of her throne she waited until her warriors were quiet and attentive to what she had to say. Slowly rising to her feet and moving her gaze over the assembled women she took one, two steps forward then stopped with a light shake of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "The child will remain with us for now. While she is healing I will ask our goddess Artemis what she would have us do. We will do as Artemis bids us. Until then she is to stay with our shameness"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sweeping from her hut she headed straight for the shameness's hut. She couldn't fault her women. Every time an outsider entered their camp they always brought trouble with them. But this outsider was just a child. She couldn't help but worry though that where the girl came from there were sure to be people looking for her. The armour she was dressed in was of high quality and she had her own horse. Obviously the girl was important to someone. Pushing aside the screening in front of the healer's hut she headed into it only to hesitate as she saw the shameness, Astinil, was changing the blood soaked bandages around the girl's ribs. Moving closer she noticed the mechanical owl perched nearby and frowned at it. If she was not mistaken that was something the god Hephaestus had made. She could think of no one else with the talent to create something like that. It was yet another concern; that this injured girl had a god's creation with her. Had she stolen the owl? Is that why she was so injured? The only god she could imagine having a mechanical owl was Athena. The owl was her symbol. But what was this girl to that goddess? Frustration at her questions having to go unanswered had her huffing out a breath as she  locked her gaze to that of her shameness, giving a half smile as she moved close enough to talk with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "The girl still has not awoken my queen. She is starting to heal though. Whoever hurt her never wanted her to survive, the injuries are deep and it is still touch and go if she will regain consciousness. I am doing all I can for her. She has internal injuries and she lost a lot of blood"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding at the healer's words she dropped her gaze to the blanched face of the girl. She was pretty but for someone to have hurt her so badly was a concern. The last thing her tribe needed was a war with someone else. Or, if she was correct, the last thing she and her warriors needed was a fight with Athena. Gently reaching out she traced a finger over the golden chin and held it in her fingers as she turned the girls head one way then the other. In sleep she looked so young and peaceful. It had been days since her hunting party had returned with both the evening meal and this girl. Letting go abruptly she turned away again, hesitating at the last moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "The girl is to be treated and looked after. For now. I'm going to call on Artemis and ask what she knows of this child. Until our goddess instructs differently please ensure she is well looked after"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her heart and mind were at war as she paused outside the royal quarters; the girl was only a child her heart said but her mind told her it was a risk to the tribe. Who knew how a child has come to be grievously injured and all alone. Someone was sure to be looking for her.  Giving a soft sigh as she felt her irritation flaring she rolled her shoulders back and lifted her chin into a more regal posture. It would not do for the queen to be seen as indecisive and weak. Entering into the hut housing her throne room she pushed aside the material acting as the door and greeted the two warriors standing guard with a nod of her head, watching with a trace of amusement as the young women snapped to attention with their slim bodies taught and eyes pointed forward. These two were the newest members of her tribe, a pair of twins who had decided they would not be marrying who their parents had decreed were a good match. They were natural warriors and given more experience would become two of the best in the tribe. And they were of a similar age to the sickly girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Striding through the hut towards her personal bath and sacred space she paused when she was abreast of the women, turning with the whisper of a smile to each warrior as she instructed them to let no one in. She needed to be alone for awhile. Entering her personal bathing space she paused again as she breathed in the heady floral scent of the amarynth she had scattered around it earlier in the day, the plant being the one sacred to her goddess. Moving her hands to the fastenings of her armour and the clothes beneath it she was quick to strip herself of the material, only pausing as a buckle on one shoulder gave her trouble when she was trying to loosen it. Glancing around in the dimly lit hut she checked to see if the mat was in place before she slipped into the clear warm turquoise waters of the natural pool. Sinking beneath the surface for several moments she let the waters cleanse her body and hair of all impurities before breaching the surface with a cascade of water as it sloughed from her body. Stepping out of the pool and onto the thin mat she roughly dried her hair then body with a towel, hesitating for just a moment before she walked naked into the sacred space. Picking up the white and silver robe that she kept there she pulled it on over her body and secured it around her middle before lighting the swathe of candles around the space. Picking up the bottle of olive oil she poured a little over her hands then picked up the one remaining white candle, running her hands up and down the pillar, anointing it from bottom to top with the oil before holding the wick to one of the already lit candles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I dedicate this white candle to you, Lady Artemis, Great Goddess of the hunt. I dedicate the flame to your passion and ferocity, my Goddess"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting the lid on the small olive wood box holding her sacred  moonstone pendant she anointed it with olive oil before clasping it around her neck. Closing her eyes as she sank down to kneel on the silver cushion in front of the altar she bowed her head in greeting before sitting back on her haunches and reaching for the artemisia plant incense. Lighting the sticks she allowed the smoke to fill the space before stepping back onto the wooden flooring in the centre of the circular room, the incense smoke filling the hut with its bitter herbaceous scent. Overhead the moon was full in the night sky and it's luminescence bathed her and the small dance floor as it shone through the circular opening in the roof.  Slowly she tugged at the belt holding the material of her robe together, smirking at a memory of Artemis watching her last time she had performed this ceremony. Letting the material whisper to the floor, to pool in a puddle of white at her feet she bent to reclaim the little bottle of oil. Standing once more she playfully - sexily - strutted away from the altar to the very centre of the wooden flooring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Artemis, my Goddess, The Great Queen of the Amazon Nation, I offer you this dance"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pouring a little more of the oil into her cupped palm she let the liquid drip onto her chest, the droplets already running over her pert breasts and into the valley between her golden hued globes.  Closing her eyes she arched her back as she brought her hands to the swell of her breasts; cupping them before massaging in the oil into the rosy peaks, the nubs of her nipples hardening under her ministrations, her body glowing almost ethrealy beneath the moonlight pouring through the skylight directly overhead. From the camp outside she could hear the beat of the drums and the chants of her women as they danced around the tribe fire, the music and heady scents in her hut intoxicating as a small amorous gasp left her lips. Rolling her hips wantonly she trailed her hands over her ribs as she sank to the ground, resting her weight on the balls of her feet as she used opposing hands to teasingly open her legs once twice before stretching into a feline pose, her bottom half rising in the air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing a new, lustful purr from the shadows encircling her dance floor she smirked once more and gyrated her body, enjoying the feeling of the eyes that were feasting on her, the gaze moving slowly over her. Even from a distance her body was still quivering for her goddess. Artemis had always had that effect on her, no one else had ever played her as well as Artemis could. Pretending to be ignoring the goddess for now she sat back on her heels and bounced once, twice, three times before standing up again, her body swaying sinously as she lost herself to the beat of music in the background. Strutting backwards -left, right, left - she let her gaze meet those lust darkened orbs as she silently ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. It had been awhile since Artemis had lain with her and she was gratified to see the interest in those blue eyes as the other woman gazed at her. Rolling her hips sensually she whirled on the spot before dropping down into a split; her long legs straight out either side of her for a moment before she twisted so her legs crossed first one way then the other. Leaning backwards she rocked her hips into the air once, twice before taking her weight on the palms of her hands and raising her body into the air, letting her spread again for a moment.  Dropping down onto her front she was next to the main supporting pole of the hut. Bending one leg up and lifting her top half she twined herself around the wood before pulling herself up it, hand over hand. Stopping in mid air she kept her arms wrapped around the pole as she spread her legs anew, spinning around and around once, twice. Releasing her grip  she slipped down to land on her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twisting on the spot she wrapped a hand around the pole as she circled around it. Stopping in front of Artemis with her back facing the goddess she swayed her body from side to side, bowing backwards until her dark hair was cascading to the floor. Watching as Artemis moved into the moonlight she smiled and blew a one handed playful kiss at the goddess. Righting herself she grabbed the pole again, this time entwining arms and legs around it as she shimmied up it. Coming to a stop she arched her back and bent herself backwards while unwrapping her legs and spreading them into a split. Sliding down the pole she spun around the base of it until she was on all fours. Lifting her lower half once more into an almost feline stretch she kept her legs parted and grinded herself once, twice into the air then on a third thrust she was back on the ground. Turning over so that she was laying on her back she traced her fingers over  her breasts and down over her ribs to circle around her navel, her hitched gasps giving way to a lustful moan. Reluctantly moving her hand away again she closed her eyes once more, and bent her legs up, using them to flip herself over. Dipping her top half low to the ground she swayed her lower half before getting to her feet. Whirling around once more she crouched into various warrior moves, the whole time keeping her knees apart, showing the strength of her body in her tau hard muscles rippling beneath her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Collapsing to the ground suddenly she lay still, her breath coming in short gasps as the energy thrummed through her and around the hut. As she lay there she noticed the ivory feet coming closer, the nails manicured and well taken care of. Lifting her head she looked up at her goddess, their eyes meeting in a lust filled gaze. Sitting up once more, her chest heaving with her breaths as her skin gleamed from both the oil and a thin sheen of sweat, she trembled. Tearing her eyes away for a moment she fumbled for a package she had left there earlier after the noon meal, taking from it a round honey cake and offering it to Artemis.<br/>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Artemis, my goddess, I offer you this honeycake, a symbol of thy love for nature. Great goddess, I offer thee also my devotion and love.  Great Lady of the forest, Great Queen of the Amazon Nation, Magick sovereign, I invoke thee. I invoke your strength, your sovereignty, your wisdom, your wildness. I ask that you make me a pure and chaste vessel of the same divine energy that courses through you. I invoke thee, Goddess Artemis and ask for thy secret guidence.  Great Queen. Beloved Goddess " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bowing her head as she finished speaking Cyane felt first the light brush of fingertips over the skin of her shoulders, a breath against the shell of her ear making her tremble, the soft velvet of lips butterfly kissing over the muscles in her back as the fingertips grew more feverish. Quivering anew at the demanding touch of her goddess her eyes closed on a lustful moan, her breath hitching as ivory hands roamed over her body.  As ivory hands cupped then moulded her breasts she arched into the touches, pressing herself eagerly into those soft hands. Turning her head to the side as it laid back on Artemis's shoulder she blew a little puff of air over her goddess's ear, delighting in the restless twitching she'd provoked in the other woman, a smirk curving her lips upwards. The sounds she could pull from Artemis were as intoxicating as the goddess herself was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My Queen Cyane, you danced for me so beautifully, what are you needing guidance in, moro mou?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artemis's voice was breathy as she spoke, her words husked out as she carressed her favourite queen. Turning in Artemis's lap she feathered her fingers over the delicate bone structure, reveling in being able to touch and pleasure her goddess after such a long time. Smiling genuinely, a smile she reserved especially for Artemis, she shook her head once and lowered it to press their lips together. Running her hands through those dark tresses it was Artemis who cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss, drawing from them both muffled moans. As tongues battled for dominance and teeth nipped rosy lips hands began to wander, even as Artemis was the first to wrap her legs around her queen and pull her closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tangling her hands into that luxurious thick red hair as she ground against her lover, Cyane bit her bottom lip as a small needy whimper tumbled from her lips. Her folds, already damp from her dancing earlier, was suddenly flooded with renewed arousal as beneath her Artemis writhed and moaned, their combined scents of arousal only thickening the air around them. Dipping her head again she traced the tip of her tongue over the sharp edges of those collarbones, delighting in the contrast of smooth gentle silk with the hard edges just beneath it. Exactly like Artemis herself she mused for a moment; she was warm and compassionate, loving but underneath it all was a steel core.  Cyane loved that about Artemis.  Nipping gently at that spot she knew Artemis particularly liked on her neck she chased away all thoughts, letting that heady perfume Artemis wore wash over her and fill her senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back slightly Cyane danced her hands lower, tracing collarbones with her fingertips before pulling at the armour, wrestling with the clasps as finally the metal clattered to the ground with the leather armour joining it a moment later. For a moment she couldn't move as she raked her  gaze over her ivory skinned lover, devouring the sight of the nude goddess. She was delectable; small yet firm breasts tipped by rosy peaks already hardened and begging for attention; strong muscles sculptured her abdomen; a nude quim; pink folds glistening beneath the moonlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My Queen, do not keep me waiting.." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smirking at the imperious, yet lustful, tone of that usually melodic voice she grinded herself against the redhead once more, teasing them both. This was a dance they'd perfected a long time ago, but each time they were together it was all the more sweeter for it. Having enough of the teasing, especially after that erotic dance, Artemis surged upwards and wrapped her lips around one stiffened peak. Tugging it gently between her teeth she soothed the bite mark with the flat of her tongue before tracing the tip of it over the slightly darker aereola. As Queen Cyane reared back on a louder moan, her muscled body taught as she bent backwards sending her chocolate curls cascading down her caramel back, Artemis was quick to flip them. Pinning the queen beneath her she was already moving a hand over the nude body as her words came out as an almost growl, a twinkle of playfulness in her eyes reassuring the brunette</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I do not take kindly to waiting, Cyane, now it is my turn"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dropping her head she was already pressing a trail of wet kisses over the swell of caramel breasts, hesitating to toy with first one nipple than the other, before descending lower, her tongue tracing the twisting abdominal muscles before dipping once into that belly button. Lifting her head she watched the expressions on Cyane's face, the taste of that golden skin only making her want more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Please, Artemis.. My goddess.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Yes, Cyane? My Queen? What is it you wish? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amusement coloured her words, even as her tongue was again lathing over the Adonis lines just above the queen's mons. Sex between them was usually a lot more like fighting, the both of them warriors used to getting their own way. Until the pleasure was too much and one caved to the other. Something she never did with any other Amazon. Only Cyane could get her to cave, to  beg for a release. Last time had been her turn to beg, this time she was going to make Cyane beg. Moving her fingers lower to the glistening pink folds and the puffy little button peaking out of it's hood she ran the tip of her little finger lightly over it. As the scent of Cyane's arousal permeated the air all the more and her hips canted from the rug Artemis dipped her head and blew a puff of air over the creamy folds, her fingertip coming away gleaming from the arousal. As her own core throbbed with need she pressed her lips to the ball of nerves instead, rolling it around in soft tiny circles. The sounds she was pulling from Cyane now were exquisite, the brunette writhing beneath her wantonly as she panted and moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Artemis.. Artie.. Please.. please.. Fuck me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> " Thought you would never ask.. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flattening herself into her stomach she trailed her hands over the golden legs, her lips following on first one than the other licking a wet trail from ankle to knee, teasing the tender skin behind the knee for a moment. In her veins her blood pounded as her woman  whimpered for more and the drums from her other warriors thundered in the distance. Scratching her teeth over one inner thigh than the other it wasn't until she saw a fresh rush of arousal spilling from Cyane that she gave in to what they both needed. Gripping those ankles with her hands she pulled Cyane closer, close enough for her to trace her tongue over the slick slit, gathering the sweet nectar before sucking the swollen clit into her mouth. Feasting on Cyane as if she'd not eaten for days Artemis used her fingers to tease her sopping entrance, slowly pushing her fingers into that hot wet velvet and crooking them to massage that spongy area inside. It didn't take long for Cyane to cum, her body shaking as she gave a long drawn out moan. Artemis wasn't finished yet though and kept pumping her fingers so that before the first wave had even ended Cyane was already shooting over the top of the next wave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Artemis didn't let up until golden hands were pushing her away. Chuckling at her speant queen, she crawled up that still glimmering body, pausing to press kisses every so ofton. Claiming those lips in a feverish kiss - their tongues tangling and caressing each other - Cyane soon had Artemis on her back as she trailed her fingers over the muscled torso of her goddess. As the kiss turned even more heated so Cyane was stroking her fingers lower, grazing over her mons to circle the swollen wet nub of nerves before sinking two of her fingers into that wet heat. Arching into the touches, even as her hips were canting off the rug searching for more, Artemis had dropped her head back offering her neck to Cyane. Licking and nibbling over that ivory column, she slowly pulled her fingers out only to add a third before thrusting them back inside, twisting them a little in the movement she knew Artemis particularly liked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as the sunshine came streaming through the opening in the ceiling that the women stirred, their bodies still wrapped around each other. Glancing around with sleepy eyes Cyane noticed the candles had all burnt low and flushed from a new burst of arousal at the memory from the night before. Last night had been divine. But then, it always was with Artemis. At her side the red head still slumbered, her chest and abdomen raising rhythmically as she breathed. It was only as the last vestiges of sleep fled that she realised she had not garnered Artemis's counsel after all, even though it was why she had invoked the Olympian. Huffing out a breath she was unaware of blue eyes staring up at her from their nest of blankets. Until Artemis cleared her throat. Blinking in surprise at the sudden sound she turned her head back to the prone figure with a smile already on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Good morning, my goddess, sleep well?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What is it Cyane? You called me for a reason, and it wasn't just for a booty call"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking her head, and chuckling, she smiled once and nodded, a faint trace of rose flushing her cheeks at the suggestion she could - would- have called just for sex. It had crossed her mind a few times to do just that but she would never admit it. She was the queen, a queen did not do that kind of thing. Lifting her gaze she gave a soft sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Artemis, I need your advice. The tribe needs your advice"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> In a moment the playfulness was gone. Wrestling her feet out of the tangled robe and rug she was laying under Artemis sat up and cocked her head to the side waiting for an explanation, her eyes lit from within with concern.  It couldn't be anything too serious or Cyane would not have lain with her the night before, though looking at the queen now she looked anything but regal now with her sex mussed, sleepy hair   falling over her face and her body as naked as the day she'd been born. Softening her gaze she reached out and twined their fingers together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Cyane. Whatever it is that threatens you and the tribe we will face it together"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "The hunters went out as usual three days ago. When they returned there was a girl with them and a horse and some kind of metal owl. The girl is injured and has not awoken. She is with the shameness right now but some of the women would see her gone from our camp"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiffening as she heard about the girl she felt the blood drain from her face, balancing it even paler than before. There was only one girl that could be, the vague description matched as who else had a metal owl with them. Taking a breath as she pushed her concern over the girl to one side she pulled her armour towards her. She had to see the girl then she could think of a way to save her. Damn Zeus and his decree. If the girl died her sister would never be the same again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I need to see her, Cyane. And quickly. Tell no one else I am here but the shaneness. Hurry now, we need to hurry".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad, stop, yo- we - need a break, we've been searching for days"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raising his voice so it would carry to his father in front he let out a breath. He was tired and hungry, a break was overdue. Slowly tightening his stomach muscles and stopping the movement of his body in the saddle he brought his gelding to a halt. Patting the roan's neck he watched his father turn his white horse back to where he and Barley had stopped. Ever since his father had accepted Athena's mission they had been on horseback, the two of them and the horses searching the countryside and small towns along the way for news of the girl. Already they had speant two days searching a vast swathe of the countryside, but still their enquiries were unsuccessful. It was as if the girl had vanished. There was just no trace of her and their frustrations were mounting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Helios. We will not stop for long. Our goddess needs us to find the girl as quickly as possible"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> " I know dad, but Athena would not want us exhausting ourselves so we may miss a sign"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a repetition of the argument they'd been having since leaving behind their home town of Loutofi. His father was not getting any younger and it had been a long time since he had been on horseback for more than an hour or two. Meeting his father's scowling countenance with a half smile, his gaze taking in the furrowed bushy grey eyebrows and the grey moustache against the lined tan skin, he slid from his horse and disappeared behind a tree to answer nature's call. His father was taking it as a personal slight that they had not found the girl yet, his mood souring with each passing hour as it was more and more obvious that his father was aging.  Going back to their makeshift temporary camp Helios settled on the ground and took one of the fruits they had brought with them, biting into it and enjoying the juice while his father glared round at the tree line. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Someone must know something, Helios. A teenage girl dressed in armour and alone is not easily forgotten"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the wind rustled through the trees and grasses around them he froze, a faint noise reaching him even as the wind tore it away again. They were not alone out here as they had first thought. Dropping the rest of his fruit on the ground he got to his feet then whirled, his hands already out to defend himself. A grunt left him as the woman before him attacked him with feet and hands while behind him he could hear his father was faring no better. Walking backwards the father and son stopped when their backs were pressed together. Even that was useless, the women warriors surrounding them instead until the fight started again. It was short lived though and the men found themselves in shackles being led by the women while behind them their horses were led away from their camp. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "There's been a mistake, we're looking for someone. We don't want to fight you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another pull on the rope had Helios almost toppling to the ground, all attempts at conversation halting as they were forced to walk. Studying the warrior in front of him he realised the stories were true, the Amazon nation did exist and were not merely fables like he had thought them to be. It seemed as if they walked for hours, the Amazons paying little attention to them except to give water sparingly along the way. Finally the hidden camp came into view and they were shoved roughly to the ground,  a few of the warriors surrounding them as a lone warrior split away from the main group. Glancing around quickly he saw the camp full of women warriors and realised they were far out numbered. Lowering his head he stayed where he had landed, not moving anymore in hope that his stance would show no trace of hostility towards the Amazons. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "It is good you don't want to fight. You would lose. Be quiet, Shonya has gone to get our queen then we shall see what is to be done with you"</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Following a step behind Cyane as they approached the Shameness's hut she glanced around at the commotion towards the entrance to the camp, watching for a moment as the women surrounded someone or something. The hunting party had arrived back with a prisoner she surmised, a glance toward the blue sky and placement of the sun confirming that she and Cyane had slept a lot longer than intended that morning. Leaving her warriors to deal with their prisoners she hurried behind Cyane, slipping into the hut behind the brunette and pausing to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim interior. Every one of her shamenesses all had a hut that was dark inside, a shame really as she was always intrigued by these mystic women but hated the claustrophobic atmosphere inside these huts. Greeting the woman she smiled as recognition bloomed in those grey eyes and the shameness, Astinil she remembered, bowed her head in respect. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Lady Artemis. It is an honour to greet you and have you here in my humble home"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Astinil, I have heard you have a teenage girl you are tending too. Do you know what happened to her? And if she will live? "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raising her head Astinil glanced briefly to her queen then back to the goddess, taking a moment to take in a breath. Until today she had only ever seen Artemis from a distance and she found she was nervous to be addressing the Olympian directly. Nodding her head once in confirmation she returned the smile and nervously wetted her lips before speaking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Yes, Lady Artemis. She was brought in by the hunting party two days ago. Her injuries are severe. She's lost a lot of blood and has broken bones. Her ribcage on one side was almost shattered and she has a fever that I cannot get to come down. I am doing my best, but I fear it may not be enough. The girl does not suffer though; she was unconscious when she arrived and I have kept her asleep ever since to aid her body in recovering. I do not know what happened to her but it looks like someone tried to kill her. She had a wound on her back where a sword had penetrated her, I am unsure how much damage inside that caused."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Listening to Astinil speak of the teenager she moved closer to the bed curtained from the rest of the hut, reaching up to brush the thick material to one side. For a moment she saw only the outline of a young muscled girl's body covered by a blanket. Tracking her eyes up and over the prone figure she stepped closer still, a gasp leaving her as finally her eyes took in the too pale face of her friend Ilainus. Her worst fears were confirmed. Lifting an ivory hand she gently ran a fingertip over one blanched cheek, jolting again as she heard the jagged rasping breaths coming from the girl.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she wasn't in that hut anymore, her memories showing her a reel of a few happier moments with Ilainus; She was in her own garden on Mount Olympus watching as Ilainus and Aphrodite ran around playing some kind of children's game, their laughter echoing around the meadow they were in; she was watching Ilainus while her sister had to be at her temple; helping the girl with her studying; she was teaching Ilainus how to use bow and arrow; a tickle war with laughter. A cascade of memories that had tears trickling down her cheeks as she stared through the haze, a burst of sudden anger cutting through her tears and curling her hands into fists. She had to heal the girl, but there was no way Zeus would ever give her the permission she needed. Not for Ilainus, not after what he had done to her and to Athena. </p><p> </p><p>Unless.. </p><p> </p><p>Cocking her head to the side a small smile tugged her lips upwards as a plan started to form in her mind, her tears drying as she  turned attention inward for a moment. It was a plan that meant Zeus would indeed give her permission without realising who the girl really was. But, if he should ever find out she didn't care to think what her punishment might be.  Whirling suddenly she searched the shadowy interior for Cyane, the queen needed to help her with this. And quickly. Ilainus was fighting  but she was still succumbing to the injuries. </p><p> </p><p>Having noticed the tears on Artemis's face she had been about to speak but had instead retreated to give the goddess a moment to herself, confusion curling through her mind. Artemis knew this girl, that much was obvious. But how? And who was the child to her goddess? Since being made queen she had never seen Artemis cry, never over a fallen warrior or over any animal even. But to have seen it now had a flicker of jealousy shadowing her curiosity that Artemis should feel that much for an unknown child. </p><p> </p><p> "Queen Cyane. I will speak with you alone, it is important"</p><p> </p><p>Jumping with a surprised yelp at the sudden commanding voice just behind her she pressed a hand to her breast and nodded her head, relaxing slightly when she noticed a trace of amusement in those otherwise serious blue eyes. Gesturing with her hand she indicated her throne hut once more. It was closer than anywhere else. Leading the way she stayed quiet as they hurried through the camp, the other warriors already engaged with daily chores and training in the other half of the camp. She never noticed the lone warrior hurrying towards the throne room. As soon as they were stood in the centre of the hut Artemis was first to speak, her voice and tone commanding even if her gaze was softened as she met Cyane's gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Cyane, I would ask of you a boon. But, please, do not ask me questions. I ask that you dress the girl, Ilainus she is called, as one of your warriors and get the rest of the tribe to accept her as if she has always been an Amazon warrior. Call her a different name though. It is important she be seen as one of your tribe"</p><p> </p><p>Blinking in surprise at the ask she opened her mouth to reject the boon, but, recalling the few tears she simply nodded her head instead. Yet she could not help the questions running through her mind. Never had Artemis asked something like this of her and her tribe. It was unprecedented. About to speak further they were interrupted by Shonya entering the room. Snapping attention to the warrior instead she stepped forward, letting the blonde woman finish greeting the goddess. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Sonya. What is the meaning of this? We were not to be disturbed"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "My Queen, apologies. We captured two prisoners today; one is just a child still and the other an old man. The older one has said nothing, the young one says they are searching for someone and do not wish to fight us or harm us"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The commotion that late morning had indeed been the hunting party returning as she had assumed but to capture an old man was something she did not condone, especially if they were harmless. Turning to the young golden haired warrior she stepped closer, meeting the forest coloured eyes with her own blue orbs. Capturing her chin in one hand she searched those eyes for a moment then released the woman. There was no deception in the eyes, yet it was uncommon for old and young to be taken. Glancing towards the queen she tilted her head slightly towards the camp entrance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "I would see the prisoners myself, my queen"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bowing once towards Cyane she waited for the queen to pass by her before following after, being sure to stay a few steps back so as not to undermine the leader of this tribe. Behind her trailed Shonya, the warrior unused to having her in the camp. As soon as Cyane had entered the holding area so she took up position to one side, letting the queen rule as she saw fit. Watching as the two men were brought forward then shoved down to the ground she clasped her hands in front of her, eyes trained on the tableaux in front of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "What were you doing in Amazon territory? Are there more of you coming?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Swallowing dryly and blinking his eyes beneath the sun Alketas could only cough instead of answer. Helios though took over, raising himself onto his knees and being careful not to meet the leader's eyes with his own not wishing to come across as challenging. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Me and my father are alone save for the two horses you took from us. Athena herself has tasked us with finding someone. A girl. A teenage girl wth skin like the sweetest of caramels, eyes of amber and hair like chestnut. She's on horseback and in armour. She is heading for Delos. Athena called her Ilainus. My goddess wants news of her or her body taken to Athens if she has perished"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "What do you know of Ilainus?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Before Cyane could speak she had been unable to hold back. There was no way these two could possibly know the girl's name and they had used her sister's name. No mortal could know there was a connection between Ilainus and these two men. And they were clearly in no army; the old one looked to be struggling to stay in his knees while the younger one looked to be around her friend's age. Looking at the young warrior who had fetched them she indicated the well. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Give these men water and shade. They will remain as prisoners for now but treat them well. Queen Cyane, I would speak to you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Following a stony faced queen to an uninhabited corner of the camp she bit back her words as Cyane rounded on her, anger blazing in those dark eyes she had drowned herself in the night before. Cyane was a beautiful woman, but like this when she was spitting with fury she was truly magnificent. Running her eyes over the flushed golden skin she rose an eyebrow and held up a hand to cut off any questions. Under different circumstances she would have enjoyed sparring with the queen but Ilainus did not have time, unfortunately. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Cyane. I know I have vexed you, and in front of your tribe, I have little time as Ilainus lay dying in your Shameness's hut. I would talk more with you but there is no time. I will be back. I need to see Zeus. Please, follow my instructions about the girl and the men and I will explain in due time. Right now all I can promise is that those men pose no risk to the tribe and Ilainus is favoured by my sister and is a girl I consider to be a friend of mine"</p><p> </p><p>Before Cyane could respond Artemis had smiled once and left, appearing on Olympus once more. But, where she was expecting the tranquillity there was always on Mount Olympus now there was an air of anticipation and hurried feet as her family hurried along the hallway towards the great hall. Catching Demeter's eye she crossed to the stunning brunette. </p><p> </p><p> "Demeter, what is going on? Where's Zeus? "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Where were you, Artie? Zeus bellowed for a meeting. Ares has gone too far, he's broken our sacred laws and injured a mortal. We are called to meeting about his punishment"</p><p> </p><p>Letting Demeter go she taried for a moment, blinking in consternation. Ares had been the one to hurt Ilainus? Athena must have known if those men were anything to go by. If Zeus was punishing Ares then he would surely give her permission to heal the child thus righting the wrong Ares had done. It was an outcome she would fight for; Ares would not - could not - be allowed to treat mortals that way. Nor could be go around hurting Athena like that. Hurrying into the great hall herself she only hoped there was enough time to save the girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beneath the azure sky with the lazy soaring of birds and absence of clouds the sun beat down mercilessly, the heat already sweltering despite it being early morning still. One goddess though was unaware of anything over then her ricocheting thoughts as she paced along the marble terrace in the main garden. Her bare feet made no sound as she stalked the walkway only to double back on herself after a few steps. In front of her she had her hands clasped together, the knuckles blanched to white with the force of her grip, her white robes swirling around her as she walked. If not for Amara the robes would have been less than pristine, and she'd not have cared if the material had sported wrinkles in places. Unlike how normally she would never allow anyone to see her less than put together. That morning though she was only aware of her anxiety about Ilainus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still there was no news of her little one. It had been two days since she had tasked Alketas and his son Helios with finding Ilainus but even her old favoured General had not found anything yet. The wait was interminable. It was driving her mad the not knowing if her girl was even alive. Pausing by one the pillars she leant back against it, shuttering her eyes against the brilliance of the sun as her body sagged. Wisdom said she just needed to be patient; the route to Delos was wide and vast, they may not have found anything yet but they still might. Her heart and mind were having trouble to not give into the panicked spiralling thoughts, the myriad 'what ifs' already echoing through her psyche; What if she had  brought Ilainus home with her from Aphrodite's temple? What if Ilainus was injured? Sick? What if she had given up and found a mortal woman instead? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gradually a sound reached her, cutting through her thoughts enough to get her to focus on the unexpected and unknown noise. Furrowing her brow she wrinkled her nose, perplexed enough to open her eyes and glance around at the garden she was in. When she had arrived it had been devoid of anyone other than one or two song birds, but now she was joined by Hephestus and one of his new creations. Thankful for a distraction, she watched as a metal foal trotted along the marble terrace. Again, the creation was stunning and lifelike, the metal one looking as gangly as any new born mortal foal would be. And as cute as any mortal foal would be. It had been the sound of his hooves ringing out  against the stone as he moved that had caught her attention. Even as she watched the god and the new horse she was amused to see the little stallion snort and toss his head then lift his hooves higher when he realised she was watching him. Little show off she thought with an amused glare in his direction, her eyes briefly colliding with Heph's eyes. Evidently the God hadn't realised she was there as she saw pleased surprise bloom in his eyes. Nodding her head in greeting she circled the pillar and went to move on to the next one. She was far too restless to sit down but she didn't want anyone seeing her pacing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena. You are looking divine this morning, but why are you here all alone?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving a muffled yelp as she jolted, she was startled from her thoughts as from her side she heard the sudden gravelly drawl of Hephestus. Aiming a withering glare his way she crossed her arms over her chest, raising her chin at the smile he shot her way.  She had not heard him follow her to where he leaned against the pillar beside her and was non plussed at how close they were to each other. Taking a step backwards she painted her professional smile on her lips in greeting, realising she did not wish to be alone after all. Even if her companion was Hephestus.  His dark curly hair was even more unkempt that morning as it fell haphazardly against his face and there was a trace of stubble shadowing his pointed chin. The smile aimed at her though was smooth, a dimple on his chin standing out suddenly as she gazed at him, meeting his dark chocolate eyes with her own ice blue ones. With a shake of her head she dismissed his concern, uncomfortable with him seeing her as anything but poised. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hephestus. What a surprise. I thought I was alone here this morning. I saw your new creation, he is beautiful. Very lifelike and a little show off"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a trace of amusement in her melodic tones as she spoke of the horse, though he could tell he had made her uncomfortable as well.  For once he saw a rare glimpse of Athena as a woman, not just as the beautiful goddess of wisdom he had fallen for long ago. Studying the pale woman as she spoke he let his gaze travel over her strawberry hair to her drawn countenance, the smudge of  shadows beneath her eyes speaking of the sleepless night she'd obviously had. Despite that she was still as exquisite as ever, her milky white skin glowing faintly beneath the glow of the sunshine. Looking over his shoulder at the horse frolicking in the grass then running away as a song bird tried to land on his back he chuckled once, amused by the horse's reaction. He was still very new, still learning about the world, but he wanted the creation to be ready for Apollo's birthday. It was why he was there that morning to get the horse used to being outside. Artemis's stag he still had yet to make. Turning back to Athena he saw a tendril of hair had come loose from the binding it was in and reached out to tuck it behind her ear. Lingering his finger on her he traced it over her jaw and stepped closer into her space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Thank you, Athena. It means a lot coming from you. He is still new, I've yet to make my gift for Artemis though. But, you're not here to discuss my creations with me.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally she would never permit him or any other man to touch her, but there was just something in his touch that morning that didn't make her pull back.  Tilting her head back to look up at him she shook her head. At over 6ft tall he towered over her.It was something she hated about him; the way he made her feel like he was protecting her at times though she had no need to be protected. He was also intuitive. What he said it was true, she wasn't there to discuss his creations. She'd been there to get peace and had hoped a change of scenery instead of her own garden would have helped too. But peace was far from her mind now. She still didn't like him but she craved companionship like she'd had with Ilainus. As the fingers carressed her skin she gritted her teeth, a single tear trickling down her cheek at thoughts of Ilainus. Almost unknowingly she turned her head into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed again as in her mind's eye it was her little one caressing her cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Athena didn't pull back from his advance Hephestus smiled, pleased and surprised that she was receptive to him. Normally she wasn't and his advances were met by fireballs and verbal sparring. But not today. Today she had a chink in her armour. He could guess what name it bore; Ilainus of Mycenae. That mortal child that Ares wanted for himself. Jealousy surged through him then. A mortal child was beneath Athena, especially a girl mortal child. He was a god, a virile man,  and yet she constantly rejected his advances. They would be good together and after a battle when her blood was thumping with adrenaline he could only imagine what the sex would be like. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing his luck with her now he brought his thumb up to her mouth and tenderly traced the pad of it over her plump bottom lip, watching for any reaction from her, wary of the fireballs she used against him. When she only smiled at the touch and parted her lips invitingly, her eyes remaining closed, he felt that jealousy drain away. The girl wasn't there and she wanted him. Closing the distance he bowed his head and slowly brushed his lips across hers, a mere whisper of what he really wanted. When she again did not pull away he bowed his head once more, claiming her lips in a kiss that was soon feverish. As she responded to him with a muffled moan  and threaded her hands into his hair he pulled her close against his front, wrapping his arms around her slim figure. Plundering her mouth, letting the sound of her soft moan fill his ears, he moved one hand down over her behind, cupping it in one hand as the other moved to her breasts. Cupping one firm perky breast he was just moving to trace his thumb over her nipple through the thin material of her robe as suddenly Zeus's voice rang out around Olympus, breaking the spell and jolting Athena back to reality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Everyone to the great hall.  Now.   I want every God and goddess to witness this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping back quickly from Hephestus she glanced up at him and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised who she had been kissing. Hephestus. A man. And, more importantly, not her girl, not Ilainus. Dread, guilt, revulsion, confusion; a myriad emotions filled her then as she became fully aware of what had happened. She had kissed Hephestus back. Not just a man but the one who had been pursuing her and the one who had tried to force himself on her. Wrapping her arms around herself she stepped back again with her blood pounding in her ears and her vision tunnelling as her body trembled and she gasped for breath. The skin around her lips tingled as the feeling in them was lost to her as the panic attack loomed over her. How could she have done that? Still confused as to how it happened she felt a stirring of a new emotion; anger. Hephestus knew how she felt and yet he had kissed her and touched her. And she had returned the kiss, even pressed closer she remembered now. As the anger started to cut through the anxiety she shook her head. Pushing her own hands into her hair she took a gasping breath then another and another, her thoughts starting to spiral again. It was his fault, it had to be his fault. As soon as she thought it a sense of being violated crept over her to add to the confused emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Blinking with confusement at the loud summons interrupting his moment with Athena he started as a fist hit his chest, the shorter woman looking mad and distressed at him. Looking back to Athena he dropped his hands to his side, shifting uncomfortably as through the thin material of his robe the evidence of his feelings for the redhead was obvious. Stepping back, his hands held up in defence he swallowed. Although he was married to Aphrodite and used to her changeable moods at times he was not used to seeing Athena being both angry and upset at the same time. He wasn't used to seeing her as anything but stoic and poised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena... I..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did not give him a chance to speak further, her eyes sparking with fury and upset as she jabbed her fist into his chest again and again, pushing him back with every step , her words a frosted verbal slap when she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Never come near me again, Hephestus. I don't know what just happened but never touch me again! This should not have happened! "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a shaky breath she glanced once more at him before turning and heading for the exit. The little horse had been forgotten by then both until she almost tripped over him in her eagerness to escape from the gardens. Halting as the horse jumped away from her then started to run in the opposite direction she pressed a hand to her churning stomach and fled the gardens, ignoring Hephestus calling to her from where she had left him. Running down the hall she only stopped when she got to the main section. Throwing back her shoulders and smoothing her hair with her hands she stepped out and turned to go back to her rooms, jumping in fright as Zeus roared again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Get in here Athena, Hephestus and anyone else not in the great hall! I do not appreciate tardiness"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeus. She had forgotten the unexpected meeting. Leaning against the wall she closed her eyes and willed her body to stop shaking and for the blood to stop pounding in her ears. As she was pulling herself together again she used her powers to fix her appearance, summoning new robes and applying a layer of make up. Once her masque was once more in place and she could draw breath normally once more she straightened and hurried into the great hall, not noticing at first who was in the centre of the room. Sliding into an empty seat beside Aphrodite she let her body sag into the seat for a moment before straightening and casting a glance towards the centre of the auditorium. Ares was on his knees and manacled while Zeus was stood in front of him and Artemis was speaking hurriedly to Zeus. The gentle touch of Aphrodite's hand against her own had her jolting in her seat and she turned quickly towards the blonde. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Woa! Calm down, Athena, it's just me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Settling back into her seat as she breathed out she turned her attention to the centre again, ignoring the blonde beside her for the moment. She could not deal with Aphrodite right now, especially with that kiss from Hephestus still making her emotions a confused jumble. Aphrodite would understand she thought, the blonde wouldn't hold it against her - neither ignoring her or having kissed Hephestus. Not that she was going to ever admit to that. The best thing was to think it had not happened. Jumping in her seat again as the meeting was called to order she was surprised to see Artemis was in the centre of the room as well and sat up straighter. What had Artemis done to warrant this? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares has broken our sacred laws. He has tried to murder a mortal child, a girl who is still only a teenager"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> A gasp sounded in the room at the proclamation, a chorus of voices sounding as the assembled gods and goddesses talked amongst themselves. Athena though wasn't speaking as the news hit her. Raising a hand to her mouth she gave a soft mewl as her body started to shake with the shock. In her lap she felt another hand clutching and squeezing her free hand, a second hand rubbing circles into her back. Aphrodite. The blonde was murmuring in her ear, though nothing was making sense right then, not with the shock fogging her mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You accuse Ares of this? What evidence do you have?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dionysos had stood up suddenly, his voice booming through the auditorium as he challenged Zeus's statement. Both a half brother and a great grandson to Ares, Dionysus was considered a bad boy too and the two of them had a great affinity. Both were considered to be outsiders amongst the twelve and had naturally gravitated to each other. As voices rang out in support of Ares from all around the auditorium, Zeus had stood once more. Having risen a hand, silence fell once more as the assembled pantheon waited to hear the evidence for such an accusation. Murder was a heinous crime, but to accuse one of the twelve of attempted murder - especially of a mortal child - was even more ghastly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I witnessed with my own ears and eyes. Ares fought the mortal child known as Ilainus of Mycenae and he plunged a blade into her back. Athena too was privy to that...revelation..   Artemis has found the girl and has her safe with a shameness at one of her Amazon camps"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satisfied the gods and goddesses had all heard him and his evidence for the accusation he lowered himself into his throne, his body suddenly feeling as old as he was. Ares was indeed the black sheep of the family but he was also his son and he hated that his own blood would stoop so low. It was a betrayal of everything they were. Tugging once, twice  on his  beard as he was wont to do when stressed he watched as Artemis stalked forwards. Normally one of those who showed compassion to most he had been surprised at the force of her anger as she had told him about that girl. While he cared nothing for the child he had a wrong to right, and he still held out hope a bridge could be mended some day between him and his golden child. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus is dying! She is blanched white and lost a lot of blood, she has internal injuries my shameness is unable to do much for though she has tried her best. Ilainus is as comfortable as she can be with Astinil keeping her in a deep sleep so she is unaware of the pain she is in"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Artemis took over speaking about the girl, about her girl, she was barely aware of the room or those in it. Dimly she registered Aphrodite beside her wrapping her in strong arms. If she had been alone tears would have been cascading over her cheeks, but surrounded as she was she kept her teeth gritted willing the tears to not fall. Ilainus couldn't be dying. She was only fifteen years old. She was so healthy and vibrant last time she had seen her girl. Letting her sister hold her she made no attempt to pull away, the blood once more pounding in her ears as she desperately gasped in breath after breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Time is of the essence here. As you will all agree. Artemis has my blessing to heal the child completely, righting the wrong done to her by one of our own. Ares is to be punished. It is a heinous crime and only one of our hardest punishments will suffice. I cast him out. From this day Ares is no longer a god. I have stripped his powers from him and he will live - and die - as a mortal man. He is not welcome here anymore"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As lightning flashed in the skies outside and, over Earth, thunderstorms suddenly erupted Ares cried out as his back arched and the manacles disappeared. For a moment he was free until with a wave of his hand Zeus sent him down to Earth. As silence reigned around the auditorium he gave a light cough, nudging Artemis to speak again as agreed before this meeting began. The decision over the girl was not one he had agreed too, but, Artemis had prevailed upon him and reluctantly he had given permission for the one night. As she had pointed out to him, Ares had caused mental and emotional distress to Athena with what he had done to Ilainus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What of the girl? She has been hurt by Ares, what to do about her?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> It was Demeter who had spoken, the keen eyed goddess - having noticed how pale Athena was and the way Aphrodite comforted her - wanted answers. As a mother herself the thought of a child being the victim to someone wanting to murder her was anathema to her. Especially when the perpetrator was a god. Folding her arms across her chest she rose an eyebrow at Zeus, her fingers tapping against her arm in irritation. As king of the gods he had a duty to fix this. She recalled perfectly how Zeus had treated Athena and Ilainus and thought it was time Zeus did something nice for them for a change. Especially as Ares had broken sacred law. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena will be accompanying me down to Earth and to my Amazon tribe. We will both stay there tonight while I heal Ilainus and they will be allowed to spend time together in recompense for what Ares wrought"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Artemis finished speaking Demeter nodded her head then aimed a glare at Zeus, eyes flashing with temper. After the last meeting when Athena, her favoured neice, had been humiliated like that she had given her brother, and consort,  a piece of her mind. That it was Artemis who had answered her now was not lost on her. But, seeing a shaken Athena making her way into the centre of the room with Aphrodite by her side she regained her seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Artemis, please hurry. I am ready when you are"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing around at the rest of the gods and goddesses she nodded her head and approached her sisters, wrapping an arm around Athena's waist as Aphrodite let go, surreptitiously squeezing her once before taking them to the Amazon camp. As trees came into view and the forest smells washed over them she indicated the entrance to the camp. Hesitating for a moment, Artemis shook her head once prompting Athena to give a small impatient huff at the hold up. She was not expecting to get a night with her little one, all she had wanted was for Ilainus to be okay once more. But, now she was able to spend her time with Ilainus, she was impatient to see her girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena, she is going to be okay, we'll heal her. Use your invisibility for now; it will stop my warriors demanding answers until after Ilainus is healed"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inclining her head at the instruction she nodded once, the wisdom behind the suggestion a sound one. No words were exchanged between them as they walked, both caught up in their own thoughts. Just before  they crossed the camp entrance boundary she erected her invisibility cloak and hurried after Artemis. Normally she'd have been looking at these warriors as they passed by them, admiring the training and discipline. But right now all she wanted was her girl.  Pushing into the hut after her sister, she paused at the dark interior letting her eyes adjust until she saw her girl laying on the cot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not caring where she was she was by Ilainus's side in a moment, her hand stroking over her girl's cheek before she held her hand flat over her and watched as an orange glow bathed her girl in it's light. Elsewhere in the hut she could hear whispering as Artemis explained to two other women what was happening but she paid them no attention. Her focus was on Ilainus. Slowly she could feel Ilainus's body responding  to her healing, the internal wounds stitching themselves together and the blood replenishing itself as on the outside Ilainus's skin slowly regained that beautiful caramel colour she loved. Moments later she stepped back as the glow faded giving Ilainus space for a moment as she took a shuddering breath, anxious eyes not straying from her girl's face. As dark eyes shot open she stifled a sob and moved closer, clutching one hand in hers as she looked into confused eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena? Wh...Where am I?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Don't speak, little one, you're safe"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the mud, blood and stench of death on the battlefield faded from his vision and olfactory senses he found himself back on Mount Olympus in front of Zeus's throne where he fell onto his knees. As his head lolled in a small circle a guttural moan escaped him from the pain racing through his body; the red hot sensation burning along each vein, along every sinew, through the marrow in his bones. Shaking from the physical sensations his head was a whirl, his thoughts bogged down in a mire of confusion, grudging respect and pain for what his sister was capable of when she really let go and unleashed her anger. He had always known she had it in her. For all of her stragetising and diplomacy to save mortal lives she was not as innocent as she made out. They were a lot more alike then she cared to admit. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could only just remember that Zeus had stepped in and rescued him. Later, when the pain was no longer clouding his thoughts,  he would hate that he had to be rescued. That his rescuer had been his father would only be rubbing salt in the wound. But, for now, he was unable to articulate a thought through the pain he was in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares! How dare you? You directly attacked a mortal. You plunged a blade into a mortal child. You fought a mortal child; you fought athena's champion! Athena had every right to seek justice for the life of her champion you tried to end"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the furious voice cut though the maelstrom in his mind, the roar of unbridled anger making him flinch, he turned his head enough to see who was speaking. Athough, right then, he didn't care who it was speaking. Not when he was suffering as he was. Meeting Zeus's blue eyes with his own dark orbs he curled his lips into a snarl, remembering how Zeus had saved him from Athena like he was some mortal infant. Shaking anew, this time at his rage at Zeus, he lifted his lips in a smirk; he was the one who had made the precious 'golden one' lose control, to show how the once favoured Athena was like him in many ways. He was paying for that lesson now,  but it was worth it to see Athena's carefully controlled masque slip and for her true self to show itself. She was far more entertaining than Ilainus had ever been. Especially when her control had finally snapped. Raising his eyes once more as Zeus moved into his line of sight he  watched as his father stared at him with narrowed eyes and a disgusted curl of his upper lip, the man obviously recognising there would be no answers until Ares was healed. As a hand was raised towards him and a golden glow emanated from it he basked in it's glow; eyes closing and lips smiling as his body slowly began to heal and the pains started to lessen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares! You have broken sacred law with what you did to that girl. If she dies then you will die as well! There's more than one way to kill a god. What were you thinking? That little stunt I cannot protect you from. Not this time. Athena will demand justice and Demeter is going to want you punished for breaking sacred laws. What. Were. You. Thinking. Boy!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boy? Being called a boy rankled and he lowered his brows into a scowl, refusing to speak. Closing his eyes he turned his head to the side until it was wrenched back again and Zeus's backhander collided with his cheek. Giving a small mirthless laugh he started shifting his weight, intent on getting to his feet. Ilainus and Athena deserved everything they got because of how they had treated him and his champion, Jason. It was a small comfort to know that because of him the girl was injured and  that if she did die then Athena would not have her anymore either.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares!  I am warning you. I want an answer. What. Were. You. Thinking? Do not defy me on this, Ares, or punishment will be a lot worse for you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Openly sneering as he stood up straight once more, albeit swaying slightly as he stood there defiantly, Ares only gave a half smile before turning towards the doors. He could go to his rooms and rest there while he recovered from what Athena had done to him. Behind him he was unaware of Zeus grinding his teeth until steel manacles were clasped around his wrists. Whirling awkwardly to stare at Zeus he tried to use his powers to remove the manacles. When he couldn't get them off though the mocking rejoinder died on his tongue and confusion danced through him now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares, you will be sentenced later today. I've stripped your god powers and bound you in the steel as punishment. For now. You went to far this time, Ares, and now you have to pay for that"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Left alone in the great hall, his body still healing from Athena's attack and now not even a god anymore he felt a frisson on unease snake down his back. Zeus couldn't do that. Not to him. He was the God of war, you couldn't just refute his powers. He was still telling himself that as the rest of his family gathered for the meeting and his subsequent punishment. It all felt so unreal to him, as if he was observing someone else suffering like he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Falling to his knees again in a parody of how he had appeared back on Olympus he glanced around, shivering at the cool rain water sluicing from the sky onto him. Shock, anxiety, grief, disbelief; myriad emotions were running through him as he struggled to comprehend what had happened. Exhiled! That is what his punishment amounted too. He had been exhiled and excommunicated. Now he was no better than a common mortal. He had not truly believed Zeus would actually do that to him.  But, looking around again at the outskirts of Athens , he realised that it was true. Roaring with the rage and grief he surged to his feet, kicking out at the nearest tree and sending a pile of it's sacred fruits tumbling to the ground. At the shouting from behind him he turned at the group of mortals thundering his way, faces etched with contempt as they chased the man who had thoughtlessly plundered an olive tree. If he was still a god he would take them on easily but with no weapons or powers he was as vulnerable as a child. Turning on his heel he did the only thing he could do. Running away, with his chest burning for want of enough oxygen, only made his hatred of Ilainus and Athena and Zeus grow all the more. He was Ares yet here he was running away from mortals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaping over a low rock he hunkered down behind it while assessing his options. He didn't have many. Zeus had left him with no powers, no weapons and no money. The only way he would get food now was to ask the mortals for some or to try and steal some. As soon as he thought the coast was clear he stood again and straightened his clothes then pushed a hand through his water logged hair. This was awful to live like this. Glancing back where he'd come from he hesitated but moved in the opposite direction having noticed a couple of his old warlords at the entrance to Athens. Following behind a family carrying supplies he trudged along and shivered. He had never been cold before but now he was finding exactly what that was like thanks to the deluge  still falling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly finding the man in front had turned to look him up and down with suspicion he stopped walking and plastered on his most pleasant smile, hoping the little family would be kind enough to help with shelter and food. He was not expecting the man's wife to scoop up the chubby kid and for both adults to start shouting at him. Holding his hands up he backed away then fled in another direction. Unheeding of where he was going he crashed through the countryside. He had nowhere to be and no job. Athens was not going to help, not with Athena as it's patron goddess. Pushing past more trees he paused, recognising where he was. One of his war lords was out here in the countryside, perhaps there he would get supplies until he could find work. Or, better yet, some ambrosia to get his powers back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding shelter beneath some trees he hunkered  down beside the trunk, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered. It may be spring in Greece but that rain was still cold on him. Jolting suddenly as he heard the cracking sound of twigs breaking beneath a foot he jumped to his feet on high alert. He had been drifting off to sleep beneath the trees but now he was wide awake again. Whirling as he sensed someone behind him he was ready to defend himself in hand to hand combat. His opponents though were armed with swords and advancing on him. Feinting to the right he waited a second for the assailants to defend themselves before attacking from the left, connecting fists and feet. As a sword went flying into the air he sent the last of the trio into the tree then caught the sword himself. He wasn't the God of war for nothing. Stooping over one of the attackers he stripped the man of his surcoat and took his dagger as well. Finally he rifled through pockets, pickpocketing pouches of dinars he could use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Leaving the men behind he struck out. He didn't know where he was going. His only home and temples were barred to him now. Striding through the forested area, thankful for the trees shielding him from most of the rain, he remembered plunging that sword into Ilainus and grinned. She had been a thorn in his side for too long, now she has a metal thorn in her side. Poetic Justice he would call that. Hesitating as his old dance floor came into sight he shook his head, but he did not regret injuring that child. If he couldn't have her no one else would either. Stepping towards where his fight with Ilainus had taken place he grinned again. She had fought brillantly. It had been almost like watching a choreographed dance instead of a fight. No doubt that girl would be alive still and fulfilling dear daddy's little quest. She would find out the hard way that even as a mortal man now he was not one to give up easily. Not when he had not gotten what he wanted; Ilainus as his and now he too was a mortal he would claim her as his wife. It would pay back his sister too for what she had done to him. Laughing to himself as he walked he strode into a clearing and looked up at the sky, shouting his hatred to the heavens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hear that, Athena? You are going to regret what you did to me! She is mine and I will enjoy in..poistioning..her better than you ever could"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Closing her eyes for a moment she took a shuddering breath, feeling her lungs expanding then contracting again as her thoughts slowly coalesced from the fragmented chaos she had awoken in to solid memories of what had happened to her. In the blink of an eye she could recall everything up to the moment she had collapsed. As a sob escaped from her she covered her face with her hands as she struggled to sit up, body trembling. Fiinally she was able to process the truth about her parentage. The man she had thought of as her father was not. It was a relief to know that, but bitterness filled her at the thought of how her mother had been murdered instead of dying from sickness. And at the lecherous look her father - the man she'd thought of as her father - had given her before she had killed him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling soft hands on her shoulders she scissored open her fingers and peered through the gaps, gasping with joy as Athena came into view once more. With a strangled sob she threw herself into the cocoon of those strong arms, her hands clawing now at the armour her goddess wore as she buried her face into that ivory neck. As the familiar scent of peonies filled her senses she felt herself relaxing slightly. But only slightly - there was so many questions she had; What is this place? Why is Athena there? Who are the other women she can hear? But, with Athena there, that confusion and unease faded. Her goddess was there and she was safe. It's all that mattered to her, that Athena was with her in the flesh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus, my little one, you're safe and I've healed you. You're okay now. My little warrior"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she spoke one of her hands was gently ghosting over that caramel skin, caressing it soothingly, as the other threaded her fingers through those dark tresses, admiring the new sun kissed dark blonde highlights Ilainus had from her time beneath the sun. Pressing kisses to Ilainus's head she held her girl close, drinking in the scents of vanilla and the astringent smell of the healer's herbs. She wasn't sure what had reduced her girl to tears but she hated seeing Ilainus crying. In the periphery she could just see that Artemis, the Amazon Queen and the Shameness were having a discussion with the other two bowing reverently before leaving the hut. Artemis though still hung back, giving them some space as Ilainus cried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What happened? How am I here? Where is here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Even through the tears she asked her questions, her voice husky and waivering from disuse as she looked to Athena to give her the answers, trusting her love implicitly. At the string of questions Artemis did  move towards them, one soft ivory hand joining Athena's hand to press a gentle touch on the girl's recently healed back, making her jump slightly. Turning her head she gave a soft smile when she saw Artemis, welcoming her friend by reaching to press one hand over Artie's hand. Exchanging strained glances the two goddess's looked back to Ilainus, worry in both pairs of blue orbs as they ran over her. Lasting damage may have been done to her memories, and if that was the case then her healing would be a lot harder as they'd need to consult with Mnemosyne to recover them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little one, you do not remember what happened? Ares fought you, he gave you the wager that if you could beat three opponents as you crossed an area known as his dance floor he would leave you alone. But, Ares injured you. He stabbed you in the back. By the time you were found by some of Artie's Amazon warriors you were unconscious and dying"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "My warriors bought you here to their camp. My shameness has been healing you, but my Queen Cyane called on me and Zeus gave permission for you to be healed. Athena healed you. We're still in my Shameness's hut, though she will need it back so you and Athena will be given another hut for tonight"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Listening with a frown on her face to the explanations she took a breath then shook her head, creasing the bridge of her nose as she did so. Ares again. It was always Ares whenever she got injured, though she recalled Calisto and the appearance of Orrin thanks to Ares. Glancing up again she shook her head once, widening her eyes as she thought of two new questions as well, her words tumbling out in her anxiety about her companions .</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Where is Bubo? Arrete? I remember up until I won that wager and pushed Arrete to gallop through the trees to get away.  I.. I killed him... Orrin.. He..He told me truth of my parents and I killed him. He was the last opponent Ares brought to his dance floor for me to face. I don't remember anything after falling out of the saddle. Are they okay, Arrete and Bubo?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiffening as Ilainus admitted another murder, this time with a cool detachment as if she spoke of the weather she shook her head. She didn't know the details of what had happened but, knowing her brother, Ilainus would've been fighting to the death. Making that man's death not murder but self defence. Trying to soothe Ilainus she looked to Artemis to answer about Arrete and her owl when a soft hooting sounded and Bubo flew down from his high perch to land in front of his girl. Fluttering his wings as he chirped and clicked he walked over her legs and plopped down in her lap. Giving a relieved cry she seized the bird and picked him up, cuddling him tightly as more clicks filled the hut and he swivled his head to greet Athena. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Bubo said Arrete is safe and well. She's been put with the tribe's horses and is enjoying seeing the others in the small herd"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relaying Bubo's message so Artemis would understand too she pressed a kiss to Bubo's head. She was relieved both were okay after what they had been through. Without them she maybe would not have lived to get to Ares's dance floor. As the fog lifted from her mind some more she looked between the two goddess's and inclined her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "What happens to Ares now after he hurt me? And, you said me and Athena are to be given another hut?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching the girl with the owl and her sister Artemis smiled, though she was still concerned over the tears. Still, that was probably best if Athena and Ilainus discussed that between themselves. Nodding to the questions she gave a reassuring smile to the girl and lightly touched Athena's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ares can no longer hurt you. Zeus made him a mortal and exiled him from Mount Olympus. He is no threat to you now. As for the hut, come with me and I'll show you the camp and to your hut. Tomorrow I have a proposition for you Ilainus with Athena's approval, of course, but for now I'm sure there's things you need to discuss"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Glancing at Athena she surreptitiously let her gaze wander over her face, recalling how jumpy she had been at the last meeting and noticing how she still was not herself. Something she could tell Ilainus had clocked as well but was biding her time to ask the question. Maybe tonight would help calm them both down. Holding a hand out towards the hut's entrance she sashayed towards it. Slipping from the cot, with a hand from Athena when she needed a second after so long asleep, they followed behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching Athena bustle around the hut shooting glances at her every so often she couldn't help but fret that something was wrong. Athena hadn't been on edge like this the last time they had been together and it weighed heavily in her stomach now. Was it something she had done? Maybe because she had killed again? Or maybe, because of her, Ares was rendered mortal instead. Tears pricked the back of her eyes at the thought that maybe Athena was having second thoughts now. All afternoon as they had been guided around the camp to meet the warriors and to get the layout of it for meals and for toiletting needs Athena had been squeezing her hand tightly but had seemed elsewhere. Even Artemis and Cyane had noticed something was off but had been too polite to bring attention to it. Now they had been left alone for the night it was more than obvious that Athena was really not herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My goddess, ar..are you okay? You seem to be uneasy. Is it me? What I did to my fat.. to Orrin? O..Or was it what happened to Ares because of me? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The timorous voice across the hut had her turning to glance at her girl and offering a bright reassuring smile. But, it never quite reached her eyes. Instead, there was penitence in her eyes. Averting her gaze she but her bottom lip, her shoulders stiffening for a moment before she pushed a hand through her strawberry hair with a sigh. She had to come clean about Hephestus.  Turning back to Ilainus she glided across the hut to sit beside her, smiling when Ilainus immediately shifted so she could press butterfly kisses over her face. Ever since Ilainus had awoken from the coma she had been placed in her girl couldn't stop showing her affection an, wheras normally she would enjoy it, today it had only increased her guilt. Pressing a kiss to that caramel forehead she closed her eyes and stayed with their foreheads pressed together for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus... My little one... I-I... I'm sorry.. I did something I should never have done and it hurt you, it hurt us. I'm so sorry for that" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her goddess's sweet breath had mingled with own, flushing her face with warmth at each expelled breath, she had simply pressed closer. After what she had been through with Ares she was still jumpy and the extra affection she was showing Athena was to remind them both that she was still alive and was healthy again now. After getting to the hut they had sat down to talk where she had held nothing back, trusting Athena with everything that she had been through. But, hearing the apology, she pulled back a little to stroke a hand over the kitten soft red hair she adored. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'm sure you will not have hurt me, my goddess. You jest. Is it because you did not receive your apple from me for a few days? I can think of ways to give you something to make up for that.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a playful teasing tone in her voice as she spoke, the adoration clear in the depths of her dark eyes. Smiling brilliantly she pressed closer once more; her lips gently brushing across Athena's in what she had intended to be a sweet loving kiss but was soon enveloped by an edge of desperation as Athena cupped her face in both ivory hands and returned the kiss. Breaking apart to greedily gulp in a lungful of the fresh invigorating forest air she looked nervously at her goddess, all trace of playfulness gone suddenly. She had never seen Athena look so torn up before, even after Zeus and that meeting Athena had been upset, but this was different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus.. I.. He.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trailing off her jumbled words she gritted her teeth together and clenched her hands into fists, restlessly shifting where she was sitting until she had surged to her feet. Turning where she stood she paced the few steps in the hut up then down then up again. The whole time she was trembling and aware of those honeyed eyes following her every movement. She couldn't do it, she couldn't say what had happened. The words wouldn't come to her. For all of her wisdom and the many years she had lived it was now that she failed to grasp the words she needed. Gladly she would address a battlefield full of battle hardened bears of men, but trying to speak to the one girl, her sweet lover, she was failing. Dropping down to the nest of blankets and furs they'd prepared for themselves she kept her gaze on the dirt floor, suddenly finding the texture of the earth to be fascinating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frowning and sitting straighter as Athena paced then sat down heavily she could only stare for long moments, her lips parted in an expression of surprise. Rushing over to the blanket nest she was beside Athena in a moment, her heart seizing with dread at what could have upset her goddess so much. Hesistantly, so as not to startle her goddess, she covered those balled up hands with her own and pressed a light kiss to that ivory skinned forehead. When her movements were met with no reaction she felt the cool creeping of icy fear flood through her. Placing a single finger under Athena's chin she carressed the smooth soft skin reverently before urging the red head to look at her. As tear filled icy blue eyes met her own she shook her head once and pressed the finger against those velveteen lips she loved so much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena, my goddess, look at me. Whatever it is you can tell me. I promise, I won't think badly of you. I admitted everything to you, including the murders. I'm sure whatever is upsetting you can not be as bad as my sins"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choking out a brittle laugh she too shook her head, pasting on a smile that did not reach her eyes. Reaching out she threaded her fingers through Ilainus's long hair, twirling it around her finger once, twice before letting go once more. Her girl was so beautiful, the thought of how Ilainus might react bringing more unbidden tears to her eyes though she blinked them back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You may feel differently, little one.  I understand if you do. I am sorry. I.. I kissed Hephestus. It was in the garden, he took me by surprise when I was thinking of you and I kissed him back. I should not have done, I know" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rearing back as if she had been dealt a physical blow she found she could barely move, her body stiff and quaking with the emotions running through her; shock, grief, anger, betrayal. She was on this quest to prove her love for Athena. She had been injured on said quest, almost lost her life during it. Yet, it was Athena who had strayed. The irony was not lost on her, if anything she appreciated that. Barking out a short mirthless laugh she was on her feet in an instant, arms wrapping around herself now. How could Athena have done that to her? To them? And with a man?  Shaking her head as her thoughts tangled themselves in a knot of confusion and hurt she moved back to where she been perched before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "D.. Do you love him? Is that why you kissed him? You want someone else, a man? Would you have gone to bed with him too?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing the normally strong voice crack as her girl spoke, the usually clear voice thick now with the tears she was struggling to hold back Athena felt her own heart breaking all the more. Stumbling over to Ilainus she dropped down into her knees, her eyes beseeching even as tears rolled down her cheeks that she was not aware of. Shaking her head she placed her hands on Ilainus's knees, stroking her palms over the caramel kneecaps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "No! No no no, I want only you. I need only you. IIlainus , I need you with me. You mean everything to me. Hephestus.. He was a mistake and it didn't mean anything"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "How can you say that? You kissed him back! All my life I've been used for what people can get from me, did you  do the same? Used me until he was jealous enough?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Is that what you think of me, Ilainus? That after all we have been through it was only ever a ploy to ensnare a man I do not even like?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Gone was the defensiveness when she spoke, in its place was the cold voice she reserved for on the battlefield or for dealing with her brother. Ilainus had cut her to the quick with that spat out question and now it was her turn to move away again, wanting some space between them. She didn't see how behind her Ilainus crumbled and her tears came in little hiccups, caramel hands scrubbing at her face as she tried to hide her misery. Pushing a hand through strawberry tresses in that familiar gesture she turned with a defensive stance then shifted into concern at the tears. She had caused them. Those tears were because of her. Moving back to her girl she pulled Ilainus into the circle of her arms, holding her tightly and pressing her face into that long sun kissed hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I...I don't mean that A-Athena... I love you, I need you too. You're everything to me. Please don't go.. I can't bear to think of not being with you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panicked eyes met hers as Ilainus was speaking, caramel hands clutching at her armour as the girl clung to her. Stroking hands over Ilainus's back she choked out a laugh, tears spilling down her own cheeks. Ilainus was afraid she was leaving her? It was what she was scared of; that Ilainus would decide she wanted a mortal and leave her. That it was too hard to be with her. Especially after that mistake with the kiss. Exhaling a ragged breath she tightened her arms around Ilainus, pressing a kiss to the girl's earlobe before speaking into her ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "All this time I was scared you would not want me anymore, deciding it was too much trouble to be with me and you  would find yourself a mortal to be with. I'm not leaving Ilainus. I'm not. You are everything to me. And then some. I want to spend the rest of your life with you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biting her lip at that breath over her earlobe, feeling a stirring of arousal in the pit of her stomach, she listened with bated breath to what Athena was saying. Her goddess was scared she was going to  leave? That she would even think of such a thing? A dispirited laugh fell from her lips at that thought. It is why she had undertaken this quest in the first place to prove herself  for Athena. To prove to everyone, her self included, that she was worthy of her goddess's love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I don't want anyone but you Athena. You are my everything too. I'm not leaving. What happened, it hurt, i can't say it didn't. But I'm not leaving. And I too want to spend the rest of my life with you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drawing in a ragged breath she met those amber eyes with her own, a hand reaching to cup then carress one of her girl's cheeks. Hesitantly their lips met; a gentle brush, an awkwardness that had not been between them before. Inclining her head slightly more it was Athena who deepened the kiss, her lips parting in invitation as she hungrily pressed closer. Responding to the hunger Ilainus slid her tongue into Athena's mouth, letting their tongues twine and carress each other. At the same time her hands pushed through those strawberry tresses and gripped them keeping Athena there where she could devour that mouth with her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it wasn't enough. Not after that kiss with Hephestus. Athena was hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breaking the kiss to gulp in a much needed breath of air she roughly moved her hands down over Athena's back to grip her hips tightly, her eyes darkening from a mixture of jealousy and anger and lust. Pressing her lips to those full rose hued ones she pressed Athena back against the wall, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip as she pinned her goddess against the wall, using her newly muscled body to keep Athena exactly where she wanted her. Gone was the teenager wanting nothing more than to pleasure her goddess; she'd changed, grown up, matured during the time she was away on that quest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You. Are. Mine. Athena.  And I never share what is mine'</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking with need at the unaccustomed dominance from her little one she rose an eyebrow at those mahogany eyes fixed on her own, an ivory hand lifting to scratch her nails over the caramel skin not covered by the robe the healer had put on her girl while she'd been asleep. She'd always known Ilainus was possessive but seeing the temper and lust swirling in those eyes now she gritted her teeth to stop the wanting moan from filling the space between them. Though as she felt herself grow wet between her legs and the scent of her arousal permeated the air she hooked a leg over one of Ilainus's hips, urging her girl to close the distance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'm in charge tonight, my goddess. Don't make me tie you up"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though even as she threatened it the thought of having Athena entirely at her mercy was sending another bolt of arousal to between her legs. Scratching her nails along Athena's side she moved her hands to the clasps holding that golden armour together and, ignoring the indignant splutters Athena gave at the thought of being tied up, she slowly flicked them open one at a time. As the metal thudded against the ground she was already moving to rip that material of the under armour clothes, not being able to resist running her wet tongue over the newly exposed flesh as Athena's body gleamed under the pale moonlight coming in through the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus, this is absurd. You've no need to restrain me" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Lifting her gaze with an amused chuckle she shook her head, dipping it to lick over the fluttering pulse point in Athena's neck, nipping it in warning as she felt those nimble hands trying to divest her of her robe. Backing away slightly she shook her head, eyes glinting as she ran her gaze over the flushed body before her and the already dusky hardened nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I did warn you, baby, but you didn't listen"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bending quickly she scooped up the material that Athena had been wearing and held it up in front of her goddess with a half smile on her face. Watching as Athena visibly shivered she at her words she stalked forward, hands again gripping Athena's hips as she flipped her around to face the wall and used the destroyed robe to tie those hands behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You're mine, Athena. Tonight you are mine to do with as I like"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Pulling at the restraints in a token gesture of  defiance she turned to regard her girl with an amused countenance, her chin jutting out arrogantly as she moved away from the wall. If she wanted out of these restraints they were easy enough to rip them. Or to banish them if she used her powers. But, she held back, wanting to see what Ilainus would do now that she was the one in charge.  She couldn't claim to not be enjoying this new side to her girl, but she wasn't going to make it easy either. Pressing her thighs together for some much needed friction she rested her back against the wall, smirking at the way Ilainus was looking at her. Such greediness in the girls gaze as she watched her rub her thighs together. It only added to the scene that her girl was still clothed while she was completely naked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus, really, this is all quite unnecessary. I already gave you my word I am yours. And these restraints are just not that comfortable"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving a short amused chuckle at Athena's words she tore her gaze away from those thighs and beckoned Athena closer. As the goddess made a play of rolling her eyes and huffing while stepping across the hut to the nest of blankets she picked up the second piece of material Athena had been wearing. This one had been around her bottom half and was lightly damp to the touch. Running her thumb over it she brought the digit to her mouth and cleaned it up with her tongue before dropping it to her side again and moving to press against that ivory back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "If you don't shut up, Athena, I'll have to make you be quiet"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Excuse me? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twisting her head round the look she threw at Ilainus was the sternest she'd ever used on her girl. Though all her girl did was chuckle at her outrage. And carry on what she was doing. She had never seen Ilainus like this and was finding she very much liked this new warrior who was intent on dominating her that night. No one had ever done that, but then again she had never trusted anyone to not harm her before. Ilainus she knew would never cause her injury. And, from the wetness between her legs, it was something she was very much enjoying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Have it your way then, Athena"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> She had been running her fingertips over those hard knobs of Athena's spine before her fingers moved lower to carress  each ivory globe of her behind. Hearing the aggrieved tone though she stilled her hand and dipped her head. Catching an earlobe in her mouth she nibbled on it while her hands were bringing up that dampened material to use as a gag. Of course she made sure Athena could still breathe and could free herself if she really wanted too, but she thought her goddess was enjoying things  as they were and wouldn't tear the gag away. At least she hoped Athena would acquiesce and not stop their play. She was enjoying knowing it was Athena's own arousal muffling her voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressing Athena down until they were both on their knees she bent over her goddess and trailed open mouthed kisses over that back, while her fingers ran over the taut stomach to capture those hardened nipples. Tugging at them none to gently she grazed her teeth over the thin skin between each nodule of her spine. Feeling Athena shiver and part her legs even more she dropped a hand, Moving it down that smooth stomach to where that heat was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was too soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She was going to make Athena unravel that night, to lose that careful control she had.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving her fingers over the quivering inner thighs, first one then the other, she smirked against the creamy back as she felt Athena trying to move against her hand. Teasing them both now she traced miniscule nonsense patterns over that pale flesh as slowly her finger moved higher up, almost touching that wet heat but at the last moment avoiding it completely to stroke instead one of those outer lips. As Athena gyrated her hips into the air she pressed her down more into the blankets so that her behind was up in the air. It was an undignified position for the elegant goddess and she loved how Athena fought the restraints. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Keep fighting me, baby, I like it. It's so hot to be fighting you like this. Especially when it's obvious how much you are enjoying this"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she was speaking she had slipped her hands around to carress that behind again, her hands spreading those cheeks open to press kisses along that soft skin of her crack, her tongue teasing the edges of that tight pucker. Moving away as she heard the muffled sounds Athena was making she laughed again before delving to lay beneath Her goddess, eyes feasting on the creamy slit above her head now. Reachijg out with the tip of her tongue she traced it over those inner thighs before lapping it gently at that sopping entrance, gathering the nectar spilling from her goddess. Savouring the taste she gave a groan as she pressed her mouth closer to Athena's pussy, her tongue sliding into her to flicker over the velvet inside. Feeling how those inner walls were squeezing around her tongue she moaned again, the vibrations travelling into that molten heat.  When Athena tried to push herself closer she moved a hand to smack against her cheeks, enjoying it as the jolt had a fresh burst of arousal filling her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, it still wasn't enough. Not for making Athena lose that control. Not after that kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving away again she grinned at the look Athena was throwing her from where she'd twisted her head to the side instead of burying her face into a blanket. She looked positively wanton and she loved that she was the one to make her look like that. Seizing those hips again she easily flipped Athena over so she was laying on her back with her hair haloed out around her and legs open invitingly. Running her gaze over those glistening pink folds  she bit her bottom lip as her own pussy pulsed with need. But she pushed her own need to the side for now; this was about Athena, not her. Although, looking at that thunderous expression being thrown her way, she did wonder about making Athena please her on her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> But no, she had something else she wanted to do. Needed to do. No man would ever touch her goddess again and she was going to prove that she was all Athena needed. Another time she'd get Athena to pleasure her like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gripping those legs she parted them all the more and covered Athena's body with her own, letting the goddess grind against her clothed form while her mouth pressed against that gag, kissing through the material. Breaking the kiss with a last nip through that linen she drew back, straddling Athena for a moment</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Don't look at me like that, I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll not sit down for a week afterwards"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grinding herself against Athena's stomach she closed her eyes as she felt her own need spiralling all the more. A groan left her lips as she left a damp patch on that muscled body, temptation to get herself off first making her smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'm sure you'd enjoy that, my goddess, watching me use your body to make myself cum.  But, I've other plans for you, baby"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting herself away from Athena She slid down the blankets until she could use her fingers to tease that entrance again, watching as Athena canted her hips up and a muffled groan filled the heady air. Slipping two fingers into her she crooked then slightly and stroked them other that soft spongy area inside. But it still wasn't enough. Pulling her fingers out again she ignored the needy sounds Athena was making as she added a finger to the first two, taking her time to replicate her movements from before. But still Athena was not losing that stoic masque. Pulling out again she added a fourth finger and entered her again, pumping her hand roughly so that with each thrust Athena's body jolted against the floor. As her goddess writhed under the assault and the muffled moans grew louder she gave a devilish grin, her eyes flashing with arousal and mischiviousness as she pulled out again. This time though she left her goddess panting needily as she crossed the room to retrieve the bottle of oil they'd used after bathing earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Dropping to her knees she crawled forwards, letting Athena see the swell of her breasts over the top of her robe she was still wearing, until she was close enough. Tipping the bottle up she let the viscous liquid drip onto her mons, watching as the thick liquid gradually spilled over onto pink folds. Raising the fingers of one hand she massaged the oil into Athena's entrance, her breath fluttering over  the sensitive flesh as she did so. Hooking her free arm beneath one of Athena's knees, the other one she pressed into a snake shape, flattening her knuckles as much as possible. Pressing tender kisses over one inner thigh she gradually slid all of her fingers into that wet heat, twisting her wrist round slightly as she felt that ring of muscle preventing her. At Athena's cries of pleasure she had smiled, but as the cries turned more to pain she stopped her movements and slowly slid her hand out again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Stop! Ilainus, no!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even through the gag Athena had cried out loud enough that her words were not muffled. Flushing with dismay at having hurt her goddess she muttered out a string of apologies, tears pricking her eyes at what she'd accidentally wrought. Dipping her head she used the flat of her tongue to lathe her goddess's engorged clit, wanting to turn pain into pleasure again.  As moans started filling the air again she relaxed her tense shoulders, releasing a breath over the wet folds that she'd not realised she was holding in.  Glancing up through her eyelashes she watched as the pained expressions left Athena's face and pleasure took over again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pausing to sit up she tipped the bottle of oil over her hand this time, a smirk lifting her lips as Athena made noises of discontent at Ilainus suddenly not touching her.  Sliding only two fingers inside this time she crooked them to stroke over that little spongy area inside behind her clit that she knew Athena particularly liked. As Athena's cries were getting a little louder she added another finger and then another until four fingers were pushing in and out and Athena was rolling her hips to meet each and every thrust. As those inner walls clamped around her fingers she stilled her movements for the moment, wincing at the pressure on her fingers as she let Athena ride out her first orgasm. There were more to come though;  she wanted to hear Athena break from the pleasure, to watch as Athena writhed with her mind fogged from what she was doing to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Athena relaxed, her body going limp, she  pushed the four fingers and her thumb inside, hesitating as she felt that ring of muscle once more. Slowly rolling her wrist she thrust her whole hand gently and stopped as an orgasm crashed through Athena, her cries turning feverish and body thrashing with the force of her pleasure. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. And she loved that she had been the one to do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You look so sexy when you cum, my goddess. So divine, so delectable. Just makes we want to eat your pussy again and again"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diving down to wrap her mouth around the clit again she eagerly sucked on the slick bundle of nerves, wriggling on the blankets as Athena's cries went straight to her own core. She was already so wet from pleasuring her love, that she felt her own core burn with need. But, this night was devoted to Athena. Breaking away to gasp in a much needed breath she  glanced up again, mahogany meeting navy in a blistering gaze. Bringing her free hand close to Athena's entrance she traced her fingers around it, her gaze resting on Athena's sweat slicked body as she did so. There was something so profoundly sexy at being the one to take her goddess like this, to turn the roar of the lion into the purring of a kitten. Flattening her hand and knuckles again she slid her hand back inside that hot silk, tracing fingertips over silken walls until she thrust her whole hand past those muscles again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time the cry was only one of pleasure as she folded her hand into a fist with her thumb on the outside. Pausing to be sure she wasn't hurting Athena again she let her shoulders drop when Athena gave only a cry of pleasure. Pulling her fist back she thrust it in again, twisting it at the last moment. Setting an almost punishing pace she used her free hand to massage Athena's clit. The whole time Athena was vociferously crying  out her pleasure she couldn't tear her gaze away from where it was riveted on that pink flushed face. A final twist of her wrist and a gentle tug on the slippery clit had Athena's body stiffening than quaking as her shriek of completion echoed in the hut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Athena's internal muscles relaxed she gently pulled her fingers out, taking extra care to not accidentally harm her goddess again. Climbing up the bed she smiled at the speant goddess, chuckling lightly at the dazed look the redhead had in her eyes and the almost boneless way she was laying in the blanket nest. She looked thoroughly ravished and the sexiest she had ever seen Athena. Quickly leaning over she undid the cloth binding those hands and removed the gag, stealing a kiss as she settled her body beside Athena's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Ilainus.. That..you... I've never tried that before.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Her voice was tired and husky as she spoke, her mind still whirling from how Ilainus had taken her. She hadn't realised her girl had it in her, but she definitely wasn't complaining after that. Turning her head as Ilainus pressed against her side she sought those down turned lips with her own, parting her lips to let her girl slide her tongue into her mouth. As they kissed she lifted a hand and skimmed it over that caramel body, chuckling into the kiss when she realised Ilainus was still clothed. That only made it even more arousing what they had done. Letting her head fall back against the make shift pillows she looked up at her girl with a raised eyebrow </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Take your clothes off, little one, then come here. I want to taste you. It's been too long.. And I want to return the favour..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relaxing against the floor as  she watched Ilainus slowly slip out of the robe she was wearing she let out a soft moan as she saw her girl had not had any other barrier under that robe. Running her gaze over that caramel skinned body she drank in the sight of those pert breasts topped with the straining nipples begging for attention and inhaled the scent of her girl's arousal. As Ilainus moved into the nest again she took hold of those small wrists and pulled Ilainus towards her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I want you sitting on my face, Ilainus. I'm going to make you feel as wonderful as you've made me feel.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As Ilainus moved to her knees then straddled her face she could see how wet her girl already was, her folds already creamy. She wasn't the only one who'd enjoyed that fisting. Using the flat of her tongue she ran it over the length of her girl's slit, gathering that heavenly taste and moaning softly as it filled her mouth. This was her most favourite thing to do to her girl. Separating those lips, sucking one than the other into her mouth, she slid her tongue into that molten heat. Smoothing her hands over those shoulders she dropped them lower to grip Ilainus's cheeks, pulling her closer and feasting as if she were a starving woman presented with a three course meal. With how worked up Ilainus already was it didn't take long for her to stiffen and shake with her head thrown back and back arched as her cries reverberated around the hut. For the rest of that night they didn't sleep, spending time talking and making love until the sunshine was filtering through the hole in the roof.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flickering her eyes open as she rolled over in the bed she  quirked her lips into a lazy smile, her body moving to press against her goddess, their combined scents filling her senses. They hadn't slept for long; as the sun was cresting in the sky so they were greeting the new day with their moans and cries, falling asleep only due to exhaustion as the sun blazed across the land. But, finding only an empty space beside her in the blanket nest, she jolted awake properly; eyes shooting wide open as her blood pounded in her ears. Hastily sitting up she swept her gaze around the hut, not bothering to pull the sheets up around her, as frantically she searched for Athena. After their promises the night before Athena would not have left her she told herself, a hand lifting to push back her tangled hair as she fought to keep her breathing even. Last night had been wonderful and there were no secrets between them. Athena knew everything that had happened in the quest, including Callisto seeing her topless and bandaging her up, while she knew everything Athena had been through. But, still, the insecurity of not being worthy returned on finding Athena gone. About to fling the blankets off of her lap she stilled as two familiar voices came nearer and nearer, drifting through to her as both Athena and Artemis entered the hut, the goddesses in the midst of a quarrel..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "....No! I don't care Artemis, she will not be staying here or pretending anything. She doesn't need your warriors as protectors, she's shown that she can look after herself, besides she has my warriors to help her"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "You are relying on men now, Thena? Rich coming from you! It's only for a couple of days Ilainus would be here as my women help her get to Artemida and from there across the sea to Delos"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Artemida? Rafina is the port town, she will find it easiest to get on a boat there to go across to Delos. And the boat would be more robust for heading across Poseidon's domain"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling the blankets up to hide her body she swiveled her head from one goddess to the other, confused at first as to what they were arguing about but quickly realising it was to do with her quest. She had not thought that far ahead as to consider actually getting to Delos. There was so much land to cover before getting there. But, hearing the sisters argue over her, she bit her lip and clutched the covers around her; a part of her loved the attention she was getting but another part hated being the cause of the dissension. Artemida or Rafina she silently questioned herself, nose creasing as she considered each town. She already knew that Rafina was a port town and was quite large; going there she could blend in easier but if Ares was still after her he'd expect her to go there. Artemida she didn't know, but could guess it was a town dedicated to Artemis. It was perhaps smaller than Rafina from what Athena was saying, not so easy to blend in when trying to get passage across the water. But it was also not an obvious choice. Sinking down against the pillow again with her chin on her chest and arms folded atop the blankets she wasn't aware of the women seeing her awake. She was too caught up with thinking of the merits of each town. Frowning as she silently fought with herself on which town to go to she didn't notice at first the two pairs of legs coming into her line of sight until a hand landed on her head, jolting her from her musings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Little warrior, we didn't see you awake as we entered"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a kiss was pressed to her forehead she felt Artemis settle on the edge of the nest beside her, a smile on her lips as those knowing blue eyes ran over her with concern. Artemis she knew had seen her when she was on the verge of leaving this world behind, but, still the scrutiny made her flush and bury herself more into the blankets so that only her eyes and hair could be seen, the blankets muffling her voice a little. The first thing she asked was not what was on the tip of her tongue, that question was for Athena and she didn’t want to ask in front of Artemis. Instead she asked her second question, her eyes tracking from one to the other </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Morning, my goddess. Morning, Artemis. I haven't been awake for long. You were arguing over me. Why?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amusement filled her eyes as she gazed at her sister’s girl, watching as she tried to hide herself from view. Ilainus was still as sweet as she had been despite what she had already been through. And despite those mortals Ilainus had killed. Yet, she could see a new hardness to Ilainus's gaze as well that hadn't been there before the girl had left Olympus. At the question she exchanged a look with Athena; they hadn't meant for Ilainus to witness that little spat or to worry about it. As Athena sat on the nest too she stood to let them have space as Ilainus moved to hug her sister, blankets still wrapped around her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "We were discussing a proposal I had for you Ilainus, but Athena is against the idea"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "That is because it is ridiculous. The more people who know about Ilainus the more danger there is for her. And it will take her longer to complete this farcical quest. She will recover adequately while continuing on her way without your warriors'</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Are you saying she would not be safe here, Thena? I assure you my warriors are very trustworthy"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back from the arms around her she shook her head as both goddesses focused on her once more. She didn't want them to argue, especially when it was about her quest and any decision should be hers. Straightening her back she looked Artemis in the eye then turned to look her goddess in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Stop arguing. This is my quest and it is my decision to make. I ask for guidance. Artemis, you have not told me your proposal as yet, either"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Watching her girl straighten and address them both she quashed the jealousy and annoyance that filled her, knowing that Ilainus had spoken the truth. Ultimately the decision was hers to make, she just did not want her girl accepting that proposal. Although it was meant to be a helpful one she silently acknowledged to herself.  Ilainus was hers and no one could have her, not even for a couple of days. Gritting her teeth as the emotions filled her she turned arctic eyes on her sister, the use of that nickname Aphrodite had given her long ago only adding an insult to her rufflled feathers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I suggested, Ilainus, that you spend a few days here. You would be able to regain a lot of the weight you've lost and it would help you hide from Ares. While you're here we would dress you as an Amazon warrior and you'd be able to join my warriors in chores and training, in their hunting and around the campfires at night. When you are strong enough two of my girls would go with you in the guise of a separate hunting party to help you get to Delos. Anyone who saw you then would not know you as yourself, but as an Amazon"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Processing what Artemis was offering her she tilted her head too one side. It was a nice idea she realised, and one that would ensure her safety for this next step of her journey. But, the glower in her goddess's eyes, made her hesitate in answering. What she really wanted was for Athena to go with her, but that was impossible. She could only imagine what Zeus would do if she asked for that. Have kittens and puppys if he didn't suffer a stroke before then. Plus, that would make her quest even longer and she wanted to get home as soon as she could . Glancing at Athena she smiled reassuringly, guessing what the redhead was thinking. In her shoes she would be thinking the same. It was then she recalled mention of Athena's warriors, a note of jealousy filling her at the thought. Athena was hers. Keeping her eyes resting on Athena's she took a breath then gave her own choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "With your permission, Artemis, maybe I could remain for a day to gather supplies and to rest a little longer but I don't want to tarry. And I'd prefer to wear my own armour, not Amazon warrior armour. The sooner I get the crown the sooner I don't have to keep saying goodbye to Athena. We'll be together again, properly"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "If you are sure, Ilainus, then yes, you can stay here for that day. I will alert Queen Cyane who will furnish you with fresh supplies"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing between the girl and her sister she gave an aggrieved sigh; she had been trying to help but she had not counted on her sister being possessive over Ilainus. It was nice to see her sister so obviously in love,  but it was counter intuitive to keeping the girl safe. Especially with Ares at large and no doubt peeved at losing his powers. Even as a mortal he was a dangerous foe to have. She had little doubt that he would be back, but the girl had made her decision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Athena, where were you? I woke and you were gone"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Artemis had left so the question had exploded from her, a note of fear and desperation in her voice. She hadn't meant to ask like that but as it hung in the air between them she gripped Athena's arms, her body trembling a little. She was still so insecure, but, as Athena pulled her closer she let herself relax a little, the familiar scent of peonies soothing as much as those ivory hands running up and down her spine were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I'm sorry little one, Artemis came early and wanted me to see the prisoners. They said they had been sent by me and she wanted my confirmation".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her nose creased in consternation she pulled back enough to look up at those warm ice blue eyes, her own gaze softening even with her confusion lighting her amber orbs. Athena had sent someone who were now prisoners of the Amazons? Why? And was it to do with those warriors she had overheard her goddess and Athena talking about? Rubbing her eyes much like a child would she pressed close again, peppering the nearest soft skin with as many kisses as she could while gathering her thoughts </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" What's going on, my goddess. I feel like I'm missing part of the narrative now"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meeting the quizzical tilt of her girls head and the slightly bewildered gleam in amber eyes with her own gaze she smiled reassuringly, her hands running gently over that caramel skin. That morning she had not been expecting to see either Alketas or Helios, much less to meet them as prisoners of the Amazons. Of course she had immediately spoken for them, confirming who they were and that they'd been on a mission for her. The men had been allowed to stay but only in a certain area of the camp. Not surprising to her as her sister's warrior tribe were only women after all. She had already told Artemis they were going with Ilainus when she left the tribe and grudgingly they were allowed to bathe and given food as well. Pressing her lips against that dark hair she smiled at the scent of her girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "When we found out what Ares had done no one could find you. I sent my most trusted and retired general, along with his son, to trace you for me. I was not expecting to find them as prisoners here with the Amazons. They'll go with you when you resume this quest, little one. I do not trust Ares to not show up still, especially as he is a mortal now. Alketas and Helios will get you to Rafina and assist you across to Delos". </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Absorbing the information with a furrowed brow she huffed out a small breath; she did not like being told this was what was going to happen on her quest. But, she knew Athena only was doing it out of love for her and, after a moment, she let her stiff shoulders sag a little. Drawing in a breath, feeling that rush of air moving through her and filling her lungs, she nodded her head in acquiescence. She would not argue against what her goddess thought was needed, she was the goddess of  wisdom for a reason after all. With Ares at large his presence was all but guranteed along her way and she was apprehensive of meeting him again. Even though she could best him without his powers to help him in battle. Still, he was a man she would prefer to never see again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You should introduce them to me my goddess.  If I am to travel with these men I'd like to meet them before and get their measure, try to strike up a rapport at least. Although I do not like men much, I trust your judgement Athena, my goddess"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she said it there was a twinkle in her eyes and a playfulness in the curve of her lips as she stood from the nest and stretched her arms overhead, revelling in the feel of that heated stare as blue eyes unashamedly roamed across her naked body. Watching Athena's apprisal  of her she smirked a little as she turned and swayed her hips provocatively as she sauntered to the pile of clothes they'd discarded the night before, her innocent smile from over one shoulder was belied by the shimmering heat in her gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Besides, if we go now, then afterwards we can go and bathe in that river"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all the invitation she needed; ice blue eyes were already darkened with lust after her girl's little display and that innocent smile was all it took to have that need coiling in the pit of her stomach again. Joining Ilainus as the girl was dressing she took the torn robe from her and fixed it with her power before moving to cover that glorious caramel body with the gossamer material. Pressing her lips to one shoulder as her fingers nimbly fixed the buttons on it she smiled possesively, her teeth grazing across that same shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> "The men will not hurt you little warrior, my little one. Both of them know they will lose their lives if anything happened to you. You're my warrior, my champion. Now, you mentioned the river, yes? It's a very good idea of yours". </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Those words were husked out, the flirtation between them turning into small moans as hands roamed across body under the guise of helping Ilainus get dressed. If she had her way they would go straight to the river and she would show Ilainus exactly how she felt for her. Again. But she also knew this meeting was important. Pulling away, albeit reluctantly, Athena kept Ilainus's hand in her own as they left the hut they were allowed to use, her thumb rubbing small circles over the back of that hand. This meeting could not go quick enough for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>